Mi Pequeño Secreto
by twilighterspyp
Summary: Bella llega a Forks donde conoce a Edward, el chico huraño que no se relaciona con nadie. Pero que puede pasar cuando Bella decide ir detras de Edward por culpa de un trabajo, y se encuentra con el y una pequeña niña...?
1. Estupido Edward

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La Historia Es Completamente Mia y Esta Protegida, Asi Que Pregunten Si Desean Publicarla En Alguna Parte.**

**.**

**Beteado por Monz Pollen. Beta FFAD ( www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/)**

* * *

*****Mi Pequeño Secreto*****

**1. Estúpido Edward.**

**Bella's POV.**

No me gustaba la idea de venir a Forks, pero mi madre quería tener una vida de recién casada y yo era un impedimento, aunque todos creían que lo hacía por decisión propia y por gusto. Había venido a vivir con mi padre, nunca había sido de esa manera, no tenía deseos de terminar mi último año de instituto, en el pueblito de Forks, pero no me quedaba de otra, debía hacerlo por ella.

Mi padre me esperaba en el aeropuerto de Seattle, habíamos decir juntarnos en esa ciudad ya que tendríamos que comprar algunas cosas para mi nueva habitación, mi padre no había querido que trajera cosas de mi otra casa, quería reglarme nuevas.

— ¿Dónde está tu auto? —pregunté cuando el abrió un auto negro, que nunca había visto.

—Este será tu nuevo auto, sé cuánto odias el auto policial, así que decidí comprarte este y no tener que llevarte yo a clases.

—Gracias papá —dije dándole un abrazo.

Mi padre condujo por unas cuantas calles, después que salimos del aeropuerto, hasta una tienda que al parecer estaba en el centro de la ciudad.

— ¿Qué necesitas para tu nueva habitación?

—Solo un edredón, una lámpara de noche y un librero para mis libros.

— ¿No quieres un televisor?

—Preferiría una radio.

—Ok, entonces vamos a comprar.

Lo primero que buscamos fue el edredón. Me costó encontrar uno que me gustara, pero me decidí por uno de color lila, que tenía flores encimas de color morado oscuro, era muy lindo; también compré unas sábanas de color verde agua. Fuimos por el mueble y la lámpara, los cuales dejé que mi padre eligiera ya que él sabía cuál sería mejor. Yo por mientras busqué el equipo de música, no elegí algo muy grande, pero si algo que pudiera reproducir cd.

Cuando estuvo todo pagado nos fuimos a la casa, sería un viaje de cinco horas y llegaríamos cerca de las diez de la noche, pero prefería llegar hoy.

El viaje fue tranquilo, ayudé a mi padre a conducir un poco para que no se cansara, así que puedo decir que también me divertí un poco. Mi padre me contó sobre su trabajo, como también sobre algunas cosas de Forks. Yo lo escuchaba un poco fascinada, ya que era la primera vez que hablaba tanto y sobre él, me gustaba que esas cosas estuvieran cambiando.

Cuando quedaba poco por llegar cambiamos de lugar en el auto, el condujo el camino de entrada, ya que no recordaba bien las calles; no venía a mi primera casa desde que tenía ocho, mi padre era siempre el que venía a verme.

Al llegar a la casa, bajamos todas las cosas y las dejamos en mi habitación. Luego de que todo estuviera listo mi padre pidió pizza para comer, mientras que yo arreglaba mis cosas, en principal mi cama y la ropa. Ya mañana sacaría los libros y pequeñas cosas que había enviado hace unas semanas, estaba cansada para seguir despierta.

Comimos la pizza viendo un programa te televisión, el cual era una comedia, nos reímos bastante con mi padre, pero al final el sueño me estaba ganado y preferí irme a dormir. Me di una ducha para quitarme el sudor de todo el viaje, me puse mi pijama y me dormí.

.

.

.

La semana antes de que entrara a clases pasó muy rápido, me había habituado a Forks, y ya sabía dónde estaban casi todos los lugares. Hoy era mi primer día de clases, estaba un poco nerviosa pero no lo necesario para vomitar.

Me estacioné en un lugar vacío, busqué la oficina para que me entregaran mi horario. Estaba un poco desorientada buscando el lugar, cuando choque con una pequeña chica.

—Disculpa —dije.

—Tranquila, estoy bien —me sonrió.

—Ok.

—Oye eres nueva, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Soy Alice Brandon.

—Isabella Swan, pero prefiero Bella —dije estrechando su mano.

—¿Buscas algo?

—Sí, la oficina, necesito mi horario.

—Te llevo —dijo tomándose de mi brazo y llevándome por el pasillo.

Alice me comentó de todo un poco, en especial de las clases, los grupos de chicos y los eventos sociales, dijo que no debía perderme ninguno.

—No soy de salir mucho —dije.

—Pero conmigo debes hacerlo, lo pasaremos genial.

No alcancé a rebatirle nada ya que habíamos llegado a la oficina, ella me dijo que me esperaría, así que entré por mi horario.

La señora que me atendió era muy simpática; me entregó el horario, un mapa de todas las instalaciones, como también una hoja con los datos de los profesores, que eran para mi padre. Me deseó un buen comienzo de clases y volví junto a Alice.

— ¿Puedo ver tu horario?

— Claro.

Alice lo miró por algunos minutos antes de mirarme.

—Tenemos francés y literatura juntas.

—Genial —dije.

—Ahora tienes cálculo, te acompaño al salón, luego nos vemos en francés y a si vamos juntas al almuerzo.

—Ok.

Alice me acompañó hasta el salón de cálculo, me dejó sola y yo fui donde estaba el profesor para entregarle el papel que debía firmar.

—Bienvenida —me dijo—, elige un lugar.

—Gracias.

Me fui hasta el último puesto, saqué una libreta y mi libro. El profesor esperó cinco minutos antes de cerrar la puerta y comenzar la clase. Ya había visto la materia que estaba pasando y me iba bien en ella, así que no puse mucha atención, me dediqué a mirar la clase.

Había un grupo de chicas, todas rubias mirado una revista sin colocar nada de atención, hasta que una de ellas sacó un papel, escribió algo en él y se lo envió a un chico que estaba dos puesto detrás de ellas. Él estaba concentrado en su cuaderno, y cuando le llegó el papel lo miró como si fuera una cosa rara. Lo desdobló y miró su contenido, luego echó un vistazo a la chica y solo negó antes de poner atención a su cuaderno, la chica hizo un mohín y las amigas se rieron de ella.

Yo volví a mirar al chico, tenía el cabello de color cobrizo, podía apreciar por su camiseta que tenía un buen cuerpo, aunque no le había visto el rostro, estoy segura de que era muy guapo, por algo la chica le envió el papel.

El timbre sonó y tomé mis cosas para salir del salón, aunque primero miré el mapa para saber dónde estaba mi próxima clase, la cual era historia. Camine rápido hacia la salida, cuando choqué con alguien caí hacia atrás, y mis cosas se esparcieron por el suelo.

—Discúlpame —dijo la voz de un chico—, no te vi, déjame ayudarte.

El chico comenzó a recoger mis cosas, mientras que yo me levantaba del suelo.

—Aquí tienes —dije entregándome todo, y fue cuando lo vi.

Su piel era blanca, su pelo desordenado, unos hermosos ojos color verde, la nariz recta y su mandíbula cuadrada, era perfecto.

—Gracias.

El solo asintió y se dio la vuelta saliendo del salón, yo me quedé extrañada por su comportamiento.

La mañana paso rápido, hasta que me toco francés, donde Alice me estaba esperando fuera del salón.

—Cómo estuvieron las clases? —preguntó.

—Bien, la mayoría de las cosas ya las había visto.

—Es obvio que una chica de una ciudad grande está más adelantada que nosotros.

—¿Cómo sabes que soy de una gran ciudad?

—Bueno te investigué un poco… nada psicópata.

Yo solo me reí por su actitud.

La clase de francés era muy entretenida, me gustaba mucho este idioma, y el profesor de este instituto si era francés, no como el que tenía en Chicago, que solo había aprendido francés en la universidad, era mucho mejor tener clases con uno que había vivido en Francia.

—une mademoiselle Swan peut se présenter s'il te plaît **(señorita Swan se puede presentar por favor)** Estas anotaciones van al final del cap como notas al pie—me dijo el profesor.

Me puse de pie y mire al profesor.

—mon nom est Isabella Swan, je viens de Chicago et ai dix—sept ans **(mi nombre es Isabella Swan, vengo de Chicago y tengo diecisiete años) **—dije en un fluido francés.

—allez! ton Français est Isabella excelente **(vaya tu francés es excelente) **—dijo el profesor.

—Merci —sonreí feliz.

El profesor siguió con la clase, mientras que muchas miradas estaban sobre mí.

—Bella ¿Dónde aprendiste a hablar francés? —me preguntó Alice.

—Llevo un tiempo practicándolo, iré a Paris en vacaciones por un mes y debo aprender bien para no tener problemas.

— ¡Que genial!, luego me cuentas bien de tu viaje.

Cuando por fin salimos a almorzar, Alice me llevó directo a la cafetería, pasamos por nuestra comida y luego fuimos a la mesa, donde ya había gente, dos chicos y una chica.

—Hola —dijo Alice saludando a todos.

—Hola enana —dijo el grandulón.

—Hola amor —un chico se levantó y le dio un beso en los labios a Alice.

—Chicos le presento a Bella. Bella ellos son, Emmett, Rosalie, su novia y Jasper mi novio.

—Hola —dije.

—Bienvenida —dijeron todos.

Me senté con ellos a comer, mientras que Alice y Rosalie llevaban la conversación. Los chicos solo miraban a sus novias, yo me preocupé de mi comida mientras miraba a mí alrededor.

Todo el mundo estaba en grupo, disfrutando de su comida y una buena platica, había gente con libros en las manos y uno que otro haciendo un trabajo atrasado. Pero el que más llamó mi atención fue el chico que estaba en mi clase de cálculo, y había chocado conmigo. Estaba solo en la mesa más alejada de la gente, comía de su almuerzo, mientras miraba la pantalla de su celular. ¿Por qué estaría solo?

—Es Edward Cullen —dijo Alice a mi lado.

— No sé de qué hablas —volví mi mirada a mi plato.

—Sé que lo mirabas, es inevitable, es muy guapo… pero no es lo mejor.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Edward era mi amigo, podría decirse que el mejor. Antes era de nuestro grupo, pero un día recibió una llamada y desapareció por un mes, cuando volvió no habló con nosotros y dejó de acercarse. Nosotros tratamos de saber que le pasaba pero no supimos nada, su madre tampoco nos quiso explicar, solo nos pidió tiempo, pero ya ha pasado un año y aún no cambia su actitud, creo que quiere estar solo.

—Qué extraño —dije.

—Lo sé, pero bueno… esperamos que algún día recapacite.

Luego de esa conversación y mirar por última vez a Edward, me fui a mi clase de biología. Entregué el papel al profesor, él lo firmo y luego me mando a sentar a un lugar desocupado. Cuando el timbre sonó por última vez, Edward entró al salón, se sorprendió al verme y yo me extrañé, hasta que me di cuenta de que me sentaría a su lado. El solo se dejó caer en la silla y miró hacia el frente.

—Hola, soy Bella Swan —dije presentándome.

El solo me miró unos segundos y volvió su atención al pizarrón, yo me crucé de brazos enojada. No porque fuera antisocial debía ser mal educado.

.

.

.

Las semanas pasaron muy rápido, ya llevaba un mes en el instituto, me había adaptado muy bien a todo. Gracias a Alice sabía casi todo, su grupo me había aceptado muy bien, compartíamos en los almuerzos, íbamos al cine, a algunas fiestas, que solo han sido dos, pero me sentía muy cómoda.

—Nos vemos a la salida —me dijo Alice antes de irme a biología.

Entre en el salón, para encontrar a Edward ya en su lugar. Mi relación con él no había mejorado desde ese día en que me presente. Él me había dicho nada, ni siquiera se presentó en los días después, ni una sola palabra.

Me senté y saqué mis cosas antes de que el profesor entrara al salón. Cuando lo hizo apagó la luz y apretó un botón en el control para que una película comenzara, era sobre la división celular, era la segunda vez que veíamos la película, ya que nos quedaban como treinta minutas del final.

Traté de anotar lo que más pude de lo que se decían en la película, pero después de un rato estaba casada de tanto escribir, quería recostarme sobre el escritorio y dormir.

—Bien clase, ese fue el vídeo que entrará en el próximo trabajo —dijo el profesor—. Aquí tienen una hoja con las indicaciones del trabajo, deben hacerlo con su compañero de puesto y entregármelo dentro de dos semanas.

Todo el mundo fue por las hojas que el profesor estaba repartiendo, Edward se levantó y fue a buscar la hoja. Volvió con ella en la mano mientras la analizaba, se sentó junto a mí y me la entregó.

—Puedes anotar las últimas dos preguntas y yo hago el resto, luego me las entregas y redacto todo —dijo Edward.

—Tenemos que trabajar juntos Edward, de eso se trata el trabajo.

—No puedo quedarme después de clases y me gusta trabajar solo.

—No haré las últimas preguntas, la idea es que aprendamos los dos.

—Si no quieres hacerlo como te digo, entonces habla con el profesor para trabajar sola.

El timbre sonó en ese momento y Edward se levantó de su lugar para salir del salón. Yo no alcancé a decirle nada, y me dejó con las ganas de gritarle. ¿Quién se creía el para decirme lo que debía hacer?

Salí molesta hacia la siguiente clase, ese hombre me tenía cansada, todo el tiempo evadiendo las cosas, como si no tuviera ninguna responsabilidad.

Me senté en mi lugar, colocando mis cosas con un golpe sobre la mesa, no podía dejar que él me dijera lo que debía hacer, lo presionaría hasta que aceptara que debíamos trabajar juntos.

Al salir de clases pensé en acercarme a él, pero cuando llegué al estacionamiento ya se había ido.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, lo esperé en la entrada pero él no apareció. No llegó a ninguna de las clases que teníamos juntos, así que encararlo quedó en el olvido.

Intenté hablar con el profesor de biología sobre el trabajo y si podía realizarlo sola; él me dio un no rotundo.

El día fue un asco, lo único bueno es que era viernes y tendríamos dos días libres.

Alice me avisó que mañana iríamos de compras, ya que venía una fiesta sobre la fundación del pueblo, y todo el mundo debía asistir. No me negué, una fiesta en días como hoy no estaba mal.

Mi querida amiga paso puntual a las nueve de la mañana por mí, nos fuimos directo a PortAngeles, donde tomaríamos un rico desayuno y luego comenzaríamos nuestras compras.

— ¿Por qué Rose no vino? —pregunté cuando estábamos terminando de comer.

—Tenía una salida familiar, y viajaba a Seattle, donde aprovecharía de comprarse algo lindo.

—Suerte la de ella, por poder ir a esa ciudad.

—Cierto.

Al terminar nos fuimos a recorrer los escaparates. Había mucho para escoger, pero ni Alice ni yo nos podíamos decidir, y por primera vez me estaba costando encontrar algo.

—Creo que este es el lugar —dijo Alice entrando a una tienda.

Ella saludó a una chica, mientras que yo comenzaba a mirar los vestidos.

No encontraba nada que me gustara, hasta que un lindo vestido azul, corto y straples me llamó la atención. Solo lo toqué unos segundos y Alice me dijo que debía probármelo. Terminé dentro de un vestidor.

Cuando salí con él para que Alice me viera, ella sonrió y me dijo que era perfecto. Yo me miré en el espejo que estaba a mi costado y puedo decir que me gusto, quedaba ceñido al cuerpo en los lugares precisos.

Ella encontró un vestido también, así que fuimos por los zapatos, donde fue muy fácil encontrar algo. Así que las compras terminaron y volvimos a nuestras casas.

.

.

.

Al volver a clases me llevé una sorpresa al ver el auto de Edward estacionado, el día de hoy hablaría con él y no dejaría que me dejara con la palabra en la boca, quería respuestas y las quería ahora.

Llegué tarde a la clase de cálculo, por lo que el profesor me mando directo a mi lugar y solo miré a Edward, esperando no perderlo de vista. La clase terminó y me levanté muy rápido para ir detrás de él, pero mi equilibrio me jugó una mala pasada y terminé en el suelo con todas mis cosas esparcidas.

— ¡Agh! —dije enojada.

Recogí mis cosas y pasé toda la mañana molesta, no podía creer que se me escapara por mi torpeza, la cual aparece en el peor momento.

A la hora del almuerzo lo busqué por todo el lugar y esperé a que apareciera, pero él no lo hizo y volví a estar molesta.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —me preguntó Alice cuando apreté la lata de gaseosa.

—Estoy molesta con Cullen.

— ¿Qué te hizo? —preguntó muy extrañada.

—Tenemos un trabajo juntos, pero él no quiere hacerlo conmigo.

—Eso siempre pasa, aun no entiendo como los profesores no se dan cuenta —dijo Rose.

—Quiero golpearlo, ya que será su culpa la mala calificación.

—Yo que tú lo golpees —me animó Rose.

Me gusta la idea de Rose, pero sabía que no podía hacer eso.

Volvimos a clases y me llevé otra sorpresa, Edward no estaba en su lugar. Él siempre estaba de los primeros, esperaba que solo estuviera retrasado, si no mi ira sería peor.

El profesor llegó y comenzó a dar explicaciones sobre algo. Mi sangre hirvió al no ver a Edward.

"Estúpido, te mataré" pensé.

Salí de clases buscando a Alice, solo ella me podía ayudar. La encontré caminando con Jasper.

—¡Alice! —grité.

Ella se giró y me miró preocupada.

—¿Sabes llegar a la casa de Edward?

—Sí… ¿Por qué?

—Necesito patearle el trasero, por su culpa me ira mal.

—No sé si sea bueno que vayas, nosotros tenemos prohibido ir… bueno no es que lo dijeran, pero la última vez que fuimos Edward nos hecho de su casa a gritos.

—No me importa, quiero saber por qué se va y por qué no quiere hacer el puto trabajo conmigo.

—Bien, te diré como llegar, pásame tu teléfono.

Alice hizo algo en mi teléfono, que después descubrí que había programado el GPS con la dirección. Le di las gracias y me fui a mi auto. No me importaba la siguiente clase si podía patear el trasero de Edward por ser un estúpido.

El celular me iba indicando cuanto tiempo me faltaba para llegar, como también donde doblar.

Cuando doblé en la última esquina, me sorprendí al ver que era un camino privado, tenía solo una vía. Conduje por unos diez minutos cuando apareció una casa delante de mí. Me sorprendió ver lo grande que era, y los grandes ventanales que tenía.

Me estación, tomé aire y me bajé. Había estado decidida a venir, pero ahora estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía cómo Edward reaccionaria.

Llegué hasta la puerta y toqué. Espere unos pocos minutos, hasta que la puerta se abrió y apareció Edward, quien tenía una linda niña en los brazos.

—¿Qué rayos haces aquí? —preguntó Edward.

—Necesito hablar contigo.

—Papi! —dijo la niña y abrazó a Edward.

Edward me miró horrorizado, yo no entendía nada.

¿Por qué ella le dijo papi?

**Hola..! Como Estan...? Eh Regresado..! Espero Que Les Guste Esta Nueva Idea...! Tengo Que Decir Que Este Capitulo Lo Tengo En Mi Pc Desde El Año Pasado y Recien Ahora quise Seguirlo y Publicarlo... Espero Que Les Guste y Quiero Saber Que Opinan...! Asi Que... Me Regalan Un Review...? Ya Saben Que Son mi Paga... xD **

**Publicare Los Viernes y El Lunes o Martes En El Grupo de Facebook Dejare Un Adelanto :D Si Quieres Unirte al Grupo Solo Debes Buscar El Link En El Perfil... o Si Aqui Aparece Se Los Dejo :D www . facebook groups / 392164664152824 / (Quitar los Espacios)  
**

**Gracias Por Leer... Saludos y Espero Saber Su Opinion :D **

**Danii! **


	2. El Secreto

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La Historia Es Completamente Mia y Esta Protegida, Asi Que Pregunten Si Desean Publicarla En Alguna Parte.**

**.**

**Beteado por Monz Pollen. Beta FFAD ( www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/)**

**.**

**Antes de que comiencen a leer quiero explicar algunas cosas que al parecer no leyeron en mi nota de autor anterior xD**

**1. Las publicaciones de nuevo capitulo son todos los viernes en la noche (tarde)  
2. Dejo adelantos en un grupo en Face, link en mi perfil. Y también ahi aviso cualquier cosa.  
3. Se vio como que habia subido el segundo capitulo el otro día, pero fue por un error que cometi en el capitulo anterior y tuve que subirlo de nuevo. Que error? Habia colocado "Alice Cullen" cuando ella se presento, pero no es "Cullen" Es "Brandon" no tiene relacion con Edward, quiero agradecer a Mentxu Masen Cullen por avisarme :D **

**Bueno creo que eso es todo, espero no dejar nada en el tintero, ahora solo las invito a disfrutar y a decirme que les parcio :D **

**.**

**2. El Secreto.**

—Espérame aquí.

Edward entró en la casa, desapareció por un pasillo, para volver a los segundos muy molesto. Aunque también escuché el llanto del bebé desde la cocina.

Él llego a mi lado, me tomó muy fuerte del brazo y me sacó de su casa, para llevarme hasta donde estaba mi auto.

—Deberías irte.

Yo lo miré aun sin entender porque su actitud hacia mí.

—No me iré hasta que me expliques ¿Por qué no quieres hacer el trabajo conmigo?

— ¿Solo por eso viniste? —preguntó.

—Sí, acaso no ves que no estamos trabajando y que no quieres explicarme el porqué de tu actitud.

Edward se pasó las manos por la cabeza, mientras se movía de un lado a otro, yo no entendía que le pasaba.

— ¿No preguntaras? —dijo de repente.

— ¿Qué cosa? Ya te dije porque estaba aquí —dije extrañada.

— ¿No preguntaras por la bebé?

Me quedé mirando a Edward sin entender, hasta que recordé la pequeña en sus brazos.

— ¿Por qué debía de preguntar por ella? —lo miré.

—Me llamó papá, ¿eso no te crea preguntas?

—Sí, pero puede ser que lo dijera por decirlo, es la palabra que sabe decir, porque no creo que… ¿es tu hija? —Casi grité—, por eso me preguntas ¿verdad?

—Yo… ¡rayos! —se movió Edward inquieto.

Me quedé mirándolo, no entendía nada. ¿De verdad esa pequeña era su hija? ¿Por qué la actitud de Edward?

—Es mejor que te vayas —dijo de repente.

— ¿Qué? Aún no contestas mis preguntas, no me iré —dije cruzándome de brazos.

—No te diré si es mi hija o no.

—Yo quiero saber sobre nuestro trabajo —volví a decir.

—Si es solo eso, hablamos mañana.

—No, no hablas conmigo antes, no lo harás mañana.

—Isabella…

—Es Bella, y debemos ponernos de acuerdo. ¿Cuándo puedes hacer el trabajo?

—No puedo —dijo Edward apenado.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunté.

—Yo…

—Hijo —dijo alguien cerca de nosotros.

A nuestras espaldas estaba una señora joven, según mi parecer. Tenía a la pequeña en brazos que aún hipaba y miraba a Edward estirando sus bracitos hacia él.

—No se quedará tranquila hasta que estés con ella —le dijo la mujer—, y creo que es mejor que entren.

—Mamá… —comenzó Edward.

—Silencio muchacho, creo que es hora de conversar — la mujer me miró—. Soy Esme Cullen, la madre de Edward y ella es Emmy, la hija de Edward.

Me llevé una gran impresión por las palabras de la madre de Edward. No podía creer que él tuviera una hija, y más una que ya debía de tener un año.

—Un gusto señora Cullen —dije cuando se me pasó el shock. Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero prefiero Bella.

—Me gusta Bella —me sonrió—, pero llámame Esme y entremos que esta helado y Emmy necesita de su padre.

Edward se acercó a su madre, tomo a la bebé en sus brazos y caminó hacia la casa, con ella muy abrazada.

—Vamos Bella —me llamó Esme.

Caminé a su lado hacia la casa, pero antes de entrar ella me miró.

—Eres la primera que sabe de Emmy, debes hablar con Edward si eres su amiga, mi hijo necesita amigos y creo que este es el momento.

—Yo no… —iba a decirle que no éramos amigos, pero me arrepentí—. Espero que él quiera hablar conmigo —dije.

—Yo también, forcé un poco este momento.

Entramos en la casa, donde Edward ya estaba con su hija en un sillón. Yo me senté al otro extremo mientras que Esme se sentaba junto a su hijo.

—No tenías que decirle —le dijo Edward—, ella ni siquiera es mi amiga, y no debería saber.

—Primero Edward, no es malo que Bella sepa de Emmy, y segundo, si Bella vino hasta acá es porque le importas, aunque sea por un trabajo —agregó como si yo no estuviera ahí.

—Escuchaste bastante —la miró Edward.

Su madre solo le sonrió, antes de colocarse de pie.

—Iré por la leche de Emmy, ustedes pueden conversar.

—Llévala —le dijo Edward.

—Que se quede, estos son los momentos de ustedes.

Esme desapareció en dirección a la cocina, suponía, y Edward y yo nos quedamos solos; bueno con Emmy.

—Es muy linda —dije—, se parece a ti.

La pequeña tenía el cabello de color cobrizo igual que el de Edward, sus ojos eran de un color verde muy intenso y grandes y su piel pálida.

—Gracias —medio sonrió Edward.

— ¿Qué me dices si hablamos del trabajo? —traté de comenzar una conversación.

— ¿Solo te importa eso? —me miró.

—Es que no quiero una mala calificación Edward. Me gusta biología.

— ¿Por qué no eres como las demás? —Preguntó— ¿Por qué no me preguntas sobre ella? —señaló a Emmy.

— ¿Por qué debería? Es tu hija y si tú me quiere hablar de ella escucharé, por ahora me interesa el trabajo.

Edward me miró, pero su mirada era intensa, como si quisiera descifrar algo en mí. Yo me moví un poco inquieta, pero traté de corresponder su mirada.

—Entonces hablemos sobre el trabajo — dijo Edward un poco más relajado —. ¿Te parece hacerlo aquí en las tardes? No quiero dejarla sola y a cargo de mi madre todo el tiempo —miró a Emmy.

—Me parece —sonreí—, aparte esta pequeña es hermosa para no venir a verla.

Me puse de rodillas en la alfombra y me acerqué a ella. Me miró interesada, después volteó a ver a Edward. Él le hizo un gesto, y ella se acercó a mí y me dio un abrazo.

—Eres hermosa —le dije—, y tu padre te ama.

—Papi —dijo.

Se separó de mí para volver al lado de Edward, quien la tomó en sus brazos y la dejé sobre sus piernas.

—Aquí está la leche —entró Esme.

—Gracias mamá.

Edward tomó el biberón, acomodó a Emmy en sus brazos y le dio de comer. La imagen me llenó de ternura. Nunca hubiera pensado ver a Edward, ese chico huraño, que no respondía a las preguntas, con una pequeña en sus brazos, mirándola con adoración y como lo único que existía para él.

—Bella ¿Te quedas a comer? —me preguntó Esme.

—No creo...

—Quédate—me interrumpió Edward—, después de comer vemos un poco el trabajo.

—Ok.

Me quedé con Edward en el living, hasta que Emmy terminó de comer y se quedó dormida. Edward la dejó dentro de un pequeño corral que tenía, la tapó y luego me dijo que lo acompañara. Entramos en la cocina, donde Esme se movía de un lado a otro preparando cosas.

Edward y yo ayudamos a colocar las cosas sobre la isla de la cocina, mientras Esme me hacía preguntas. Les conté sobre mis padres, donde vivía antes, lo que me gustaba y muchas cosas más. Nunca me había sentido tan interrogada.

— ¿Tienes novio Bella? —me preguntó Esme.

—No, no tengo —dije.

—Qué pena, eres una chica muy bella e inteligente.

—Gr… gracias.

Edward me miraba interesado, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que lo había descubierto siguió colocando las servilletas.

—Listo a comer —nos miró Esme.

La comida con ellos pasó de una manera tranquila, Edward estaba preocupado de su plato, pero no se salvó de las preguntas que hice.

Descubrí que Esme era decoradora de interiores y que trabaja en casa para poder cuidar a Emmy, vi como Edward se tensó cuando ella explicó eso. Supe que el padre de Edward era médico en el hospital de Forks y que no lo había visto porque era del área pediátrica.

La comida terminó, Edward me dijo que lo acompañara a su habitación, para comenzar a con nuestro trabajo.

En su habitación había una linda cuna de color marrón, con cosas para su hija. Su cama era de matrimonial, con un cobertor negro, y almohadas blancas. Tenía un gran librero donde habían muchos libros y cd; también había una puerta que debía conducir al baño y el gran ventanal que dejaba ver el bosque que rodeaba la casa.

—Que linda habitación —murmure.

—Con tantas cosas de bebe debe parecer habitación de mujer —rió Edward.

—No, parece la habitación de un padre responsable.

Edward me miró, para luego seguir recogiendo juguetes y cosas de Emmy.

Me senté en la cama, el vino con sus cuadernos y apuntes y comenzamos a responder las primeras preguntas. Él sabía muchas cosas y yo no me quedaba atrás. Comenzamos un poco tímidos ya que no sabíamos mucho del otro, pero luego nos soltamos y comenzamos a comentar todo y a hablar sobre distintas cosas.

— ¿Te molesta haber venido a Forks? —preguntó Edward de repente.

—No, solo que me gustaba el sol y todo eso, pero mi madre necesita tiempo para ella.

—Entiendo.

Se hizo tarde y decidí volver a casa, Edward me acompañó hacia el auto. En el camino me despedí de Esme y Emmy quien había despertado.

—Mañana nos vemos —dije.

—Gracias por haber venido — me respondió un poco apenado.

—Debería pedirte disculpas por aparecer como lo hice.

—No… no esperaba verte, pero tampoco me molesto, solo me sorprendió.

—Nunca más.

—Gracias por no preguntar por Emmy, aun no creo poder contar eso.

—Tranquilo, entiendo.

—Y por favor, no le digas a nadie sobre ella.

—Claro que no lo haré, por algo tú no lo has hecho, no seré yo quien lo haga.

—Ok.

Me subí al auto, pero antes de partir, Edward me pidió mi número, se lo di y el anotó el suyo en el mi teléfono. Encendí el auto y me fui a mi casa.

Esa noche dormí teniendo a Edward y Emmy en mis sueños.

.

.

.

La semana pasó rápido. En el instituto Edward y yo no nos hablábamos, pero no porque lo hubiéramos decidido, sino porque el trataba de seguir pasando inadvertido. Hablábamos en la clase en que nos sentábamos juntos, pero solo en esa. Luego en la tarde me iba detrás de el a su casa para seguir con nuestro trabajo.

Esa semana conocimos mucho del otro.

Conversamos sobre libros, y él me mostró todos lo que tenía. También hablamos de películas y los buenos actores, aunque ahí tuvimos algunos problemas al no poder colocarnos de acuerdo en quienes eran mejores.

Un día él estaba cambiando el pañal de Emmy sobre su cama, mientras yo miraba sus cd, había uno que llamó mi atención.

— ¿Cómo conseguiste este? —pregunté.

— ¿Cuál? —me miró.

—The Final Riot de Paramore. Yo no pude encontrarlo y eso que vivía en una gran ciudad.

—No mucha gente va a la tienda de discos de Port Angeles —me sonrío.

—Que genial, creo que iré a visitar ese lugar y comprar algunos discos.

—Te acompaño, hace mucho que no voy.

Su comentario me sorprendió, y él también se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Pero le sonreía para quitar un poco de peso a sus palabras.

—Puedes ir conmigo si quieres, pero no es una obligación.

—Ok.

Dejó a Emmy sobre la cama, quien tenía un peluche, Edward se acercó a mí y tomo el cd.

—Te haré una copia.

—No es necesario —dije.

—Quiero hacerlo.

Sus palabras me sorprendieron, pero le agradecí su gesto.

Luego de esa conversación habíamos terminado el trabajo, pero yo fui dos veces más a su casa a dar los últimos "toques" aunque no era necesario, pero quería ir y Edward quería que fuera.

Cuando el día viernes me fui a mi casa, supe que ya no había escusas para volver a la casa de Edward. Solo nos quedaba entregar el trabajo y volver a estar como antes.

.

.

.

— ¿Quiero saber qué pasa contigo? —me preguntó Alice después de que tomo su café.

— ¿Por qué? — le respondí extrañada.

—Estás como ida, todo el tiempo pensando en algo y no te conocí así.

—No es nada —dije.

— ¿Qué pasó con Edward? —me preguntó.

—Nada, solo hicimos nuestro trabajo.

— ¿No pasó nada?

—No Alice, solo hicimos nuestro trabajo y eso.

—Bien, porque debes contarme si algo hubiera pasado.

Seguimos tomando nuestro café, ya que iríamos a comprar algunas cosas para la habitación de Alice, que estaba haciendo una remodelación.

Al terminar el café fuimos a la tienda donde Alice compraría todas las cosas. Estaba mirando unas lámparas para mi habitación, cuando vibró mi celular en mi bolsillo. Lo saqué y me sorprendí al ver un mensaje de Edward.

"_Puede sonar extraño, pero hoy desperté pensando en ti ¿Eso es malo?"_

No entendía el mensaje, y menos por qué me lo había enviado, solo sabía que algo se extendió por mi cuerpo al leerlo.

"_No es malo, además debo confesar que yo también pensaba en ti y en Emmy"_

Envié el mensaje y sonreí. No sabía que estaba pasando, pero aprovecharía esto.

Seguí con las compras de Alice, quien casi se lleva la tienda. Yo solo compré una lámpara de noche y una cajita de música, que era para Emmy, ya que tenía una linda bailarina que giraba, más una hermosa melodía.

—Está muy linda la cajita de música —me dijo Alice—, no sabía que te gustaran.

—Es un regalo —aclaré.

— ¿Para quién es?

—Una amiga.

Alice me miró sin entender, pero yo solo me encogí de hombros. No podía decirle de Emmy sin explicarle quien era. Al final Alice no preguntó más y nos fuimos a nuestras casas.

.

.

.

El día lunes llegó y yo solo quería ver a Edward. No nos habíamos enviado mensajes, y tampoco me había atrevido a ir a su casa para entregarle el regalo a Emmy, tenía miedo de que Edward se enojara.

Estaba esperando a que el apareciera por la puerta. Cuando lo hizo me buscó por el salón y me sonrió, yo hice lo mismo hasta que él se sentó en su lugar y no se volvió a girar.

Pase toda la clase mirándolo, y creo que comenzaba a estar loca.

Mis clases pasaron rápido y agradecía no tenerlas todas con Edward, Sino, no le hubiera quitado la vista de encima durante todo el día.

Alice pasó por mi cuando era la hora del almuerzo.

— ¿Cómo va tu mañana? —preguntó.

—Bien, aunque quiero ir a casa y dormir.

—Creo que todos queremos lo mismo, los días lunes no son los mejores.

Asentí al comentario de Alice. Entramos en la cafetería, fuimos por nuestras comidas, para luego sentarnos con nuestros amigos.

Estábamos hablando de la fiesta de este fin de semana. Ya todos tenían sus vestidos, las chicas y sus trajes los hombres. Yo era la única que iba sin pareja, aunque Rose y Alice me pidieron que aceptara una invitación no lo hice, Prefería ir sola.

Tomé un bocado de mi comida, cuando escuché una voz aterciopelada decir mi nombre.

—Bella.

Todos dejaron de comer y miraron detrás de mí. Yo me giré lentamente, para encontrar a Edward un poco apenado mirándome.

—Hola Edward —dije feliz.

—Hola —sonrió.

— ¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté.

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

—Claro.

Me puse de pie y acompañe a Edward alejándome de la mesa, y mis amigos. Sabía que debían de estar mirando.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté.

—Tengo algo para ti.

— ¿Para mí? —volví a preguntar muy extrañada.

—Ten —me pasó un cd—, es el disco que querías. Lo copié para ti.

Tomé lo que me pasaba, y lo miré. Tenía escrito con letra negra "The Final Riot, Paramore" más mi nombre.

—Gracias, pero no debías.

—Te dije que quería hacerlo, aparte lo prometí.

—Muchas gracias Edward—le sonreí. Podía haberlo abrazado, pero eso sería mucho.

—De nada, y bueno eso era, iré a terminar mi almuerzo.

— ¿Quieres sentarte con nosotros? —pregunté.

—No gracias, estoy bien solo.

Él se giró y salió de la cafetería. Yo me quedé un rato mirándolo mientras apretaba el disco que me había dado. Nunca pensé que cumpliría lo que me había dicho.

Volví a la mesa, y por supuesto todos me estaban viendo, esperando a que dijera algo.

— ¿Qué quería? —preguntó Alice cuando no se pudo aguantar.

— ¿Qué te dijo? —esta vez fue Emmett.

—Solo quería entregarme este disco —dije mostrándolo.

— ¿De quién es? —preguntó Rose.

—Un grupo que me gusta y él tenía el disco que yo no, solo fue buena persona al copiármelo.

—Nunca pensé volver a Edward relacionándose con alguien —murmuró Jasper.

—Yo tampoco —me miró Alice—, ¿Qué hiciste con él?

—Nada, solo trabajamos, no piensen nada que no deben —les dije.

—Algo hiciste Bella. Edward no actuaria así si no hubieras hecho algo —Jasper explicó.

—No hice nada.

No entendía porque todos tenían esa actitud extrañada. Edward solo me había traído un disco y se había comportado amable.

.

.

.

Estaba sobre mi cama escuchando el disco que me había grabado Edward. Cada canción me hacía sonreír más y le agradecía a Edward por pasarme tan buen disco. Mi pie se movía al ritmo de la música, mientras que seguía las canciones.

Tomé mi teléfono y abrí un mensaje.

"_Estoy escuchando el cd y debo agradecerte el que me lo dieras, amo Paramore"_

Envié el mensaje y espere a que me diera algo. No se demoró nada mi respuesta.

"_Qué bueno que te gustara, es un excelente Cd y un buen concierto, hubiera dado todo por ir"_

Era el mismo pensamiento que había tenido cuando terminé de escuchar por primera vez el Cd. Él quería estar ahí también ese día.

"_Me encantaría ir a un concierto de Paramore, pero nunca he tenido la oportunidad de ir"_

Escuché que mi padre llegaba, así que tome mi celular y bajé.

Él venía con la cena, era comida de su restaurante favorito. Tomé la comida de sus manos, lo mandé a que se cambiara de ropa, mientras arreglaba la mesa y calentaba un poco la comida.

Estaba ordenado los platos, cuando el celular vibró en mi bolsillo. Lo saqué y sonreí por ver un mensaje de Edward.

"_Yo también quiero ir a un concierto ¿Podríamos ir?"_

Su pregunta me sorprendió, no esperaba una invitación de él y menos a un concierto. ¿Qué le tenía que decir? ¿Debería decirle que sí? No sabía qué hacer.

— ¿Qué haces? — dijo mi padre al entrar.

—Nada, solo revisaba algo. ¿Tienes hambre?

—Sí, necesito mi comida.

Le dije que ocupara su lugar, fui por la comida al horno, le serví a mi padre, me serví a mí y me senté frente a mi padre; me contó sobre su día ya que había tenido un pequeño problema con unos chicos que estaban bebiendo en un parque. Yo le conté algo sobre mis clases, y le avisé que el fin de semana iría al evento de la fundación del pueblo.

—Me parece que vayas, siempre se pasa bien en esa fiesta —me dijo Charlie.

— ¿Tienes que trabajar ese día? —pregunté.

—Sí, pero igual puedo disfrutar mientras estoy cuidando, lo paso bien igual.

—Me parece.

Al terminar de comer, lavé la loza, dejé todo guardado y limpio; me despedí de mi padre quien vería el resumen de los deportes y me fui a mi habitación. Me di una ducha rápida, me sequé, me puse mi pijama y me metí en la cama. Tomé el teléfono que estaba sobre la mesita de noche y abrí el último mensaje de Edward para responderle.

"_Lamento mi demora en contestar, llegó mi padre y cenamos, pero ahora estoy acostada y puedo responder… Me gustaría mucho ir contigo a un concierto, más si nos gusta la misma banda"_

Apreté enviar y esperé la respuesta de Edward. Solo esperaba que no se hubiera molestado por mi demora en responder. Nunca había estado tan nerviosa por recibir una respuesta. El teléfono vibró y yo miré la pantalla… ahí estaba el mensaje de Edward.

"_Pensé que no te había gustado mi propuesta, pero veo que me he equivocado y me parece, debemos ver si se puede ir. También estoy acostado y leyendo un libro ¿Qué haces tú?"_

No estaba haciendo nada, esperaba su mensaje y no podía decirle nada, así que inventé algo.

"_Sigo escuchando tu Cd, aunque estoy segura de que mi padre me hará apagar la radio, espero que se demore en subir"_

Envié el mensaje y espere. La respuesta solo se tardó algunos segundos.

"_Dile a tu padre que es una buena banda la que escuchas, que no se mala persona y que él también la debe escuchar"_

Sonreí por su comentario, no esperaba que Charlie quisiera escuchar a Paramore, a él le gustaba más la música de los ochenta, y esto no era para nada parecido a eso.

"_Veré si puedo hacer que escuche al grupo aunque lo dudo, él tiene otro gustos"_

La respuesta fue enviada y esperé a que dijera algo, pero se demoró y eso me preocupo. ¿Había dicho algo malo?

Los minutos pasaron y me puse ansiosa, estaba por enviar otro mensaje cuando me llegó el de Edward.

"_Lamento la demora, Emmy se despertó y no quiere dormir, seguimos conversando mañana. Descansa Bella, sueña con los angelitos"_

Su mensaje me sorprendió y me gustó. Que me hable de Emmy sin problemas me gusta y que quisiera hablar conmigo me tomó desprevenida. Le envié un mensaje de buenas noches y me acomodé en la cama, era hora de dormir.

.

.

.

Toda la semana me envié mensajes con Edward. En la mañana tenía uno de buenos días, cuando estábamos en cálculo a veces me escribía algo, en las clases que no teníamos juntos también me escribía y muchas veces había tenido problemas por eso, ya que me quedaba ida al ver sus mensajes.

Ahora estaba en la cafetería, Alice estaba organizando donde nos juntaríamos para la fiesta, como era la única que iba sin acompañante, una de las parejas debía de venir por mí.

—Nosotros pasamos por Bella —dijo Rose.

—Chicos no es necesario, puedo ir en mi auto.

—Vamos Bella, será divertido llegar juntas —me animó Rosalie.

—Está bien, pero no se pongan melosos cuando esté con ustedes —miré a Emmett y mi amiga.

—Lo prometemos —sonrió Emmett.

Comí un bocado de mi tenedor, cuando Jasper me miró y dijo:

—Deberías invitar a Edward.

Casi me atraganto con la comida.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?

Esperaba que no supiera lo de los mensajes, a Edward de seguro no le gustaría.

—Ustedes hablan en clases, y hace mucho tiempo que no había visto a Edward con una sonrisa en los labios, así que creo que debes invitarlo.

—Jasper, Edward no está así por mí, y no lo he visto sonreír —dije, aunque era una mentira, Edward sí sonreía más.

—Yo solo decía.

Todos en la mesa me miraron, pero negué y continúe comiendo.

No podía solo invitar a Edward, bueno si podía, pero lo más seguro que él dijera que no podía ir o que no quería ir, no es como si por mi fuera a la fiesta.

Me fui a mi clase de biología, pensando en si debía decirle a Edward o no lo de la fiesta. No quería ser rechazada por él, pero también estaba la posibilidad de que me acompañara. Le preguntaría en clases.

Me senté en mi lugar, saqué el libro y comencé a leer sobre la clase de hoy, aunque mi mirada estaba más preocupada de la entrada, quería ver a Edward. Desde cálculo que no sabía de él.

El profesor entró y cerró la puerta, comenzó a pedir que abriéramos el libro en la página treinta y cuatro, para seguir explicando ese punto. Me sentí mal al ver que Edward no había entrado, quería verlo, pero también me preguntaba ¿Qué le había pasado?

Estaba por sacar mi celular del bolsillo, cuando este vibro, lo saqué rápidamente sin que me vieran y sonreí al ver un mensaje de Edward.

"_Lamento dejarte sola en biología, pero mi madre debe salir y no puede llevar a Emmy. Dime cómo puedo compensar el haberte dejarte sola"_

Sonreí aún más al ver las palabras de Edward. Él se preocupada por dejarme sola y quería recompensarme por ello.

Ya sabía que le pediría.

"_Cuida bien de Emmy y dale un beso de mi parte. Ya sé cómo me puedes compensar… ¿quieres ir conmigo al fiesta del pueblo?"_

Solo esperaba su respuesta y que fuera positiva, aunque también tenía miedo de que dijera que no, que era lo más probable, no dejaría sola a Emmy y menos un fin de semana.

La clase continúo y la respuesta de Edward no llegó. Al parecer no le había hecho gracia mi invitación, lo cual me desanimó mucho y solo me hizo pensar que cualquier avance o amistad que teníamos, se acabó.

.

.

.

Estaba esperando a Rose y Emmett para ir al lugar donde sería la fiesta. No tenía ganas de ir, ya que no había tenido respuesta de Edward; más ganas tenía de ir a su casa y decirle que no era necesario que viniera. No sabía qué hacer.

Escuché la bocina que me llamaba, tomé mi chaqueta y mi pequeño bolso para salir. Emmett me ayudó a subir, saludé a Rose y me acomodé.

—Esta fiesta será genial —dijo Rose.

—Ya lo creo, todo el pueblo va —murmuré.

—Y el próximo mes la fiesta de graduación, lo pasaremos mejor aún ese día.

Eso era verdad, dentro de un mes se acababa el año escolar y venía la dichosa fiesta, a esa sí que no quería ir.

Emmett y Rose se fueron conversando todo el tiempo, hasta que llegamos al lugar, nos juntamos con Alice quien estaba muy linda con su vestido. Ella saltaba feliz de un lugar a otro.

—Esto será asombroso —dijo en cuanto nos vio llegar.

Nos fuimos al interior. Había un gran coctel, mucha gente para servir comida y tragos. Como también estaba repleto de gene del pueblo.

Al principio estuvimos todos juntos, pero llegó un momento en que cada pareja se fue a algún lugar y me quedé sola, así que fui hacia la parte trasera, que tenía un gran jardín. Me apoyé en la baranda y miré el cielo estrellado. Un pequeño escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo y abracé mi cuerpo. Había dejado la chaqueta al entrar.

—No deberías estar a fuera desabrigada —dijo una voz aterciopelada a mi espalda.

Me giré y me llevé una gran sorpresa al ver a Edward en un traje, lo cual lo hacía ver sexy.

—Hola Bella —me sonrió—, hace frio para estar aquí, pero es un lindo lugar, déjame ayudarte.

Edward se quitó la chaqueta, me la colocó sobre los hombros, y se apoyó en el barandal a mi lado.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté.

—No podía dejarte sola y sin pareja, así que aquí estoy.

Una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro, y yo hice lo mismo. Edward había venido por mí.

—Qué bueno que estas aquí —murmuré.

**Espero que les gustara, por que esta historia nueva me tiene nerviosa, quiero saber si es de su agrado, asi que Meresco un Review...? espero sus comentarios y tratare de responder cuando pueda, el horario de mi instituto no me deja mucho tiempo, llego tarde a mi casa u.u **

**Saludos y Gracias por Leer Danii^^**


	3. Confianza

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La Historia Es Completamente Mia y Esta Protegida, Asi Que Pregunten Si Desean Publicarla En Alguna Parte.**

**.**

**Beteado por Monz Pollen. Beta FFAD ( www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/)**

**.**

**3. Confianza.**

**Bella's POV.**

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, no sabía qué decirle y esperaba que él pudiera hablar primero.

— Hace mucho tiempo que no salía, debo estar oxidado —dijo Edward.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo? —pregunté.

— Desde que Emmy llevaba un mes viviendo conmigo.

— ¿Qué paso antes?

— Salía, iba a todas partes, no quería volver a casa, recuerdo que las primeras veces regresaba ebrio, pero luego ella comenzó a llenar mi mente y no pude seguir en eso, y comencé a hacer padre.

— ¿Fue muy duro? —pregunté.

— Al principio. Tenía miedo, pero luego vi que podía y ahora Emmy es lo más importante para mí.

Podía ver en Edward que eso era cierto, su mirada brillaba y tenía una pequeña sonrisita en sus labios.

— ¿Qué pasó con la madre de Emmy? —pregunté.

— No… no quiero hablar eso… no contigo.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque ahora no es el momento.

— Ok.

Volvimos al silencio, y me golpeaba mentalmente por haber preguntado eso. No debería haberlo hecho.

— ¿Quieres bailar? —preguntó de repente.

— Yo… no lo hago bien.

— Vamos, yo te guio.

Edward tomó mi mano y volvimos a entrar en la fiesta. Una música lenta llenaba el ambiente y había varias parejas bailando. Pude ver a Alice y Jasper bailando en la pista, los cuales me vieron y agrandaron los ojos al ver a Edward. Luego fue el turno de Emmett y Rosalie, sorprenderse por ver a Edward.

Al llegar a la pista, el me quitó la chaqueta, se la colocó, puso una de mis manos sobre su hombro, su mano en mi cintura y tomó la otra entre su mano, para comenzar a moverse lentamente.

La música nos rodeó, Edward me sonreía y me guiaba por la pista. Yo solo disfrutaba de estar con él, en este lugar y bailar.

— Ves que no es tan complicado —me dijo Edward al oído.

— Ahora lo veo —murmuré.

— ¿Por qué dices que no lo haces bien, si eres buena?

— Solo es un lento Edward, la música rápida no es lo mío.

— Tengo que ver eso.

— Ni creas que eso pasará.

Él solo rio ante mi comentario y continuo moviéndose al ritmo de la música.

No sé cuánto tiempo bailamos, no sabía qué hora era, lo único que quería era quedarme en os brazos de Edward y seguir bailando. Pero todo tiene que llegar su fin, y la gente comenzó a irse. Yo busqué a mis amigos con la mirada, pero no estaban en ninguna parte, ¿Cómo volvería a casa?

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Edward.

— Creo que Rose y Emmett se fueron, y yo vine con ellos.

— Puedo pasarte a dejar, está de camino a mi casa.

— No quiero molestar.

— No serás ninguna molestia.

Edward tomó mi mano y fuimos hacia la entrada, pedí mi chaqueta que él me ayudó a colocarla junto con mi bolso. Salimos al aire fresco para caminar hacia su auto. Me ayudó a subir, luego subió él y partió hacia mi casa.

En el camino no dijimos nada, pero Edward tuvo su mano entrelazada con la mía, lo cual me tenía nerviosa ¿Por qué hacía eso?

No sé cómo sabia donde vivía, pero tampoco le pregunté, solo disfruté los últimos minutos de esta noche mágica.

— Gracias por traerme —dije.

— Gracias a ti por invitarme esta noche y por hacerme pasar una noche agradable, hace mucho que no tenía una así.

— Debes disfrutar un poco Edward.

— Sabes que me es complicado —murmuró un poco apenado.

— Lo sé, pero ya vez que puedes hacer cosas, solo debes intentarlo.

— Gracias Bella.

Edward me miró y sus ojos mostraban tanta gratitud y cariño, que me sonrojé. Él puso su mano en mi mejilla para acariciarla delicadamente; se acercó a mí y no pude evitar aguantar la respiración hasta que sus labios besaron mi mejilla.

— Buenas noches Bella —dijo aun cerca de mí—, nos vemos el lunes.

— Buenas noches.

Abrí la puerta del auto, pero antes de bajar volví a mirar a Edward, me acerqué a él y esta vez fui yo quien besó su mejilla… me bajé del auto y corrí hacia mi casa, aunque los tacos no me dejaron ir lo rápido que quería. Entré en mi casa, y solo en ese momento escuché como el auto partía. Me quedé apoyada en la puerta aun en la nube en que Edward me había traído.

¿Qué había pasado esta noche?

Me fui directo a mi cama, me saqué el vestido, los tacos y me puse mi pijama para dormir… toda la noche Edward ocupo mis sueños.

.

.

.

— Hija despierta, tienes visita —entró Charlie en mi habitación.

— ¿Quién molesta a esta hora? —pregunté y me tapé la cabeza.

— Alice y Rose están abajas y tienen muchas ganas de subir, es mejor que bajes.

— Ok, diles que me baño y bajo.

Charlie salió de la habitación, yo me levanté desganada de la cama, era temprano y no quería levantarme.

Estaba buscando mi toalla, cuando me di cuenta de que mi celular tenía una luz que parpadeaba, en menos de dos segundos lo alcancé y vi que había un mensaje de Edward.

"_Emmy me sacó de un lindo sueño donde tú eras protagonista, espero que también tuvieras dulces sueños como los míos. Buenos días Bella"_

No pude evitar soltar un pequeño gritito al ver el mensaje. Él había soñado conmigo, como yo había soñado con él.

Apreté rápidamente responder y comencé a escribir.

"_También fuiste el protagonista de mis sueños ¿estarán conectados? Buenos días para ti y Emmy"_

Envié el mensaje y corrí al baño, tenía a mis amigas abajo y de seguro me tendrían un interrogatorio muy grande, por lo cual me debía apurar.

Bajé las escaleras cuando ya me había vestido y encontré a Rose con Alice mirando MTV, pero al escucharme llegar, apagaron la televisión.

— ¿Qué hacía Edward anoche en la fiesta? —me preguntó Alice.

— Buenos días para ti también Alice —dije caminando hacia la cocina.

— No cambies el tema Bella, responde lo que Alice te preguntó.

— Tomé un tazón, puse a calentar el agua y me giré hacia mis amigas.

— Invité a Edward a la fiesta, no pensé que iría, pero lo hizo, eso es todo.

— ¿Cómo que eso es todo? —Me gritó Alice—, ustedes algo traen ya que él fue a la fiesta ¿Cuánto has hablado con él después de ese trabajo que tuvieron juntos?

— Solo algunos mensajes de texto y conversaciones en clases de biología, nada más.

— ¡Oh mi Dios! Mensajes de textos —saltaba Alice —, ¿Por qué no nos contaste?

— No se los dije por él —murmuré— no quiero que se sienta incómodo.

— Incómodo ¿Por qué? —preguntó Rose que no había hablado.

— Él tiene sus secretos y no soy quien para contarlos, por eso mantuve en secreto lo de los mensajes.

— ¿Qué secretos? —preguntó Alice.

— No les diré —dije mientras llenaba mi tazón de agua y me hacía un café.

— Entiendo que él tenga sus secretos, pero si tienen una amistad, no debe ser un secreto —me dijo Rose—. Él debería estar feliz por tener una amiga como tú, que no le pide explicaciones, debería mostrarles a todos su amistad.

— No busco eso Rose.

— Es lo que pienso, solo espero que él no te haga nada.

— Él ha pasado por mucho, no quiero obligarlo a hacer algo que no le parezca.

— ¿Sientes algo por él? —preguntó Alice.

— No lo sé, nos estamos conociendo, pero no soy yo quien debe saber eso, es él.

Mis amigas me quedaron mirando, hasta que Alice se acercó a mí y me abrazo.

— Me alegro que Edward este hablando contigo, aunque aún espero saber qué es lo que pasó, solo esperaré.

— Yo solo te pido que tengas cuidado, Edward cambió mucho, puede ser bueno, pero debe solucionar sus problemas primero —me dijo Rose.

— Gracias chicas.

Al final las chicas se quedaron todo el día conmigo. Vimos películas, preparamos comida y disfrutamos de nuestra compañía. Hace mucho tiempo que no tenía una tarde de chicas. Cuando se fueron, dejé todo limpio para que Charlie no dijera nada del desorden; me fui a mi habitación, me lancé sobre la cama y saqué mi teléfono, había un mensaje de Edward.

"_Espero que nuestros sueños estén conectados, eso diría que lo pasamos muy bien"_

¿Qué rayos había soñado Edward para decirme eso?

"_Lamento mi demora en contestar el mensaje, pero tuve una interrogación, Alice y Rose ¿Te suena?"_

Dejé mi celular sobre la mesita de noche y comencé a ordenar un poco mi habitación. No habían pasado ni tres minutos cuando mi celular sonó.

"_¿Qué les dijiste? ¿Le contaste de Emmy?"_

¿Por qué me preguntaba eso? Él sabía que no diría nada, llevo semanas guardando su secreto. No les contaría eso a ellas, no mientras él no me deje o lo haga primero él.

"_Claro que no les dije sobre Emmy ¿Qué crees, qué soy una chismosa? No necesito contarles eso a ellas ¿Qué gano? No puedo creer que aun desconfíes"_

Envié el mensaje y lancé el celular sobre la cama, me había molestado. No tenía por qué contarles a ellas el secreto de Edward y creí habérselo demostrado en estas semanas. ¿Por qué desconfía? Era un estúpido al creer que hablaría.

Mi celular volvió a sonar, pero no lo tomé, no quería saber de él, no merecía su desconfianza… no cuando había guardado su secreto.

Me puse a ordenar todo en mi habitación, quería mantener mi mente ocupada y sobre todo pensar que le diría cuando lo viera, ya que no pensaba responder a su mensaje.

.

.

.

Desperté con la alarma del celular, la apagué y miré la pantalla. Había tres mensajes de Edward, pero no miré ninguno y apagué la pantalla. Me levanté y fui directo al baño, me di un baño relajante, me vestí con ropa cómoda y tomé mi bolso para irme a clases.

Llegué al estacionamiento justo a la hora, tomé mis cosas y comencé a caminar hacia el edificio, cuando alguien tomo mi brazo y me detuvo. Me giré para encontrar a Edward mirándome con sus intensos ojos verdes.

— ¿Podemos hablar? —preguntó Edward.

— No creo, estamos atrasados para entrar.

— Bella por favor, ayer fui un idiota….

— No necesito explicaciones, ayer me quedó claro que no confías en mí —lo corté.

— No es que no confié, lo hago y no sabes cuánto.

— Pues no me doy cuenta Edward, ahora… déjame ir a clases —me solté de su agarre.

No alcance a dar dos pasos, cuando Edward me sujetó de nuevo y me llevó a un lugar apartado.

— Confió en ti Bella, no sabes cuánto, pero tengo miedo, eres la única persona que sabe sobre Emmy y me da miedo de lo que pueda pasar cuando el resto lo sepa, que dirán de ella o de mí —dijo mirando el suelo.

— Yo no les diré nada —levanté su barbilla—, es tu secreto y no tengo derecho a hablar. Pero no desconfíes de mi Edward, eso me lastima.

— Lo sé, y lo lamento.

Edward me tomo desprevenida y me abrazó, abrazo que correspondí y se sentía muy bien.

— Me ha costado mucho confiar en las personas, eres la primera persona en quien lo hago sin problema y tengo miedo, miedo de salir lastimado y lastimar a Emmy, solo te pido que estés conmigo y me ayudes en eso, quiero tenerte a mi lado, pero necesito ayuda.

— Ayudaré en todo lo que pueda —le dije.

— Nos quedamos abrazados de esa manera, hasta que el último timbre que avisaba el inicio de clases sonó. Fuimos juntos hasta la sala de cálculo y entramos. Toda la clase nos miraba furtivamente y yo no podía estar más feliz por haber conseguido algo con Edward.

La mañana paso muy rápido, cuando nos estuvimos juntos en clases, el me mando algún mensaje que me hacía sonreír, y creer que todo estaría bien.

Estábamos por salir al almuerzo, pero tenía unas ganas enormes de ir al baño, así que guardé mi celular en un bolsillo y le pedí permiso al profesor para poder salir. El comprendió y me dejo así que corrí hacia el baño. Cuando terminé y lavé mis manos, salí apurando el paso para poder llegar al final de la clase, pero antes de llegar a mi salón, fue cuando vi a Edward corriendo hacia la salida, sin pensarlo corrí detrás de él. Estaba llegando a su auto, cuando grité su nombre y él se detuvo para mirarme.

— Edward ¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté cuando llegue a su lado.

— Es Emmy —dijo.

— ¿Qué le pasa a Emmy? —me preocupe.

— Mi madre la llevó al hospital, está grave.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene?

— Tenía un poco de fiebre esta mañana, mi padre la controló toda la noche, estaba bien, pero ella es delicada y bueno, la fiebre subió así que mi madre la llevó al hospital. Ahora voy para allá.

— Te acompaño.

Nos subimos al auto de Edward, el condujo muy rápido por las calles de Forks, hasta que llegó al hospital, donde se estacionó en el primer lugar libre que encontró para correr hacia el interior.

Él no preguntó a nadie donde estaba Emmy, lo cual me extrañó, pero luego recordé que Edward es hijo del director del hospital, es obvio que el sabría donde estaba.

Nos subimos al ascensor, para detenernos en el tercer piso, fuimos hacia la derecha donde estaba el área pediátrica. Edward volvió a entrar sin preguntar, hasta que llegó a una puerta, la cual abrió y nos dejó ver a Esme.

— ¿Dónde está? —preguntó Edward.

— Tu padre le hace exámenes —dijo Esme mientras abrazaba a Edward.

Yo me quedé en la puerta, mientras veían como ellos se abrazaban y se consolaban mutuamente. Miré la habitación, la cual era blanca con algunos dibujos en la pared, tenía una cuna alta en el centro y un gran sillón de cuero, había algunos juguetes, y algunas máquinas cerca de la cuna.

¿Qué tendría Emmy para terminar aquí?

— Bella que bueno que viniste —se acercó Esme.

— No podía dejar a Edward solo —la abracé.

— Gracias, gracias por venir con él, necesitamos de una amiga.

Esme me abrazó un rato, hasta que apareció Carlisle con la pequeña Emmy en una camilla. La enfermera que acompañaba a Carlisle ayudó a pasar a Amanda a la cuna, dejando con cuidado la intravenosa a un costado. Colocó el suero en el gancho, reviso algo más y se fue.

Edward corrió junto a su hija cuando quedamos solo nosotros. Tomó la mano que no tenía el suero y la acarició-

— Mi pequeñita, todo estará bien —dijo Edward.

— Amor te presento a Bella Swan, Bella él es mi marido Carlisle—nos presentó Esme.

— Hola Bella —me saludó Carlisle.

— Hola.

— ¿Cómo está? —preguntó Esme.

— Está estable —murmuró Carlisle sentándose en el sillón—, pero como siempre debe quedarse aquí hasta que la temperatura baje.

— ¿Cuán grave fue esta vez papá? —preguntó Edward.

— Igual que la vez anterior, debes estar tranquilo, estará bien.

— No me gusta esto— dijo Edward.

Todos en la habitación se quedaron en silencio, Edward miraba a Emmy. Carlisle y Esme dijeron que irían a la cafetería, nos ofrecieron algo, pero no podía comer y Edward tampoco.

Cuando nos quedamos solo, aproveché de enviarle un mensaje a Alice, para decirle que fuera por mis cosas al último salón que había estado y que dejara mi auto en mi casa.

Me acerqué a Edward, para colocar mi mano sobre su hombro, él puso su mano sobre la mía y la apretó.

— Edward estará bien —le dije.

— Lo sé, solo que no me gusta verla aquí —dijo triste.

— ¿Esto le ha pasado mucho?

— Bastante, desde que nació.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque… ella…es por su madre.

— ¿Qué… qué hizo su madre?

Edward se giró en la silla en la que estaba y me miró; tomó mis manos entre las suyas y entrelazó nuestros dedos.

— Prometo contarte toda la historia, todo lo que mereces saber, pero no hoy, no hoy.

— Ok —murmuré.

Edward me atrajo a su cuerpo y me abrazó, respondí a su abrazo, mientras acariciaba su cabello. Él tenía escondido su rostro en mi cuerpo, mientras que me ubicaba entre sus piernas.

— Gracias Bella, gracias por estar conmigo.

— Tranquilo, estaré siempre que me necesites.

Estuvimos mucho tiempo abrazados, hasta que llegó Esme, así que nos separamos y nos dijo que fuéramos a comer. Edward no quería alejarse de Emmy así que me ofrecí para ir por comida para los dos.

Pedí dos ensaladas césar, con refrescos, pagué y volví a la habitación. Al entrar encontré a Esme junto a Emmy, mientras que Edward estaba en el sillón, él me sonrió cuando me vio con nuestra comida. Le entregué una ensalada, me senté a su lado y comenzamos a comer. Conversamos algunas cosas, pero nada que durara mucho, Edward todo el tiempo tenía su mirada en Emmy.

Al terminar Edward se apoyó en mi hombro, cerrando sus ojos.

— Tengo sueño —murmuró Edward.

— Descasa —le dije.

— Me despiertas si Emmy lo hace.

— Sí.

— Gracias.

El cerró sus ojos, pero antes de que se quedara dormido, le dije que se recostara sobre mis piernas, él lo hizo y en menos tiempo del que creí posible se quedó dormido. Yo pase mis dedos por su cabello, mientras me iba relajando a los pocos minutos me quedé dormida.

.

.

.

— Bella —dijo alguien en mi oído.

— Mmm —murmuré.

— Bella despierta —dijo esa voz.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté abriendo los ojos.

— A mi lado estaba Edward, estábamos sentados en una banca, rodeados de árboles y pasto.

— Bella cuídame —dijo Edward.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunté.

— Te necesito a mi lado, necesito que te quedes conmigo.

— No me iré —dije tomando mi mano.

— Sé que soy egoísta, pero te quiero conmigo.

— Me quedaré.

— No te vayas —volvió a decir.

— Edward, no me iré.

Él me miró con sus intensos ojos verdes, y poco a poco se fue acercando a mí, estaba a solo centímetros de juntar nuestros labios cuando dijo.

Despierta.

.

.

.

Abrí los ojos lentamente para encontrar a Edward aun sobre mis piernas, aferrado a una de ellas. No había nadie en la habitación, lo cual me extrañó, porque Esme estaba aquí cuando me quedé dormida.

En ese momento Emmy se movió y pude ver como abría sus ojitos y miraba hacia todas partes, cuando no vio nada conocido hizo un puchero y comenzó a hipar.

— Edward despierta —lo moví.

Él se movió un poco, pero no abrió los ojos.

— Edward despierta, Emmy despertó y quiere llorar.

Edward abrió los ojos lentamente, pero estaba un poco aturdido, así que hice que se sentara en el sillón y me levanté para llegar al lado de Emmy, al verme sus ojitos brillaron y estiró sus manos para que la tomara en brazos.

— Lo siento bebé, no puedo sacarte de la cuna —dije tomando la mano de Emmy.

— Hola amor —saludó Edward cuando llego a nuestro lado.

Los ojitos de Emmy fueron hacia Edward, y estiró sus manitos para que la sacaran.

— Como dijo Bella, no puedo sacarte de la cuna, no mientras el abuelo no lo autorice.

Edward pasó la mano por la mejilla de Emmy y ella se calmó un poco, mientras nos miraba.

— Ya no tiene fiebre —dijo Edward.

— Eso es bueno —sonreí feliz.

— Estaba tan preocupado por ti —dijo Edward—, tenía miedo de que algo te pasara.

— Sentí que estaba sobrando en este momento de Edward y Emmy, así que caminé hacia atrás, pero Edward me tomó la mano y me acercó a él.

— No te vayas.

Me quedé un poco helada por sus palabras, ya que era lo mismo que me había dicho en mi sueño.

— No me iré.

Nos quedamos junto a Emmy, ella trataba de que la sacaran de la cuna, pero Edward le decía o hacia cosas para que se olvidara de esa idea. Yo me reía cuando Edward le hacía caras a Emmy.

— ¿Cómo está mi princesa? — entró Carlisle.

Edward y yo lo miramos, mientras el comenzaba a revisar las maquinas que estaban conectadas a Emmy.

— Bueno ya no tiene fiebre, sus signos son estables, por lo cual creo que solo pasará la noche aquí y se podrá ir.

— Qué bueno —respiró Edward tranquilo.

— Vendrá la enfermera a quitarle el suero y tu madre fue por comida y ropa para ustedes —le dijo Carlisle a Edward.

— Ok, gracias papá.

Carlisle se despidió de nosotros para seguir con su trabajo.

— ¿No te iras a tu casa? —pregunté.

— No, no dejare a Emmy sola, no podría.

— Te entiendo —me acerqué a él.

— Gracias por estar aquí Bella, has pasado todo el día conmigo, no soy una buena persona al retenerte a ti.

— Quiero estar contigo Edward, contigo y con Emmy, los dos me importan.

— Gracias.

Edward me atrajo hacia a él, y rodeó mi cuerpo con sus brazos y yo hice lo mismo. Los minutos pasaron lentamente, hasta que Edward se separó un poco de mí, sus ojos miraron los míos y quede atrapados en ellos. Sentí mis piernas derretirse, algo que nunca había pasado. Los ojos de Edward me abrazaron, y sentí como Edward se acercaba lentamente a mí, cerré los ojos y esperé, pero cuando estaba por tocar mis labios, alguien entro en la habitación y nos separamos, aunque Edward no soltó mi mano y se lo agradecí.

— Hola chicos —saludó Esme—, ¿Cómo esta Emmy?

— Mejor mamá.

— Qué bueno, le traje comida por si le sacan el suero y te traje algunas cosas.

— Gracias —le dijo Edward.

Esme se acercó a Emmy, yo miré mi reloj y me di cuenta de que eran pasados de las nueve, que mi padre debía de estar por llegar y que se preocuparía si no estoy en casa.

— Edward creo que me iré, es tarde y mi padre no sabe que estoy aquí.

— Ok, te voy a dejar.

— No es necesario Edward, me puedo ir en un taxi.

— No me demorare en volver y tengo que ir a dejarte, te traje y me haz acompañado es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti.

— Bien.

Me despedí de Emmy y Esme, Edward avisó que me iba a dejar y volvía, así que caminamos hasta la salida. Edward me ayudó a subir el auto y condujo hacia mi casa. Nos fuimos todo el camino en silencio, pero había algo especial ahora, algo que se formó cuando estuvimos a punto de besarnos.

Llegamos a mi casa, Edward se bajó y me abrió la puerta para que bajara. Camino conmigo hasta la puerta.

— Gracias por traerme —dije.

— Gracias a ti por acompañarme.

— Sabes que estaré para ti siempre que pueda.

— Lo sé, y me gusta —sonrió.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, hasta que Edward se acercó y dejo un dulce beso en mi frente.

— Buenas noches Bella.

— Buenas noches —murmuré.

Edward se alejó y se subió a su auto, me hizo una seña desde el para que entrara y lo hice, cuando cerré la puerta lo escuché partir.

Fui hacia la cocina y prepare algo de comida rápida para Charlie.

Había terminado cuando él llegó, se sentó en la mesa y lo acompañe. Llevábamos un rato comiendo cuando él habló.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu día hija?

— Extraño —dije.

— ¿Por qué?

— Pase la tarde en el hospital.

— ¿Qué te paso? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupado.

— Estoy bien papá, tranquilo.

— Entonces ¿Qué hacías en el hospital?

— Estaba acompañando a Edward Cullen, él y yo somos amigos y bueno su hi… —me quedé callada, podía ser que Charlie no supiera de Emmy.

— ¿Qué le paso a la hija de Edward? —preguntó.

— ¿Sabes de ella?

— Sí hija, y me sorprende que sepas, pensé que Edward lo mantenía en secreto.

— Lo mantiene en secreto, solo que yo lo descubrí.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó Charlie interesado.

Le conté como había descubierto a Emmy y como desde ese día Edward y yo habíamos estados unidos.

— ¿Cómo está Emmy? —preguntó al terminar.

— Bien, estaba estable y mucho mejor cuando me vine.

— Qué bueno, esa pequeña y Edward han sufrido mucho.

— ¿Sabes su historia?

— Sí, pero no soy quien para contarte, es algo que Edward debe hacer y no creo que se demore en hacerlo.

— No me importa mucho la historia, prefiero pasar tiempo con él y Emmy.

— Me alegra que Edward se esté abriendo, es un buen chico, solo cuídate, no quiero que te lastime.

— Estaré bien papá, lo prometo.

Mi padre asintió y continuamos con la cena. Al terminar lavé lo ocupado, ordené todo y me fui a la habitación. Tomé mi celular y le envié un mensaje a Alice agradeciéndole por traer mi auto, y prometiendo algún día contarle lo que había pasado. Ella respondió que sabía que estaba con Edward y que esperaría a que le contara. Agradecía que Alice entendiera.

Me fui a dar un baño que relajo mi cuerpo, me puse el pijama y me metí en la cama. En ese momento me di cuenta de que tenía un mensaje. Era de Edward.

"_Algo cambio en mí y fuiste tú quien lo hizo, y lo agradezco. Gracias por estar conmigo y Emmy."_

No entendí muy bien la primera parte del mensaje ¿Qué había cambiado en él? Yo lo veía igual.

"_Puedes contar conmigo siempre, tú y Emmy tienen mi apoyo. Buenas noches Edward."_

Envié el mensaje y me acomodé en mi cama, a los pocos minutos me quedé dormida, para soñar con Edward.

**.**

**Hola..! Como Estan...? Que Les Parecio...? Meresco Un Review...? O Tomates? xD Se Que Tienen Muchas Dudas Pero Prometo Que En Los Proximos Capitulos Todo Se Sabra :D Quiero Agradecer Todos Los Review Que Eh Recibido... Son Muchos Hasta Ahora y Eso Me Pone Muy Feliz. Tambien Me Agradesco Los FAvoritos de Autor y Historia... Como Tambien a Las Lectoras Silenciosas... Muchas Muchas Gracias... Ahora Unos Puntos de Recordatorios...**

**1. Actualizo Todos Los Viernes En Lo Noche Casi El Sabado (Bueno Ahora Es Sabado xD) Si Algo Pasara Aviso.  
2. Los Adelantos Los Dejo en el Grupo de Face... En Mi PErfil Esta El Link :D  
3. Espero Poder Responder Los Review Queria Hacerlo Esta Semana, Pero Entre Trabajos y Pruebas No Pude u.u **

**Bueno Gracias Por Leer...! Espero Que Les Siga Gustando... :D **

**Saludos  
Danii^^**


	4. Quiero Estar Contigo

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La Historia Es Completamente Mia y Esta Protegida, Asi Que Pregunten Si Desean Publicarla En Alguna Parte.**

**.**

**Beteado por Monz Pollen. Beta FFAD ( www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/)**

**.**

**4. Quiero Estar Contigo.**

**Bella's POV**

Estaba saliendo del último salón del cual me había conseguido los apuntes del día para Edward, no quería que se atrasara con sus materias y menos ahora que lo podía ayudar.

— Bella iremos al Port Angeles ¿Quieres venir? —me preguntó Alice cuando llegué a mi auto y ella estaba apoyada en el suyo.

— Lo siento Alice, no puedo, tengo que ir a una parte.

— Ok, pero me debes una salida.

— Claro, nos vemos.

Me despedí con un gesto de mano y me metí en mi auto para partir hacia la casa de Edward. Él me avisó a eso del mediodía que habían dado de alta a Emmy y que la llevaría a casa, le pregunté si podía ir a verla y él dijo que sí, que me quería en su casa; yo feliz iría donde él.

Me estacioné detrás del auto de Edward, tomé mi bolso, los apuntes y caminé hacia la casa. Estaba un poco nerviosa, pero cuando toqué la puerta y Edward apareció y yo sonreí como boba.

— Hola Bella —Edward me sonrió.

— Hola.

— Ven pasa —dijo Edward.

Entré en la casa, y Edward tomó mi mano para llevarme al segundo piso.

— Mi madre no está y Emmy duerme, está en mi habitación.

— Entiendo —murmuré.

Entramos en la habitación de Edward, para encontrar a la pequeña Emmy dormida sobre la cama de Edward. Estaba tapada con una mantita rosa, sus manitos a los lados de su cabeza hecha puñitos y un lindo color rosa decoraba sus mejillas.

— Se ve adorable —dije.

— Ha estado tranquila y sin fiebre.

— Qué bueno.

Dejé mi bolso en el suelo, junto a la cama; tomé los apuntes y se los pasé a Edward.

— ¿Qué es? —preguntó muy extrañado.

— Los apuntes de tus clases, no es bueno que te estés atrasado y también tiene algunos deberes.

Él los miró rápidamente y luego me agradeció.

— Si quieres podemos estudiar juntos, por si tienes alguna duda.

— Me parece — me sonrío.

Nos sentamos en el suelo y sacamos nuestras cosas. Yo comencé a hacer un ensayo, mientras que Edward hacia los ejercicios de cálculo. Lo ayudé un poco ya que estaban complicados, y el profesor se había pasado con nosotros hoy.

Terminamos los ejercicios y Edward siguió con otra materia, yo terminé el ensayo y empecé con los deberes de biología, que no eran muy largos.

— Iré por algo para comer ¿Quieres algo en especial? —se puso de pie Edward.

— Cualquier cosa está bien.

— Ok, si Emmy despierta la vigilas por favor.

— Claro.

Edward salió de la habitación, mientras yo continuaba con lo que estaba haciendo. Hasta que sentí a Emmy hacer algo de ruido.

Me puse de pie y la encontré despierta, me miraba curiosa.

— Papi —dijo.

— Tu papá está buscando comida, pero ya viene me senté a su lado.

Ella gateó hasta mis piernas y se apoyó en mí. Yo la tomé y la coloqué en mi regazo.

— Veo que estás mucho mejor, tu papá estaba muy preocupado por ti.

— Papá —volvió a decir.

— Él ya viene —dejé un beso en su frente.

Emmy me miró y acercó su mano a mi mejilla, se sentía tan cálida; sus ojitos verdes me miraron tiernamente y sonrió. Algo se estremeció dentro de mí y me sentí muy conectada con ella.

— Tu es belle et je suis désireux de plus de ce que je (eres hermosa y te estoy queriendo más de lo que debo)

— ¿Hablas francés? —entró Edward en la habitación y me sorprendió.

— Sí, llevo tiempo practicando —respondí.

— ¿Qué le dijiste? —preguntó después de dejar la bandeja sobre la cama.

— Que es hermosa —murmuré, omitiendo la otra parte.

— Sonó más largo —me miró Edward.

— No fue nada Edward, solo palabras.

Él asintió y tomó a Emmy en sus brazos.

— ¿Cómo está la princesa de la casa? —le preguntó Edward.

— Papi —dijo Emmy lanzándose al cuello de Edward.

— Debes tener hambre, te traje leche.

Emmy balbuceo algunas palabras que no se entendieron.

Edward tomó el biberón, se lo pasó a Emmy y la dejó sobre la cama. Ella se acomodó sobre la almohada mientras se tomaba su leche. Me causó gracia que fuera tan independiente.

— Es muy inteligente —dije.

— Bueno, es criada por mi ¿Qué esperas? —me sonrió Edward.

— Idiota — le di un golpe en el brazo.

Edward se rio — mejor comamos algo.

Comí el emparedado que trajo Edward, estaba exquisito, y no puede evitar gemir por él.

— Parece que te gustó —dijo Edward feliz.

— Es que está muy bueno ¿Tú lo preparaste?

— Sí, es algo que se me da muy bien.

— Me encanta—di otro mordisco.

Tomé un poco de jugo, cuando sentí la mirada de Edward sobre mí. Lo miré y me encontré con sus ojos verdes, se acercó lentamente y mi corazón comenzó a bombear rápido. Su mano fue hacia mi mejilla, y pasó su pulgar por la comisura de mi labio.

— Tenías una mancha —dijo limpiando su dedo en una servilleta.

— ¡Oh! —murmuré y me puse roja.

— Me gusta tu sonrojo —dijo Edward y comió de su emparedado, me puse más roja.

Mi cuerpo cada vez que Edward se acercaba a mí se convertía en gelatina. Lo cual me hacía colocarme mucho más nerviosa.

En ese momento sentí que alguien subía por las escaleras.

— Esa debe ser mi madre — dijo Edward.

En eso la puerta se abrió y Esme apareció con una sonrisa.

— Bella, que bueno que estés aquí —dijo entrado y dándome un abrazo.

— Hola Esme.

— ¿Cómo está mi princesa? —se separó de mí y miró a Emmy.

Emmy terminó su biberón y estiró sus brazos hacia Esme, quien por supuesto la tomó en sus brazos.

— Gracias por saludarme mamá —murmuró Edward.

— Ya celoso —sonrió Esme—, ¿Cómo está mi bebé?

— ¡Mamá! —dijo Edward.

Todos nos reímos por su reacción, hasta la pequeña Emmy que no sabía lo que estaba pasando.

— ¿Estaban estudiando? —nos preguntó Esme.

— Sí, pero nos dio hambre e hicimos un break.

— Bueno sigan estudiando, yo veo a Emmy un rato.

— Gracias mamá.

Edward le dio un beso a Emmy y a su madre, antes de que ella saliera de la habitación y nos dejara solos. Volvimos a nuestros deberes, pero a mí me quedaba muy poco, por lo cual no me demoré nada en terminar.

Miré a Edward y él aún continuaba haciendo lo suyo. Su ceño estaba un poco fruncido, mientras pasaba el lápiz por sus dedos; algunas mechas de su cabello caían hacia su frente, mientras que su camiseta se adhería a su pecho cuando él se agachaba hacia los apuntes. Edward es guapo, fue mi pensamiento.

Edward levantó su cabeza y sus ojos se juntaron con los míos, me mordí el labio al ser descubierta.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto Edward.

— Nada.

Miré los apuntes, pero de repente, sentí a Edward junto a mí.

— ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera? —me preguntó muy cerca.

— Solo te miraba —dije.

— ¿Por qué?

— No lo sé, solo terminé mis deberes y te miré.

— ¿Qué pensabas?

— Que eres muy guapo —y en el mismo momento que lo dije me arrepentí.

Esperé que Edward me dijera algo, o que se sorprendiera. Solo que se alejó lentamente de mi lado, su cuerpo se puso tenso y sus ojos se opacaron.

— Creo… creo que es mejor que vuelvas a tu casa— dijo Edward poniéndose de pie.

— ¿Qué… por qué? —pregunté extrañada y también me puse de pie.

— Se está haciendo tarde y quiero pasar un poco de tiempo con mi madre y Emmy.

Sus palabras me sorprendieron y un gran dolor se extendió por mi pecho. Sin mirarlo tomé mis cosas del suelo y las metí dentro de mi bolso, me lo colgué al hombro y miré a Edward.

— Despídeme de Emmy y Esme —me giré y salí de la habitación.

— Bella espera —dijo Edward detrás de mí.

Bajé rápido las escaleras y corrí hacia la salida, sabiendo que Edward me seguía.

— Bella, espera por favor —dijo cuando salió y yo me subía al auto.

— No, no necesito de esto Edward.

Puse las llaves en el contacto, cerré la puerta, Edward llego a mi lado.

— Por favor —escuche que dijo, pero eché el auto en reversa atrás y salí de la casa de Edward.

No podía creer que me dijera eso, pensé que él y yo estábamos teniendo algo especial, pero estaba equivocada, Edward no me quería de esa manera.

Me estacioné frente a mi casa, tomé mis cosas y bajé del auto. Estuve en mi habitación en segundos y me lancé sobre la cama.

Algunas lágrimas cayeron por mi rostro, mientras el dolor en mi pecho se intensificaba. Había tenido la pequeña idea de que Edward estaba sintiendo algo por mí, pero no era así, él no me quería a su lado. Me metí dentro de la cama, y me tapé hasta la cabeza. No quería pensar, ni recordar, así que cerré los ojos esperando quedarme dormida.

.

.

.

Me estacioné en un lugar libre en el estacionamiento, tomé mi bolso y baje del auto. Alice y Rose me estaban esperando a la entrada del edificio, y sabía que querían saber que me había pasado. Anoche me llamó Alice y lo único que le dije fue que no podía hablar, que no me sentía bien, sabía que mi voz ahogada en lágrimas la preocuparía.

— Amiga ¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó Alice cuando llegue donde ella.

— Nada —miré el suelo.

—Sabemos que algo paso ¿Qué te hizo Edward? —preguntó Rosalie.

— De verdad que nada.

— No lo defiendas —se enojó Rose—, yo sé que él te hizo algo y tengo un sospecha de que pudo haber sido.

— No es eso —volví a decir—, es algo mío.

— ¿Qué es amiga? —preguntó más preocupada Alice.

— Yo… es que él me gusta—dije al fin—, y él no me corresponde.

— Amiga —Alice me abrazó, mientras lágrimas que pensaba ya no tenía me salieron.

Yo sabía que era muy rápido para que él me gustara, pero no lo podía evitar, me gustaban sus secretos, me gustaba que cuidara de su hija como lo hacía y me gustaban sus ojos. Todo de él me gustaba.

— Bella.

Esa voz la reconocí inmediatamente, pero no quería verlo porque sabía que lo que me dijera me haría volver a hablar con él.

— Bella ¿podemos hablar? —preguntó.

— No —murmuré.

Sentí como se acercaba, pero me apreté a Alice, quien me sujeto con sus brazos.

— Ella no quiere hablar contigo Edward, será mejor que vuelvas por donde viniste —le dijo Rose.

— Pero es importante, yo ayer no quería….

— Edward, Bella no quiere hablar contigo, no sé qué hiciste pero tiene que haber sido algo muy feo — le dijo Alice.

— Bella yo no quería, fui estúpido y lo lamento —dijo Edward.

Me giré para verlo, y pude ver en sus ojos que lo sentía, pero no quería estar así con Edward, no era justo que cuando él estuviera mal o tomara una mala decisión, yo debía aguantar sus estados de ánimo.

— Sé que lo sientes —dije—, pero no puedo estar siempre esperando que tus estados de ánimo estén de mi lado. Lo siento Edward.

Me giré y comencé a caminar hacia el baño que estaba más cercano y me encerré en uno de los cubículos.

— ¿Bella? —entró Alice.

— Puedo estar sola un rato —dije.

— No te dejaré sola —la escuché caminando por el baño— sé que Edward hizo algo mal, no sé qué, pero está arrepentido y no quiero verlo como lo vi de nuevo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunté saliendo del baño.

— Sé que Edward es un bipolar, pero hace mucho que no lo veía tan feliz como cuando estás cerca de él.

— Alice no puedo cuidar de Edward, no me puedo acostumbrar a sus cambios constantes, me quiere cerca, pero cuando paso sus barreras me saca sin avisar y eso me duele.

— Edward siempre ha sido así, debes darle un poco de tiempo, a mí también me costó ser su amiga y sé que tú no eres solo una amiga para él, eres algo más.

— No creo poder.

— Puedes amiga, pero primero debes hablar con él y decirle lo que me dijiste. Luego él debe tomar una decisión.

— Entonces debo hablar con él.

— Claro, pero dile todo y debes estar segura de ti misma, porque yo estoy segura de que él te quiere.

— Alice no…

— No lo diré de nuevo, pero estoy cien por ciento segura de que te quiere

Me quedé mirando a Alice, podía tener razón pero tenía miedo de exponerme y que Edward me lastimara. Pero también sabía que si no me arriesgaba nunca sabría que podría pasar entre Edward y yo.

La mañana pasó rápido, y cuando llegó el almuerzo espere ver a Edward, pero no apareció y por supuesto en la clase de biología no estaba. Si quería hablar con él debía ir a su casa. Alice me sonrió cuando supo lo que pensaba hacer, mientras que Rose no me miro con las mejores de las caras, sabía que ella estaba preocupada de que Edward me lastimara, pero hoy hablaría con él para saber qué hacer.

Cuando llegué a la casa de Edward me demoré un poco en bajar del auto, pero cuando lo hice, lo hice decidida.

Toqué la puerta y fue Esme, con Emmy en sus brazos las que me recibieron.

— Bella que bueno que viniste, ayer te fuiste sin despedirte.

— Es que estaba apurada —dije apenada.

— Sé que algo pasó con Edward, él a veces es muy complicado.

— Ni que me lo digas… pero ¿Está?

— Sí, llegó hace un rato, dijo que no se sentía bien y se encerró en donde tiene el piano, no ha salido de ahí y Emmy lo extraña.

— ¿Puedo hablar con él?

— Claro pasa, es la tercera puesta a la izquierda en el pasillo.

— Gracias.

Le di un beso a Emmy en la frente y caminé hacia donde me había dicho Esme, estaba nerviosa, pero debía seguir firme para conversar con Edward.

Abrí la puerta y encontré a Edward sentado detrás de un piano tocando las teclas sin ningún ritmo, solo pasando sus dedos sobre ellas. Cerré la puerta y Edward me miró, sus ojos mostraron sorpresa, pero luego se tiñeron de tristeza. Camine hacia él, pero me detuve antes de llegar a su lado.

— Bella yo… —Edward miró sus manos y luego me volvió a mirar— lo lamento, lamento lo que dije ayer, fui estúpido por querer alejarte cuando en realidad te quiero a mi lado.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunté.

— Porque soy estúpido, porque no quiero quitarte lo que tienes.

— ¿Qué me quitaras? No tengo nada —dije sin entender.

— Te quitaré tu tiempo, tu juventud si dejo que entres a mi vida como estas entrando.

— Tú no puede decidir eso, yo debería hacerlo, ya paso mucho tiempo contigo, y hasta ahora no he tenido problemas con eso.

— Pero Bella no entiendes, no soy solo yo, Emmy viene conmigo y no puedo darte esa carga, no eres responsable.

— Sé que no soy responsable de Emmy pero quiero serlo, quiero estar a tu lado, y al lado de ella.

— Bella eso es mucho pedir.

— Es mi decisión Edward, quiero estar contigo y con Emmy, no me alejes… por favor.

Nos quedamos en silencio, me acerqué a Edward lentamente y pasé mi mano por su cabello acariciándolo. Él levantó su mirada y sus ojos me mostraron tantas cosas, podía ver la lucha en su cabeza por aceptar lo que le estaba diciendo.

¿Por qué no quería entender que me gustaba y lo quería a mi lado, con o sin Emmy?

Mi mano se posó en su mejilla, y la de él se puso sobre la mía. Quitó la mano lentamente y entrelazo nuestros dedos, haciendo que me acercara mucho más a él. Su otra mano fue a mi cintura y se quedó ahí. Yo estaba nerviosa por su cercanía, no sabía qué esperar de eso.

— ¿Por qué eres tan increíble? —preguntó.

— No lo soy, solo te entiendo y quiero estar contigo.

— Bella —Edward murmuró.

Lentamente él se puso de pie, nuestros cuerpos quedaron muy juntos, él quedó enfrente de mí. Me sacaba una cabeza de diferencia, tenía que mirarlo hacia arriba, pero él me miraba lo cual lo hacía más fácil. La mano que estaba en mi cintura subió hasta mi mejilla, la acarició y luego la colocó detrás de mí nuca para entrelazar sus dedos en mi cabello. Su rostro se comenzó a acercar al mío, mis piernas estaban tiritando por el momento. Cerré los ojos cuando Edward ya estaba muy cerca de mi rostro, sentí su aliento contra mis labios y en segundos sus labios se posaron sobre los míos.

Mi mano que no estaba entrelazada con la suya se fue directo a su cabello. Nuestros labios se movían lentamente, disfrutando de la textura de cada uno de ellos. Edward me atrajo más hacia él, haciendo que el espacio entre nosotros fuera nulo.

En algún momento tomamos aire y cuando nos volvimos a besar fuera de una forma más rápida, como queriendo devorar al otro. Su lengua pidió permiso para entrar en mi boca y se lo concedí. Cuando nuestras lenguas se juntaron soltamos un leve gemido, haciendo el beso más intenso.

Nos separamos lentamente, Edward apoyó su frente en la mía y abrí los ojos. Él me miraba con sus intensos ojos verdes; su mano acarició mi mejilla nuevamente, para luego abrazarme y esconder su cabeza en mi cuello.

— Gracias por todo Bella.

Lo abracé más fuerte a modo de respuesta, porque era él a quien yo debía agradecer.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron y el baile de fin de curso estaba a solo días, yo no tenía pensado ir a ninguna parte. Edward me preguntó si quería ir, pero le dije que no, que prefería pasar ese día con él y Emmy, a él le pareció bien.

Edward y yo no volvimos a besarnos desde ese día, se podía decir que teníamos una relación, pero no habíamos hablado de eso, solo pasábamos la mayor parte del tiempo juntos.

Alice, Emmett y Jasper estaban felices por ver a Edward con alguien, ya que ahora me sentaba con Edward en los almuerzos, cosa que sorprendió a casi todo el instituto y más cuando Edward me tomaba la mano en los pasillos. La única que no lo tomó bien fue Rosalie, ella no estaba convencida de que Edward fuera a hacer algo bien, estaba segura de que yo llegaría llorando igual que la vez anterior. Tratamos con Alice de decirle que eso no pasaría, pero ella no lo creía.

Ahora estábamos sentados en el patio trasero de Edward disfrutando del día despejado que teníamos, bajo la sombra de un árbol. Emmy estaba a mi lado sobre una manta mientras jugaba con sus juguetes. Edward estaba recostado de espalda, tenía sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y los ojos cerrados. Yo lo miré por un largo rato y aún no entendía como ese chico tan sexy se podría haber fijado en mí.

Edward abrió los ojos y me sonrió, estiró su mano para que me acercara y cuando lo hice me atrajo a su cuerpo quedando sobre su pecho.

— Tengo pensado que sería buena idea ir a cenar el próximo viernes —dijo Edward.

— ¿El día del baile? —pregunte.

— Sí, como no iremos podemos salir, ir a Port Angeles o a otro lugar.

— Me gusta la idea.

— Entonces Bella —Edward se apoyó en sus codos y me miró—, ¿Quieres salir conmigo el próximo viernes en nuestra primera cita?

— Me encantaría —dije sonrojada.

Edward me sonrió, mientras se acercaba lentamente a mí, estaba segura de que nos volveríamos a besar, pero justo cuando eso iba a ocurrir fuimos interrumpidos.

— Papi —dijo Emmy lanzándose sobre nosotros.

— ¿Qué pasa princesa?

Ella dijo algo que ninguno supo comprender, yo solo me reí por su intento de decir algo. Aunque Edward intentaba que ella dijera palabras más completas, _papá_ y _papi_, era lo que mejor se le entendía, a veces _agua_, pero muy poco.

— Creo que es hora de darle su biberón —dijo Edward.

Me puse de pie y tomé a Emmy en mis brazos, Edward también se puso de pie, recogió lo que estaba en el suelo y caminó a nuestro lado hacia la casa.

Estábamos por entrar, cuando me detuvo y dejo un suave beso cerca de mis labios. Se separó y pude ver diversión en su mirada. Me gustaba cuando hacia eso y era cariñoso conmigo.

Senté a Emmy en su sillita, Edward comenzó a prepararle el biberón, yo tomé una manzana y le di una mordida mientras esperaba. Emmy jugaba con sus manos, mientras miraba a su padre moverse de un lado a otro. Ella era igual a Edward, su cabello y sus ojos eran lo más parecido que tenían. La nariz era más fina y respingada que la de Edward, pero sin duda se parecía más a Edward que a su madre. Ese pensamiento me llevó a preguntarme ¿Quién sería la madre de Emmy? Sé que no le he preguntado a Edward porque espero que él me cuente, pero tenía esa duda, podría ser cualquier chica del instituto.

— ¿Bella? ¿Bella? —escuché a Edward delante de mí.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté.

— Te estaba hablando pero no me respondías.

— Lo lamento, estaba pensando en algo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Nada, solo pensaba.

Edward asintió poco convencido de mi respuesta. Justo en ese momento Esme entró a la cocina llena de bolsas, Edward corrió a ayudarla.

— Hola chicos —nos saludó—, hola princesa —le dio un beso a Emmy quien tomaba de su biberón muy animada.

— Mamá ¿Por qué tantas cosas? —le preguntó Edward.

— Es que el sábado tendremos una cena, Bella está invitada —me miró.

— ¿Por qué la cena? —le preguntó Edward.

— Tu padre tiene un nuevo socio y lo invito a comer, así que preparare una cena.

— Entiendo —dijo Edward.

— ¿Tengo que venir vestida de alguna manera? —pregunté.

— No es necesario, es una cena informal, vendrán solo el nuevo socio, su esposa y su hijo.

— ¿Hijo? —pregunto Edward.

— Sí, creo que tiene la misma edad de ustedes —nos sonrió Esme mientras guardaba las cosas en los gabinetes.

Edward me miró, pero no tendí su mirada, él tomó mi mano y me levantó.

— Mamá ¿puedes ver a Emmy?

— Claro.

— Gracias.

Nos giramos pero Esme me llamó.

— Bella ¿Te quedaras a cenar?

— Hoy no Esme, mi padre me ha reclamado por no cenar con él y hoy el trae el almuerzo.

— A ok, mientras vengas el sábado todo bien.

Yo asentí, y Edward me sacó de la cocina, para irnos a sentar al living.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —le pregunté.

— Es que la cena me preocupa.

— ¿Por qué?

— Esme dijo que vendría el hijo del socio de mi padre, y si él tiene nuestra edad significa que ira a clases con nosotros el próximo año, pero lo que más me preocupa es que vea a Emmy y luego vaya a contarlo a los demás.

— Pero Edward no puedes preocuparte de eso.

— Es que no quiero que la lastimen, no quiero que hablen cosas que no saben de ella.

— Edward nadie hablara de Emmy, además la cena será como las nueve y a esa hora Emmy ya duerme.

— En eso tienes razón.

— Ya tranquilo, nadie hablará de Emmy, nadie la lastimará.

— Gracias Bella.

Edward me abrazó y me dio un beso en la sien.

Miré la hora para darme cuenta que debería de estar en camino a mi casa. Le dije a Edward, quien no quería que me fuera y me abrazó más a él, yo solo me reí y luego me puse de pie. Me fui a despedir de Esme y Emmy, prometiendo venir a la cena. Edward me acompañó hasta el auto, me dio un dulce beso en la mejilla, aunque yo quería un beso en mis labios, sabía que él debía tener tiempo.

Llegué junto a mi padre, quien traía bolsas de comida china, lo cual me provocó un rugido en el estómago. Tenía hambre. Ayudé a mi padre a entrar, coloqué los platos y vasos en la mesa. Mi padre sacó las cosas, se quitó su chaqueta y el cinturón con la pistola para sentarse a la mesa.

Comenzamos a comer mientras Charlie me contaba sobre algunas cosas que habían pasado en la estación. Había tenido un día bastante agitado. Luego me preguntó por Edward y Emmy, él sabía que pasaba las tardes en la casa de los Cullen, entre nosotros había pocos secretos y lo que no nos decíamos era por simple omisión.

— Ellos están bien, y Esme me invitó a una cena el sábado, Carlisle tiene un nuevo socio.

— Lo conozco —dijo Charlie después de tomar un trago de agua—, es un cirujano, nos vendrá genial al hospital.

— Qué bueno— le sonreí.

— Hija tu madre me llamo hoy, dijo que no le respondes los mail y que tampoco las has llamado.

— Se me ha olvidado —dije encogiéndome de hombros—, ¿Qué dijo?

— Quiere saber para cuándo te compras los pasajes a París. Phil le dijo que también ayudaría en tu viaje, así que podrás estar varias semanas.

Había olvidado completamente mi viaje a París. Se supone que este verano tendría mi sueño de ir a la ciudad que más amaba, había aprobado los cursos de francés que había tomado, todo para poder andar sin problemas por París. Pero ahora que había conocido a Edward, se me había olvidado y no sabía si quería ir. Ya no era una de mis prioridades, y no estaba muy dispuesta a separarme de Edward en el verano, aunque también sabía que si él supiera de mis intenciones de quedarme se enojaría o peor aún, diría que es culpa de él que no quisiera ir.

— No tengo pensado ir a París este verano —le dije a papá.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Me preguntó muy extrañado— es tu sueño desde que nos pediste ese viaje a los doce.

— Lo sé papá, pero no quiero hacerlo este verano, tengo pensado ir el próximo verano, antes de entrar a la universidad, así lo disfrutare más. Aparte tendré dieciocho.

— Entiendo, pero tengo una duda… esto no tiene que ver con Edward ¿cierto?

Yo me sonrojé, porque si tenía que ver un poco con Edward.

— Lo sabía, es por él —se mofó.

— ¡Papá! —Le reclamé—, no te burles.

— Es lindo ver cuánto te gusta, y más que quieras quedarte con él, solo que cambia mis planes.

— ¿Por qué? —Le pregunté muy extrañada.

— Tenía pensado ir los días que estuvieras fuera con los chicos de pesca, ya sabes acampar fuera y todo eso.

— Pero papá me puedo quedar sola unos días, no debes preocuparte, aparte pasó casi todo mi tiempo con Edward.

— Puede ser, igual ya veremos.

— Papá no es necesario que me cuides.

— Lo sé, solo no quiero dejarte sola por varios días.

— Estaré bien papá.

Terminamos de comer, y fui la encargada de limpiar todo. Charlie se sentó en el sillón y comenzó a ver la repetición de un partido. Cuando terminé de ordenar todo y me fui hacia la habitación mi padre me dijo:

— Debes decirle a tu madre del cambio de planes y debes inventar algo mejor que lo de querer ir antes de la universidad, si no sabrá de Edward.

Me quedé quieta pensando en las palabras de mi padre, él tenía razón, mi madre indagaría hasta el final por saber por qué el cambio de planes, y lo más seguro es que terminaría contándole de Edward. Era mejor mandarle un correo que llamarla.

Pasé una media hora tratando de enviarle un correo convincente a mi madre, y también le dije que la llamaría dentro de unos días, ya que estaba en exámenes finales, lo cual era medio cierto, ya que solo me quedaba un examen.

Me di un baño rápido ya que estaba cansada y quería dormir. Me puse mi pijama y me metí en la cama. Apagué la luz y me acomodé cuando mi celular sonó obre la mesita de noche. Tomé el celular, y sonreí al ver un mensaje de Edward.

"_Estoy acostado, Emmy ya duerme y yo solo pienso en ti ¿Tú qué haces?"_

Edward me sorprendía, cuando menos lo esperaba recibía un mensaje de él o una llamada. Escribí en mi celular y le envié la respuesta.

"_Estaba por dormir, pero ahora pienso en ti, me gusta recibir estos mensajes."_

Pasaron unos minutos y el respondió.

"_Me gusta enviarte estos mensajes, así sé que estas cerca."_

Nos enviamos mensajes por un largo tiempo hasta que mi celular comenzó a caerse de mi mano por el sueño y le dije a Edward que era hora de despedirnos, ya mañana seguiríamos hablando.

Me encantaba tener estos momentos con Edward, pero los que más disfrutaba eran cuando estábamos los tres. Emmy, Edward y yo, amaba esos momentos.

Con ese pensamiento me quede dormida…

**Antes que nada... Lamento mucho no haber publicado ayer, mi hermano pequeño se enfermo y estaba sola en casa, me tuve que ir donde mi tia para que me ayudara y me quede alla sin mi pc... u.u Pero ya aqui esta el nuevo capitulo y ya se BESARON...! que les parecio...? Quiero agradecer cada Review, Alerta y Favorito :D Como tambien a las lectoras silenciosas... Estoy my feliz con cada uno de sus mensajes y tambien por que les esta gustando la historia... Prometo que pronto se viene toda la verdad sobre el misterior de Emmy y Edward... pero primero quiero colocar algunas cosas :D Como siempre dejo adelantos en mi Pagina de Facebook (Link en el Perfil) que son los Lunes o Martes... :D el proximo capitulo sera el proximo viernes esta vez sin falta :D **

**Bueno me despido, gracias por leer :D  
Saludos  
Danii^^**


	5. Cambios

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La Historia Es Completamente Mia y Esta Protegida, Asi Que Pregunten Si Desean Publicarla En Alguna Parte.**

**.**

**Beteado por Monz Pollen. Beta FFAD ( www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/)**

**.**

**5. Cambios.**

**Bella's POV**

Dejé a Emmy dentro de la cuna, la tapé con su mantita y acaricié su cabeza. Me había costado en hacerla dormir, pero ya lo había logrado y ahora podríamos estar en la cena sin preocuparnos, aunque claro Edward estaría con el monitor de bebé en su bolsillo por cualquier cosa. Solo esperaba que Emmy no despertara esta noche.

Edward salió ya listo del baño, tenía puesto un pantalón negro de tela, una camisa negra con los primeros botones abiertos, su cabello estaba más desordenado de lo normal.

— Intenté peinarlo, creo que quedó peor —me dijo Edward apenado.

— Te ves sexy —dije acercándome a él.

— Tú también te ves sexy.

Me había puesto unos jeans negros, una blusa blanca con un lindo escote, y unos zapatitos bajos negros. Creo que se veía bien.

— ¿Ya se durmió? —preguntó Edward llegando junto a Emmy.

— Sí, le costó pero se durmió.

— Entonces podemos bajar.

Edward me tomó de la mano y salimos de la habitación. Podía ver como en su otra mano llevaba el monitor de bebé.

Abajo Esme iba de un lado a otro ordenando las cosas, quería que todo estuviera perfecto. Carlisle llegaría con su socio así que aún no sabía quién era.

— ¿Mamá necesitas ayuda en algo? —le preguntó Edward.

— No gracias, ya está todo listo, solo estoy viendo los detalles.

— Ok.

Nos sentamos en el sillón, Edward pasó su brazo por mis hombros y me atrajo a él. Nos quedamos en ese cómodo momento, hasta que Edward tomó mi barbilla e hizo que lo mirara.

— Hoy te ves muy bella —dijo.

— Gracias —me sonrojé.

— Me encantan tus sonrojos.

Pasó su mano por mi mejilla, haciendo que mi sonrojo aumentara, el solo sonrió y besó mi mejilla, cuando el timbre sonó y supimos que los invitados habían llegado.

Esme se apuró en llegar a la puerta, nosotros nos pusimos de pie, Carlisle entró y saludó a su esposa, detrás de él venía un hombre de la misma edad que Carlisle, junto a una mujer y detrás de ellos un chico.

— Amor te presento a Carl, Sarah y su hijo Alex Parker.

— Hola, soy Esme —saludó— ellos son Edward mi hijo y Bella— nos presentó.

Todos nos saludamos.

Alex era un chico alto y delgado, su cabello era negro igual al de su padre y tenía los ojos azules como su madre.

Después, todos pasamos al living, Esme trajo unos aperitivos para los adultos y jugos para nosotros. Esme y Carlisle comenzaron a conversar sobre algunas cosas, Alex me miraba y yo iba a hablarle, cuando Edward se me adelantó.

— Mi madre me dijo que tenías nuestra edad ¿entrarás a nuestro instituto? —le preguntó Edward.

— Sí, el próximo semestre entraré, voy al último año.

— Como nosotros —dije.

— Entonces seremos compañeros —me sonrió Alex.

Yo le devolví la sonrisa, cuando Esme dijo que podíamos pasar a comer. La ayudé a traer las cosas de la cocina, mientras los demás se acomodaban en sus lugares. Cuando todo estuvo en la mesa, me senté junto a Edward. La señora Parker felicitó a Esme por su comida, como también su esposo. Alex no dijo mucho, solo respondía preguntas que Esme o Carlisle le hacían.

— ¿Fue muy duro el cambio Alex? —le preguntó Esme.

— No duro sino radical, estar en una gran ciudad a llegar a este pueblo es raro, pero será solo mi último año escolar, luego volveré a la ciudad para la universidad—dijo serio.

— En eso tienes razón —apoyo Carlisle— solo debes esperar un año para volver a la ciudad.

La cena continuó tranquila, Carlisle nos explicaba cuál sería la nueva labor del doctor Parker. El sería el encargado de cirugía, ya que hasta ahora Carlisle era el más especializado del hospital y necesitaba apoyo.

Esme fue por el postre, que consistía en un pastel de chocolate que ella misma había hecho.

— Esme esto esta delicioso —le dijo Sarah.

— Te daré la receta, es muy fácil de preparar —le respondió Esme.

Estábamos comiendo tranquilos, cuando Edward se puso de pie y se fue directo a las escaleras.

— ¿Tu hijo está bien? — pregunto Carl a Carlisle.

— Sí, de seguro alguien lo llamaba.

Al terminar de comer todos nos fuimos al living, yo miraba la escalera esperando que Edward volviera, pero también tenía muchas ganas de ir a ver que le había pasado, llevaba bastante tiempo arriba.

— Bella ¿Puedes traer el café? —me preguntó Esme.

— Claro.

Fui a la cocina, coloqué tazas en una bandeja, azúcar y un poco de leche. Esperé a que la cafetera terminara con el café, cuando sentí que alguien entraba en la cocina. Al girarme me sorprendí de encontrar a Alex.

— ¿Necesitas algo? —le pregunté.

— No… solo que estaba aburrido allá, y prefiero ayudarte.

— Eso sería genial, así me ayudas con la bandeja —me volví a girar hacia la cafetera que aún no terminaba.

— Bella ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? —dijo Alex.

— Claro.

— Edward y tú…. ¿son novios?

Me giré para mirarlo ya que me tomó por sorpresa su cuestionamiento — ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —traté de desviar la conversación.

— Es que Esme no te presentó como la novia de Edward, lo cual me extraño. Acaso eres algo así como la amiga.

No sabía cómo responder a eso. Edward y yo estábamos juntos, pero no le habíamos puesto nombre y todo está bien así, aunque en estos momento me hubiera gustado saber que relación teníamos.

— Bella… ¿Qué son ustedes? —volvió a preguntar Alex.

— Ella y yo somos novios —entró Edward y nos sorprendió.

— ¿Por qué Esme no los presentó así?

— Mi madre cree que aún somos amigos, pero ya le pedí ser mi novia.

— Entiendo, bueno… solo tenía esa duda… ¿llevo algo? —preguntó Alex.

— Tranquilo, yo ayudo a mi _novia _—Edward recalcó la última palabra.

Alex salió de la cocina, yo mire a Edward, quien aún miraba la puerta con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso? — pregunté.

— Yo… Bella… —Edward se pasó la mano por su cabello y me miró— no quería hacer las cosas así… pero ese te estaba mirando y a mí… no me gustó. Lo lamento.

— Estabas celoso —dije.

— No… bueno sí… es que llevaba toda la noche mirándote.

— Me gusta que estés celoso —me acerqué a él— me hace sentir importante.

— Es que eres importante —me miró— solo que quiero hacer las cosas bien.

— ¿Sobre qué? —pregunté un poco extrañada.

— Sobre lo de ser mi novia.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Quiero que seas mi novia, pero quiero pedírtelo como se debe.

Sus palabras me sorprendieron, porque asumía que estábamos juntos, solo que no esperaba colocarle nombre a esta relación tan pronto.

Miré a Edward y él me sonrió antes de darme un beso en la frente.

— Vamos, te ayudo —me dijo.

Edward llevó la bandeja, yo tomé la cafetera y entre los dos servimos café. Volvimos a sentarnos a nuestros lugares para participar un rato más de la conversación. Ya cuando había pasado bastante tiempo la familia Parker decidió irse, nos despedimos de todo el mundo, hasta que quedamos solos.

— Es una familia muy agradable, deben ser simpáticos con Alex cuando tenga clases con ustedes.

— Claro Esme —le dije, aunque Edward no opinaba lo mismo.

— Iré a dejar a Bella —dijo Edward intentando cambiar el tema.

— Pero es tarde, deberías quedarte —me miró Esme.

— No le dije a mi padre que me quedaría, se preocupará.

— Quédate tranquila, yo lo llamó, por mientras ve con Edward arriba y que te muestre la habitación de invitados. También préstale algo para dormir hijo.

— Bueno mamá.

Edward me llevó hasta su habitación, comenzó a buscar algo en su armario, yo aproveché para ver a Emmy, quien dormía plácidamente en su cuna. Tenía agarradita una parte de la manta con su manito, lucía tan tierna.

— Aquí tienes —me entregó Edward una camiseta.

— Gracias.

— Puedes pasar a mi baño si quieres, o ir al que está en el pasillo.

— Pasaré aquí.

Fui al baño, me quité mi ropa, me puse la camiseta de Edward que estaba impregnada en su olor, lo cual me hizo alucinar un momento. Lavé mi rostro y volví a salir con todas mis cosas en la mano.

Edward estaba apoyado en la cuna mirando a su hija, yo sonreí, ya que esa era una imagen muy linda. Edward tenía un sonrisita en sus labios y sus ojos tenían un brillo especial.

— Te ves tierno —dije.

Edward levantó la vista, pero cuando me miró sus ojos se agrandaron y pasaron de verde a negro.

— Tú te ves sexy— dijo.

Yo me ruboricé, no esperaba esas palabras de él. Solo tenía puesta su camiseta, que me quedaba grande, las mangas me quedaban largas y me llegaba por sobre los muslos tapando muy bien mi trasero.

— No creo que me vea sexy con algo que me queda tan grande.

Edward caminó hasta mi lado, puso su mano en mi brazo y comenzó a subir por el, llegó a mi cuello, para luego tocar mi mejilla.

— Te vez muy sexy —me miró con sus intensos ojos verdes, que ahora estaban oscuros.

Él se acercó lentamente a mi rostro, yo cerré mis ojos esperando que el me volviera a besar, cuando la puerta se abrió y Esme habló…

— Tu padre dice que te puedes quedar.

Edward y yo nos separamos. Esme nos miraba sonrientes y no pude evitar ruborizarme.

— Veo que estas lista, te llevo a tu habitación. Buenas noches hijo —miró a Edward.

— Buenas noches mamá.

Esme salió de la habitación, miré a Edward y este se acercó para besar mi frente.

— Buenas noches Bella, descansa.

— Buenas noches.

Salí de la habitación, Esme me indicó donde dormiría, me deseo buenas noches y se fue. Dejé mis cosas sobre una silla, me metí en la cama y me acomodé. Si no hubiera sido por Esme, Edward y yo nos habríamos vuelto a besar.

.

.

.

Las chicas me miraban con cara de reproche cuando les dije que no iría al baile.

— Pero Bella es un baile importante —me dijo Alice.

— No tengo ganas de ir —volví a repetir.

— Creo que lo haces por Edward, de seguro él no quiere ir y por eso no asistirás —dijo Rose, mientras tomaba de su café.

— Edward me preguntó si quería asistir, fui yo la que dije que no.

— ¿Qué harán ese día? —preguntó Alice.

— Edward me invito a cenar, así que igual saldremos.

— Entonces debes comprarte un vestido —saltó Alice.

Se nos ocurrió venir a Port Angeles después de clases, hoy Edward debía ir con Emmy al médico, así que no tuve problemas. Las chicas querían comprar sus zapatos para el baile, y cuando me preguntaron que llevaría se sorprendieron al saber que no iba, por eso habíamos pasado a tomar un café y conversar.

Salimos del café después de haber terminado, para volver a recorrer las tiendas esperando encontrar algo que nos gustara. Iba mirando los escaparates, cuando pasamos por la tienda donde había comprado la cajita musical para Emmy, aún la tenía en mi habitación, y debería entregársela.

— Bella ven —me gritó Alice.

Caminé hasta donde ella me llamaba, me hizo entrar en una tienda y en solo segundos me metió en un probador, mientras Rose me pasaba varios vestidos.

— Pruébate algunos y vemos cual te queda mejor— me dijo Rose desde fuera.

Comencé a probarme los vestidos, había varios que no eran de mi estilo por los colores o porque eran demasiado cortos. Al final me quedé con tres que me gustaban. Uno era negro con solo un tirante, y ceñido a mi cuerpo. Se lo mostré a las chicas y les gustó como me quedaba. Luego me probé uno rojo strapples, también ceñido al cuerpo y por sobre mi rodilla. Salí para que me vieran y a Rose ese le gustó mucho.

Volví dentro del probador y me puso uno azul con unos delgados tirantes, ceñido en el pecho y vientre, mientras que el resto caía hacia hasta las rodillas en un lindo vuelo.

— ¿Qué me dicen de este? —Salí del probador.

— Ese es tu vestido—dijeron Alice y Rose al mismo tiempo.

— Me gusta —me miré en el espejo—, creo que me lo llevaré.

Fui a la caja y lo pagué, luego nos fuimos a la tienda de zapatos, lo cual fue más fácil, ya que Alice fue la primera en encontrar algo que le gustara y yo no tenía problemas. Rose ya tenía sus zapatos hace días.

— Creo que estamos listas —sonrió Alice—, ahora solo tiene que llegar el viernes.

Volvimos a casa ya que mañana aun teníamos clases, por lo cual no era la idea llegar tan tarde.

Me bajé del auto de Alice y me despedí de las chicas, caminé hacia la casa cuando mi teléfono sonó en mi bolso, lo busqué rápidamente esperando poder hablar con Edward, pero me llevé una sorpresa al ver el nombre de mi madre en la pantalla.

— Hola mamá —dije al contestar.

— Por fin puedo hablar contigo —me regaño mi madre—, ahora no tienes tiempo para mí.

— Lo lamento mamá, pero las clases ocupan todo mi tiempo.

— Lo sé hija, pero dame algunos de tus minutos.

— Prometo llamarte más seguido cuando todo termine.

— Eso espero.

Entré en la casa y dejé mi bolso en el suelo, encendí algunas luces mientras iba a la cocina.

— Pero cuéntame, ¿Cómo va todo?

— Excelente, estoy teniendo buenas notas, tengo buenos amigos.

— ¿Tienes novio? ¿Ya se viene el baile?

— No tengo novio mamá —no era un mentira, técnicamente Edward y yo no éramos nada—, y sí, el baile es el viernes.

— ¿Tienes tu vestido? ¿De qué color es? ¿Con quién vas?

¿Qué le decía? Podía decirle que iría al baile pensando en la cena con Edward.

— Es un vestido azul muy lindo, con zapatos altos y voy con un amigo.

— ¿Cómo se llama?

— Edward.

— ¿Es solo un amigo? —preguntó intrigada.

— Sí mamá es solo un amigo —me apoyé en la encimera —, nos llevamos bien, por eso iremos juntos.

— Pero hija debes ir con un chico que pueda ser tu novio.

— Mamá por ahora no estoy interesada —dije resoplando—, pero dime ¿Cómo va tu curso de tejido?

— Excelente hija, no sabes todo lo que eh hecho…

Mi madre comenzó a explicarme todo sobre su nuevo curso, yo la escuchaba mientras me preparaba algo para comer, ya que Charlie llegaría tarde y no lo esperaría.

— Hija volviendo a ti… ¿Por qué no iras a París? Es tu sueño.

¡Rayos! No quería esa conversación, ya le había explicado.

— Pero si te dije mamá.

— Sí, pero aun no entiendo.

— Quiero hacerlo cuando este graduada, podré disfrutarlo antes de ir a la universidad, será como mi descanso.

— Está bien —dijo resignada.

Al final nos despedimos y yo pude comer lo que había preparado, luego me fui a la habitación me di una rápida ducha, me metí en la cama y marqué el numero de Edward.

— Hola linda —me saludó al contestar.

— Hola ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está Emmy?

— Estoy bien y Emmy salió muy bien de sus revisiones.

— Que bueno —dije feliz.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu tarde con las chicas?

— Bien, compré un lindo vestido.

— ¿Podré verte con él? —preguntó picaron.

— El viernes.

— Eso me gusta.

Edward me hizo reír por su comentario.

— También hablé con mi madre —murmuré.

— Oh… ¿Qué hablaste con ella?

— Me preguntó por el baile y mis clases, pero tranquilo aun no le cuento de ti.

— ¿Crees que no le guste lo nuestro?

— Ella entenderá Edward, solo le contare cuando estemos muy bien.

— Eso me parece.

Hablamos un par de minutos más. Me preguntó si mañana podría ir a su casa en la tarde, lo cual como siempre me gustó. Me encantaba pasar tiempo con él y Emmy.

Nos despedimos cuando habíamos hablado por bastante tiempo.

Dormí pensando en Edward como todos los días.

.

.

.

— Yo digo que Batman es mucho mejor —dijo Emmett.

— Pero yo creo que Superman es mucho mejor —contestó Jasper de regreso.

— ¿Qué pasa? —les pregunté cuando llegué donde ellos.

— Emmett y yo jugamos con la Xbox, con nuestros superhéroes favoritos, pero aun no nos decidimos quien es mejor ya que empatamos —me explicó Jasper.

— El mejor es Spiderman —les sonreí.

— ¡Ah Bella! —dijeron Jasper y Emmett mientras yo reía.

— Bella —dijo mi voz favorita detrás de mí, me gire y encontré a Edward.

— Hola— le sonreí.

— Hola— me regaló una de sus hermosas sonrisas—. Hola chicos —miró a Emmett y Jasper.

— Hola Edward —dijo Emmett con una sonrisa—, es bueno verte.

— Lo mismo digo.

— Edward te tengo una pregunta —le dijo Jasper y todos nos sorprendimos—, ¿Qué superhéroe es mejor, Batman, Superman o Spiderman?

Yo sonreí al ver como Jasper trataba de tener una conversación normal con Edward, el cual estaba sorprendido por la pregunta.

— Vamos Edward, dinos cual es mejor —le apuró Emmett.

— A mí me gusta Spiderman.

— Pero ¿Qué les pasa? —dijo Emmett —, ¿Cómo eligen a Spiderman?

— ¿Qué? No entiendo —me miró Edward.

— Les dije que me gustaba Spiderman, esperaban que tú eligieras el de ellos.

— Lo siento chicos, es mi superhéroe favorito.

Yo me reí y justo con en ese momento llegó Alice con Rose, quien nos miraron sorprendidos.

— Hola Edward —le saludó Alice.

— Hola chicas.

— Mira a quien tenemos aquí… al huraño Cullen —dijo Rose— ¿Qué paso? ¿Necesitas socializar?

— ¡Rose! —le regañó Alice.

— Yo… creo que voy a clases— dijo Edward.

Él se giró, metió las manos en sus bolsillos y se encogió de hombros para caminar hacia el interior del edificio. Yo miré a Rose con muy mala cara, como también todos el grupo.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó—, no creo que se molestara.

— ¿Cómo no se iba a molestar con tus palabras Rosalie? —la regañó Emmett.

— Es la primera vez que Edward se acerca a nosotros y tú lo atacas —le dijo Jasper.

— No mentí —se defendió Rose—, solo dije lo que pienso, él no puede llegar y hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada.

— Él no estaba haciendo eso Rose —dije tranquila—. Él sabe que no puede llegar a cambiar las cosas, pero él está intentando volver a ser el de antes, si tú no lo quieres ver está bien, pero no lo ataques —me giré y caminé hacia el edificio.

— ¡Bella! —escuché a Rose.

Seguí caminando, debía encontrar a Edward para poder conversar con él. Llegué al salón de cálculo y Edward ya estaba en su lugar mirando la mesa, mientras su lápiz se movía por sobre una hoja.

— Edward —dije cuando llegué a su lado.

Él levantó la mirada, y me encontraré con sus ojitos tristes, lo cual me partió el alma, puse mi mano en su mejilla y se apoyó en ella.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunté.

— Sí, solo Rose tiene razón.

— Pero también tienes derecho para tratar de arreglar las cosas con los chicos.

— Lo sé, solo… creo que aún no es el momento.

— Edward…

— Está bien Bella, estoy bien.

— Bueno si tú lo dices te creo, pero quiero que me digas si sientes lo contrario.

— Claro.

Me fui a sentar a mi lugar, justo cuando el profesor llegó. El día paso súper lento pero, todo el tiempo estuve pensando en las palabras de Rose, en lo que me dijo Edward y en los demás, lo cual no me dejó concentrarme como quería.

.

.

.

Estaba arreglando mi cabello cuando el timbre fue tocado. Tomé la chaqueta, mi bolso y bajé. Edward estaba en la entrada de la casa junto a mi padre, quien nos sonreía feliz.

— Es bueno verte Edward, Bella me habla mucho de ti.

— Papá eso es mentira —dije llegando junto a Edward.

— Estás muy linda —me dijo Edward cuando llegué a su lado.

— Tú también estas muy guapo.

Edward iba vestido con un pantalón negro, una camisa azul y una chaqueta. Su cabello como siempre desordenado.

— La cuidas Edward —le dijo mi padre.

— Claro Charlie, volveremos temprano.

— No se reocupen, no estaré despierto cuando lleguen —nos sonrió y no podía cree las palabras de mi padre.

Me coloqué mi chaqueta con la ayuda de Edward, había un poco de viento afuera y no quería enfermarme. Caminamos hasta el auto, Edward me ayudó a subir, para partir hacia el restaurante.

El viaje fue tranquilo, escuchamos música y conversamos de todo un poco.

Miré por la ventana cuando entramos a Port Angeles, me gustaba este lugar, era muy pintoresco, también una buena librería donde podía conseguir algunos ejemplares.

Edward se estacionó enfrente de la Bella Italia, me ayudó a bajar y luego entramos. Nos sentamos en una mesa junto a la ventana, la cual nos dejaba ver toda la extensión de la calle. Vino la camarera, de la cual tengo que decir que miró a Edward de los pies a la cabeza, y sus ojos se encendieron cuando lo terminó de analizar.

— Hola soy Pam y seré su camarera esta noche.

Nos entregó los menús, aunque sus ojos no dejaban a Edward, lo cual me estaba molestando completamente.

— Te avisamos cuando decidamos —le dijo Edward sin dejar de mirar el menú.

— Ok.

La chica se giró y se fue, aunque miró varias veces hacia donde estaba Edward, y está segura de que chocaría con algo. Volví mi vista al menú molesta.

— Bella ¿Qué pasa? —me preguntó Edward.

— Nada —murmuré.

— Bella, dime.

Miré a Edward y podía ver que estaba preocupado por mi actitud. Así que me relaje y volví a mirar a Edward.

— Esa chica no te quitaba la vista de encima.

— ¿Qué chica? —comenzó a mirar por el lugar.

— La camarera —dije.

— ¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta.

Miré a Edward y podía ver que era sincero en lo que me estaba diciendo, que de verdad no se había dado cuenta de que lo estaba viendo.

— Era muy linda—dije.

— No más que tú —sonrió—, esta noche estás hermosa.

Mis mejillas se sonrojaron por el comentario de Edward.

— Me gusta que te sonrojes… y Bella, no tienes que estar celosa, tú me gustas —tomó mi mano por sobre la mesa—, no lo olvides.

No pude ser más feliz ante sus palabras, ahora estaba dejo tranquila y cuando la camarera volvió por nuestros pedidos, yo le sonreí feliz, porque al chico que estaba delante de mí, yo le gustaba.

— La comida estaba deliciosa, tenía mucha hambre, no había comido desde el almuerzo.

— Esto está muy rico —murmuré.

— Es el mejor restaurante de la zona, la comida siempre es excelente.

— Ya veo.

— Bella estuve pensando—me miró Edward.

— ¿Sobre…?

— Lo que pasó el otro día, con Rosalie y los chicos.

— ¿Qué pensaste?

— Ella tiene razón, no puedo hacer como si nada ha pasado.

— Pero ella…

— Espérame, déjame terminar —me cortó—. Tiene razón, pero yo también quiero volver a recuperar a mis amigos. Ella esta dolida, de un día a otro dejé de hablarles, no sabía cómo afrontar todo lo de Emmy y me alejé, pero quiero recuperar a mis amigos, aunque sé que debo hacerlo de apoco.

— Ellos estarán felices de saber que quieres acercarte y sabes que te ayudaré en lo que necesites.

— Gracias Bella. La idea es hablar con ellos de apoco y luego contarles lo de Emmy.

— ¿Seguro? —pregunté sorprendida por eso.

— Sí, ellos deben saber de ella si volvemos a ser amigos.

Continuamos comiendo, mientras conversábamos de distintas cosas, pasando una de las mejores noches de mi vida.

— Aquí tienes el postre —nos entregó la camarera un trozo de pastel a cada uno.

— Gracias— le dijo Edward y me miro.

La chica se fue resoplando, al ver que Edward no la tomaría en cuenta.

— Bella —me miró serio Edward—, sé que nuestra relación comenzó súper rara y sobre todo a mí me costó dejarte entrar a mi vida, pero ahora no te puedo tener lejos de mí y lo que dije el otro día delante de Alex es verdad, quiero que seas mi novia y poder decirle a todos que lo eres, por eso… Bella ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Las lindas palabras de Edward me emocionaron, como nunca antes, tenia mis ojos húmedos, pero tome la mano de Edward sobre la mesa y asentí.

— Sí, sí quiero ser tu novia —dije.

— Te quiero.

Las palabras de Edward me sorprendieron, pero me sentía igual.

— También te quiero.

Edward se puso de pie, tomó su silla y la colocó a mi lado, luego se volvió a sentar, tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me besó; juntó nuestros labios en un beso lento, demostrando que sus palabras eran ciertas. Yo llevé mis manos a su cabello enredando mis dedos en su sedoso cabello.

Comimos de nuestro pastel cuando nos separamos, aunque todo el tiempo Edward me estuvo abrazando y besando mi mejilla. Lo cual me hacía sonreír.

Él pagó la cuenta, me ayudó con mi chaqueta y salimos a la fría noche.

— Aún es temprano ¿Damos un paseo? —me preguntó Edward.

— Claro.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia cualquier parte. Edward me tomó de la mano entrelazando nuestros dedos, yo solo podía sonreír feliz al tenerlo junto a mí.

— Nunca antes había paseado con una novia como lo hago contigo.

— ¿Tuviste muchas novias? —pregunté.

— No, solo Jane, la madre de Emmy.

Miré a Edward, quien miraba hacia delante. Me había sorprendido con lo que dijo ya que no sabía nada sobre la madre de Emmy.

— Ella no era la persona más romántica en el mundo, así que nunca hice esto de una cena o tomarnos de la mano… me gusta —dijo Edward.

— Ella… ella ¿es muy fría?

— No quiero hablar de ella ahora Bella, pero prometo contarte todo más adelante.

— Ok.

— Tú, ¿Tuviste muchos novios? —preguntó después de un rato.

— Hubo un chico, pero no fue la gran cosa.

— Entiendo.

— Con él tampoco hice algo como esto —murmuré.

— Me gusta saber que estamos experimentando cosas nuevas juntos—se detuvo y me miró.

— A mí también.

Edward se acercó a mí, puso una de sus manos en mi cabeza, mientras la otra iba a mi cintura y me acercaba a él para juntar nuestros labios. Yo llevé mis brazos a su cuello, mientras abría mi boca y nuestras lenguas se encontraban en una sensual danza, que solo nosotros conocíamos.

Ahí bajo las estrellas, en esa calle vacía, estaba feliz, porque tenía a este hermoso chico junto a mí, a este chico que me quería y que me quería a su lado. No podía estar más feliz.

**Que les parecio..? Meresco aunque sea un review...? Ya saben que Jane es la madre de Emmy pronto se viene toda la verdad, primero quiero hacer unas cositas antes y Edward contara todo :D Alex sera un personaje que volvera a aparecer... asi que atentas :D y Como ven Edward solo puede ver a Bella.. Aww Quien no quisiera un hombre asi xD Quiero agradecer cada favorito, alerta y Review... lamento mucho no haber respondido los review, pero esta semana estuvo de loca por lo de las celebraciones en mi pais xD Prometo subir el adelanto el martes como siempre en la pagina y responder Review :D Bueno me despido, Muchas gracias por leer y se quieren ver el adelanto... en mi perfil esta el Link del Grupo de Face :D **

**Saludos  
Danii^^**


	6. A Tu Lado

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La Historia Es Completamente Mia y Esta Protegida, Asi Que Pregunten Si Desean Publicarla En Alguna Parte.**

**.**

**Beteado por Monz Pollen. Beta FFAD ( www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/)**

**.**

**6. A Tu Lado.**

**Bella's POV**

Estaba sentada en el sillón grande de la casa de Edward, viendo como Emmy caminaba de un lado a otro moviendo sus juguetes. Tenía puesto un lindo vestidito rosado, con calcetines blancos y zapatitos negros, se veía adorable.

Las vacaciones habían comenzado hace algunas semanas, y como nunca lo pensé, en Forks hacía calor. Con Edward varios días habíamos terminado en el patio de su casa con Emmy dentro una pequeña piscina para tratar de aplacar su calor, ya que de todos ella era la que más sufría, aunque no me molestaba ver a Edward solo con sus pantalones cortos.

— Aquí tienes —llegó Edward a mi lado.

— Gracias.

Me entregó un refresco, lleno de hielos, mientras que a Emmy le entregaba una fuente con fruta picada dentro. Edward se sentó a mi lado, mientras bebía de su refresco. Me apoyé en su hombro, haciendo que él me mirara con una linda sonrisa en sus labios.

— Te quiero —dijo.

— También te quiero.

Él se acercó a mí y dejó un beso en mi mejilla, para pasar su brazo por mis hombros y atraerme a él.

— Tengo algo para Emmy —dije después de un rato.

— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Edward extrañado.

Me separé un poco, tomé mi bolso y volví a mi lugar, miré a Emmy y ella estaba muy entretenida comiendo su fruta.

— Lo compré hace un tiempo, pero no había encontrado el momento para dárselo, creo que ahora estaría bien.

Saqué la cajita de música de mi bolso, se la mostré a Edward y él sonrió.

— Es muy linda —dijo pasando la mano por la tapa.

— Emmy mira —le dije.

Ella levanto su rostro y me miró con sus ojitos verdes, para luego caminar hacia nuestro lado y mirar la cajita.

— Es para ti —le dije.

Ella la tomó entre sus manitos mientras la miraba, abrí la cajita y la bailaría que había dentro comenzó a girar mientras una linda melodía comenzaba a sonar.

— _Inda _(linda)—dijo sonriendo.

— Gracias Bella —me dijo Edward.

Dejamos la cajita sobre la mesa, Emmy siguió comiendo su fruta mientras se mecía de un lado a otro.

— Qué bueno que le gusta —dije apoyándome de nuevo en Edward.

— Claro que le iba a gustar, esa canción es muy linda y tú se la diste.

— La había comprado hace mucho, pero no encontraba el momento adecuado para dársela, ahora que estamos juntos creo que está bien.

— Cualquier momento hubiera sido perfecto —dijo Edward y besó mi frente.

— Edward ayuda —dijo Esme al entrar.

Venía cargada de cosas, Edward se paró muy rápido y ayudó a Esme con las cosas. Yo me quedé cuidando de Emmy, quien ya había terminado de comer y volvía a su labor de mover sus juguetes de un lado a otro.

— Hola Bella ¿Cómo estás? —me peguntó Esme llegando a mi lado.

— Bien y ¿Tú?

— Excelente, terminé un trabajo y traje algo exquisito para la cena.

— Quiero probar eso —dije sonriendo.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que te quedas a cenar?

— Sí, mi padre llegará tarde, así que me quedaré.

— Genial —sonrió feliz—, no sabes lo feliz que soy de tenerte aquí —me miró—, estoy feliz de que seas la novia de mi hijo.

Yo me ruboricé y justo llegó Emmy junto a Esme, para abrazarla por las piernas.

— Mamá —le dijo Emmy.

— Amor te he dicho que no soy tu mamá, soy tu abuela —la tomó en brazos.

— Será complicado que se acostumbre a decirte así, si me oye llamarte mamá —llegó Edward.

— Lo sé, pero quiero que me diga abuela —dijo Esme con un puchero.

Edward y yo nos reímos, mientras Emmy también se contagiaba con nuestras risas.

— Mejor me iré a cambiar para comenzar a preparar la cena.

Esme se puso de pie, Emmy fue hasta donde estaba su oso y se lo entregó a Edward, quien terminó sentado junto a Emmy jugando, yo solo los miraba divertirse.

— _Ela _(Bella)—dijo Emmy de repente—, _ela bem (Bella ven) _—llegó a mi lado y tomó mi mano.

— Creo que alguien quiere comenzar a decir tu nombre —me dijo Edward.

Yo no esperaba que Emmy dijera mi nombre, o el intento de él, pero estaba feliz de que lo hiciera.

Me senté junto a Emmy y Edward mientras ella comenzaba a pasarme algunas cosas, como también lo hacía con Edward. No sabía a qué estábamos jugando, pero yo estaba embobada mirando a Emmy. Esta pequeña había robado mi corazón.

.

.

.

Estaba recostada sobre el pecho de Edward, el pasaba su mano lentamente por mi cabello haciendo que cada vez me relajara más, estaba segura de que en cualquier momento me quedaría dormida.

— ¿Bella? —me llamó Edward de repente.

— ¿Mmh? —murmuré.

— Te quiero.

— Yo también te quiero.

— Pero creo que tenemos que dejarlo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —me levanté de golpe.

— No sé si puedas cargar con la responsabilidad de Emmy.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

— No es tu hija, creo que no podrías y necesito de alguien que pueda.

— Edward no puedes decirme esto —me puse de pie.

— Lo lamento Bella, pero lo mejor es dejarlo.

— ¡No! No puedes decir eso.

— Lo siento —se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

— ¡No Edward espera! —lo sujeté del brazo.

— Adiós Bella.

— ¡No! —grité y fue cuando desperté.

Me senté en mi cama, mi respiración era entrecortada, y mi cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor. Había lágrimas en mis mejillas, mientras el miedo se extendía por mi cuerpo. Volví a caer sobre mi cama, tomé la almohada y la abracé, mientras un sollozo salía de mis labios.

Sabía que el sueño era algo que estaba en mi inconsciencia y me molestaba, por eso el sueño, tenía miedo de no ser lo suficientemente buena para Edward y Emmy. Ellos ya eran una familia y yo estaba llegando como una intrusa.

Tomé mi celular de la mesita de noche y busqué los mensajes, abrí para escribir y comencé a teclear.

"_Prométeme que no me alejaras de ustedes."_

Envié el mensaje, mientras me acurrucaba en la cama, tapándome hasta la cabeza. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, algo que hace mucho no sentía.

Mi celular vibró en mi mano, abrí el mensaje y lo leí.

"_¿Qué quieres decir con eso Bella? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?"_

Volví a llorar dejando que mi teléfono se perdiera en la cama. Había enviado el mensaje a Edward sin pensar, ahora estaba preocupado y también estaba lo posibilidad de que se enojara por lo que le había escrito.

Mi celular volvió a vibrar en la cama, lo busqué y había otro mensaje de Edward.

"_Por favor contéstame ¿Qué paso?"_

Me acomodé en la cama, y tecleé la respuesta. No quería preocuparlo.

"_Soñé algo que no me gustó y me dio miedo, por eso el mensaje, ahora estoy bien, mañana nos veremos. Te quiero."_

Le envié el mensaje y solo pasaron unos pocos minutos antes de tener una respuesta.

"_Mañana conversaremos, pero no creas en tus sueños, te quiero junto a mi Bella, no lo olvides. Te quiero."_

El mensaje de Edward me tranquilizó un poco, y mañana hablaría con Edward. Sabía que mis miedos eran infundados, pero igual no podía evitar sentirlos. Todo lo que sentía por Edward me hacía tener estos miedos.

Al despertar, aun me sentía cansada, así que bajé por una taza de café, aun con mi pijama. Tomé un tazón, calenté la cafetera y me serví café. Me fui al sillón, prendí el televisor y busqué algo para ver, como no había nada bueno, dejé una serie, de la cual solo estuve pendiente algunas veces, mi mente iba una y otra vez al sueño de anoche.

Tocaron el timbre, lo cual me extrañó, mi padre no llegaría hasta la noche y el cartero no pasaba hoy. Me levanté, dejé el tazón sobre la mesa de centro y caminé hacia la puerta. Abrí y cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver a Edward con Emmy en sus brazos y la pañalera.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté sorprendida.

— Hemos venido a verte. ¿Podemos pasar?

— Claro, pasen.

Edward entró y Emmy estiró sus bracitos para que la tomara, lo hice y ella inmediatamente enrolló sus brazos en mi cuello.

— Ella también te extrañó —dijo Edward antes de besar mi frente.

— ¿Alguien te vio? —pregunté.

— No lo sé, no venía preocupado de eso, solo quería verte.

Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, mientras que todas las dudas y miedos se disipaban.

— ¿Por qué no ven algo en la tele, mientras me cambio?

— Ok— dijo Edward —vamos Emmy.

Él la tomó de mis brazos y se fue al living, dejó a Emmy sobre el sillón mientras le entregaba algunos juguetes, cambio el televisor y yo me fui al baño. Tener a Edward y Emmy en mi casa era algo que no había pensado.

Me duché rápido, me fui a mi habitación y me puse unos short, una camiseta, mis converse, cepillé mi cabello y lo dejé suelto. Volví donde Edward y lo encontré mirando una película.

Me senté a su lado y él pasó su brazo por mis hombros y me atrajo a él.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Ahora estoy mucho mejor.

Él asintió y beso mi coronilla.

— Tenía pensado en que pudiéramos salir.

— ¿A dónde?

— Una sorpresa para ti y para Emmy —me miró feliz.

— Entonces vamos —dije.

— Ve por una chaqueta y pantalones largos por si volvemos tarde.

— Ok.

Fui corriendo a mi habitación por lo que Edward me había dicho y mi bolso. Al bajar él ya tenía a Emmy en sus brazos, como también la pañalera. Fuimos hacia el auto de Edward, acomodó a Emmy en su sillita, me subí al asiento del copiloto, Edward también subió y partió.

Edward manejó por un rato hacia algún lugar, aunque todo el tiempo nos internamos más en el bosque. En un momento se detuvo y se bajó. Sacó a Emmy de su lugar, yo me bajé y lo miré sin entender.

— Hay un lugar que quiero que conozcan, pero desde aquí debemos caminar.

— ¿Cuánto? —pregunté asustada por caer.

— Solo un kilómetro, será algo corto, lo prometo.

— Bien.

Ayudé a Edward con la pañalera, la cual me crucé por el cuerpo, él sacó otra mochila y dijo que ahí había comida. Afirmó a Emmy en su brazo y con su otra mano tomo la mía para internarnos en el bosque.

Emmy iba muy pendiente de todo, miraba hacia todas partes e indicaba con su dedito todo lo que le llamaba la atención. Yo iba preocupada de no caer, porque no quería tirar de Edward y que él dejara caer a Emmy.

Después de unos minutos comencé a ver una parte mucho más iluminada, hasta que delante de nosotros apareció un hermoso prado. Todo estaba cubierto de flores blancas y lilas, me quede sorprendida al ver que algo como esto pudiera estar escondido en el bosque.

Edward nos llevó hasta el otro extremo donde había un riachuelo, dejó a Emmy en el suelo, mientras le decía que no se alejara. Sacó una manta de la mochila y lo ayudé a colocarla en el suelo. Luego le sacó la ropita a Emmy dejándola con solo un vestidito fino, él se quitó sus zapatos, se arremango sus pantalones hasta un poco más debajo de la rodilla y me miró.

— Quítate los zapatos, vamos al agua.

Yo me quité rápidamente mis zapatillas y nos fuimos al agua. Estaba helada, pero para el calor de la caminata estaba excelente. Edward metió los pie de Emmy al agua, y ella grito por lo fría. Aunque recogía sus pies para no sentir el agua, al ratito volvía a estirarlos para que la metieran.

Al final se acostumbró y Edward la dejó patalear, haciendo que el agua salpicara. Yo me mojé hasta un poco más arriba de mis rodillas, disfrutando del agua helada.

Estuvimos un rato en el agua, hasta que Edward me salpicó, yo lo salpiqué a él y mojé a Emmy en el acto, haciendo que ella riera. Al final quedamos bien mojados los tres y decidimos secarnos al sol.

Edward corrió la manta hasta un árbol que tenía sol y sombra. Dejamos a Emmy en la parte del sol para que se secara, con algunos de sus juguetes y una fuente con frutas. Edward también sacó dos fuentes, donde habían emparedados y algunas galletas, me entregó uno, sacó una botella con gaseosa y nos sirvió. Comenzamos a comer disfrutando de la comida, y de las risas de Emmy, quien se divertía con sus cosas.

Al terminar Edward guardó nuestras cosas, Emmy se puso de pie para que Edward le colocara los zapatos y se fue a correr por entremedio de las flores.

Edward se apoyó en el árbol, y yo me coloqué en medio de sus piernas, me abrazó por la cintura y coloqué mis manos sobre sus brazos.

— Me gusta esto —dije.

— A mí también, es agradable.

Él besó mi cabeza, y yo me acurruqué más en él. Estaba tan cómoda y sentía que este era mi lugar.

— ¿Cómo encontraste esto?

— Fue cuando Emmy nació.

Lo miré interrogante.

— Cuando mi padre me dijo que Emmy era mi hija yo… salí corriendo. Manejé hasta aquí y luego caminé y caminé, hasta que encontré el prado donde me senté y me quedé hasta que se hizo de noche. Luego de ese día venia todos los días, y vengo cuando necesito pensar.

— ¿Por qué te afecto tanto el saber que serías padre? ¿No lo sabías?

— Es una historia complicada— dijo un poco incómodo.

— Si no me la quieres contar, está bien, no necesito saber.

— Tienes que saber todo de mi Bella, así se hace la confianza, solo que ahora no quiero decirla, no quiero arruinar el día, pero prometo contarte, será más temprano que tarde.

— Está bien, sabes que no presiono.

— Lo sé y agradezco eso.

— Me giré a mirarlo y me dio un dulce beso.

— ¿Por qué anoche me mandaste ese mensaje? —preguntó después de un rato.

— Yo… es que… anoche tuve un sueño.

— ¿Qué sueño?

— Estaba contigo y me decías que ya no me querías a tu lado porque no era buena para Emmy y que tenías que buscar a alguien mejor.

— Amor, yo no quiero a otra persona a mi lado, eres la mejor para estar con nosotros. Emmy te quiere y estas dejando muchas cosas por estar conmigo.

— Pero Edward yo no soy la mejor, no sabemos si Emmy me aceptara cuando sea más grande, o si lo hare bien estando con ustedes, y tengo miedo de arruinar todo eso.

— Bella estarás bien, eres excelente con Emmy y ella te adora, yo te quiero, no debes pensar que no quiero tenerte a mi lado.

— Es que…

— Bella de verdad, eres a mejor para mí.

Edward me giró y me atrajo hacia él, para besar mi labio en un beso tierno y demostrando de lo que me decía era verdad. Yo pasé mis brazos por su cuello mientras respondía a su beso.

— Papi —escuchamos detrás de nosotros.

Nos separamos y miramos a Emmy que estaba en el suelo, con sus manitos en la tierra.

— Emmy —dijo Edward intentando colocarse de pie.

— Yo voy —dije.

Me puse de pie, caminé hacia donde estaba Emmy, que se había sentado y miraba sus manitos sucias.

— ¿Qué paso princesa? —la tomé en brazos.

— _Lele _(duele)—dijo mostrando sus manitos.

— Tendremos que limpiar eso.

Limpié las manos de Emmy con algo de agua del riachuelo, mientras Edward le sacaba un pote con comida. Ella camino hacia su padre, para comenzar a darle comida. Yo me senté junto a ellos, mientras los veía interactuar. Me gustaba la relación que tenían.

Emmy después de comer siguió jugando. Edward y yo conversamos de mil cosas, nos contamos muchas anécdotas o simples cosas de nuestra infancia. Cuando ya el sol se estaba lleno, Emmy quedó dormida sobre mi cuerpo, así que la envolvimos en una manta, guardamos las cosas y volvimos al auto, aunque antes les hice prometer a Edward que debíamos volver, él aceptó.

Al subir al auto, comencé a quedarme dormida, había pasado un día agradable, pero entre la caminata y nuestros juegos en el agua estaba cansada.

— Amor —me llamó Edward.

— Dime.

— ¿Estás muy cansada?

— Algo… ¿Por qué?

— Pensé que podíamos ver una película en casa.

— Vamos, no estoy tan cansada.

— Ok.

Prefería pasar tiempo con Edward, que irme a casa y estar sola hasta que llegara Charlie.

Al llegar Esme nos recibió feliz, nos ayudó con algunas cosas mientras Edward se llevaba a Emmy a su cuna para que se durmiera. Yo aproveché de cerrar los ojos un momento, sentada en el sillón.

Estaba por caer en la inconsciencia, cuando sentí unas manos sobre mis hombros, levanté la vista y vi que Edward me miraba divertido.

— Solo estaba descansando mi vista —dije.

— Claro Bella —se rio—, ¿Quieres ver la película aquí o arriba?

— ¿Podemos ir arriba?

— Claro ven.

Edward me tomó de la mano para subir las escaleras. Al entrar en su habitación, Edward se fue a su reproductor de video, yo me recosté en su cama, el apagó las luces y se colocó a mi lado. Yo me acomodé sobre el cuerpo de Edward, mientras Iron Man comenzaba.

— ¿Por qué esa película? —pregunté.

— Quería verla—sonrió.

— ¿Sabes que me gusta Robert Downey? —dije para picarlo.

— ¿De verdad? —Asentí—, creo que la cambiaré.

Él hizo el intento de levantarse, pero lo detuve.

— Tonto, solo te molestaba, es sexy, pero me gustas tú.

— Eso está bien.

La película comenzó y los dos estábamos atentos a ella. Aunque mi mirada iba de vez en cuando hacia Emmy que dormía en su cuna, tenía miedo de que despertara.

— Tranquila, ella no despertará—respondió Edward a mis pensamientos—, siempre veo películas y ella no despierta.

— Eso es bueno.

Estaba concentrada viendo la película, cuando Edward comenzó a besar mi mejilla y mi mandíbula. Yo me giré para mirarlo y juntamos nuestros labios. Comenzó como un beso lento, pero poco a poco comenzamos a subir la intensidad. Nuestras lenguas comenzaron a hacer una batalla, donde ninguna quería perder, solo disfrutar.

El cuerpo de Edward se posicionó sobre el mío, mientras una de sus manos tocaba mi vientre por dentro de mi camiseta. Mis manos se fueron a su espalda baja y se metieron dentro de su camisa, tocando su espalda y sus músculos.

Nos besamos por largos minutos, hasta que nuestros besos comenzaron a bajar de intensidad y terminamos acomodándonos de nuevo en la cama. Nunca antes nos habíamos besado de esa manera tan intensa, pero me gustaba, me gustaba sentir el cuerpo de Edward junto al mío, y cuanto él me quería.

Apoyada en el pecho de Edward me quedé dómida, solo sentí como apagaba el televisor y nos metía en la cama para dormir.

.

.

.

Desde ese día que dormí junto a Edward nuestra relación había pasado a otro nivel. Nuestros besos ya no eran simples besos, la mayoría del tiempo él terminaba sobre mi cuerpo, mientras mis manos recorrían su espalda descubierta. Aunque siempre él nos detenía cuando nos pasábamos.

Hoy mi padre se iba con unos amigos a pescar por unos días, le había costado aceptar que me quedaría sola, pero Esme me había ofrecido quedarme en su casa algunos días, así que mi padre se quedó tranquilo cuando le comenté que no estaría sola.

— ¿Estás segura de que estarás bien sola? —preguntó mi padre por quinta vez.

— Sí papá, estaré bien.

— ¿Te dejé dinero?

— Sí, y una tarjeta de crédito en caso de emergencias y también tengo mis ahorros.

— Ok, entonces me voy, no tendré señal en mi teléfono tres días, que son en los que acamparemos cerca del lago, pero los otros días me puedes llamar cualquier cosa.

— Ya lo sé papá, estaré bien. Hoy me quedé en casa de Edward, mañana celebraremos su cumpleaños y volveré a la casa del día siguiente.

— Bien, dale las gracias a Esme y Carlisle por recibirte y nos vemos.

Me despedí de mi padre y él se fue con su bolso hacia su auto. Lo dejaría donde Billy su amigo y se irían todos en una camioneta.

Entré en la casa y me fui directo a mi habitación. Llevaría un bolso para los días en que me quedaría con Edward, así que terminé de llenarlo con mis cosas. Guardé el regalo de Edward, que esperaba que le gustara, cerré el bolso y bajé. Revisé que todo en la casa estuviera cerrado, tomé el bolso y cerré la puerta. Me subí al auto y partí rumbo a la casa de Edward, estaba emocionada por pasar estos días con él.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, así que puse el altavoz y contesté.

— _Hola amiga _—me saludó Alice.

— Hola ¿Cómo estás? —pregunté.

— _Excelente… aunque tengo malas noticias _—dijo.

— ¿Qué paso?

— _Recuerdas que íbamos a ir este sábado de compras. _

— Sí.

— _Tengo que cancelar nuestra salida, mi viaje a Australia por el matrimonio del tío de Jasper se adelantó y nos vamos mañana. Lo siento. _

— Tranquila amiga, es comprensible.

— _¿No te molestas? _

— Claro que no, ve a tu viaje tranquila.

— _Gracias amiga _—se escuchó feliz—, _entonces te estoy llamando, te quiero. _

— Adiós Alice.

Alice cortó y yo llegué a casa de Edward. Antes de que pudiera bajar ya tenía a Edward, con Emmy en sus brazos, a mi lado.

— Hola amor —me saludó y besó mis labios.

— Hola —dije.

— _Ela _(Bella)—estiró sus brazos Emmy.

— Hola princesa, te ves hermosa.

Emmy tenía puesto un lindo vestido de color morado, con sus zapatitos negros.

Edward aprovechó para sacar mi bolso del auto, cerró la puerta y tomó mi mano mientras caminábamos a la casa.

— Estaremos solos un rato, mi madre fue a comprar algunas cosas para mañana y mi padre está trabajando —dijo Edward.

— ¿Estas emocionado por mañana? —pregunté.

— No mucho, no quiero cumplir dieciocho.

— Serás mayor —dije jugando.

— Mayor que tú, lo cual nos mete en un problema.

— No seas tonto —seguí el juego.

— Sabes que eso no me detendría —beso mi cuello y entramos en la casa.

Edward fue a dejar mi bolso a la habitación de invitados, mientras yo dejaba a Emmy con sus juguetes y me sentaba en el sillón. Cuando Edward volvió se sentó junto a mí, paso su brazo por mis hombros y me atrajo a él.

— Lo mejor de este cumpleaños, es que te tendré a ti y a Emmy conmigo.

— A mí igual me gusta estar contigo.

Me acerqué a los labios de Edward para besarlo lentamente. Él pasó su lengua por mi labio inferior y le di acceso a mi boca, dejando que su lengua jugara con la mía. Mis manos se fueron a su cuello hasta su cabello donde enredé mis dedos. Él me atrajo de la cintura, para pegarme a su cuerpo. Nuestros labios se movían rápidos, devorándonos, hasta que el aire nos faltó y Edward lentamente se separó de mí, apoyando su frente en la mía.

— Cuando te beso olvido completamente donde estoy y que mi hija está enfrente de nosotros observándonos.

Me separé de Edward y miré a Emmy, quien nos miraba muy interesada, yo no pude evitar sonrojarme y esconder mi cara en el pecho de Edward.

— Le estamos dando un espectáculo —murmuré.

— Tenemos suerte de que no comprenda aun lo que estábamos haciendo —dijo Edward.

— Papi —Emmy se levantó del suelo.

Caminó hacia nosotros, Edward la tomó en brazos y la sentó en sus piernas, yo me coloqué junto a Edward, quien volvía a abrazarme, prendí el televisor y comenzamos a ver una película animada, ya que Emmy nos chilló cuando la vio.

Esme llegó después de un rato cargada en bolsas, Edward la ayudó un poco, pero luego lo mando de regreso diciendo que cocinaría la cena y no quería a nadie molestado. Yo me reí por la cara de fastidio de Edward, por haber ofrecido su ayuda y después ser regañado.

— No es gracioso Bella —me miró Edward.

— Lo sé, lo lamento.

Emmy estuvo jugando, mientras nosotros con Edward terminábamos de ver una película. Carlisle llegó en ese tiempo, y estuvo entretenido jugando con Emmy hasta que Esme nos llamó para comer. La ayudé con lo que faltaba y después todos disfrutamos de la comida.

Al terminar, ayudé a Esme con los platos, mientras Edward iba a acostar a Emmy.

— Edward está muy emocionado por su cumpleaños —murmuró Esme.

— ¿De verdad?

— Sí, el año anterior no fue mucho lo que hicimos, cena familiar y una torta, pero este año le preguntó a Carlisle si no tendría turno y me pidió un vestido nuevo para Emmy, al parecer él quiere disfrutar el día con ustedes.

— Con ustedes también quiere disfrutar de su día.

— Sí, pero hace mucho que no lo veía tan emocionado, estoy muy feliz de que esté con nosotros Bella — me abrazó Esme —, desde que llegaste mi hijo es otro, uno más feliz y menos preocupado.

— Yo no hice nada —murmuré apenada.

— Hiciste mucho, ya lo verás.

Terminé de guardar lo último, y me giré hacia Esme, quería pedirle algo.

— Esme ¿Te puedo pedir algo?

— Claro, dime.

— ¿Podría preparar el pastel de cumpleaños de Edward?

— ¿De verdad? Tenía pensado hacerlo yo, pero si tú quieres.

— Yo quiero —sonreí.

— Bien, y me das tiempo para ir mañana a la oficina hay unas cosas que tengo que ver y regresaré para ayudarte con la cena.

— Ok, gracias Esme.

— Gracias a ti.

Me despedí de Esme para salir de la cocina, le dije buenas noches a Carlisle, que veía la repetición de un partido y me fui a mi habitación, aunque primero pasé donde Edward.

— Me iré a dormir —le avisé.

— Ok, buenas noches.

Se acercó a mí y me dio un dulce beso, fui donde Emmy y le di un beso en la frente, ella ya dormía plácidamente. Me fui a mi habitación, me puse mi pijama, cepillé mis dientes y me metí en la cama.

Estaba por quedarme dormida, cuando sentí que alguien abría la puerta. Me senté en la cama y vi a Edward entrar. Él solo me sonrió, dejó el monitor de bebé sobre la mesita de noche y se metió en la cama junto a mí.

— Estás en mi casa y debo aprovechar de tenerte a mi lado todo el tiempo —dijo mientras me abrazaba.

— ¿Qué pasara con Emmy y tus padres?

— Ellos no se darán ni cuenta y tengo el monitor para Emmy, así que durmamos tranquilos.

— Bien.

Edward besó mi mejilla y se acomodó contra mi cuerpo, a los pocos minutos los dos quedamos dormidos en un plácido sueño.

**Hola..! Como Estan...? Les gusto el capitulo...? Este es de punte para el proximo :D Se viene el cumple de Edward y tambien la verdad, se que todas esperan ese momento xD Quiero agradecer, las alertas, favoritos autor e Historia y por supuesto los Review... se que dije que iba a responderlos pero el instituto me tiene loca! y la semana que viene estare igual, espero tener un pequeño tiempo para responder :D Bueno no tengo mas que decir, solo que el adelanto sera dejado el Martes como siempre en el grupo de face (Si quiere unirte link en mi perfil) **

**Bueno me despido, gracias por leer :D  
Saludos  
Danii^^**


	7. La Historia

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La Historia Es Completamente Mia y Esta Protegida, Asi Que Pregunten Si Desean Publicarla En Alguna Parte.**

**.**

**Beteado por Monz Pollen. Beta FFAD ( www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/)**

**.**

**Se viene la verdad... Espero que les guste..!**

**.**

**7. La Historia.**

**Bella's POV.**

Desperté y lo primero que vi fue el hermoso rostro de Edward. Estaba relajado durmiendo sobre su estómago, mientras que su mano estaba sobre mi vientre. Sonreí al verlo, no había nada mejor que despertar a su lado.

Pasé mi dedo por su mandíbula, su nariz, sus mejillas, por entre sus cejas y dejé un beso en su mentón. Lo dejaría dormir, todos los días debía despertarse temprano por Emmy y hoy podría descansar.

Tomé algo de ropa, me fui al baño donde me di una ducha rápida, luego me vestí, peine mi cabello y volví a la habitación. Edward había atraído la almohada donde yo había estado hasta su cuerpo y la estaba abrazando tiernamente. Besé su frente y cuando me separé escuché los murmullos de Emmy por el monitor, lo tomé y me fui a la habitación de Edward.

Emmy estaba de pie sobre la cuna esperando que alguien la sacara.

— _Ela _(Bella)—me gritó Emmy.

— Hola princesa ¿lista para comenzar el día?

Ella estiró sus bracitos así que la saqué. Lo primero que hice fue cambiar su pañal, le coloqué unos pantalones cortos, una camiseta y sus zapatos. Cuando estuvo lista nos fuimos a la cocina. Le preparé un biberón, la senté en su sillita para poder verla y le entregué su comida.

Ella bebió del biberón entusiasmada, mientras que yo comenzaba a preparar el desayuno para Edward y para mí. Como también debía de buscar los ingredientes para el pastel.

Calenté café, hice tostadas, huevos revueltos, jugo de naranja natural. Coloqué la mesa y me senté a comer. Justo en ese momento entro Edward aun vestido con su pijama, me miró y no pude evitar sonreír por su cara sorprendida.

— ¿Cuándo te levantaste? —me preguntó extrañado.

— Hace ya un rato y el desayuno está listo.

Edward se acercó a Emmy, ya que ella lo miraba esperando algo.

— Buenos días princesa —beso su cabeza— ¿Bella te dio una rica leche?

— _Shi _(si)—dijo ella volviendo a beber su biberón.

— La hice como la haces tú —le dije.

— Si ella aceptó tu leche es porque la hiciste bien, es muy quisquillosa con ella.

— Entonces eso me deja feliz —sonreí.

Edward llegó a mi lado, tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me besó.

— Quería abrir mis ojos y verte a ti, no debiste levantarte.

— Tengo cosas que hacer… haré tu pastel —le informé feliz— y ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Me puse de pie y envolví a Edward en un brazo, mientras besaba sus labios.

— Gracias amor.

— Ya celebraremos más tarde, ahora toma desayuno que es mi primer regalo para ti —le señalé la mesa.

— Gracias —me dejó un último beso y se sentó a mi lado.

Comimos en silencio por un rato, hasta que Emmy termino y comenzó a balbucear algunas palabras.

— Papi, papi —dijo pidiendo algo que estaba sobre la mesa.

— ¿Qué quieres amor? —le preguntó.

— _Eto _(eso)—indicó hacia donde estaba la fruta.

Edward sacó una manzana y comenzó a picarla para darle a Emmy en un plato.

— ¿De qué quieres tu pastel? —pregunté.

— Mm no lo sé —dijo pensando—, me gusta de chocolate y de piña.

— No sé si hay piña —miré hacia mi alrededor—, creo que tendrá que ser de chocolate.

Cuando me giré para verlo, él estaba a mi lado mirándome muy intensamente y con una sonrisa sexi en sus labios.

— Gracias por todo, gracias por estar conmigo.

— Sabes que amo hacer cosas por ti y me encanta estar contigo—pasé mis brazos por su cuello— además, hacer un pastel es lo menos que puedo darte.

— Gracias.

Él me dio un dulce beso, mientras me envolvía con sus brazos.

— Papi, yo —gritó Emmy.

Edward y yo nos separamos y Emmy nos miraba estirando sus bracitos.

— Ven aquí princesa —Edward tomó a Emmy en sus brazos y vino a mi lado para abrazarme—, tengo a las dos chicas más importantes en mi vida en mi cumpleaños.

Estuvimos un rato abrazados, hasta que le dije a Edward que debía de terminar su desayuno para que yo pudiera comenzar con el pastel.

Cuando terminamos, Edward se fue a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa, con Emmy para que no me molestara, aunque le dije que no era necesario él se la llevó.

Yo comencé a buscando los ingredientes, luego las fuentes donde haría la mezcla.

— Bella estaré en el living por si necesitas ayuda —me dijo Edward desde la puerta.

— Ok.

Sentí la risa de Emmy, lo cual me hizo sonreír.

Pasé toda la mañana preparando la mezcla del pastel, como también el relleno de este. Metí la mezcla al horno, mientras que terminaba de revolver. Cuando ya tenía todo listo y al horno aun le faltaba, me fui al living. Encontré a Emmy jugando en el suelo con sus cosas, mientras que Edward estaba en el sillón con un libro en las manos.

Me acerqué a él lentamente y cuando estuve a su lado pasé mis brazos por su cuello y lo abracé, estando detrás de él.

— ¿Cómo va el pastel?

— Bien, espero que quede rico —dije apoyando mi cabeza en su hombros.

— Quedará bien —puso sus manos sobre las mías—, ¿Qué quieres comer? —preguntó.

— Puedo preparar algo.

— Ya hiciste mucho hoy y aparte en la noche tendremos una gran cena, mejor comamos algo liviano.

— Bueno, si tú quieres.

— Pediré una pizza.

Edward se puso de pie, mientras tomaba su teléfono y llamaba a la pizzería. Yo tomé el libro que Edward estaba leyendo, y me di cuenta de que era Don Quijote de la Mancha. Un gran libro.

Escuché como pedía la pizza, justo en ese momento mi celular comenzó a sonar. Lo saqué y encontré tres mensajes, el primero era de Alice.

"_Ya me voy de viaje, pero primero debo pedirte que le digas a Edward de mi parte ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! No lo olvides."_

El segundo mensaje era de Jasper.

"_Seguro Alice ya me ganó, pero dile a Edward que le deseo lo mejor en su cumpleaños y cuídate Bella, nos vemos."_

El mensaje me hizo sonreír. Abrí el siguiente mensaje, y ese era de Emmett.

"_Dile a tu chico sexy que lo pase bien en su cumpleaños, y ustedes disfruten, tú sabes cómo."_

Me volví a reír por el mensaje, Emmett era un tonto al escribir eso.

— Esme llamó y dijo que ya venía a preparar la comida, y la pizza llega en un rato —llegó Edward a mi lado—, ¿De qué te ríes?

— Los tres últimos mensajes son para ti —le entregué mi teléfono.

El comenzó a leer, y a medida que los leía una sonrisa se le formó en sus labios.

— Hace mucho que no tenía saludos de ellos.

— Para que veas que tus amigos te quieren —lo abracé por la cintura, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho.

— Así estoy viendo.

— Deberías hablar con ellos, aunque sea darles una pequeña explicación.

— ¿Contarles de Emmy? —me preguntó asustado.

— No sé si decirles de ella, pero hablar, tratar de que su relación vuelva a como antes.

— Puede ser.

Estuvimos un rato abrazados conversando, mientras Emmy nos hacía reír porque trataba de crear un diálogo a sus juguetes.

— Tengo que ir a ver el pastel —recordé de repente.

Me puse de pie de golpe, mientras corría a la cocina. Respiré tranquila cuando vi que el pastel estaba listo y no quemado. Lo saqué del horno y lo dejé sobre la encimera para que se enfriara, justo en ese momento tocaron el timbre y Edward me aviso que la pizza había llegado.

Comimos todos juntos en el living. Emmy tenía un pedazo de pizza en su plato y ella de apoco le daba mordidas, aunque estaba más preocupada de que su juguete no se cayera. Esme llegó al poco rato, nos saludó a todos y se llevó un pedazo de pizza a la cocina para comenzar a preparar la cena, le prohibió a Edward entrar en ella.

— Creo que la iré a recostar —me dijo Edward indicando a Emmy, quien estaba que caída del sueño.

— Ok, yo iré a rellenar el pastel.

Me fui a la cocina, donde Esme se movía de un lado a otro, le dije que terminaría con el pastel, así que ella me dejó un espacio para comenzar con mi labor.

Rellené el pastel con tres capas distintas para que tuviera un sabor especial, luego tapé todo con chocolate y lo decoré, colocando "Feliz cumpleaños Edward." Cuando ya había terminado ayudé un poco a Esme con la cena, aunque ella al rato me mando a descansar ya que mi pastel estaba listo y según ella me lo merecía.

Subí las escaleras y me fui a la habitación de Edward. Lo primero que vi al entrar fue a Emmy dormida en su cuna, me acerqué a ella y la observé. Era tan pequeña y tan hermosa.

— ¿Qué pasa amor? —Edward me abrazó por la espalda rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos.

— Nada, solo miraba a Emmy.

— ¿Ya terminaste?

— Sí, el pastel está listo y tu madre está trabajando con la cena.

— Sé que le quedará muy rica y muero por probar tu pastel —dejó un beso en mi cuello.

— Espero que te guste.

— Seguro que me gustará.

Edward me giró para besarme de una manera apasionada, recorriendo con su legua cada rincón de mi boca. Mis manos inmediatamente se fueron a su cabello mientras enredaba mis dedos en el, y le daba pequeños tirones. Él aprovecho de colocar sus manos en mi espalda baja pegándome mucho más a él.

Comencé a empujar su cuerpo hasta que este Edward quedó sentado en su cama, me miró con interrogación, pero no lo dejé preguntar porque me senté en su regazo a horcajadas y volví a besarlo, tal cual como él me había besado. Con pasión y ternura a la vez.

Sus manos me apretaban cada vez más a su cuerpo, yo tiraba de su cabello, y mis labios iban de su boca, a su mandíbula, a su cuello y regresaban a sus labios, donde nos volvíamos a fundir en un beso que nos dejaba sin respiración.

Quise volver a empujar a Edward hacia la cama pero él me detuvo y me separó de su cuerpo.

— ¿Bella… qué haces? —preguntó con la respiración entrecortada.

— Celebro tu cumpleaños —lo volví a besar e intentar empujarlo hacia su cama.

— Bella espera —me separó Edward.

Podía ver en sus ojos que la pasión que habíamos tendió se había ido y que ahora estaba molesto.

— Yo… yo lo… lamento —me puse de pie—, creo… creo que mejor voy a mi habitación.

Me giré, pero antes de que diera un paso, el brazo de Edward me sujetó por los hombros, mientras su mano me atraía por la cintura a su cuerpo y no me dejaba moverme.

— No te vayas —dijo en mi oído—, lamento alejarte.

— Está bien —bajé mi rostro.

— Claro que no está bien, tenemos que hablar.

— No es necesario, entiendo…

— Ese es el problema, no entiendes, no entiendes todo lo que deberías saber de mí. Por algo me detuve Bella, por algo es que no puedo avanzar en esto, primero tengo que contarte todo sobre mí.

— Ya te dije una vez que no es necesario.

— Pero para mí lo es, quiero que lo sepas y sobre todo lo que tiene que ver con Emmy.

Me giré en los brazos de Edward para mirarlo a los ojos.

— Te voy a querer a ti y a ella aun con su pasado, nada lo cambiará.

— Lo sé, pero necesito que sepas todo… Bella te deseo y no sabes cuánto, pero también sé que tú no tienes la misma experiencia que yo —no pude evitar sonrojarme por sus palabras—, por eso quiero hacer las cosas bien, aparte ahora mi madre está abajo y Emmy duerme en su cuna —la señaló.

— Lo lamento —dije apenada.

— No importa Bella, yo también te deseo, pero debemos hacer las cosas bien.

— Ok.

Edward tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me besó, pero era un beso cargado de ternura y amor.

Al final nos recostamos en su cama mientras mirábamos algo en la televisión, aunque el mayor tiempo nos la pasamos besándonos. Emmy despertó después de un rato, así que la colocamos en la cama entre nosotros, ella miraba entretenida la película.

Esme nos vino a avisar que Carlisle ya había llegado y que la cena sería en unos minutos. Así que con Edward no fuimos a arreglar. Yo había traído un lindo vestido de color vino que quería ocupar, era hasta la rodilla y ajustado.

Salí de la habitación cuando estuve lista, y me encontré con Edward y Emmy. Ella tenía puesto un lindo vestido calipso, mientras que Edward tenia puesto unos pantalones negros y una camisa del mismo color.

— Estás muy guapo —le dije.

— Y tú muy sexy —pasó su brazo por mi cintura y beso mi mejilla.

Bajamos hacia donde debía estar Esme con Carlisle. Este último al ver a su hijo se puso de pie, yo tomé a Emmy en mis brazos y Carlisle envolvió a su hijo en un abrazo. Fue una imagen muy linda.

— Feliz cumpleaños hijo.

— Gracias papá.

— Vengan todos a la mesa —nos llamó Esme.

Pasamos al comedor y nos ubicamos en nuestros lugares, Emmy tenía una sillita alta para ella con mesita. Esme apareció con un asador y lo dejó en el centro de la mesa, el único lugar libre ya que alrededor de la fuente estaba lleno de ensaladas.

— Disfruten la comida —nos dijo Esme.

Todos comenzamos a servirnos, Edward se preocupó primero de Emmy. Le colocó pedazos de comida en un plato para que ella pudiera sacar con su mano, sin tener que ocupar un tenedor y luego se sirvió él.

Había pasado un rato cuando Carlisle nos pidió silencio para decir algo.

— Hijo feliz cumpleaños, ya son dieciocho y aun no puedo creer cómo pasa el tiempo tan rápido. Hace tan poco eras un pequeño que jugaba todo el día y ahora ya eres todo un hombre. Te deseo lo mejor y te queremos. Salud.

— ¡Salud! —dijimos todos y bebimos de nuestras copas.

— Gracias papá.

La cena pasó entre conversaciones animadas y risas, todos lo estábamos pasando muy bien y sobre todo Edward, quien tenía una sonrisa pegada en su rostro, lo cual me hacía feliz a mí.

Cuando todos terminamos de comer, ayude a Esme a recoger las cosas sucias y las dejamos en la cocina. Aprovechamos de colocar las velas en el pastel, Esme se adelantó para apagar las luces y yo caminé detrás de ella, ya con las velas encendidas. Al llegar al comedor Edward tenía a Emmy en brazos y me esperaba con una sonrisa. Todos comenzamos a cantar mientras llegaba al lado de Edward. Terminó la canción, Edward cerró los ojos para pedir un deseo y sopló las velas. Emmy lo ayudo un poco.

Esme mandó a los chicos al living para comer el pastel allá y poder entregar los regalos. Ayudé a Esme a cortar y repartir los trozos y nos fuimos al living, Emmy estaba entretenida mirando sus cosas, pero cuando nos vio con pastel camino hacia la mesa de centro donde esperó su plato.

Me senté junto a Edward cuando ya todos tenían un plato y comenzamos a comer.

— Bella esto está exquisito —me dijo Edward.

— No es para tanto —murmuré.

— No Bella, de verdad esta excelente —dijo Carlisle.

— Debes decirme como hacerla —me sonrió Esme.

— Qué bueno que les gustara —dije apenada por sus halagos.

Al terminar de comer el pastel, y que Edward y Carlisle se repitieran Esme dijo que era momento de abrir los regalos.

Los primero en entregarle fue Carlisle, quien le dio unos libros y algunos CD que Edward quería. Luego Esme le entregó una gran bolsa que tenía varias prendas de ropa.

— Es que no sales a comprarte ropa y creo que necesitas renovar —le dijo Esme.

— Gracias mamá.

Yo le entregué una pequeña bolsa primero y diciendo que era de Emmy y mía. Edward la abrió intrigado y sonrió cuando la vio.

— Gracias —me abrazó.

Era una foto enmarcada de él con Emmy, los dos dormían y se veían muy tiernos. Después le entregué otra bolsa que era de mi parte, él la abrió y sacó un libro, era un libro de composiciones.

— Gracias amor —besó mis labios.

Estuvimos conversando un rato, pero cuando Emmy se quedó dormida sobre mis piernas decidimos ir a descansar. Carlisle y Esme tenían que trabajar mañana, por lo cual ya era hora de dormir.

Ayudé a Edward con Emmy, la cambié a su pijama y la dejé dentro de la cuna, luego me fui a mi habitación para darme una ducha y colocarme mi pijama.

Cuando ya me había metido a la cama, Edward apareció en la puerta con una sonrisa en sus labios. Dejó el monitor sobre la mesita de noche, se metió en la cama junto a mí y me besó. Nos estuvimos besando por lago tiempo, sin preocuparnos del mundo.

— Te quiero tanto —besó mi mejilla—, gracias por lo de hoy.

— No fue nada —lo abracé.

— Para mí fue mucho, el último cumpleaños que pasé con alguien más aparte de mi familia, salió con sorpresa.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunté extrañada.

— Ese día fue cuando concebí a Emmy.

— ¿Qué? —lo miré— ¿De verdad?

— Sí… — Edward miré hacia enfrente y pude ver como se llenaba de recuerdos —yo cumplía dieciséis años… Jane la que era mi novia organizó la fiesta…

_Jane estaba sentada sobre el capo de mi auto, me sonreía de forma coqueta, mientras me decía que me acercara. Yo lo hice y ella envolvía sus brazos en mi cuello mientras me besaba. _

— _Esta noche te tengo una sorpresa, pero primero debemos ir a la fiesta—me dijo a oído. _

— _Está bien, vamos a la fiesta, quiero saber cuál es tu sorpresa._

_Jane sonrió feliz, así que nos subimos al auto y conduje hasta la fiesta. Al llegar ya había mucha gente dentro de la casa bailando, por lo cual Jane tomó mi mano y me llevó hacia la multitud de gente, que al verme comenzaron a desearme un feliz cumpleaños, se supone que esta fiesta era por mi celebración. _

_Bailamos un rato, hasta que ella decidió ir por algo de beber, me trajo algo con vodka, y comenzamos a tomar mientras disfrutábamos de la fiesta…_

— Recuerdo que subí las escaleras y terminé en una cama con Jane, teniendo mi primera vez, solo tengo pequeños recuerdos de ese momento y el momento en que desperté.

Edward me miró, pero yo estaba metida en la historia y solo quería que continuara.

— ¿Qué paso después? —pregunté.

— Había pasado un mes de nuestra primera vez, yo estaba feliz porque nuestra relación iba cada vez mejor y un día sábado ella fue a una fiesta, yo no quería ir, pero al final decidir ir y darle una sorpresa a Jane. Cuando llegué no la encontraba y comencé a preguntar por ella…

— _¿Has visto a Jane? —le pregunté a su mejor amiga que estaba un poco ebria. _

— _Creo… creo que esta arriba —dijo. _

— _Ok, gracias. _

_Fui al segundo y comencé a tocar cada puerta, pero estaba todo vacío, hasta que llegué a la última. La abrí y mi corazón se rompió. _

_Jane estaba sobre un chico, al cual no podía verle la cara, mientras se movía rápidamente. Los dos gemían y disfrutaban. Yo apreté mi puño molesto y engañado. _

— _Jane —dije. _

_Ella se giró y me miró, abriendo muchos sus ojos, pero luego se tranquilizó y me sonrió._

— _Hola amor —dijo aun moviéndose sobre el chico—, ¿Quieres unirte? —me preguntó. _

— _Estás loca —le grité. _

— _Lo estamos pasando muy bien, vamos únete. _

_Yo negué, y vi algo blanco sobre la mesa de noche. Era cocaína y al parecer los dos estaban drogados. _

— _Estás drogada Jane —le dije—, no sabía esto de ti. _

— _Vamos amor no seas aburrido, prueba un poco del polvo y luego únete a nosotros. _

— _Ni lo sueñes, y terminamos por si no te diste cuenta. _

_Me giré y salí de la habitación…_

— Desde ese día ella y yo nos separamos, no podía perdonar algo así. Pero después de tres semanas ella me volvió a hablar…

— _Edward necesito hablar contigo —llegó Jane a mi lado. _

— _Yo no quiero, estoy ocupado —me alejé. _

— _Edward es importante —me miró preocupada y yo no me pude resistir. _

— _¿Qué paso? _

— _Estoy embarazada —soltó sin rodeos. _

_Me quedé en shock, mientras trataba de analizar sus palabras. Ella estaba embarazada, yo era el padre… o podría ser el padre. _

— _No creo que sea el padre —le dije. _

— _Edward eres tú el padre, fue en nuestra primera vez. _

— _Ya no creo que nuestra primera vez fuera la primera de ambos, ese día con tu amigo te veías muy experta. _

— _Edward, solo contigo he estado sin protección, eres el padre —lloró. _

— _No te creo, cuando el bebé nazca haremos una prueba —le dije y me giré. _

Edward me miró, mientras pasaba su mano por mi mejilla, yo estaba asimilando cada cosa que él me contaba.

— Según mis cálculos Jane tenía dos meses cuando me contó que estaba embarazada, pero yo no le creía que el hijo era mío.

— ¿Qué paso? —pregunté.

— Los meses pasaron, Jane siguió yendo a clases, pero ella continuo con sus fiestas, y las drogas, me preocupaba, pero mi orgullo no me dejaba acercarme. Su barriga comenzó a notarse y mi cuerpo se estremecía cuando la veía. Todo el mundo hablaba de ella, pero nadie sabía quién era el padre de su bebé. Yo era uno de los nominados, pero nunca confirmé nada y ella tampoco, aparte con su actitud de rebelde no servía de mucho.

Edward tomó aire, y me miró con sus ojos aun llenos de recuerdos.

— El día en que Emmy nació, recibí un llamado de mi padre…

— _Hijo ¿Dónde estás? —preguntó. _

— _En clases ¿Qué pasa? _

— _Necesito que te vengas al hospital, rápido. _

— _Ok, voy para allá. _

_Salí de clases y corrí hacia mi auto. Me subí y conduje lo más rápido que pude hacia el hospital. Me estacioné y entré corriendo, una enfermera me estaba esperando y me llevó hacia donde estaba mi padre. Cuando entré en la habitación, encontré a mi madre llorando y a la madre de Jane, quien se levantó de golpe y me empujó. _

— _Por tu culpa mi hija esta así —grito—, será tu culpa si muere. _

— _¿Qué pasa? —pregunté cuando Charlie había sujetado a la señora. _

— _Hijo Jane comenzó en labor de parto —dijo mi padre. _

— _¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo? —pregunté. _

— _Edward ese hijo puede ser tuyo —dijo mi padre lentamente— y está complicado el parto, Jane ha consumido drogas durante el embarazo y el bebé viene con riesgos. _

— _¿Qué? No lo puedo creer—dije sorprendido—. ¿Cómo está ahora? _

— _Esperamos que comience a pujar pronto o sino haremos una cesárea. Lo más probable es que pase esto último. _

— _Ok. _

_Me senté junto a mi madre, quien me abrazó. _

— _Hijo espero que ese bebé nazca bien, más si es mi nieto. _

— _Mamá aún no sabemos si lo es, debemos esperar hasta que nazca. _

— _Claro que es tu hijo —me gritó la madre de Jane—. Mi hija no es una cualquiera. _

— _Usted no sabe señora —murmuré._

— La bebé nació a las tres de la tarde por una cesárea. Jane murió tres horas después. El consumo de drogas durante el embarazo no ayudó. Los exámenes de paternidad fueron hechos horas después y me dijeron que fui padre, en ese momento mi mundo se paralizó y salí corriendo.

Edward estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, yo aún estaba sorprendida por todo lo que me había dicho, aun no podía creer que Jane no se cuidara durante su embarazo provocando su propia muerte.

— ¿Qué paso después? —pregunté.

— Emmy estuvo un mes en incubadora, yo no me acerqué al hospital en ese tiempo. No quería conocerla, ella había nacido de una relación que terminó mal. Me recordaba a Jane y que había detenido mi juventud. Esos eran mis pensamientos —dijo apenado—. Cuando Emmy salió del hospital, Esme se la llevó a casa, yo no quería verla, por eso salía todos los días, ese fue el tiempo en que iba al instituto de día y de fiesta en fiesta en la noche. Estaba ebrio casi todo el tiempo. Me alejé de todo el mundo, incluyendo mis padres y cuando mis amigos se preocuparon por el tiempo que falté, les grité que me dejaran solo, en ese momento se alejaron.

— ¿Cuándo te preocupaste por Emmy?

— Un día llegué de una fiesta, escuché el llanto de Emmy que provenía de la cocina, mi madre le estaba haciendo el biberón y yo quería que se callara, me dolía la cabeza…

_Caminé hacia la cocina decidido a callar a esa niñita, pero cuando entré me detuve. Ella estaba en los brazos de mi madre, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y llenas de lágrimas. Sus ojitos me enfocaron y me perdí en ellos. _

_Caí de rodillas, mientras un sollozo escapaba de mis labios y mis ojos comenzaban a dejar salir las lágrimas._

— _Hijo —escuché a mi madre. _

_La miré y ella dejó a la bebé en un moisés que tenía sobre la encimera para acercarse a mí. _

— _Hijo —me abrazó mi madre. _

— _Ma… mamá —sollocé. _

— _Tranquilo amor —pasó su mano por mi cabello. _

— _Ella… ella es hermosa —murmure—, ¿Por qué… por qué no la vi antes? _

— _Hijo, aun tenías que asumirlo. _

— _Es tan pequeña —dije aun sollozando. _

— _¿Quieres verla? —me preguntó. _

— _Sí. _

_Nos pusimos de pie, me acerqué lentamente al moisés, pero me sentí enfermo y me alejé. _

— _Hijo —me miró mi madre. _

— _Déjame… déjame cambiarme, necesito estar bien. _

— _Ok. _

_Fui a mi habitación, me quité la ropa y me metí bajo el agua helada. Esta ayudó a despejar mi mente, como también quitar el olor a alcohol que tenía encima. Salí y me puse algo rápido, para volver a bajar. Mi madre estaba en el living con la pequeña en brazos. _

— _Ven hijo, siéntate a mi lado. _

_Me senté junto a mi madre, mientras mis ojos estaban en el bebé. _

— _Hijo te presento a Emmy, Emmy él es tu papá._

_Tomé a Emmy en mis brazos y todo el mundo se paralizo. Ella era perfecta y quería estar a su lado por mucho tiempo…_

— Desde ese día nunca más me pude separar de ella. Volví a clases, y aunque todo el mundo me preguntaba que me había pasado, yo no dije nada y lo mantuve en secreto. Al final la gente dejó de acercarse y creí que era lo mejor, ahora me doy cuenta de que no, necesito de gente a mi lado — me miró Edward.

— ¿Por qué la escondiste?

— Tengo miedo de lo que digan de ella. Su madre no fue la mejor y yo la negué todo el tiempo del embarazo. Sé que hablaran y no quiero.

Yo me acerqué a él, lo abracé y dejé mi cabeza en su pecho.

— Eres un chico fuerte, no sé qué hubiera hecho en tu posición —murmuré.

— No lo soy, soy una persona horrible por dejar a Emmy sola por dos meses.

— Tenías que darte cuenta de tantas cosas antes de acercarte a ella. Ahora lo haces excelente.

— Tenía mucho miedo al principio, creía que no podría con ella.

— Es obvio que tuvieras miedo, yo estaría aterrada, pero lo estás haciendo bien, eres un gran padre.

— Gracias —besó mi cabeza.

— ¿Perdonaste a Jane? —pregunté.

— Sí… lo hice cuando Emmy cumplió un año. Fui un tonto cuando no le creí sobre que esperaba un hijo de mí. Si hubiera estado a su lado ella no se hubiera drogado y Emmy no hubiera nacido con sus problemas, como tampoco ella hubiera muerto. Jane fue víctima de la adolescencia.

— ¿Por qué la madre de ella no reclamó a Emmy?

— Según lo que me dijo mi madre ella no quería saber nada de mí, ni de la "cosa" que mató a su hija.

— Se está perdiendo a una personita hermosa —me acurruqué en el cuerpo de Edward.

— Tienes razón, ella se lo pierde. Bueno, no sabía de su hija, que iba a querer saber de Emmy.

Nos quedamos en silencio, pensando en todo lo dicho. Ya sabía la historia de Edward y me alegraba de que confiara en mí como para contármela toda. Ahora nuestra relación seria mucho más fuerte.

— Gracias por escucharme y nos juzgarme.

— Te entiendo Edward y sé que fue complicado. Gracias a ti por contarme.

Edward besó mis labios de una manera lenta y yo le respondí disfrutando de sus labios.

— Es hora de descansar —dijo sobre mis labios.

— Te quiero —lo besé por última vez.

— Yo también.

Nos acomodamos en la cama, yo sobre el pecho de Edward y el con sus brazos a mi alrededor, a los pocos minutos caímos dormidos en un profundo sueño.

.

**Tengo un poco de miedo por saber que les parecio..? Les gusto o se sientes decepcionadas..? Espero que les haya gustado por que ahora que lo volvi a leer me sigue gustando como quedo xD Quiero agradecer los favoritos, las alertas y por supuesto los review... :D como siempre me hacen muy muy feliz... solo lamento no responderlos... mi tiempo se reduce con las clases... Bueno el proximo capitulo el viernes y el adelantos como siempre el martes en el grupo (link en mi perfil) **

**Gracias por Leer, Saludos..! **

**Danii^^**


	8. Cita

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La Historia Es Completamente Mia y Esta Protegida, Asi Que Pregunten Si Desean Publicarla En Alguna Parte.**

**.**

**Beteado por Monz Pollen. Beta FFAD ( www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/)**

**.**

**Importante Nota de Autor Abajo..!**

**.**

**8. Cita.**

**Bella POV.**

Habían pasado unas semanas desde el cumpleaños de Edward, nuestros días juntos eran los mejores. Pasamos las tardes jugando con Emmy o disfrutando del tiempo juntos, a veces hacía la cena para toda la familia, y le llevaba algo a mi padre, quien ya había regresado de su viaje, pero quería volver a hacerlo.

Ahora esperaba a Edward, quien me iba a pasar a buscar para salir, aunque si Esme no se podía quedar con Emmy, nos quedaríamos aquí en la casa; aun a Edward le costaba salir con nuestra princesa a la calle.

Me terminé de poner brillo labial, arreglé mi chaqueta sobre mi cuerpo y bajé las escaleras. El día había comenzado con un lindo sol, pero ahora estaba nublado y al parecer iba a llover, lo cual arruinaría los próximos días si se mantenía.

Fui a la cocina a ver si le había dejado todo listo a mi padre para que él cenara, ya que de seguro volvería tarde con Edward.

El timbre sonó y yo corrí hacia la puerta, al abrirla encontré a mi sexy novio con una sonrisa en su rostro. Se acercó a mí, me tomó de la cintura y juntó nuestros labios. Le respondí de una manera lenta, disfrutando de nuestro encuentro después de tantas horas. Pudimos habernos quedado en la puerta besándonos por toda la vida, pero Edward se separó, dejando un beso en mi frente.

— ¿Cómo estás?

— Ahora mucho mejor —dije feliz.

— ¿Lista para salir?

— Sip.

Tomé las llaves, mi celular y salimos de la casa. Edward me abrió la puerta de su auto para que subiera, después se subió él y partió a nuestra cita.

— ¿Dónde iremos? —pregunté.

— Primero al cine, hay una película de ficción excelente y debemos verla.

— Quería ver una película romántica —dije.

— ¿De verdad? —Me miró Edward—, hay una, pero no sé el horario de función, podemos verla si quieres.

Sonreí porque Edward siempre buscaría lo mejor para mí. Me acerque a él y besé su mejilla.

— Quiero ver la película de ficción—susurré en su oído—, solo te estaba molestando.

— Eres mala — dejó un beso en mi mejilla.

Edward siguió concentrado en la conducción y yo puse algo de música. En la radio sonaban distintas canciones hasta que apareció una de nuestra banda, Paramore. Los dos nos pusimos a cantar, primero bajo, pero de a poco comenzamos a cantar más fuerte, hasta que entre risas terminamos la canción. Amaba poder compartir eso con Edward.

Él se estaciono en un lugar libre cerca del cine, nos bajamos y tomamos de la mano caminamos hacia la taquilla. Edward compró los boletos y luego nos colocamos en la fila para entrar.

— ¿Quieres algo amor? —me preguntó Edward al oído mientras me abrazaba por la cintura.

— Palomitas y algo de beber estaría bien —murmuré.

— Voy a comprar.

— No, yo voy —dije.

— Ok.

Dejé un beso en los labios de Edward y fui a la confitería. Habían dos personas antes que yo, por lo cual me demoré unos minutos, pero cuando llegue adelante rápidamente le pedí al chico un paquete de palomitas grande y dos gaseosas, más unos dulces. Le entregué el dinero y me devolví hacia la fila, donde encontré a Edward acompañado por un chica rubia y esbelta.

— ¿Cómo no sabes quién soy? —le dijo la chica—, tuvimos varias clases juntos el semestre que pasó.

— Lo siento, no te recuerdo —le dijo Edward.

— Bueno, si quieres conocerme puedes llamarme —le entregó un papel, pero Edward solo lo miró.

— No estoy interesado, tengo novia —le dijo educadamente.

— Vamos Edward, eres un chico sexy que vuelve a las pistas, debes conocer gente antes de tener novia, aparte Swan no es la gran cosa —mi ego fue herido por sus palabras.

— No sabes nada de Bella, y ella es la mejor para mí —le dijo Edward.

— Solo acepta el número Edward, y cuando quieras divertirte me llamas.

La chica hizo el intento de colocar el número en la mano de Edward, pero él no se lo permitió. Fue en ese momento cuando me acerqué y llegué junto a Edward.

— Lamento la demora amor —dije entregándole la gaseosa—. Hola… ¿Tú eres? —le pregunté a la chica.

— Tanya Denali, compañera de ustedes —dijo la chica con aires de suficiencia.

— Vaya nunca te había visto —dije—, ¿necesitas algo?

— No… solo saludaba a Edward —dijo molesta—, pero ya me voy.

La chica se giró y se fue contoneando sus caderas. Era una estúpida.

— ¿Estabas celosa? —me preguntó Edward.

— Claro, esa chica quería entregarte su número a toda costa, es una cualquiera.

— Sabes que no lo aceptaría, te tengo a ti.

— Lo sé, pero igual me molesta.

— Solo te quiero a ti.

Edward me abrazó por la espalda con una mano en mi cintura, mientras la otra sostenía su gaseosa, y besaba mi cuello.

Después de unos minutos entramos en la sala de cine, nos sentamos en la última fila, nos acomodamos, dejamos las gaseosas en los apoya brazos, yo comencé a comer palomitas y Edward también sacó algunas.

Las luces se apagaron, mostraron cuatro tráiler antes de que la película comenzara. Me apoyé en el hombro de Edward y él pasó su brazo por mis hombros. La película me tenía muy entretenida, tenía ficción que me gustaba y algo de comedia, que me tenía muy divertida, hasta que Edward comenzó a recorrer mi brazo con su mano haciendo que me estremeciera.

Lo mire y Edward tenía una sonrisa en sus labios, pero miraba la pantalla. Cuando se percató de que lo miraba, me miró y yo le sonreí. Se acercó hasta juntar nuestros labios y comenzamos a besarnos, primero lento disfrutando del sabor del otro. Edward tenía un sabor dulce por las palomitas y la gaseosa, lo que lo hacía más deseable.

Edward me tomó de la cintura e hizo que me sentara en su regazo, mis brazos rodearon su cuello, mientras que nuestros labios se seguían devorando. Las manos de Edward me apretaron por la espalda, una de sus manos se metió dentro de mi camiseta, haciendo que mi piel se erizara.

— No sabes cuánto te quiero —besó mi mandíbula, mi cuello, hasta que llegó a mi lóbulo y lo succionó.

— Edward —murmuré.

— Me encantan las reacciones de tu cuerpo.

Continuó besando mi cuello, volvió a besar mis labios y yo me perdí en ellos. Disfrutando de cada roce, de cada caricia hecha por sus manos.

Más rápido de lo que pensé, las luces de la sala fueron encendidas y la gente comenzó a salir, nosotros nos separamos. Edward me besó por última vez para colocarnos de pie y salir de la sala.

— No puse nada de atención —dije.

— Yo tampoco—sonrió Edward—. ¿Dónde quieres ir? —preguntó colocándose a mi espalda mientras me abrazaba por la cintura y continuábamos caminando.

— No lo sé, donde sea está bien.

— ¿Te parece caminar un poco, y luego ir a cenar?

— Me gusta la idea.

Edward camino detrás de mí hasta la entrada del cine, ahí tomó mi mano y comenzamos a caminar por las calles de Port Angeles. Miramos varios escaparates que aún estaban abiertos, era verano así que todo cerraba más tarde. En algún momento de nuestra caminata unas pequeñas gotas se comenzaron a sentir, no le pusimos atención, y continuamos con la caminata, hasta que de la nada las pequeñas gotas se hicieron grandes y debimos correr hasta el restaurante.

— Al parecer lloverá muy fuerte —dijo Edward mientras entrabamos.

— Así parece —miré por la ventana.

— El auto quedó lejos de aquí, nos mojaremos cuando tengamos que ir a él.

— Nada nos pasará con un poco de agua —besé su mejilla.

Llegó la camarera y nos llevó hasta una mesa junto a la ventana, esta estaba llena de gotitas de agua que se escurrían por el vidrio, la chica nos entregó la carta y dijo que volvía en unos minutos.

— ¿Qué quieres comer? — me preguntó Edward.

— Creo que una ensalada y una gaseosa, no quiero comer carne.

— Ok, ¿ensalada césar?

— Sí, esa misma.

La chica volvió y Edward pidió por los dos. El comería carne asada con agregado y una gaseosa.

— Gracias por esta tarde —le dije tomando la mano.

— Gracias a ti, hace tanto tiempo que no me sitia un adolescente.

— Eso es porque tú no has querido. Esme siempre puede cuidar a Emmy, trabaja en casa ¿lo recuerdas? Y son muy pocos días en que debe ir a la oficina a supervisar.

— Lo sé, pero no me gusta que Esme se haga responsable de mi hija, soy yo quien debo hacerlo, es mi responsabilidad.

— Sí, pero aun debes vivir un par de cosas y sé que tus padres te apoyaran.

— Lo sé.

Él apretó mi mano y justo llegó la comida. Comenzamos a comer, mientras conversábamos de cosas sin sentido, hasta que comenzó a preguntar de mí.

— Bella ¿Irás a ver a tu madre?

— No… ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —lo miré extrañado.

— Es que bueno… no la vez hace meses… y deberías ir a verla.

— Pasé mucho tiempo con mi madre y sé que está bien, no es necesario que vaya, aparte esta con su esposo.

— ¿Te gusta su esposo?

— Me agrada, es muy simpático y ama a mi madre —me encogí de hombros.

— Pero… —me incitó a continuar.

— Creo que es muy joven para ella, son ochos años de diferencia, pero mi mamá lo quiere y la hace feliz así que la apoyo.

— Eso está bien… —Edward se quedó pensando y sé que quería preguntarme algo.

— Vamos, pregunta —le dije.

— ¿Cómo sabes que quiero preguntar algo?

— Lo veo en tu cara, ahora, pregunta.

— No quiero que te molestes, y si no quieres contestar no lo hagas —me miró con ojitos de duda, yo le indiqué que continuara — ¿Por qué tus padres se divorciaron?

— Pensé que era algo peor —sonreí—. Mis padres eran jóvenes cuando se casaron, se querían, pero solo lo hicieron porque yo venía en camino. Los primeros tres años fueron felices, pero luego su relación decayó y decidieron separarse, fue hay cuando mi madre me llevó con ella.

— ¿Fue muy duro?

— Recuerdo poco del cambio, y como veía a Charlie cada verano, no fue difícil. Aunque ahora me gusta estar con él, conozco mucho más de mi papá.

— Me alegro —me sonrió y bebió de su gaseosa.

— Ahora ¿puedo preguntar algo?

— Claro, suelta —dijo animado.

— ¿Alguna vez tus padres tuvieron problemas?

— Sí —se puso triste—, tenía catorce años y mis padres comenzaron a discutir mucho. Yo no me di cuenta al principio, pero de la nada cada noche se gritaban y mi padre terminaba en otra habitación, mientras mi madre lloraba. Yo no entendía que pasaba, mis padres se amaban pero algo les ocurría. Luego un día Carlisle se fue. Para mí fue un gran golpe, nunca esperé que eso pasara. Mi madre estuvo triste por días y cuando paso un mes mi padre regresó diciendo que cambiaria. Ahí me enteré de que mis padres discutían por el horario de mi papá, ya que no tenía tiempo para nosotros, al final el acomodó su horario y volvieron a estar juntos. Fue uno de esos momentos que marcaron la vida, pensé que se separaban.

— Qué suerte que no pasara —dije—, hacen una pareja adorable, no los veo separados.

— Yo tampoco. Me gusta su relación y quiero tener una igual.

— Yo también.

— La quiero contigo —me dijo Edward serio y yo me quedé sin palabras.

¿Qué respondes a eso? Nunca esperé esas palabras de Edward, y menos tan pronto, me dieron un poco de miedo.

— Bella no es algo que debas responder —dijo Edward preocupado.

— Tranquilo — tomé su mano—. Entiendo tus palabras, solo me tomaste por sorpresa y si te soy sincera, también quiero una relación como la de tus padres, contigo.

— Te quiero Bella.

— Te quiero.

Cuando terminamos nuestros platos, pedimos el postre, que consistía en mousse de chocolate, que estaba delicioso. Edward no se demoró nada en comérselo y estaba segura de que tenía una adicción por el chocolate.

Al terminar, Edward pagó la cuenta, nos colocamos nuestras chaquetas, y al salir a la fría noche, tuvimos que correr hacia el auto, para no mojarnos tanto. Edward me llevó todo el tiempo de la mano, ya que me podría caer.

Nos metimos en el auto, Edward encendió la calefacción y parimos rumbo a Forks, había sido una noche espectacular y no quería que se terminara, por lo que al llegar a mi casa, nos quedamos en el auto, besándonos por largo tiempo. Yo terminé sentada en el regazo de Edward, mientras el acariciaba mi espalda.

— Amo cuanto estamos de esta manera —dijo Edward, mientras seguía un camino de besos por mi mandíbula.

— A mí igual me gusta, no quisiera separarme de ti nunca.

— Ya somos dos.

Volvimos a besarnos, Edward metió su mano dentro de mi camiseta, tocando mi vientre, haciendo que me estremeciera. Él continuó tocando su piel hasta que llegó al borde de mi brasier.

Yo quería que continuara tocando, pero no sabía cómo decirle.

— Edward —dije separándome y arqueando mi cuerpo hacia el suyo.

— Dime amor —besó mi cuello, dejando algunos mordiscos que me hicieron gemir.

— Continua —murmuré.

— ¿Con qué?

Él sabía que me estaba excitando con sus suaves toques, y solo quería molestar preguntando.

— Continua tocando —dije sobre sus labios—, más arriba.

Él respondió a mi beso, mientras que su mano subió y se colocó sobre mi pecho izquierdo, mientras que lo apretaba, haciendo que gimiera. Yo llevé mi mano a su cabello, sujetándome de algo, eso se sentía muy bien.

Edward volvió a apretar mi pecho, y no pude evitar gemir.

— Te sientes tan bien amor — dijo Edward.

Nos volvimos a besar, y justo en ese momento, escuchamos un auto detrás de nosotros. Abrí los ojos y las luces del auto iluminaban todo el de nosotros. Yo rápidamente me quité de encima de Edward y volví a mi asiento. Las luces del auto se apagaron y cuando miré hacia atrás, vi la patrulla.

— Es mi padre — dije.

Con Edward no arreglamos un poco más ropas y bajamos del auto.

— Hola papá — lo saludé.

— Hola chicos ¿Qué hacían en el auto?

— Conversar —respondió Edward.

— Debieron de entrar, está por llover de nuevo —nos dijo mi padre.

Miré a nuestro alrededor y ya no llovía, en algún momento se detuvo y no nos habíamos dado cuenta.

— Yo ya debería irme —me miró Edward—, Emmy debe extrañarme.

— Claro, debes ir —me acerqué a él.

— No estamos viendo Edward —se despidió Charlie—. Hija entra antes de que llueva —me miró.

— Sí papá.

Charlie desapareció por la puerta de la casa, yo abracé a Edward, escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello, aunque estaba en la punta de mis pies.

— Tuvimos suerte de que no nos viera —dijo Edward.

— Creo igual, aunque no me arrepiento de lo que estábamos haciendo.

— Yo tampoco —dijo Edward y sé que sonrió.

— Gracias por lo de hoy —lo miré—, fue una linda cita.

— Hemos tenido pocas, pero han sido buenas.

— Sip —sonreí.

Edward dejó un casto besó en mis labios y me volvió a mirar.

— Creo que ya debo irme, mañana nos vemos.

— Ok, mañana voy a verte, para también ver a Emmy.

— Me parece.

Atraje a Edward a mis labios, mientras nos besábamos lentamente, para comenzar a aumentar el besó, haciendo que nuestras lenguas lucharan.

Nos separamos cuando el aire nos faltó, abracé a Edward y le hablé al oído:

— Y gracias por lo del auto, me sentí bien, solo me gustaría que avanzáramos un poco más.

— Bella…

— Solo piénsalo —me alejé de él —. Te quiero.

— También te quiero —me sonrió.

Entré en la casa, escuché como el auto de Edward partió, y solo pude sostenerme en la puerta. No podía creer todo lo que había pasado hoy, desde que fuimos al cine, nuestro tiempo en el restaurante, donde conocimos mucho más del otro, y nuestro tiempo de besuqueo en el auto, el que Edward me tocara fue una sensación nueva que quiero que se repita.

— ¿Hija?

— ¿Qué papá? —caminé hacia el living.

— Mañana iré con Billy a pescar y regresaré pasado mañana, ¿no te molesta?

— Para nada, mañana iré a casa de Edward, así que está bien.

— Ok, me parece.

— ¿Quieres comer algo?

— No hija, comí en la estación, John trajo hamburguesas.

— Bien, entonces me voy arriba.

Me fui directo al baño, donde me bañe, para luego colocarme mi pijama y meterme en la cama, tomé mi teléfono y le escribí un menaje.

"_Gracias por el día de hoy, no sabes cuánto lo disfrute, sobre todo el momento en el auto."_

Si quería avanzar un poco en la relación, tenía que dejárselo claro a Edward. Podía ser que lleváramos poco tiempo juntos, pero me sentía bien a su lado, y quería todo de él. No me sentía capaz de esperar.

El celular sonó y lo tomé, era la respuesta de Edward:

"_También disfrute el día y la última parte, solo dame un poco de tiempo. Buenas noches. Te quiero."_

Sonreí por las palabras de Edward, aunque le daría poco tiempo.

.

.

.

Tenía a Emmy en mis piernas, mientras ella se tomaba su biberón. Había pasado toda la tarde jugando, y ahora ya estaba lista para irse a dormir. Sus ojitos se cerraban cada vez que chupaba de su leche.

— Creo que está a punto de pasar al mundo de los sueños —dije.

— Así parece —me miró Edward.

— Me gusta tenerla en mis brazos. Me siento tranquila.

— Ella nos da paz.

Edward se sentó a mi lado, pasando su brazo por mis hombros. Emmy solo abrió un poco los ojos y siguió durmiendo.

Cuando ya se quedó completamente dormida, subí con ella a la habitación de Edward. La dejé sobre la cama y la cambié, primero los pañales, y luego le puse su pijamita. Volví a tomarla en mis brazos, besé su frente y la dejé dentro de la cuna.

— Bonsoir princesse. Rêves des anges (buenas noches princesa. Sueña con los angelitos)

— Amo cuando hablas en francés —dijo Edward detrás de mí—, es sexy.

— Eres un tonto —me giré para mirarlo.

— Quédate —dijo mientras me abrazaba.

— Amor no traje nada para quedarme y no quiero dejar mi casa sola.

— Bien, pero mañana iré por ti a primera hora.

— Eso me gusta —lo abracé.

Nos besamos por unos minutos y luego Edward me acompañó hasta mi auto. Le di un último besó y me monté al auto.

—Je t'aime (te quiero) —le dije.

— Yo también —me respondió.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Lo supuse —sonrió.

Le lancé un último besó y me fui rumbo a mi casa.

Al llegar, revisé que todo estuviera cerrado, para irme a mi habitación, tomé mi pijama y me fui al baño, pero me llevé una gran sorpresa al encontrar agua fuera del baño. Abrí la puerta y encontré el agua corriendo en el lavamanos, seguro se nos había olvidado con mi padre. Cerré la llave, di un paso para dejar mi ropa sobre el retrete cuando resbalé con el agua y me fui de frente. Puse mis manos para detener el golpe, pero primero golpeé mi frente en la tina, y luego sentí un gran resentimiento en mi mano izquierda. El dolor se extendió por todo mi brazo y sentí que algo tibio salía de mi frente.

Me quedé acostada sobre el suelo mojado, y llevé mi mano buena a la frente, para ver mis dedos con sangre. Tomé una toalla y la coloqué en mi cabeza. Busqué mi teléfono en mi jeans y marqué el último número al cual llamé.

— Hola amor, ¿llegaste bien?

— E… Edward —dije un poco mareada por la sangre.

— Bella ¿Qué pasa? —lo escuché preocupado.

— Tuve un accidente… me golpeé la frente y sangra.

— Amor quédate donde estás, presiona la herida, yo voy ahora para allá.

— Ok.

Dejé el celular sobre mi estómago, mientras presionaba la toalla en mi cabeza. Sentía que me quedaba dormida, pero no creo que sea buena idea hacerlo, en alguna parte lo había escuchado.

— Bella, Bella — escuché a Edward llamarme.

Yo abrí los ojos para verlo en la puerta del baño.

— Amor —dijo entrando— ¿Cómo te paso esto?

Se arrodilló junto a mí, sacó mi mano de la toalla y la levantó para ver.

— Ya no sangra ¿algo más te duele? —preguntó.

— La mano.

Él tomó mi mano con delicadeza, luego la dejó sobre mi vientre, tomó mi teléfono que guardó en su chaqueta. Pasó un brazo bajo mis piernas, el otro bajo mi espalda y me levantó del suelo. Con mi mano buena apreté su camiseta para no caer, y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro. Esperaba no mancharlo.

Me llevó hasta su auto, para luego comenzar el camino hacia el hospital.

— Tenemos suerte de que Carlisle tenga hoy turno de noche.

— ¿También trabaja de noche?

— Una vez al mes, y hoy es ese día, el podrá atenderte.

— Ah.

Al llegar Edward me bajó igual como me subió, fui todo el camino en sus brazos.

Como era un día tranquilo en el hospital, la enfermera inmediatamente me llevó a una camilla, Edward le pidió que llamara a Carlisle, yo cerré un momento los ojos esperando que el dolor se fuera.

— Chicos ¿Qué paso? —entró Carlisle.

— Bella me llamó y la encontré con un golpe en la cabeza y su mano hinchada —le dijo Edward.

— Bella ¿Cómo te sientes? —me preguntó.

— Me duele mucho la cabeza —dije haciendo que me doliera más.

— Tendremos que ver esa cabeza y sacar unos rayos de la mano.

Carlisle mandó a llamar a una enfermera, primero vieron la herida de mi cabeza, a la cual le colocaron cuatro puntos ya que había sido un poco grande.

Luego de que me colocaron un parche en la frente, me llevaron a la sala de rayos. Edward me acompañó todo el tiempo y se lo agradecía, por que odiaba los hospitales. Cuando las placas estuvieron lista, volvimos donde Carlisle, el cual me dijo que debía colocarme un cabestrillo y tenerlo por tres semanas, ya que tenía una esquince en segundo grado.

Carlisle me colocó el cabestrillo, luego me dio mi receta médica, aunque me dio todos los medicamentos, para que me fuera directo a casa. Luego de decir que estaría bien y que el dolor se iría con el analgésico me dejó ir. Edward me ayudó a llegar a su auto, y en el momento en que me subí me quede dormida. El primer analgésico hizo su efecto.

Sentí como Edward me sacaba del auto, pero no quería despertar. Él entró en su casa sin hacer mucho ruido y me llevó directo a la habitación. Me dejó suavemente en la cama.

— Amor debes quitarte la ropa húmeda que tienes, te prestaré una de mis camisetas —me dijo Edward.

Sé que salió de la habitación, yo abrí los ojos y me senté lentamente en la cama, me quité las converse y los pantalones de tirones con una sola mano, luego intente sacarme la chaqueta y mi camiseta, pero no pude. Justo en ese momento entro Edward.

— ¿Me ayudas? —le pregunté.

Vi como Edward recorría mis piernas, y tragaba pesado, yo me mire y recordé que estaba solo en bragas, lo cual hizo que me ruborizara.

— Debería decirle a Esme que te ayudara.

— No la despiertes —murmuré—, solo debes quitarme esto —tiré de la ropa— y colocarme tu camiseta.

— Ok.

Edward se acercó a mí, tomó mi ropa con cuidado y me la sacó sin lastimar mí ya adolorido brazo. Me quedé solo con brasier, pero él no me miró y me colocó su camiseta, luego abrió la cama y me ayudo a recostarme.

— Emmy está con Esme, podría quedarme aquí…

— Quédate —le dije.

— Iré por mi pijama.

Salió de la habitación y se demoró unos minutos en volver con su pijama ya puesto. Se metió junto a mí y me acurruqué en su pecho.

— Descansa amor, mañana te sentirás mejor.

— Te quiero —dejé un besó en su pecho.

Solo pasaron minutos y me quedé dormida.

**.**

**Que les parecio...? Les gusto? Lamento mucho la demora del capitulo... lo envie tarde a mi beta y justo ella estaba enferma como para pasar horas en su pc revisando el capitulo... Como dije en el grupo este capitulo cubrira el del dia jueves que paso y del que viene... Asi que el domingo tendran el adelanto en el grupo... Quiero agradecer los favoritos, alertas y Review... No saben lo feliz que soy con cada uno de ellos... y me hacen sonreir sus comentarios... Si quieren unirse al grupo link en mi perfil :D **

**Saludos y Gracias por Leer  
Danii^^**


	9. Primer Paso

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La Historia Es Completamente Mia y Esta Protegida, Asi Que Pregunten Si Desean Publicarla En Alguna Parte.**

**.**

**Beteado por Monz Pollen. Beta FFAD ( www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/)**

**.**

**9. Primer Paso.**

**Bella's POV.**

Abrí los ojos y la luz me dio directo en ellos. Los cerré y me giré para apoyar la cabeza en la almohada, pero un dolor en mi frente, me hizo levantar la cabeza y abrir los ojos.

Miré a mí alrededor, buscando a Edward, mientras tocaba mi frente, la cual tenía un parche. En ese momento recordé que había tenido un accidente, y miré mi mano que estaba sobre la cama, con la férula. Me volví a recostar en la cama, esperando que el dolor de mi frente se fuera.

— Hola hermosa —dijo Edward entrando.

— Hola —lo miré y vi que traía una bandeja—, ¿Qué es eso?

— Tu desayuno, estás lesionada y hoy te quedaras en la cama.

— Edward no es necesario—me senté en la cama—, puedo bajar.

— Mi padre dijo que por el golpe debes descansar hoy, así que te quedaras aquí, nosotros te atenderemos.

— ¿Dónde está Emmy? Y mi padre llega hoy.

— Emmy estaba abajo con Esme preparando el almuerzo y llamé a tu padre cuando me levanté. Le conté lo que te paso y le dije que no se preocupara, que te cuidaré y él se quedó tranquilo, porque aún no pensaba regresar.

— Igual lo llamaré más tarde —dije.

— Claro, ahora come que debes tener fuerzas y así también tomarte los medicamentos.

Comencé a comer las tostadas con mermelada, tomé algo de jugo y probé la fruta que estaba en un plato.

— Esto está muy bueno —miré a Edward.

— Qué bueno que te gusto.

Edward se sentó junto a mí en la cama, mientras tomaba una uva y se la comía.

Al terminar de comer, Edward dejó la bandeja sobre un mueble y se volví a recostar a mi lado. Yo me apoyé en su pecho, mientras él me abrazaba.

— Ayer cuando te vi en el baño tuve miedo —dijo Edward de repente.

— No quería asustarte —toqué su mejilla.

— Es que ver sangre en el suelo y tu rostro me dio miedo, nunca me había tocado ver algo así.

— Tengo muy mala suerte, ya llevaba mucho tiempo sin visitar el hospital.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Cuando vivía con mi madre siempre tenía accidentes, cada mes visitaba el hospital por alguna caída o algún accidente.

— Vaya, no sabía eso.

— No es algo que vaya contando amor, pero ya lo viviste así que debes estar alerta.

— Estaré muy preocupado por ti —me abrazó y besó mi frente— ¿te duele?

— Un poco.

— Tomarás la medicina, así calmas el dolor.

Edward fue por la medicina, me dio un vaso con agua y me tomé la pastilla. Me recosté en la cama y cuando Edward lo hizo me recosté sobre él, cerré mis ojos y me dejé relajar por su suave respiración.

— Descansa amor, yo cuidaré tu sueño —escuché susurrar a Edward.

.

.

.

— Bella, Bella _pesta _(despierta) —alguien me tocó el hombro y yo abrí los ojos.

— Princesa no despiertes a Bella.

— Bella —volvió a repetir Emmy.

Yo abrí los ojos para encontrar a Emmy junto a mí, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Al ver que abrí los ojos se acercó y me abrazó.

— Bella —dijo riendo.

— Puedes decir mi nombre —me sorprendí.

— Mamá dijo que desde esta mañana que lo dice, yo creo que tanto escucharlo pudo pronunciarlo.

— Hermosa puedes decir mi nombre —toqué su cabello mientras ella sonreía.

— Bella —volvió a decir.

— Amo que digas mi nombre —la abracé.

— Se ven tan lindas juntas —dijo Edward y se sentó a nuestro lado.

— Es que somos lindas —le sonreí.

Edward se rio, yo también y Emmy al vernos reír también lo hizo.

— Esme dijo que bajaras a comer, por eso Emmy y yo veníamos por ti —me explicó Edward.

— Primero iré al baño, y necesito ropa.

— Puedes ocupar tu pantalón de anoche, no está manchado, lo revisé y puedes ocupar mi camiseta.

— Está bien.

Tomé la camiseta que Edward me entregaba, y me fui al baño. Miré mi rostro en el espejo. Tenía un poco morado a la orilla del parche. En mis ojos se podía ver el cansancio.

Me duché de manera rápida, tratando de no mojar la ferula. Luego me vestí, aunque me costó más de lo normal. Ya era torpe con mis dos manos, ahora con una era peor. Al salir del baño, ya vestida, me encontré a Edward y Emmy en el suelo, los dos jugando con un montón de piezas.

— Se ven tan tiernos —dije.

Los dos me miraron y en ese momento vi a padre e hija. Los mismos ojos, el mismo color de la piel y el mismo color de cabello. Solo que Edward lo tenía alborotado y Emmy lo tenía largo, lacio y sus puntitas se rizaban.

— ¿Estás lista? —me preguntó.

— Sí, vamos.

Edward se colocó de pie, Emmy lo imitó y caminó hacia mí, estirando sus bracitos para que la tomara en brazo.

— Princesa no puedo, mira mi mano —se la mostré.

— Bella _upa_ —dijo siguiendo con sus bracito hacia mí.

— No puede princesa —la tomó Edward—, confórmate con papá.

Edward me hizo sonreír al escucharlo referirse el mismo como papá, eso era tierno.

Bajamos directo a la cocina, donde Esme ya tenía todo listo. Me saludó y preguntó cómo estaba, respondí que bien y me senté en mi lugar. Edward ubicó a Emmy en su sillita. Esme nos entregó nuestros platos y comenzamos a comer.

Conversamos de varias cosas, sobre todo de que debía quedarme con ellos hasta que mi padre volviera o hasta que estuviera mejor.

— Esme no creo que sea necesario, puedo cuidarme.

— Pero Bella, con una sola mano es complicado. Además Carlisle me dijo que debías de tener cuidado con ella, como también con la herida de la frente, un golpe en la cabeza es peligroso.

— No es la primera vez que estoy así, se cuidarme.

— Bella no discutas con nosotros —me dijo Edward—, te quedaras aquí y te cuidaremos. Aparte tu padre trabaja todo el tiempo, necesitas ayuda.

— Edward…

— No digas más Bella, iremos por algo de ropa en un rato y te quedarás aquí.

— Bien —dije ya resignada.

Estábamos por terminar, cuando Carlisle apareció en la cocina. Podía apreciar que haber dormido hasta ahora lo dejó descansar.

— Qué bueno que despertaste amor —dijo Esme llegando a su lado y besándolo—, siéntate que te serviré.

Carlisle dejó un beso en la frente de Emmy y se sentó.

— _Abue_ —le dijo Emmy.

— Abuelo amor, abuelo —le repitió Carlisle—. ¿Cómo te sientes Bella? —me miró Carlisle.

— Bien, ya no me duele nada.

— Eso es por los analgésicos. Así que debes tener cuidado.

— Lo haré.

Esme le entregó el plato a Carlisle, y el comenzó a comer. Edward levantó la mesa ayudando a su madre. Yo me sentía mal a no poder ayudar como siempre, pero sabía que Edward me estaría cuidado todo el tiempo.

— Iremos a la casa de Bella ¿Cuidan a Emmy? —les preguntó Edward a sus padres.

— Claro, hoy es mi día libre y lo aprovecharé —dijo Carlisle tocando los cabellos de Emmy.

— _¡Abue!_ —gritó Emmy feliz.

— Princesa te portas bien, Bella y yo vendremos pronto.

— Bella —me miró Emmy.

— Ya vendré bebé.

Besé sus cabellos y me fui detrás de Edward. Él me ayudó a colocarme mi chaqueta, ya que estaba lloviendo fuera. Corrimos hacia su auto y él condujo hacia mi casa.

Al llegar entramos en mi casa, nos fuimos directo a mi habitación, Edward se sentó en mi cama, mientras que yo sacaba un bolso y comenzaban a llenarlo con algunas de mis ropas.

— No creo que sea necesario tanto —miré a Edward.

— Lleva lo necesario, pero sería bueno que dejaras algo de ropa en mi casa por si vuelve a pasar algo como esto.

— Esa es una buena idea —sonreí.

Saqué la ropa que no ocupaba tan seguido para dejarla en su casa. Cuando terminé, me senté junto a Edward en mi cama, nos recostamos sobre mis almohadas y Edward me abrazó.

Nos quedamos ahí sin movernos, solo disfrutando de estar junto al otro. No podía ser más feliz al tener un novio tan lindo y atento como Edward. Me había ganado la lotería con él, porque nadie se preocupa por otra persona como lo hace él.

— Gracias —dije besando su barbilla.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por todo, por cuidarme, por preocuparte por mí.

— Eres mi novia Bella, obvio que me preocuparía por ti.

— Hay gente que no lo hace —lo miré— sabes que toda la gente no es como nosotros.

— Lo sé amor, pero no debes agradecerme, tú ya haces mucho por mí.

Me acomodé mejor sobre su cuerpo, besando sus dulces labios. Edward se separó de mí después de nuestro largo beso, me abrazó y me sonrió.

— He estado pensando algo.

— ¿Qué cosa? — lo miré.

— Que cuando Alice y Jasper regresen, quiero juntarlos a todos y contarles sobre Emmy.

— ¿Estás seguro?

— Sí, lo he pensado bastante y creo que es lo mejor, y lo correcto. En primer lugar les debo una explicación y ya no debo esconder a Emmy, menos con ellos. Puede ser que no salga y la lleve al instituto donde todos la verán, pero no me haré más problemas, ni lo pensaré tanto cuando salga con ella a la calle.

— Eso me parece —sonreí y me senté en la cama— ¿eso quiere decir que podremos salir los tres? ¿Ir a un parque o a comer?

— Sí, es la idea.

— Me gusta —me lancé a sus brazos y lo abracé.

— Cuidado con tu mano y tu cabeza —me regañó Edward.

— Es que estoy feliz, me gusta las decisiones que estas tomando.

— A mí también.

Me abrazó más fuerte y yo aspiré su olor, relajando mi cuerpo, mientras que él besaba mi mejilla.

— Te quiero Edward, te quiero mucho.

— También te quiero.

Junté nuestros labios en un beso lento, disfrutando del otro, pero poco a poco comenzó a aumentar la intensidad de nuestro beso, haciendo que cada cierto tiempo nos tuviéramos que separar por aire.

Me subí más sobre el cuerpo de Edward, dejando mi mano mala sobre su hombro y mi otra mano entre su cabello, tirando suavemente de él, como también moviendo mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

— Bella —se separó Edward—, ¿Qué haces? —preguntó con la respiración entrecortada.

— Yo… yo te quiero.

— Lo sé amor, pero yo no puedo aún.

— Solo un poco —rogué.

Sé que no debería rogar, pero necesitaba de Edward y hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de cuánto.

— Por favor.

Edward me miró indeciso, podía ver la preocupación en sus ojos, pero luego ellos se llenaron de amor y me atrajo a su cuerpo.

— Déjame a mí, te daré lo que pides, pero no me toques.

— ¿Seguro?

— Muy seguro.

Me acercó a su cuerpo, mientras besaba mis labios, para descender por mi cuerpo, besando y mordiendo.

Como tenía su camiseta y esta me quedaba grande, él aprovechó de levantarla y tocar la piel de mi vientre. Su mano subió hasta mi pecho derecho, el cual tocó suavemente y luego apretó haciendo que gimiera en sus labios. Besó mi cuello y luego descendió hasta mi vientre, donde dejó dulces besos haciéndome estremecer, sin besar mis pechos, solo hasta donde llegaba el brasier.

— Edward —gemí.

— ¿Te gusta? —preguntó contra la piel de mi vientre.

— Me encanta.

Él continuó con sus besos en mi vientre y una de sus manos se fue al botón de mis jeans, el cual abrió, bajó el cierre y metió su mano tocando sobre mi ropa interior.

— Edward —dije sorprendida.

— Solo disfruta.

Bajó un poco el pantalón junto con mi braguita. Volvio a colocarse sobre mi cuerpo, mientras juntaba nuestros labios. Su mano se metió dentro de mi ropa y tocó mi lugar más íntimo. Quise gemir, pero Edward me besaba intensamente, mientras sus dedos tocaban mi centró haciendo que un calor comenzara a crecer en mi cuerpo.

Él encontró ese pequeño botón, que lanzó olas de placer por mi cuerpo, haciendo que los dedos de mi mano se apretaran en sus cabellos. Un dedo entró en mi centró, mientras lentamente comenzaba a moverse haciendo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera.

— ¡Oh Dios! —me separé de Edward.

Edward continuó besando mi cuello, mientras su dedo se movía en mi interior. Yo no sabía de qué sujetarme, ya que mi cuerpo solo quería explotar, me sentía como si fuera a tocar el cielo.

Dos dedos entraron en mi cuerpo, haciendo que este se arquera y un gemido alto saliera de mis labios. Edward me volvió a besar, mientras aumentaba la velocidad y de un momento a otro, mi cuerpo se comenzó a tensar, sentía una gran presión en mi vientre. Sentí el dedo pulgar de Edward en mi clítoris y todo explotó. Cerré los ojos sintiendo algo que nunca había sentido, mientras que mi cuerpo caía rendido sobre la cama.

Mi respiración era entrecortada, Edward estaba sobre mi cuerpo igual, mientras que descansaba su frente sobre mi hombro.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Edward.

— Excelente.

Edward se recostó a mi lado, mientras que yo arreglé mi ropa y lo miré.

— Gracias Edward —besé sus labios.

— Gracias a ti por aceptar lo que te puedo dar y esperarme.

— Sabes que te entiendo, y eres tú él que siempre termina haciendo lo que quiero —sonreí.

Él besó mi frente, me dijo que iría al baño, yo aproveché de buscar una camiseta para cambiarme. Aunque me costó vestirme lo hice sin pasar a llevar mi mano.

— Creo que es hora de volver —dijo Edward al salir de baño.

Tenía su cabello mojado y su rostro húmedo, pero tenía un brillo especial en su mirada.

— Sí, creo que es hora de volver.

.

.

.

Habían pasado ya unos días desde mi accidente, estaba pasando la tarde como siempre con Edward, planeando nuestra salida a Seattle para el día de mañana. Ya me había quitado los puntos de la frente y solo me quedaba la férula, la cual ya quería sacarme.

— Amor, mi madre dice que debemos pasar por unas cosas a Seattle —me dijo Edward desde la cocina.

— Entonces es lo primero que haremos al llegar, para así no olvidarnos.

— Ok.

Anoté eso en la lista de cosas que haríamos, no era muchos pero quería recorrer esa ciudad que no conocía, y quería que Emmy disfrutara.

— Bella —llegó Emmy con su peluche—, _ety_.

— Se llama Tedy —le dije tomándolo—, debes decirlo bien.

— _Ety _—volvió a decir mientras reía.

— Hay pequeña —pasé mi mano por su cabello.

Ella solo movió su cabeza, revolviendo su cabello y caminando hacia otro de sus juguetes para traérmelo. La mayor parte del tiempo hacia eso, traerme juguetes, o moverlos de un lado a otro.

— La sillita de Emmy esta lista en el auto — entró Edward.

— Es una preocupación menos, mañana solo nos levantaremos para salir.

— Exacto — se sentó Edward a mi lado — ¿Qué falta?

— Ya tienes listo el bolso de Emmy y uno para nosotros por si acaso, no creo que nos falte nada.

— Bien, ahora puedo descansar.

— No has hecho nada —le piqué el pecho con un dedo.

— ¡Hay! Hice todo lo que tú no podías hacer.

— ¿Me estás diciendo carga? —le pregunté con un puchero.

— Puede ser.

— ¡Edward! —lo miré.

— Es broma —me abrazó—, sabes que amo ayudarte.

Justo en ese momento sonó mi teléfono, Emmy se detuvo de lo que hacía para comenzar a aplaudir por la canción. Yo sonreí, mientras miraba la pantalla y ver el nombre de Alice.

— Hola amiga —saludé.

— _Bella que bueno saber de ti _—la escuché feliz.

— ¿Dónde estás? —pregunté intrigada.

— _Estoy en New York, mañana nos vamos a Forks, quería saber si nos podemos juntar en la tarde_.

— No estaré en Forks, saldré con Edward.

— _Bueno entonces cuando vuelvas me llamas y nos juntamos. _

— Ok, me parece.

— _Entonces me llamas, me voy con Jasper, hablamos. _

— Saludos a Jasper y te llamo.

Alice cortó, dejé el teléfono en mi bolsillo y miré a Edward.

— Era Alice, ya están en este continente y quería que nos juntáramos, pero la llamaré cuando volvamos.

— Bien, y recuerda que me quiero juntar con todos.

— ¿Quieres que sea pronto?

— Sí, es lo mejor, así tienen tiempo de pensar, mientras aún estamos de vacaciones.

— Ok, hablaré con Alice cuando la vea.

Esme y Carlisle llegaron con la cena, así que todos nos fuimos al comedor. Esme nos preguntó todo sobre el viaje, ya que quería estar preocupada después. Edward contestó cada una de sus preguntas sin alterarse, y fue Carlisle quien tuvo que decirle que estaríamos bien.

— Amor solo irán por el día y si se les hace muy tarde, se quedaran allá —le dijo Carlisle a Esme.

— Bien, pero me tienen que llamar —nos miró Esme.

— Claro mamá.

Luego de la cena, Carlisle y Esme se fueron a dormir. Edward fue a dejar a Emmy a su cuna, ya que se estaba quedando dormida en su sillita y yo lavé la loza con la mano que aun podía ocupar, era costumbre de mi parte ayudar en la casa.

Edward volvió al rato después, con el monitor de bebé en su mano. Me ayudo a terminar de lavar la y loza luego a guardar las cosas mientras conversábamos de cosas sin sentidos. Nos fuimos a acostar cuando todo estuvo ordenado.

Como venía haciendo Edward cada vez que me quedaba en su casa, se acostó conmigo en la habitación de invitados. Yo no reclamaba, me gustaba dormir junto a él, aunque a veces las cosas subían de temperatura.

.

.

.

Emmy cada cierto tiempo nos hacía mirar hacia fuera porque algo le llamaba la atención. Ella gritaba "_mía" _(mira) y apuntaba con su dedito. Edward iba preocupado del camino, pero yo le hablaba, para que así no se pusiera ansiosa.

Entramos a Seattle y me sorprendí porque la ciudad era muy grande. Había mucha gente caminando por las calles, disfrutando de la cálida mañana. Edward se fue directo al lugar donde su madre le había indicado. Fue a buscar el encargo y volvió con una caja, la cual guardó. Luego se volvió a montar al auto y fuimos a una cafetería para poder tomar un desayuno. Habíamos comido algo, pero nada elaborado y tenía hambre.

Entramos a la pequeña cafetería, había varias personas disfrutando de unos ricos pancakes y me dieron muchas ganas de comer unos. Nos sentamos en una mesa junto a la ventana, una camarera nos preguntó que queríamos. Así que Edward pidió Pancekes para nosotros, mas unos cafés, leche con chocolate para Emmy y algo de fruta.

La chica se fue, Emmy jugaba en las piernas de Edward tomando las servilletas y los cubiertos.

— Primero iremos por algo de ropa —dijo Edward—, luego recorremos Seattle y por último iremos a la feria.

— Ok me parece —respondí.

La camarera llegó con la comida, todos comenzamos a comer, y Emmy disfrutaba feliz de nuestro Pancakes, estaban exquisitos.

Al terminar nos fuimos caminando hacías las tiendas que estaban muy cerca. Edward buscaba ropa para Emmy ya que creía muy rápido y la mayoría de sus cosas le quedaban pequeñas.

En la primera tienda, Edward saco varios conjuntos para Emmy, ella se dejó probar todo, sin reclamar, aparte le gustaba la ropa colorida. Cuando ya íbamos en la cuarta tienda, y con varias bolsas Emmy se aburrió y se puso a llorar. Algo que nunca antes había visto, ya que siempre estaba tranquila.

— Ya princesa nos más compras —la arrulló Edward—, iremos a comer algo y luego me compraré ropa yo.

Ella lo miró con sus ojitos aún rojos por el llanto, y escondió su carita en el cuello de Edward. Yo toqué su espalda, y se separó de Edward para mirarme, estiro sus manitos y la tomé en brazos, teniendo cuidado de mmi mano.

Fuimos hasta el auto donde dejamos las bolsas de Emmy, luego caminamos hacia un restaurante que estaba a unas calles. Al entrar en el lugar un chico nos llevó a una mesa, mientras que Emmy miraba interesada a todos lados.

El chico nos trajo una sillita para Emmy y ella se sentó feliz. Pedimos algo sencillo y no se demoraron nada en traer la comida. Emmy se manchó un poco al comer, pero no estábamos preocupados.

— Qué pareja más linda, mira Arthur —dijo una señora a nuestro lado.

— Son muy jóvenes —nos miró el anciano.

— No importa amor, se ve que están enamorados y esa pequeña es hermosa —miró la anciana a Emmy.

— Eso no lo discuto —sonrió el anciano.

— Jóvenes tienen una linda familia, no la estropeen, les deseo lo mejor —nos dijo la anciana.

— Gracias —dijo Edward y yo estaba sonrojada.

Los ancianos se fueron, y Edward me miró. No pude sostener su mirada, no sabía que estaba pensando y yo, no sabía que pensar. Era lindo ver cómo la gente creía que nosotros éramos una familia, pero no sabía cómo se sentía Edward respecto a eso, podía molestarlo, era algo que nunca habíamos hablado.

Al terminar llevé a Emmy al baño para cambiarle el pañal y la camiseta que había manchado. Ella estaba feliz mientras la cambiaba, y trataba de decir algo, pero no le entendía muy bien.

Volvimos con Edward, quien nos esperaba en la entrada. Fuimos a una tienda que estaba cerca, donde Edward se compró algo de ropa. Yo también aproveché de comprar, pero al final Emmy se quedó dormida en brazos de Edward y decidimos ir a caminar.

Recorrimos varias calles, hasta que llegamos a un lindo parque. Le dije a Edward que nos sentáramos, para que Emmy durmiera bien y él no se casara tanto. Así que en una banca, bajo un árbol nos ubicamos.

La gente que pasaba a nuestro lado nos miraba y nos sonreía. Había muchas personas que nos miraban mal, y sabía que era por ser jóvenes. A mí no me importaba mientras estuviera con Edward. Cualquier cosa que dijeran no me importaba.

Me apoyé en el hombro de Edward, el besó mi cabeza.

— Te quiero —le dije.

— También te quiero.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, disfrutando de todo, hasta que Edward me habló:

— Te parece quedarnos esta noche, para poder ir a la feria antes de que oscurezca y mañana visitar el museo.

— Sí, me parece bien.

— Entonces vamos a dejar nuestras cosas a un hotel.

Caminamos de regreso al auto. Edward con cuidado colocó a Emmy en su sillita y él condujo hacia un hotel. Al llegar pidió una habitación, y nos fuimos en ascensor hasta el piso seis. Dejamos nuestras cosas al entrar, yo dejé a Emmy sobre la cama y llamé a mi padre para avisarle del cambio. Él no se sorprendió, ya había asumido que nos quedaríamos. Edward también avisó a su casa, y cuando nos sentamos para descansar, Emmy despertó pidiendo su biberón.

Al final abrigamos a Emmy, tomamos nuestras chaquetas y nos fuimos a la feria.

El lugar estaba repleto de gente, Edward tomó fuerte a Emmy en sus brazos mientras caminábamos por entremedio de la gente. Llegamos hasta el carrusel, hicimos una pequeña fila, hasta que nos subimos. Emmy iba sentadita en un caballito y nosotros a su lado. El juego comenzó a girar, mientras los niños gritaban y reían feliz, haciendo que Emmy también gritaba y riera.

Pasó una chica y nos sacó una foto, diciendo que estaría al terminar las vueltas. Edward tenía una mirada iluminada en sus ojos al ver a Emmy sonreír. Yo lo besé y saqué mi celular para sacarle algunas fotos. Ellos me sonreían felices, hasta que Edward me quitó el celular y me sacó fotos con Emmy.

Al bajarnos una chica nos entregó nuestra foto y estaba muy linda. Quería enmarcarla.

— ¿Te gustó? —me preguntó Edward.

— Sí, es hermosa.

— Te la puedes quedar.

— ¿En serio no la quieres? —pregunté ilusionada.

— Tengo muchas así, puedes tener esa.

— Gracias —los abracé.

Seguimos recorriendo la feria, nos subimos a juegos donde a Emmy no le pasaría nada. Luego fuimos a la parte de los juegos con premios. Edward le ganó un peluche de panda a Emmy, y luego me regaló un león de peluche muy lindo.

— Se parece a ti — dije tocando el cabello del león.

— Entonces él te cuidara cuando no esté contigo.

— Que eres tierno —bese su mejillas—, gracias.

Fuimos a la última atracción, la rueda de la fortuna. Emmy miraba interesada, pero cuando nos subimos y comenzó a subir le dio miedo, y terminó abrazando a Edward.

— Emmy no pasa nada —le dije tocando su espalda.

Ella de apoco comenzó a mirar, hasta que se entretuvo viendo la ciudad.

Al bajarnos del juego, Emmy se acomodó en mis brazos y se durmió. Así que nos fuimos al hotel. Había mucha gente cuando llegamos, pero era por un matrimonio en el salón. Emmy casi despierta por el ruido, pero al final no despertó.

La recosté sobre la cama cuando entramos, y le quité la ropita para colocarle su pijama. Ella despertó en algún momento pero luego se volvió a dormir, la metimos en la cama y durmió tranquila.

Con Edward vimos una película hasta que me empezó a dar sueño, así que nos metimos a la cama junto a Emmy, uno a cada lado, nos acomodamos y a los pocos minutos nos quedamos dormidos.

.

.

.

Sentí que alguien estaba apoyado sobre mi estómago, cada cierto tiempo me movía pero no quería despertar, quería seguir durmiendo aún estaba cansada.

— Papi, papi —escuché a Emmy.

Al parecer Edward no le respondió y volvió a mi estómago.

— Mamá, mamá —me movió y me quede de piedra.

Ella estaba acostumbrada a decirle siempre a Esme mamá, nunca se lo había dicho a otra persona y ahora me lo estaba diciendo a mí. ¿Cómo debía responder a eso? Sería un honor ser la madre de Emmy, pero no sabía qué pensaría Edward sobre eso.

— Mamá, mamá —me volvió a mover.

Iba a abrir los ojos, cuando sentía a Edward moverse y sacar a Emmy de mi lado.

— Princesa, no es mamá.

— ¿Mamá? —preguntó Emmy.

— No es mamá —volvió a decir Edward y mi pecho dolió—, no debes decirle mamá.

Él no me consideraba la madre de Emmy, aunque a mí me agradara la idea él no me veía como la madre, lo cual significaba que no veía nuestra relación a futuro. Una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla cuando me giré dándole la espalda. Esto dolía.

**Que Les Parecio El Capitulo...? Esperaban Algo Asi...? Como Ven Ya Volvimos a La Normalidad de Actualizacion... Ahora Sera Todos Los Jueves :D y El Adelanto el Domingo En El Grupo de Face (Link en el Perfil) Quiero Agradecer Favoritos, Alertas y Por Supuestos Sus Review... Quiero Responderlos Pero El Instituto Me quita Mucho Tiempo :/ Odio Eso... Pero Estoy al Ultimo Mes de Las Vacaciones... Gracias Por Leer... **

**Me Despido, Saludos  
Danii^^**


	10. Verdad

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La Historia Es Completamente Mia y Esta Protegida, Asi Que Pregunten Si Desean Publicarla En Alguna Parte.**

**.**

**Beteado por Monz Pollen. Beta FFAD ( www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/)**

**.**

**10. Verdades.**

**Bella's POV.**

Íbamos caminando hacia la entrada del museo. Edward venía detrás de mí con Emmy, yo no quería estar cerca de él, aun me dolía lo que había dicho en la mañana. Aunque él me preguntó si me pasaba algo cuando desperté, fingí y le dije que no, que todo estaba bien, él lo creyó.

Entré en el museo, saqué un tríptico donde había un pequeño mapa y los lugares que uno debía ver sí o sí. Esperé a que ellos llegaran a mi lado y comenzamos a caminar.

Emmy iba de la mano de Edward, a un paso lento. Ella estiró su manito para que la tomara, pero me hice la interesada en una escultura y me separé. No quería apegarme a ella más de lo necesario.

Recorrimos el museo en silencio. Emmy de vez en cuando llegaba a mi lado, pero no mostraba un afecto como del día anterior. Edward se dio cuenta y varias veces me miró interrogante, pero yo solo giraba mi vista y seguía caminando.

No quería apegarme más a Emmy, tampoco quería que ella se apegara más a mí, no debía volverse a confundir con lo de su mamá. Hasta que Edward tomara una decisión debía esperar.

El recorrido por el museo fue tranquilo, aunque varias veces Edward se acercó a mí, yo mantenía mi distancia y sabía que él se estaba dando cuenta. Tendríamos una larga conversación.

Al terminar nos fuimos a comer, ya que al terminar nos iríamos directo a Forks.

El ambiente estaba tenso, la única que no sabía de nada era Emmy, quien jugaba con la comida en su plato. Edward comía en silencio, mirando a su alrededor, no me miraba, lo cual me hacía sentir mal pero a la vez tranquila, así aún tenía tiempo de pensar.

— Papi, papi —gritó Emmy y la miramos.

Tenía su cara llena de puré, y le estaba molestando un ojo. Yo tomé una servilleta y estiré mi mano hacia ella, pero antes de tocarla Edward ya la limpiaba.

— Yo me encargo —me dijo serio.

Dolió su tono de voz, pero no podía cambiar lo que sentía, lo que había escuchado y como me había comportado. Tenía miedo de todo lo que pudiera pasar.

Nos fuimos del restaurante directo al auto. Edward dejó a Emmy en su sillita, y partimos rumbo a Forks. Nadie decía nada, hasta Emmy iba en silencio, lo cual era muy extraño, pero estaba segura de que hasta ella veía mi distanciamiento.

Coloqué un poco de música para llenar el momento de silencio, hasta que Edward lo apagó. Yo lo miré y él me indicó hacia atrás. Miré y Emmy dormía, así que me estiré un poco hacia ella para cubrirla con su mantita. Volví a mi lugar y miré por la ventana.

Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que apagó la radio, cuando Edward me habló.

— Bella ¿Qué te pasa?

— Nada —dije sin mirar en su dirección.

— Bella no mientas, hoy te comportaste muy extraña, te alejaste de nosotros ¿Qué pasó?

— Nada Edward, está todo bien.

— No me mientas —dijo molesto, golpeando el volante—, algo te pasó, despertaste y te alejaste.

— ¿Tendría que pasarme algo? —lo miré.

— Eso es lo que quiero entender, no te hemos hecho nada, y si estás molesta por algo dime.

— Edward, no estoy molesta… —_estoy dolida_ dije en mi interior—, así que puedes dejar el tema.

— Bien, como quieras.

Él aún estaba molesto por no haber podido sacarme algo, pero tampoco le diría que sus palabras me dolieron. Sé que es una gran responsabilidad, pero estaba dispuesta, hasta Charlie sabía de eso ¿Por qué él no lo podía ver?

El resto del camino fue en silencio, y cuando entramos a Forks, Edward se fue directo a mi casa. Se estacionó enfrente de ella, y antes de que dijera algo me bajé, saqué mis cosas y me fui camino a mi casa.

Los dos estábamos molestos y lo mejor era tener nuestro tiempo.

Entré en la casa y me fui directo a las escaleras, pero antes de dar un paso, mi padre me llamó.

— Hija ¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó cuando llegué al living.

— Bien, lo pasamos bien, solo estoy cansada —dije para escapar pronto.

— Entiendo, bueno ve a descansar, yo igual me iré a dormir. Mañana debo madrugar.

— Ok, buenas noches papá.

Me fui directo a mi habitación, dejé las cosas en el suelo; me dejé caer en la cama y dejé que las lágrimas contenidas en el día salieran.

Me dolía saber que Edward no me veía como algo para Emmy, puede ser no como la madre, pero como algo importante. Escuchar cómo le dijo a Emmy que no me llamara de esa manera fue doloroso, nunca lo hubiera pensado.

Me sentía comprometida con ellos, me sentía una más de ellos, como si debiéramos estar juntos, pero al parecer Edward no se sentía de esa manera, él no me quería en su familia.

Las lágrimas continuaron cayendo por mis mejillas, sollozando por eso que me dolía.

No sé cuándo me quedé dormida, pero al despertar sentía mi cabeza pesada y mi cuerpo cansado. Me estiré y miré el techo, hoy tendría que pensar que hacer. Primero debía hablar con Edward y saber cuál era su pensamiento ante esto, y segundo tomar una decisión, pero quería un poco de tiempo antes de hablar, ordenar pensamientos.

Me fui directo al baño para darme una ducha. Al terminar me puse algo cómodo y bajé a comer. Un plato de cereales era algo aceptable.

Había pasado tantos días desde que tomé desayuno por última vez en mi casa, que me era muy extraño. Todo era tan distinto a la casa de Edward. Miré a mí alrededor y me di cuenta de que la casa necesitaba un orden, así que al terminar comencé a limpiar y a dejar cada cosa en su lugar. Tendría que preocuparme más de la casa, mi padre no lo hacía y todo estaba desordenado.

Pasé mucho tiempo ordenando y quitando el polvo de los muebles. Estaba cansada y agitada por el exceso de movimiento, algo que no hacia hace mucho.

Estaba dejando la basura en el bote que estaba en la parte trasera cuando tocaron el timbre. Me acomodé el cabello en una coleta para ir a abrir y cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrar a Edward en la puerta.

— Edward —murmuré.

— Hola Bella.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Estaba un poco preocupado. Te mandé un mensaje en la mañana, que no respondiste, luego otros dos con el mismo resultado y cuando te llamé no contestaste, me asusté un poco y creo que también estás muy molesta conmigo.

— Yo… — ¿Dónde tenía mi teléfono?— no sé dónde está mi teléfono, desde ayer no lo veo… y no estoy molesta.

— Bella ya basta de mentir, sé que estás molesta y quiero saber por qué. Si hice algo mal o Emmy hizo algo, por favor dime.

— Edward —no sabía cómo continuar—, mejor pasa —me hice a un lado.

Edward entró y yo lo seguí hasta el living. Él se giró para mirarme, podía ver la preocupación, el cuestionamiento y algo de temor en sus ojos.

— ¿Qué pasó ayer Bella?

— Yo no sé… ayer escuché algo.

— ¿Qué cosa? —me interrumpió Edward preocupado—. Si dije algo lo lamento y si fue Emmy, ella no entiende bien las cosas.

— Fue algo que dijiste —miré mis manos—, yo estaba despierta cuando Emmy me dijo mamá.

Miré a Edward, pero la tenía la vista perdida en mi rostro.

— Si… si dices que fue algo que yo dije. ¿Por qué hablas de lo que dijo Emmy?

— Porque, porque… —me senté en el sillón cubriendo mi rostro.

Sentí a Edward sentarse a mi lado, pero sin acercarse. No sabía cómo continuar y como explicar lo que sentía sin que se molestara.

— Ayer al despertar Emmy nos llamaba y ella me llamó mamá —comencé—, tengo que decir que me sorprendió mucho que lo hiciera, ya que ella solo le dice mamá a Esme, pero cuando la escuché…

— Ella no debería haberlo dicho Bella, no está bien —me interrumpió Edward y volvió a doler.

— Es que a mí me gustó —miré el suelo— cuando ella me llamó mamá sentí algo tan grande en mi pecho, todo se llenó de amor y quería… quiero poder ser eso para ella —dije sabiendo que estaba entregando todo—. Siempre lo he pensado, si nuestra relación continua yo quiero ser esa persona para ella. Pero luego tú le dijiste que no me llamara así, que no era su mamá y eso me dolió. Yo creía que me veías como eso para ella, pero al parecer no es así y me dolió saberlo, por eso me comporté como lo hice, tenía miedo de crear un lazo que no sería correspondido con el tiempo.

Esperé a que Edward me respondiera, pero él no lo hizo, levanté la vista y me encontré con los ojos de él llenos de lágrimas. No sabía que significaba eso, pero me hacía sentir tranquila.

Él se acercó a mi hasta que me abrazó, mientras sentía suaves sollozos salir de su cuerpo.

— Edward, ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté preocupada.

— Tú… no te merezco —dijo Edward.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? Yo solo puedo decir eso.

— Es que… yo pensé que te molestaría que Emmy te dijera mamá. Claro que he pensado en que tú fueras su madre, pero eso es atarte en algo que no es tu responsabilidad, aceptar esto es cortar tu vida, tu futuro y no puedo permitir eso—dijo aun con su rostro escondido en mi cuello.

— Pero yo quiero —murmuré—, sé a lo que me expongo, sé que debo dejar algunas cosas por ser su madre, pero quiero. No sabes cuándo me dolió escucharte decirle a Emmy que no era su madre.

— Bella eres demasiado para mí —se separó y miró mis ojos—. Te amo —dijo y me sorprendí—, te amo, te amo porque estás conmigo, por no juzgarme, por aceptarme con Emmy y todo mi pasado.

Tomé el rostro de Edward y junté nuestros labios en un beso tierno, pero mostrando todos mis sentimientos en él.

— Te amo Edward, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, conocerte a ti y Emmy es lo mejor. Sé que soy joven, pero quiero estar contigo mucho tiempo y quiero ser la madre de Emmy aunque no lo creas.

— Lamento haber pensado que no querías serlo, fui tonto y nunca lo conversamos pero ahora que lo sé no te dejaré ir, te quiero junto a mí siempre.

— Yo también.

Nos abrazamos y sentí como si me fundía contra su cuerpo. Este era el lugar donde quería estar y no me quería separar de él.

Nos quedamos en el sillón, acurrucados uno al lado del otro sin separarnos. Edward pasaba su mano por mi cabello, haciendo que me sintiera tranquila y relajada.

— ¿Quieres salir? —me preguntó Edward.

— ¿Dónde?

— Vamos a comer, aun no almuerzo y tengo hambre —dijo.

— También tengo hambre, vamos a comer —me senté—. Iré a cambiarme, ya vengo.

Le di un dulce beso y me fui corriendo hacia mi habitación. Entré y me coloqué una camiseta, unos jeans y mis converse. Solté mi cabello de su coleta y pasé mis dedos por entré mi cabello para dejarlo suelto sobre mis hombros. Tomé una chaqueta, busqué mi celular que aún estaba dentro de mi bolso y bajé.

— Listo.

— Esta hermosa y sexy —me besó Edward—, me gustan esos jeans.

Me acerqué a él y dejé un beso en su mejilla.

— Vamos entonces.

Edward tomó mi mano y salimos de la casa. Iba hacia su auto, pero el tiro de mi mano y caminó en la dirección opuesta de donde este se encontraba.

— ¿No iremos en el auto?

— Nop, quiero caminar y que todo el pueblo vea a mi sexy novia.

— Edward —lo empujé con el hombro.

Él me abrazó y comenzamos nuestra caminata hacia la cafetería donde comeríamos. Había muchas personas en las calles, madres paseando a sus hijos; padres jugando con sus hijos; abuelitos caminando juntos y me gustaba. Me gustaba ver a toda esta gente.

Entramos en la cafetería y nos sentamos en un lugar desocupado, la camarera nos entregó los menús y nos dejó elegir. Edward quería un sándwich de pavo, yo pedí una ensalada y dos gaseosas para nosotros.

Comenzamos a comer en una plática agradable, donde Edward me contó lo que había pasado al llegar a su casa. Esme había preguntado por mí y Emmy me llamaba a cada rato, ya que despertó y yo ya no estaba con ellos.

— Nunca quise que todo eso pasara —dije un poco apenada.

— Tranquila Bella, ya iremos a casa y todo el mundo estará tranquilo.

Me hizo sonreír cuando dijo "a casa" no había ocupado "mi casa".

Habíamos terminado y Edward pidió el postre. Pastel de chocolate, sabía que mi novio era adicto al chocolate.

— Iré al baño —le dije.

Me fui rápido al baño, aunque tuve que esperar. Pasé cuando me tocó y luego lavé mis manos para volver donde Edward, pero me sorprendí al ver a una chica sentada en mi lugar. Podía ver la cara de molestia de Edward.

— Vamos Edward, es una fiesta excelente, todo el instituto ira y ahora que has vuelto a salir deberías ir — le dijo la chica.

— No gracias.

— Edward por favor — le rogó.

— Ya te dije que no Jessica, y podrías irte, mi novia está por llegar.

— ¿Edward? —lo llamé.

— Bella que bueno que volviste, Jessica ya se iba.

La chica me miró de pie a cabeza, para luego colocarse de pie y dejarme pasar.

— Bueno Edward ya sabes donde es, te estaremos esperando.

Le lanzó un beso a Edward y se fue contoneando las caderas. Edward me miró y yo aún estaba sorprendida.

— No pienses nada malo —me dijo preocupado.

— No estoy pensando algo malo, solo pienso como te dejo solo unos minutos y todas esas chicas aparecen a tu alrededor.

— No es mi intención —dijo apenado—, yo… antes era más sociable y ahora que ven que estoy saliendo de nuevo, creen que volveré a lo de antes.

Me senté en mi lugar, mientras comía del pastel.

— Yo creo que debemos salir un poco, vamos a la fiesta —dije.

— Amor, no quiero ir a una fiesta lleno de chicos ebrios, me gusta estar contigo, los dos solos.

— A mí también, pero no es malo salir.

— Quiero quedarme contigo en la casa —dijo Edward como niño pequeño.

— No puede evitar reír por su actitud y acepté lo que me decía, también quería estar con él en la casa.

Terminamos de comer, Edward pagó la cuenta, aunque yo quería pagar lo mío, pero no me dejó.

Comenzamos a caminar por las calles de Forks, Edward se colocó detrás de mí, pasando sus manos por mi cintura y pegando mi espalda a su pecho. Me sentía muy cómoda con él de esa manera.

Iba preocupada de lo que Edward me decía, cuando alguien se ganó delante de nosotros. Los dos levantamos la mirada y encontramos a Emmett, mirándonos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— Hola par de tortolos —nos saludó.

— Hola —le dijimos.

— Es bueno verlos, como que andan desaparecidos —nos movió la cejas sugestivamente.

— ¡Emmett! —lo regañó Edward.

— Tranquilo hombre, solo molesto.

— Pero ¿Qué cuentan? ¿Vendrán a la fiesta de esta noche?

— No lo creo —dijo Edward—, tenemos cosas que hacer.

— A bueno si lo van a pasar mejor, nadie les reclama —dijo Emmett riendo.

No pude evitar sonrojarme, aun cuando las palabras de Emmett no eran como él la estaba pensando.

— Emmett quiero pedirte algo —le dijo Edward serio.

— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Emmett muy extrañado.

— Necesito hablar con todos ustedes, por eso quiero saber si pasado mañana puedes llevar a Alice, Jasper y Rosalie a la casa de Bella, sin decirle a tu novia que es de mi parte, si no, no ira. Necesito decirles algo.

— Ok, yo los llevaré, será fácil, me avisas la hora.

— Claro.

— Bueno me voy, Rose me espera, nos vemos entonces.

Nos despedimos de Emmett y seguimos caminando. Quedé un poco confundida por la petición de Edward y cuando ya no pude más con la duda le pregunté a Edward.

— Amor ¿Por qué quieres juntarte con los chicos?

— Quiero contarles la verdad.

— ¿Pasado mañana? —me detuve y lo miré.

— Sí, ya es el momento de arreglar las cosas con ellos.

No pensé que tan pronto hablaría con ellos, pero era lo mejor y estaría junto a Edward para apoyarlo.

.

.

.

Estaba nerviosa, los chicos debían de estar por llegar y no me sentía preparada para lo que podría pasar. Sé que Rosalie sería la más complicada de los cuatro, pero al ver a Emmy todos podían reaccionar de distintas formas.

— Amor debes estar tranquila —Edward frotó mis brazos.

— ¿Acaso no estás preocupado?

— Un poco, pero prefiero estar tranquilo.

— Quisiera ser como tú —lo abracé.

Enterré mi rostro en su pecho, él me rodeó con sus brazos y quedé totalmente cubierta por su cuerpo.

— ¿Tus padres saben? —le pregunté.

— Sí, hablé con ellos ayer y están de acuerdo.

— Eso es bueno.

— Papi —llegó Emmy a nuestro lado.

Edward se separó y tomó a Emmy en sus brazos, ella lo abrazó y luego me miró, estirando sus manitos.

— ¡Mami! —gritó feliz.

Desde ayer que la había visto me gritó mamá y estaba feliz por eso. Aparte Edward lo aceptó muy bien y le gustaba. La que se emocionó fue Esme, ella no lo esperaba y lloraba de la felicidad.

Tomé a Emmy en mis brazos y ella me abrazó por el cuello, escondiendo su carita en él. En ese momento el timbre sonó, y supimos que era el momento, los chicos habían llegado.

Dejé a Emmy sentada sobre una manta rodeada de juguetes, ella inmediatamente comenzó a jugar, lo cual sabía que la mantendría entretenida. Le di un beso a Edward y me fui a abrir la puerta.

Todos los chicos me sonrieron feliz, me abrazaron y entrando a la casa. Se acomodaron en el living, mientras que yo me ganaba delante de ellos.

— ¿Para qué nos querías amiga? —me preguntó Alice.

— Tengo o mejor dicho tenemos que hablar con ustedes.

— ¿Tenemos? —me preguntó Rose.

Edward salió desde la cocina, y todos se sorprendieron al verlo. Rosalie se puso de pie y lo miró muy mal.

— No tengo nada que hacer aquí —dijo Rose—, mejor me voy.

Ella se giro tuvo toda la intención de irse, pero Emmett la sujeto y la hizo sentarse.

— Quédate aquí nena, Edward tiene algo que decirnos.

— Emmett —dijo Rose.

— Escucha —le dijo serio.

Todos miraron a Edward esperando a que él hablara. Él tomó aire y los miró tranquilo.

— Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, sé que están muy molesto con mi actitud de todo este tiempo, pero todo tiene una explicación, aun cuando es muy pobre, pero es lo que pasó y lo que sentí.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Alice.

— ¿Se acuerdan de Jane?

— Sí —dijeron todos menos Rose que miraba a otro lado.

— Ustedes saben que terminé con ella por su infidelidad —todos asintieron—. Bueno, como saben ella meses después apareció embarazada y los padres de ese bebé eran muchos.

— Sí, pero tu negaste que fuera tuyo, ella también y luego desapareció —dijo Alice.

— Eso es verdad, Jane desapareció, pero apareció tiempo después.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Alice.

— Llegó al hospital con síntomas de parto, mi padre la atendió y ella le dijo que el bebé era mío y por eso desaparecí ese día de clases.

— ¿Por qué te llamaron Edward? —preguntó Emmett intrigado.

— Bella —me miró Edward. Esa era mi señal.

Fui a la cocina donde Emmy jugaba tranquila. Levantó su mirada al verme entrar y me sonrió estirando sus manitos. La tomé en mis brazos y camine hacia el living.

— Ella es la razón de mi alejamiento —dijo Edward cuando entré.

Todos se giraron a mirarme y las reacciones fueron diversas. Emmett y Jasper abrieron muchos los ojos, Alice cubrió su boca con sus manos sorprendida y Rose se puso de pie.

— ¿Quién es ella? —preguntó Rose.

Caminé al lado de Edward, él tomó a Emmy en sus brazos y besó su mejilla.

— Ella es Emmy Anastasia Cullen, mi hija.

— ¡Oh por Dios! —dijo Alice en un gritito.

— No lo puedo creer —murmuró Jasper.

— Debe ser una broma —nos miró sin creernos Emmett.

— Ella nació en marzo. Me costó mucho aceptar que era mi hija después de los exámenes de paternidad, que fue el tiempo en que más me alejé de todo el mundo. Ustedes me vieron de fiesta en fiesta y mi mal rendimiento en clases, como también mi trato hacia ustedes que no era el mejor.

— Ahora entiendo —murmuró Alice.

— Cuando por fin me di cuenta de que ella era mi hija y que debía ser responsable fue cuando volví a la normalidad pero no me quería acercar a nadie, tenía miedo… miedo de lo que dijeran de mi o de lo que dijeran de ella. Su madre no fue la mejor, todos la vieron en fiestas y haciendo cosas que no debía en su estado y tenía miedo de que hablaran mal de Emmy.

— Pero éramos tus amigos —dijo Rose en un tono bajo—, y nos dejaste fuera de algo tan importante —lo miró y podía ver dolor en sus ojos—. Todos te queríamos y no nos dejaste apoyarte y esperaste a que Bella llegara para decirnos.

— Sabía que algún día les tendría que decir y Bella solo fue la impulsora después de que me descubrió, me costó confiar en ella, y eso también me enseñó que puedo confiar en la gente. Ustedes son mis amigos y quiero que sepan esto.

— Yo creo que es tarde —dijo Rose colocándose de pie—. Tu hija es hermosa, la niña más linda que he visto, pero no te perdono el habernos alejado de tu lado —Rose se giró y salió de la casa.

El resto miraba a Edward y Emmy aun sorprendidos, y Emmy los miraba a ellos interesada.

— Edward ¿Puedo…? —le preguntó Alice mirando a Emmy.

— Claro.

Alice se puso de pie y se colocó entré de Edward. Emmy la miró divertida y seguro era por su cabello.

— Princesa, ella es la tía Alice.

Emmy miró a su padre primero y luego a Alice para estirar sus manitos dejando que Alice la tomara en brazos.

— Hola hermosa —Alice besó su mejilla—, eres igual a tu padre.

— Papi —dijo Emmy.

Alice se emocionó y sus ojos soltaron algunas lágrimas. Jasper se puso de pie y fue justo a su novia y Emmy, para saludarla. Ella estaba feliz por la atención que estaba teniendo.

Emmett también se puso de pie y fue donde Edward para hacerle un par de preguntas. Edward le contestó a todo y luego él le dio un abrazo con una sonrisa. Al parecer entre ellos las cosas estaban bien.

Edward se giró y me buscó, me alargó su mano y yo la tomé llegando a su lado.

— Gracias a la sexy de Bella tenemos a nuestro amigo de regreso —me dijo Emmett.

— Es bueno ¿no? —besé la mejilla de Edward.

— Claro que es bueno, extrañaba a mi amigo.

— Nosotros también —llegaron Alice y Jasper a nuestro lado.

— Quiero cargarla —dijo Emmett.

Emmett tomó a Emmy en sus brazos y comenzó a hacerle caras, provocando que Emmy lanzara risitas cada vez más altas. Nosotros también nos reímos de las ocurrencias de Emmett, solo él hacia esas cosas.

— Iré a preparar algo de comer ¿Todos se quedan a cenar? —pregunté.

— Nosotros sí —respondió Alice.

— Yo no, estaré un rato más, pero iré por Rose debo hablar con ella —dijo Emmett serio.

— Ok.

Dejé un beso en la mejilla de Edward y fui a la cocina, preparé algo fácil, pastas. Así habría para todos, incluyendo mi padre y era algo rápido de preparar.

Estaba cortando algo de carne para la salsa, cuando Alice entró en la cocina y se sentó en una de las sillas.

— ¿Quieres un vaso con agua? —pregunté.

— Por favor.

Le serví el vaso y se lo entregué, ella bebió del casi todo y luego me miró.

— No puedo creer lo de Edward —me dijo.

— Yo tampoco lo creía al principio, aunque cuando lo descubrí estaba más interesada en hacer mi trabajo.

— ¿Desde esa fecha lo sabes? —me preguntó asombrada Alice.

— Sip, y fue duro tratar de que el confiara en mí, aun le cuesta, pero ahora ya está más seguro de él y de Emmy.

— Entiendo su temor, en el instituto son hirientes y estoy segura de que no soportaría que hablen mal de ella.

— Sí, también lo entiendo, por eso lo apoyo aparte de que ahora tendrá el apoyo de ustedes.

— Claro —sonrió Alice—, solo debemos hablar con Rose y que entienda.

— Debemos darle tiempo, ya verás como ella hablara con Edward.

— Creo lo mismo.

Conversamos un rato más con Alice, luego Emmett se vino a despedir ya que se iba. Edward me pidió mi cama para acostar a Emmy que se había quedado dormida. Luego de eso Alice y Jasper me ayudaron a colocar la mesa, y los cuatro comimos lo que había preparado, mi comida fue elogiada.

Mi padre llegó cuando ya habíamos terminado, así que le calenté la comida y él se sirvió mientras nosotros conversábamos en el living. Jasper y Alice aprovecharon de preguntarle muchas cosas a Edward ya que aún tenían dudas, el tranquilamente se las respondía.

Al final los chicos decidieron irse porque era tarde. Nosotros con Edward nos fuimos a mi habitación, donde encontramos a una Emmy ya despierta jugando con algunas cosas que tenía sobre la cama.

— Princesa —él tomó Edward en brazos—, pensé que aun dormías.

— Papi —lo abrazó—, "_gego" _(juego) —nos mostró lo que tenía en la mano.

— Esto no es para jugar princesa —tomó el cable que tenía en su mano.

Ella vio que lo guarde en un cajón, pero no se molestó por habérselo quitado. Emmy es una niña muy inteligente que sabía entender cuando debía.

— Creo que lo mejor es irnos —me miró Edward.

— ¿Tan pronto? —los miré.

— Es tarde, Emmy está cansada y creo que es el momento.

— Bien, pero mañana estaré a primera hora en tu casa.

— Me parece — me sonrió Edward.

Él se puso de pie, me dio un beso y Emmy reclamó porque ella también quería. Los dos besamos sus mejillas haciendo que riera.

Al bajar mi padre nos miró y también sonrió.

— Que grande está esta pequeña —dijo mirando a Emmy.

— Hace mucho que no la veías ¿verdad Charlie? —le preguntó Edward.

— Sí, aún no caminaba y según lo que me cuenta Bella ya llega a correr.

— Ha crecido mucho —Edward miró a su hija y besó su mejilla.

— Ahora Emmy viene siendo ¿Mi nieta? —nos miró mi padre.

Edward y yo nos miramos, sonreímos para mirar a mi padre.

— ¿Te parece papá? —le pregunté.

— Claro que me parece, es la niña más bella del planeta.

Edward llevó a Emmy a los brazos de Charlie, él la tomó y comenzó a decirle cosas, mientras Edward me abrazaba y me decía lo feliz que estaba por esto. Al final Edward dijo que era tarde y debía irse, así que lo acompañé hasta la puerta donde nos despedimos con un dulce beso.

Cerré la puerta y quedé apoyada en ella. Hoy había sido un día largo pero bueno. Los chicos ya sabían de Emmy, lo cual hacia las cosas mucho más fácil. Charlie estaba totalmente de acuerdo con nuestra relación y nosotros nos queríamos mucho más. No podía estar más feliz.

**Que les parecio..? Espero que les gustara por que a mi me gusto xD El proximo capitulo viene contado por Edward, asi que preparence que estara muy bueno :D Quiero agradecer las alertas, favoritos y por supuesto todos los lind Review que recibo siempre, si supiera cuanto me motivan sus palabras y saber que les gusta lo que escribo :D Bueno me despido, como siempre el adelanto el domingo en el grupo de Face (Link en mi perfil) **

**Me despido, muchas gracias por leer  
Danii^^**


	11. Cena Romantica

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La Historia Es Completamente Mia y Esta Protegida, Asi Que Pregunten Si Desean Publicarla En Alguna Parte.**

**.**

**Beteado por Monz Pollen. Beta FFAD ( www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/)**

**.**

**11. Cena Romántica.**

**Edward's POV.**

Mi pequeña caminaba de un lado a otro por la habitación llevando sus juguetes, yo la miraba embelesado. Mi hija era la luz de mis ojos, y ver como se movía de un lado a otro me hacía sentir orgulloso. Sus pisadas eran seguras y aún no lo podía creer. Cuando ella nació los médicos les dijeron a mis padres que con todas las drogas que la madre consumió, era muy complicado que Emmy viviera varios meses y aquí estaba, caminando y corriendo por todas partes.

Bella sabe la parte de que Emmy es delicada por culpa de las drogas, pero no sabe la magnitud de eso. Un pequeño resfriado puede quitármela, por eso siempre la cuido. Pero ahora sé que con Bella y los chicos, mi hija estará bien.

— Papi —me miró y me entregó la cajita que Bella le había regalado.

— ¿Quieres escuchar la música?

Ella asintió, así que giré la cuerda y la música comenzó a sonar, haciendo que mi hija se meciera de un lado a otro. La música era relajante y Emmy adoraba escucharla, casi todo el tiempo me lo pedía.

Emmy se sentó en el suelo, tomado uno de sus juguetes, me recosté sobre la cama, con la cajita de música a mi lado.

Bella había llegado a cambiar mi vida. Desde que Emmy llegó dejé muchas cosas de lado, lo primero mis amigos, dejé de preocuparme por mí, por todo lo que me gustaba, y ahora con mi novia me volvía a interesar por todo eso. Me sentía cada días más yo.

— Que sexy ese cuerpo —dijo mi voz favorita desde la puerta.

Levanté la cabeza y la vi sonriendo. Vestía una simple musculosa blanca con un brasier negro abajo y un short negro que dejaba ver sus largas piernas blancas. Se veía muy sexy de esa manera.

— Mami —Emmy corrió hacia Bella.

— Hola pequeña princesa —la tomó en brazos.

— Mami —Emmy la abrazó.

— Creo que ya se hizo a la idea de que eres su mamá —dije.

— Lo sé, y es extraño, pero me gusta —sonrió Bella.

Ella se acercó a mí y me dio un dulce beso dejando a Emmy sentada en mi estómago, mientras ella se sentaba a mi lado.

— ¿Por qué demoraste en llegar? —le pregunté.

Había quedado en llegar temprano y eran más de las dos.

— Me levanté un poco tarde —se sonrojó—, y la casa estaba muy desordenada, así que arreglé todo y luego me di una ducha, la cual tomó más del tiempo que esperaba.

— Está bien —puse mi mano en su mejilla—, al menos te quedarás toda la tarde, ¿verdad?

— Claro —se volvió a acercar y me besó.

Aunque nuestro beso no duró mucho, pues Emmy comenzó a balbucear cosas y llamar nuestra atención.

Estuvimos un rato los tres en la cama, recostados y conversando, mejor dicho, nosotros dos conversábamos y Emmy pasaba de un lado a otro. Mi hija nos hacía reír porque no se quedaba quieta.

— Chicos —entró mi madre.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté mirándola.

— Tengo que ir a mi trabajo. El biberón de Emmy está listo solo deben dárselo y necesito que coloquen la comida a calentar para cuando venga.

— Claro Esme, yo me encargo —le dijo Bella.

— Gracias hija. Bien, me voy, los llamo cualquier cosa.

Mi madre se despidió de nosotros con un gesto de mano y desapareció por la puerta. Miré a Bella que miraba a Emmy, y cuando se percató de mi mirada se giró encontrándose con mis ojos.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó sonrojada.

— Eres perfecta.

Tomé su cara entre mis manos, junté nuestros labios y la besé con todo el amor que tenía por ella. Al principio se sorprendió, pero luego comenzó a mover sus labios de la misma forma en que yo lo hacía. Pasé mi lengua por su labio inferior y ella me dio acceso a su boca. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron haciendo que ella soltara un gemido que murió en mi boca.

Mis manos bajaron a su cadera, tratando de atraerla a mi cuerpo. Era consciente de que cada día me costaba mucho no atraer a Bella contra mi cuerpo y querer hacerla mía. Pero sabía que debía esperar, por ella y por mí, tenía miedo de hacer las cosas mal.

— Amor —dijo Bella separándose—, Emmy está aquí.

La miré y podía ver sus mejillas mucho más sonrojadas de lo normal. Le di un último beso y nos separamos. Ella tenía razón, mi hija estaba a nuestro lado y no podíamos estar dándole un espectáculo como este.

Pasamos la tarde recostados en mi cama, viendo una película. Aunque Emmy se quedó dormida, y luego despertó para tomar su biberón. El cual Bella le dio feliz.

— Iré a preparar lo que tu mamá dijo —me avisó Bella colocándose de pie.

— Iré contigo.

— Emmy necesita un cambio de pañal y te toca —me dijo.

— Ok.

Ella desapareció por la puerta y yo tomé a Emmy para cambiarla. No esperaba el día en que no necesitara pañal. Me gustaba cambiarla, pero ya debía de dejar los pañales, aunque no estaba seguro a qué edad debía ser eso.

Emmy se movía de un lado a otro, como nunca, mientras la intentaba cambiar. Hizo que el talco se esparciera por la cama, y que su pañal quedara mal puesto, por lo cual le tuve que colocar otro.

Cuando por fin terminé de cambiarla, bajamos. La dejé con sus cosas en el living, y me fui a la cocina donde encontré a Bella moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de la música que había colocado.

Algo estaba haciendo en la lava platos, pero no era eso lo que me llamaba la atención. Eran sus caderas que se movían de un lado a otro, y ese short hacia que su trasero se viera muy bien.

Me acerqué a ella sin pensar, la tomé por las caderas y la pegué a mi cuerpo. Ella se asustó un poco por mi toque, pero luego sonrió mientras se giraba un poco para verme.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó.

— Sucede que te ves exquisita con esos short, y el movimiento de tus caderas me vuele loco.

Sentí el cuerpo de Bella calentarse. Llevé mis labios a su cuello y comencé a dejar dulces besos. Ella se recargó contra mi cuerpo, dejando de hacer lo que hacía, solo dejándose llevar por mis caricias.

No me podía separar de ella, no quería separarme y sabía que debía hacer algo, pero tenía miedo.

Intensifiqué mi agarre en sus caderas, ella llevó una de sus manos a mi cabello, mientras corría el tirante de la musculosa, para besar más de su piel, la cual era más adictiva de lo que me imaginaba.

En eso escuché un llanto y como si un balde de agua fría me hubiera sido lanzado, me separé de Bella y corrí hacia donde venía el llanto. Sé que Bella venía detrás de mí, ya que sentía sus pisadas.

Al llegar al living, me encontré con mi pequeña llorando, sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas y su manito en el aire, mostrando donde le dolía.

— Mi vida ¿Qué pasó? —la tomé en brazos.

Ella siguió llorando. Tomé su mano con cuidado y pude ver la marca de algo que la apretó. Miré el suelo y encontré una casita en la cual se podía abrir una puerta, seguro eso le había apretado.

— Ya princesa, papá está aquí, no llores —limpié sus lágrimas.

— Pa… papi —hipó ella.

En ese momento apareció Bella a mi lado y envolvió la mano de Emmy en un paño mojado. Mi pequeña primero quiso quitar la mano, pero cuando vio que Bella solo la quería ayudar, ella se dejó y descansó su cabecita en mi pecho.

— Ya bebé estarás bien —le dijo Bella.

— Mami —sollozó Emmy.

Bella pasó su mano por su cabello y su espalda, haciendo que de apoco se relajara.

— Se ven tan bien de esa manera —escuchamos detrás de nosotros.

Nos giramos y mi padre, estaba junto a mi madre mirándonos. Sé que Bella se sonrojó y yo por suerte no llegué a eso.

— ¿Qué le pasó a mi nieta? —preguntó Carlisle.

— Se apretó la mano — dije.

— Déjame verla.

Él la tomó en brazos y se sentó con ella en el sillón. Comenzó a ver su mano, pero dijo que todo estaba bien, no había sido nada grave y por el paño frio el dolor había disminuido. Bella sonrió por haber hecho algo en ayuda de Emmy.

— Bella ¿me acompañas a la cocina? —le preguntó mi madre.

— Claro.

Bella me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a la cocina detrás de mi madre. Yo me senté junto a mi padre, quien miraba a Emmy con ojos embobados.

— Bella y tú se quieren mucho —me dijo mi padre.

— La amo papá, y ella también me ama.

— Estoy feliz por ti —me sonrió, pero vi algo en su mirada.

— ¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté.

— Quería saber si has hablado con Bella sobre Emmy.

— Bella sabe todo papá, y ella lo ha aceptado.

— Pero ¿Qué dice sobre ser responsable de Emmy?

— Yo no quería darle esa responsabilidad, es mía, pero ella… ella quiere esto, quiere estar en la vida de Emmy, aun cuando le dije que no era necesario, ella quiere. No sabes cómo sonríe cuando Emmy la llama mamá, es una sonrisa de amor puro, como si de verdad fuera su hija.

— Entonces ¿ella está segura de cuidar de Emmy y seguir contigo?

— Sí papá, ella decidió estar conmigo y Emmy, aun cuando le pedí lo contrario.

— Bella es una gran chica Edward, no la pierdas.

— Lo sé papá. No dejaré que se vaya de mi lado.

Emmy le pidió a mi padre que la dejara en el suelo, y él lo hizo. Ella volvió con sus juguetes, aunque miró muy mal a la casita, lo cual me hizo reír.

Estuvimos conversando con mi padre sobre su trabajo. Todo lo que él hacia me llamaba la atención, ya que quería estudiar medicina igual que él, aunque me especializaría en pediatría. Amo a mi hija, y sabía que quería cuidar de más niños.

Mi madre nos llamó a comer, así que tomé a Emmy en mis brazos para ir a la isla de la cocina. Coloqué a mi hija en su sillita y ella comenzó a sacar la comida de su plato con la mano. La dejé, le hacía bien comer sola, cuando ya no pudiera más, le ayudaría.

Me senté frente a mi plato, Bella se sentó a mi lado y mis padres enfrente de nosotros.

Todos comenzamos a comer, podía sentir que algo había pasado con Bella, estaba muy callada y su mirada fija en su plato, algo muy extraño en ella. Tendríamos que hablar, quería saber que le pasaba.

Mis padres se pusieron a conversar y yo a veces opinaba algo, pero al final ellos llevaron la conversación, Bella se mantuvo en silencio y eso me estaba preocupando.

Cuando terminamos, mis padres se ofrecieron a ordenar, ya que Bella había cocinado, cosa que me sorprendió, ya que mi madre siempre cocinaba, aun cuando uno le dijera que no.

Tomé a Emmy en mis brazos y la mano de Bella para ir al living, dejé a mi hija junto a sus juguetes y caminé con Bella hacia el patio.

Se estaba haciendo de noche, mejor dicho estábamos en el crepúsculo, el momento en que el día le da pasó a la noche. Llevé a Bella hasta una banca que se mecía y nos sentamos. Ella aún estaba en silencio.

— Bella ¿Qué pasó? —le pregunté tomando su rostro entre mis manos.

— Nada, estoy bien —dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

— Sé que algo pasó, por favor dime.

— No es nada malo Edward, al contrario, es algo bueno.

— Pero… ¿Qué es?

— Tu madre habló conmigo…

— ¿Te dijo algo malo? —pregunté preocupado.

— No Edward, ya te dije que no es malo —ella tomó aire—. Me preguntó si estaba segura de todo esto, que no saldría corriendo cuando no pudiera con Emmy y las responsabilidades. Le dije que estaba dispuesta a todo, que te amaba y que no me separaría de ti, entonces ella me abrazó y me dijo que estaba muy feliz, que me agradecía todo lo que estaba haciendo por ti y que me quería como a una hija más. Sus palabras me dejaron en shock.

No podía creer lo que me decía. Mis padres se habían puesto de acuerdo para hablar con nosotros, como también ambos ahora estaban seguros de nuestra relación. Abracé a Bella, mientras besaba su cabeza.

— Mis padres te aman Bella, y están feliz de que estés conmigo, yo también estoy feliz por eso. No podría vivir sin ti.

— Te amo Edward, te amo, y ante cualquier cosas que suceda, no me iré.

— Lo es Bella, lo sé y también te amo.

Junté nuestros labios en un beso dulce, pero cargado de amor. Sus manos se fueron a mi cabello intensificando el beso, haciendo que nuestras lenguas se encontraran en una danza, una de la cual los dos éramos adictos.

Tomé a Bella de la cintura y la senté a horcajadas en mi regazo, ella se sorprendió, pero no dejé que dijera nada, ya que la volví a besar, mientras apretaba mi agarre en su cintura. Ella tiraba más de mi cabello, lo que me hacía gruñir en sus labios.

— Te deseo Bella, no sabes cuánto —dije en un momento en que nos separamos por aire.

— Yo también te deseo —me dijo Bella apoyando su frente en la mía.

Volví a besarla, mientras mis manos tocaban su espalda por dentro de su camiseta. Sentí que su piel se erizaba, pero no me dijo que me separara. Continúe con nuestro intenso beso.

Estaba por pasar a tocar un pecho de Bella, cuando mi madre apareció en la puerta, haciendo que nos separáramos.

— Chicos, Emmy se quedó dormida en el sillón y por lo que Bella me dijo, tiene intenciones de irse a su casa y se está haciendo tarde.

— Ya vamos mamá —le dije.

— Ok.

Ella volvió a entrar y yo miré a Bella. Estaba sonrojada, y se mordía sus labios nerviosa. Le di un último beso y nos pusimos de pie. Ella debía ir a su casa y yo debía acostar a Emmy.

.

.

.

Ya estaban por terminar las vacaciones y como casi todas las tardes, estábamos viendo una película en el living de mi casa, cuando de repente aparecieron mis padres con una sonrisita cómplice en los labios.

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunté mientras me acomodaba y Bella también lo hacía.

— Les tenemos una propuesta —dijo mi madre.

— ¿Qué cosa? —los miré extrañado.

— Sé que con Emmy a veces no pueden ser una simple pareja de adolescentes, y no estoy diciendo que Emmy sea una molestia, pero a veces tienen que tener su espacio, y quería saber si les gustaría un fin de semana para ustedes.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunté.

— Tu padre tiene que ir a Seattle y aprovecharé de acompañarlo. Entonces estaba pensando en llevar a Emmy y dejar estos días a ustedes —dijo mi madre sonriendo.

— Es una buena idea chicos —apoyó mi padre—, deberían aprovechar.

Miré a Bella, y ella me miraba igual de sorprendida que yo a mis padres. No esperaba algo como esto.

— Vamos chicos, ¿Qué dicen? ¿Les parece? —preguntó mi madre.

— Seria… ¿bueno? —me miró Bella.

— Nunca he pasado tantos días sin Emmy —les dije a mis padres.

— Estarán los dos bien y esto les hará bien en su relación —contestó mi madre.

Volví a mirar a Bella, y podía ver un brillo especial en sus ojos. Puede ser que fuera una buena idea el quedarnos solos unos días, podía llevar en mancha el plan que se me había ocurrido hace unos días.

— Creo que estaría bien, me gusta la idea — le sonreí.

— Bien, entonces nos llevaremos a Emmy este fin de semana —mi madre aplaudió y sonrió feliz—, y cuando volvamos debes invitar a los chicos a casa, quiero verlos.

— Ok, le diré que vengan.

— Bien, entonces iré a arreglar nuestras cosas —se puso mi madre de pie y se desapareció por las escaleras.

— Ya verás cómo estos días les hacen muy bien —nos dijo mi padre.

— Ya lo creo —sonrió Bella.

Mi padre también desapareció, y volví a abrazar a Bella como estábamos.

— Será interesante pasar unos días solos —me dijo Bella.

Ya creo que sí.

.

.

.

Me despedí de Emmy de nuevo para que mi padre se pusiera en marcha y desapareciera por el camino. Sería raro estar sin mi hija por estos días.

— Edward serán solo unos días, estará bien.

— No es ella la que me preocupa, soy yo, la extrañaré mucho.

— Hay amor —me abrazó Bella—, ya verás cómo los días pasan rápido.

— Lo sé.

— Ahora me iré a mi casa y volveré a la cena —me sonrió Bella.

— Bien, nos vemos en la noche.

Me dio un dulce beso, subió en su auto y desapareció igual que mis padres por el camino. Me fui al interior de la casa y comencé a ordenar.

Había decidido preparar una cena para Bella, algo lindo para que disfrutara, había decidido hacer algo que le gustara con un rico postre.

Lo primero que hice fue ordenar el living y revisar si la chimenea se podría ocupar para así poder sentarnos enfrente de ella y abrazarnos. Podía soñar cursi, pero siempre quise hacer eso.

Cuando esa parte estuvo lista, fui a la cocina y coloqué la carne en el horno, mientras picaba algunas ensaladas. Esperaba que a Bella le gustara lo que estaba preparando.

Dejé las ensaladas listas, y fui por algunas flores para la mesa, como también una velas con las que decoraría. Esto era lo más romántico que pudiera haber hecho.

Coloqué velas en algunas partes de la casa, las flores en el centro de la mesa y dos velas en ella. Volví a la cocina y saqué la carne del horno, la dejé cubierta con un paño y fui a mi habitación. Entre tantas vueltas ya estaba próximo a ser la hora de llegada de Bella y tenía que cambiarme de ropa.

Al entrar en mi habitación me dio un poco de nostalgia el no ver la cuna de Emmy en mi habitación. Hace unas semanas mi madre y yo decidimos que era el momento de que mi hija tuviera su propia habitación. Así que se pasó varios días adaptando la habitación que estaba junto a la mía para ella. La primera noche fue difícil para mí, no me sentía bien dejándola sola, pero ella durmió de lo más bien y no despertó llamando por mí.

Ahora volvía a tener mi cuarto solo de hombre, nada de juguetes por ninguna parte.

Me fui directo al baño y me di una ducha, luego me coloqué unos jeans oscuros, una camiseta gris y una camisa encima, me puse unas converse y traté de arreglar mi cabello pero no funcionó. Arreglé un poco mi habitación y volví a la cocina.

Estaba terminando de arreglar la mesa, cuando el timbre sonó y me puse nervioso. Esperaba que a Bella le gustara esto.

Abrí la puerta y encontré a mi sexy novia esperando por que le abriera. Estaba vestida con unos jeans, una blusa y su chaqueta en la mano. Ella me sonrió al verme, tomé su mano y la acerqué a mí besando sus dulces labios.

— Estás muy guapa —le dije al separarnos.

— Tú también estás guapo —me dio otro beso.

— Ven entra, la comida esta lista.

— Muero por probar lo que has hecho.

— Espero que te guste, hace mucho que no cocino —dije mientras me colocaba detrás de ella y la llevaba al comedor.

La ubique en su lugar y fui por la comida. Ella miró sorprendida la mesa cuando fui dejando las cosas.

— ¿Todo esto lo hiciste tú? —me preguntó.

— Sip, estuve toda la tarde en ello.

— Se ve genial —sonrió.

Ella comenzó a comer y yo la seguí.

— ¡Mm! —exclamó—, esto está delicioso.

— ¿De verdad te gustó? —pregunté un poco nervioso.

— Sí Edward, está exquisito —ella volvió a probar otro bocado y sonrió.

Seguimos comiendo tranquilamente, platicando de cosas sin sentido. Nos reíamos por cualquier cosas, como también pasamos por el momento de recordar a Emmy, los dos la extrañábamos, sobre todo sus balbuceos.

— Iré por el postre —dije colocándome de pie.

Ella asintió mientras bebía de su refresco.

Dejé las cosas que había llevado a la cocina dentro del lavaplatos. Corrí hasta el living y encendí las velas, mientras colocaba la luz de la casa en tenue. La chimenea ya estaba prendida, y como si el momento lo pidiera afuera comenzó a caer una pequeña lluvia.

Fui al congelador y saqué los helados que ya estaban servidos, solo les coloqué un poco de salsa de chocolate y los llevé a la mesa. Bella me esperaba impaciente y estiró sus manitos cuando me vio con el helado.

— Estaba esperando este momento —dijo feliz.

— Espero que te guste.

Ella comenzó a comer de su helado, disfrutando del sabor. Podía ver su lengua limpiar su labio cuando este quedaba en ellos. Eso era algo muy sexy.

— ¿Vamos al living? —le pregunté cuando habíamos terminado.

— Claro.

Nos pusimos de pie y nos tomamos de las manos. La llevé hasta el living, y ella se sorprendió al ver las velas encendidas, como también la chimenea.

— Edward ¿Qué es todo esto?

— Quería hacer algo lindo ¿Te gusta?

— Me encanta —ella me miró—. Es lo más lindo que nadie ha hecho por mí.

Se acercó a mí y me dio un beso. Caminamos hasta donde había colocado unas almohadas y mantas. Ella se sentó y se quitó sus converse, yo hice lo mismo y nos acomodamos enfrente del fuego.

— Esto es muy lindo —murmuró Bella.

— Qué bueno que te guste.

Ella se giró y me miró, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial y se acercó a mí juntando nuestros labios. Se movían de manera lenta, disfrutando y saboreando del otro. Aun podía sentir el sabor del chocolate en sus labios.

Mis manos fueron a su cintura; mi lengua pasó por su labio inferior y me dio la entrada a su boca, la cual recorrí con mi lengua, para también chocar con la suya. Las manos de Bella subieron a mi cabello, mientras tiraba de ellos.

Justo en el momento en que nuestro beso comenzaba a subir de intensidad, se escuchó un gran trueno, provocando que la luz se cortada y quedando solo con las luces de las velas.

— ¡Rayos! —dijo Bella.

— ¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté.

— Odio las tormentas — murmuró.

La abracé a mi cuerpo, mientras nos cubría con la manta. La luz que daba la chimenea me dejaba ver su rostro y podía ver que estaba preocupada por la tormenta.

— Amor —dije tomando su rostro—, no pasará nada, estoy a tu lado.

— Lo sé, es que solo no me gustan.

— Nada pasará — besé sus labios.

Ella de primera le costó responder al beso, pero luego lo hizo, haciendo que se nos olvidara todo. Lentamente la recosté en la alfombra dejándola apoyada en una almohada. Su cabello estaba esparcido por sobre ella, y se veía muy sexy. Acerqué mis labios hasta su cuello y comencé a besarlo. Ella soltaba suaves suspiros cuando mis labios tocaban su piel.

No había planeado hacer esto el día de hoy, pero las cosas se estaban dando y tenía muchas ganas de estar con Bella de esa manera, aunque debía saber si ella quería.

— Bella —dije sobre su piel—, ¿tú quieres continuar? —le pregunté.

— Sabes que sí —me miró con sus intensos ojos.

— Prometo ser cuidadoso y dime si algo no te parece.

— Claro, pero debes estar tranquilo, te amo y quiero hacer esto.

Volví a besarla, pero esta vez un poco más intenso, jugando con su lengua, mientras mis manos recorrían los costados de su cuerpo, tocando lo que más pudiera.

— Edward —dijo Bella cuando comencé a besar su cuello, mordiendo algunas veces.

De apoco comencé a abrir su blusa, dejando a la vista sus pechos cubiertos con su brasier de color azul, que se veía muy bien contra su piel. Mis labios continuaron bajando por su piel recién expuesta, haciendo que sus suspiros fueran más altos, mientras se removía bajo mi cuerpo.

— Edward —volvió a decir Bella.

— Dime —levanté la vista.

— Eso… eso se siente muy bien —murmuró.

Sonreí por sus palabras y continúe descendiendo por su cuerpo, llegando al botón de sus jeans, el cual solté para poder sus braguitas de color azul.

— Tienes mucha ropa —dijo Bella.

Ella se apoyó en sus manos y se sentó, yo estaba de rodillas aún sobre sus piernas. Llevó sus manos a mi camisa y la sacó, luego hizo lo mismo con mi camiseta y cuando mi pecho quedó descubierto ella pasó sus manos por él dejando suaves caricias. Se acercó y comenzó a besar desde mi cuello hasta mi pecho, donde volvió a subir, para morder el lóbulo de mi oreja.

— Eres tan sexy —dijo en mi oído.

— No tanto como tú.

Le terminé de sacar su camisa, mientras mis labios recorrían su hombro, dejando húmedos besos. Bajé el tirante de su brasier, pero me detuve. No quería que la primera vez de Bella fuera en el living de mi casa, debiera llevarla a una cama.

— Vamos arriba —le dije.

Ella asintió y los dos nos colocamos de pie. Tomé una de las velas, y subimos hasta mi habitación. La vela no iluminaba mucho, pero los relámpagos afuera nos daba un poco de luz.

Dejé la vela sobre la mesita de noche; tomé a Bella por la cintura y la acerqué a mi cuerpo. Nuestros pechos se tocaron, haciendo que una corriente recorriera mi cuerpo. Sus ojitos brillaban, así que me acerqué a ella juntando nuestros labios. Nos devorábamos como si no hubiera mañana, estábamos en una pelea y ambos queríamos salir victoriosos.

Mis manos se fueron a su espalda y desabrocharon el brasier de Bella que cayó al suelo, haciendo que nuestros pechos se tocaran piel con piel.

Mis manos recorriendo su espalda libre, para luego ir a sus pechos y apretarlos con delicadeza. Un gemido salió de los labios de Bella, haciendo que su cuerpo se arquera, aproveché de besar su cuello.

Seguí un camino de besos hasta su pecho, donde dejé dulces besos y caricias, para luego meter su pezón en mi boca, lo que provocó que Bella gimiera muy alto.

— Dios Edward —dijo Bella.

Continué besando sus pechos, hasta que bajé por su vientre, dejando varias caricias. Tomé su pantalón y con cuidado se lo bajé dejándola solo con sus braguitas. Ella me miró un poco cohibida, pero tomé su rostro entre mis manos cuando me puse de pie y la besé, haciendo que se olvidara de todo.

La recosté suavemente en la cama, dejándola en el centro. Me quité los pantalones bajo su atenta mirada, ella se mordía el labio y sabía que estaba nervios. Así que volví a sus labios, dejé suaves besos en ellos, luego por su rostro y continúe bajando por su cuerpo hasta que llegué a sus braguitas; se las saqué para que quedara completamente desnuda. Mis manos subieron por sus muslos, mientras besaba su plano vientre.

Me acerqué a ella para hablarle al oído:

— Para que esto sea menos doloroso para ti debes estar bien lubricada, así que haré eso —le dije.

Ella asintió, y volví a bajar por su cuerpo. Podía ver un pequeño temblor en el cuerpo de Bella, pero sus ojos me decían que continuara; así que lentamente abrí sus piernas para poder ver su centro, el cual ya estaba un poco húmedo. Mi dedo fue hasta su clítoris y Bella gimió alto. Acerqué mi boca hasta su centro, soplé y Bella se estremeció, amaba las reacciones de su cuerpo.

Mis labios comenzaron a besar su centro mientras mi dedo hacia presión en su clítoris haciendo que Bella gimiera. Ella tenía un sabor muy especial y era adictivo; por eso saqué mi lengua y comencé a pasarla de arriba hacia abajo, los gemidos de Bella iban en aumento, y eso solo me hacía continuar.

La mano de Bella se fue a mi cabello, haciendo que me acercara más a su centro. Mi dedo entró en ella y eso la hizo soltar un gritito. Comencé a bombear y cuando sentí que sus paredes apretaban mi dedo, dejé entrar otro y el cuerpo de Bella explotó en un orgasmo. Sus paredes apretaban mis dedos, mientras que sus fluidos salían de su cuerpo.

Ella se retorcía en la cama, tratando de tomar aire. Me levanté y me coloqué sobre su cuerpo. Bella abrió los ojos y me sonrió.

— Eso se sintió de maravilla.

— Lo sé —besé sus labios y ella se probó a sí misma.

— Quiero saber si aún quieres continuar.

— Sí —murmuró—, quiero hacer el amor contigo.

— Seré cuidadoso.

— Lo sé.

Bajé mi bóxer, tomé un preservativo de mi mesita de noche, me lo coloqué y me acomodé entre las piernas de Bella. Con cuidado mi miembro encontró la entrada a su cuerpo, Bella se tensó un poco, pero tomé sus manos entre las mías entrelazando nuestros dedos. Mis labios besaban su rostro, tratando de relajarla.

— Debes relajarte, así duele menos.

Ella asintió con un poco de temor, pero no me hizo parar. Lentamente comencé a entrar en ella. Su rostro me mostraba la incomodidad que sentía, pero no me hacía parar. Sentí su barrera que me indicaba que ella era virgen. La miré y asintió, dejé un dulce beso en su frente y luego besé sus labios, cuando mi miembro entró en su cuerpo.

Ella se separó de mí, soltando un gritito, mientras lagrimas caían por sus mejillas y sus manos apretaban las mías. Me sentí tan mal al verla de esa manera, que tuve toda la intensión de salirme de su cuerpo, pero abrió los ojos y me miró, mientras negaba.

— Espera un poco, el dolor debe irse —murmuró.

Yo asentí, mientras besaba su rostro. Ella se relajó y me indicó que me moviera. Así que con cuidado salí de su cuerpo y volví a entrar. Se sentía muy bien pero tenía que pensar en ella, debía hacerla sentir bien.

Poco a poco fui aumentando la velocidad en mis movimientos, hasta que suaves gemidos comenzaron a salir de sus labios. Solté una de sus manos, la cual se fue directo a mi espalda, donde enterró sus uñas. Mi mano se fue a su espalda para levantarla un poco, y cambiar el ángulo de penetración. Ella soltó un gemido alto y eso me hizo saber que estaba mejor.

— Más Edward, más —dijo Bella en mi oído.

Aumenté la velocidad, pero seguía siendo cuidadoso para no provocarle un dolor.

Sabía que estaba cerca y a Bella aún le faltaba, así que llevé mi mano a su clítoris y comencé a apretar entre mis dedos. Ella soltó gemidos más altos, y comenzó a moverse bajo mi cuerpo, hasta que explotó llegando a su orgasmo, y eso provocó que llegara al mío. Caí sobre el cuerpo de Bella aun tratando de recuperar mi respiración.

Me deslicé hasta caer a su lado, trayéndola a mi cuerpo. Ella se acomodó en mi pecho, mientras regulaba su respiración.

— Gracias Edward, gracias por cuidarme.

— Te amo y este momento debía ser lo más especial posible.

— Fue perfecto, gracias —dejó un beso en mi pecho.

— Descansa amor —le dejé un beso en su cabello.

Ella cerró los ojos y a los pocos minutos se quedó dormida. Yo me acomodé mejor y también me entregué al mundo de los sueños firmemente agarrado de Bella.

**Que les parecio? Mis fic siempre tiene Lemmons pero les juro que cada ves que publico uno estoy nerviosa... por eso quiero saber que les parecio...? Les gusto? estuvo bien o mal...? Quiero agradecer las alertas, favoritos y review... Amo leerlos y siempre me hacen sonreir... quiero responderlos pero mi tiempo esta reducido por el instituto... como saben por el grupo de face casi siempre estoy haciendo un trabajo, como hoy que al final hice una pausa en medio de mi trabajo para subir el capitulo que aun no termino u.u Recuerden que los adelantos los subo al grupo en Facebook (Link en mi perfil) y creo que quedo el dia lunes el subirlo ya que siempre digo domingo y lo subo el lunes xD Asi que ese dia sera... Espero que les gustara el primer Edward POV... me gusta escribir esos POV pero para esta historia se espera mas de Bella... **

**Bueno me despido, gracias por leer y comentar y seguir el fic :D **

**Saludos  
Danii^^**


	12. Todo a su Lugar

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La Historia Es Completamente Mia y Esta Protegida, Asi Que Pregunten Si Desean Publicarla En Alguna Parte.**

**.**

**Beteado por Monz Pollen. Beta FFAD ( www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/)**

**.**

**12. Todo a Su Lugar.**

**Bella's POV.**

Sentí unos suaves besos recorrer mi espalda, pero no quería abrir los ojos, estaba cómoda sobre la cama y la almohada me invitaba a seguir durmiendo como nunca, así que me acomodé en ella y seguí durmiendo, pero los besos en mi espalda volvieron.

— Bella, amor despierta —dijo Edward en mi oído.

— No —metí mi cabeza bajo la almohada.

— Vamos amor, es un lindo día y te traje el desayuno —murmuró Edward cerca de mi oído.

— No quiero —intenté taparme más con la sábana, pero Edward no me dejó.

— Si no te quieres despertar, está bien; pero no te tapes, déjame ver tu sexy espalda —dejó unos besos por mi columna que erizaron mi piel.

— Mm Edward —murmuré.

Edward dejó de besar mi espalda y sentí que se movía a mi lado. Unos ruidos de cubiertos se escucharon, ya sabía que Edward estaba comiendo. Me giré lentamente y la luz me dio en el rostro, cerré los ojos y escuché la risa de Edward.

— No es chistoso —dije.

Volví a abrir los ojos para ver la sexy cara de Edward muy cerca de la mía.

— Buenos días amor —besó mis labios y sentí el sabor de la frutilla.

— Buenos días.

— Aquí está la comida —me mostró una bandeja enfrente de nosotros.

Me acomodé en la cama, cubrí mi cuerpo con la sábana y saqué una frutilla, esta sabía deliciosa, así que tomé otra. Edward comía a mi lado en silencio mientras sonreía, creo que yo igual tenía una sonrisa en mi rostro.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —me preguntó Edward.

— Bien ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —lo miré extrañado.

— Puede ser que te sientas un poco incómoda —murmuró.

— Estoy bien —besé su mejilla.

Seguimos comiendo del rico desayuno, me tomé un vaso de jugo que estaba exquisito, y comí unas ricas tostadas con mermelada.

Al terminar Edward dejó la bandeja en el suelo y se volvió a recostar en la cama. En ese momento me di cuenta de que él tenía sus bóxer puestos, y yo estaba completamente desnuda.

— Creo que es injusto que estés vestido —dije.

— No podía ir por comida desnudo —dijo con los ojos cerrados.

Me moví por la cama y en un rápido movimiento me puse sobre el cuerpo de Edward. Él se sorprendió y abrió los ojos mientras una sonrisa picarona aparecía en sus labios. Me acerqué a besarlo cuando la sábana caía y dejaba al descubierto mi cuerpo. Las manos de Edward se fueron a mis caderas, mientras nuestros labios se devoraban.

Comencé a moverme contra el cuerpo de Edward pero él, en un rápido movimiento, nos giró, dejándome bajo su cuerpo y sin poder moverme.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté.

— Quiero repetir lo de anoche, pero por tu bien, no debemos.

— Estoy bien Edward —le dije.

— Lo sé, pero aun debes tener algo de dolor y prefiero esperar un poco —besó mi frente— déjame hacerlo a mi manera.

— Bien, pero es injusto.

— Ya verás que no —besó mis labios. — Ahora arriba que iremos a pasear —se puso de pie.

— Ok.

Tomé la sábana y envolví mi cuerpo con ella. Cuando me puse de pie, sentí una pequeña punzada en mi entrepierna que me obligó a volverme a sentar en la cama.

— ¿Estás bien? —llegó Edward a mi lado.

— Sí, solo… creo que tenías razón con eso de los dolores.

— Te lo dije.

Edward me ayudó a colocarme de pie y me fui al baño para ver si por lo menos el malestar disminuía. El agua relajó mi cuerpo, y comencé a recordar la noche anterior. Lo cuidadoso que fue Edward y todo el amor que me demostró, había sido la mejor noche que nunca imaginé, y sobre todo había sido perfecto.

Envolví mi cuerpo en una toalla para ir en busca de mi ropa. Tenía unas pocas prendas en el closet de Edward, algo que ayudaba cuando me quedaba en su casa, como también cuando Emmy me ensuciaba un poco.

Me puse un vestido de color morado, con pequeños tirantes; tomé mis converse, que no sé en qué momento subí, y me las coloqué. Dejé mi cabello suelto, justo cuando Edward entró y me sonrió.

— Me encanta como te ves —llegó a mi lado—, estás hermosa.

— Gracias —besé sus labios.

Mis manos se fueron a su cuello, él me atrajo de la cintura y nos besamos como si no hubiera un mañana, aunque fuimos interrumpidos por el sonido de un teléfono. Edward se separó y sacó su celular para contestar.

— Hola mamá —sonrió—. Sí, estoy bien ¿Cómo está Emmy? Qué bueno, déjame hablar con ella —me miró feliz—. Hola pequeña ¿Cómo te portas? —le preguntó —. Te quiero bebé, cuídate y obedece a tus abuelos.

Edward habló un poco más con sus padres, y luego cortó para tomar mi mano y sacarnos de la casa.

— ¿Dónde iremos? —pregunté.

— Te mostraré un lindo lugar, pero primero pasaremos por el almuerzo.

Partimos hacia no sé dónde. Todo el tiempo fuimos de la mano, y Edward cada cierto tiempo se giraba para sonreírme. Se paró en una cafetería que estaba en la carretera y se bajó a comprar. Yo me quedé en el auto escuchando música.

Él no se demoró mucho en comprar, apareció con dos bolsas de papel, que no me dejó ver y volvió al camino.

Íbamos rodeados de árboles, hasta que de la nada, apareció el sol y pude ver el mar. Me enderecé en mi asiento y miré hacia adelante. Los acantilados estaban hacia el lado de Edward, pero se veía hermoso con el sol, hacía que el agua brillara. Bajamos las ventanas del auto y el olor salado del mar nos rodeó.

— Me encanta —dije—, es hermoso.

— Te llevaré a un lugar que conozco.

No sé cuánto tiempo más estuvimos en la carretera, pero luego entramos por un pequeño camino, hasta llegar a donde comenzaba la playa. Edward se bajó del auto, sacó las bolsas de papel, y se juntó a mi lado para caminar de la mano hacia la playa.

— Déjame sacarme las zapatillas —dije.

Me saqué las zapatillas, las tomé y seguimos caminando por la playa. La arena se sentía muy bien bajo mis pies.

Edward me llevó hasta unas rocas donde había un bosque cerca y daba sombra sobre la arena. Ahí nos sentamos. Él sacó unos emparedados, algo de fruta y unas gaseosas y comenzamos a comer mientras disfrutábamos de la vista… las olas romper en la orilla y sentir el viento rodeándonos.

— Esto es hermoso —dije.

— Qué bueno que te guste, con los chicos siempre veníamos aquí.

— Tenemos que venir con ellos alguna vez.

— Sí, me parece. Les diremos.

Al terminar de comer Edward me dijo que fuéramos a las rocas así que subimos por ellas, aunque mi vestido se movía por la brisa marina lo cual hacia que no pudiera colocar atención a donde pisaba.

— Amor con cuidado —dijo mientras iba delante de mí.

— Sí —dije.

Edward subió a una piedra más alta y cuando quise dar el paso el viento sopló. Traté de sujetar mi vestido, pero me solté y perdí el equilibrio. Me vi de espaldas cayendo en las piedras, cuando sentí los brazos de Edward rodearme la cintura.

— Bella ¿estás bien?

— Me vi sobre las rocas —lo abracé.

— Ten cuidado.

— No me dijiste donde vendríamos y la ropa no ayuda.

— Vamos, ve delante de mí.

Subí por las piedras delante de Edward, sabía que él podía ver mi ropa interior, pero ya a esta altura no me importaba.

Nos sentamos en las piedras más altas, la vista era espectacular. Edward se colocó detrás de mí y yo me senté entre sus piernas. Me abrazó y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y así nos quedamos un rato, disfrutado de estos momentos juntos.

— Sonríe —dijo de repente y su celular nos sacó una foto.

— Amor avísame —le reclamé.

— Bien.

Él volvió a colocar la cámara delante de nosotros, yo sonreí y él tomó la foto. Nos sacamos muchas estando sobre esa piedra. En algunas besaba mi mejilla, yo besaba la de él. Él se escondía en mi cuello, la cual encontré tierna y la quería. En otra nos besábamos, primero de manera tierna y luego apasionada, una foto que sería solo de nosotros.

— ¿Cómo puedes tomar una foto cuando nos besamos? Con suerte puedo pensar en ese momento —dije.

— Me cuesta, pero quedaron muy buenas —dijo Edward.

— Te amo — susurré.

— También te amo —besó mi cuello.

Bajamos de las rocas con cuidado, y para cuando llegamos abajo, Edward hizo que posara en el agua, aunque solo me mojé hasta la rodilla, que era lo que mi vestido me dejaba.

Volvimos a donde habíamos estado sentados y nos acurrucamos uno al lado del otro. Edward comenzó a besar mi hombro que estaba descubierto, llegó hasta mi cuello y se fue por mi mandíbula hasta mis labios, los cuales comenzó a besar lentamente, hasta que su lengua tocó mi labio pidiendo el paso, y la pasión se desató.

Edward terminó recostado en el suelo, yo sentada a horcajadas sobre él, mientras que sus manos me apretaban con fuerza de mis caderas. Mis manos estaban revolviendo sus cabellos.

Nos separamos con la respiración entrecortada, apoyé mi frente en la suya. Miraba directamente los ojos de Edward, ese verde profundo que me había hipnotizado desde el momento en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, además eran un libro abierto a los sentimientos, como también eran una barrera a ciertas cosas.

— Te amo, te amo —dijo Edward y me besó.

— Te amo —murmuré.

Nos quedamos sentados hasta ver la puesta de sol. Habíamos pasado todo el día en esa playa, fue perfecto… una tarde juntos, sin preocupaciones. Cuando las estrellas aparecieron en el cielo decidimos volver.

El camino fue en silencio, estaba un poco cansada y llegar a casa fue rápido. Al entrar avisé a Edward de que me daría un baño. Él llamaría a Emmy y prepararía algo para comer. El agua ayudó a relajar mi cuerpo, como también a quitar la arena que tenía en todos lados. Me coloqué un pijama al salir, sequé mi cabello y volví donde Edward. Estaba en la mesa de la cocina esperándome.

— ¿Estás cómoda? —me preguntó.

— Sí, me hizo bien el baño.

— Espérame para comer, me iré a bañar.

— Ok.

Edward pasó por mi lado y me besó, antes de desaparecer por la escalera. Terminé de preparar la comida, y Edward justo volvió con su pijama ya puesto.

Comimos tranquilos, conversando de distintas cosas. Edward pensaba que Emmy ya no lo extrañaba, le dije que eso era tonto, que solo estaba extasiada con el viaje. Al terminar de comer entre los dos limpiamos el lugar. Estaba lavando la loza, cuando Edward me abrazó por la espalda, y comenzó a besar mi cuello. Me giré para besarlo, y el beso subió de intensidad, me tomó del trasero para que envolviera mis piernas en su cintura, y el comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras.

Esa noche nos volvimos a amar, el recorrió mi cuerpo de manera lenta, como yo lo hice con el suyo. Nos conocimos de la manera más íntima posible, lo cual nos acercó mucho más el uno al otro.

.

.

.

— Mamá los chicos llegaran —le decía Edward a Esme que estaba nerviosa.

— Es que no los veo hace mucho.

Esme se movía de un lado a otro nerviosa por tener todo listo. Aunque era un pequeño almuerzo para todos, para Esme era importante, ya que hace mucho que no veía a los chicos, y sabía que el que ellos vinieran era un avance en su hijo.

Me acomodé en el sillón, y Emmy se vino a sentar a mi piernas, se cómodo en mi regazo, mientras abrazaba un oso de peluche.

— Princesa no debes dormir aun, viene los chicos.

Ella solo se movió en mi regazo y escondió su carita en mi pecho. Yo la abracé, esperando que no se quedara dormida, debía ver a los chicos.

— Bella, ¿Emmy está dormida? —me preguntó Edward llegando a mi lado.

Miré a Emmy y ella se removió para decirme que aún estaba despierta.

— No, solo quiere estar en mis brazos.

— Bien.

Edward se sentó a mi lado para abrazarme. Emmy nos miró y sonrió, ella se sentía bien teniéndonos a los dos juntos.

— No sé qué hare cuando entremos a clases —dije.

— ¿Por qué? Me miró Edward extrañado.

— Pasar casi todo el día con ustedes a pasar solo un par de horas será muy raro.

— Pero nos veremos siempre y Emmy nos estará esperando todas las tardes.

— No me gusta —hice un mohín.

El timbre de la casa sonó, pude escuchar a Esme hacer una exclamación desde la cocina, y la risa de Carlisle que se dirigía a la puerta. El abrió y todos los chicos aparecieron.

— Hola Carlisle —entró Emmett y lo abrazó.

— Es bueno verlos chicos —abrazó a uno por uno mientras entraban a la casa.

Todo entraron y se cerró la puerta. Rosalie no venía con los chicos y sabía que aún no podía perdonar a Edward.

— Chicos —apareció Esme.

— Señora Cullen —le dijo Emmett.

Ella los abrazó con cariño a cada uno mientras le decía cosas. Se podía ver la emoción de Esme, ella quería a todo el mundo como sus hijos, y cuando ellos no volvieron a verla, sintió como si le quitaran a sus hijos.

— Vamos chicos pasen, pero… ¿Dónde está Rose? —preguntó Esme.

Todos se miraron, pero fue Emmett que con una mirada triste, respondió:

— Ella aun no quiere ver a Edward, lo lamento.

— Tranquilo hijo, lo entiendo — le dijo Esme.

Cuando el momento tenso pasó los chicos se acercaron a nosotros para saludarnos. Emmy se fue a los brazos de Alice, mientras esta le entregaba una bolsa de regalo. Emmy saltaba feliz porque había recibido algo.

Todos conversamos un rato hasta que Esme nos dijo que podíamos pasar a comer. Nos sentamos a la mesa, Carlisle de cabecera, Edward a su lado izquierdo, luego Emmy y yo. Emmett estaba en la otra cabecera, luego Alice y Jasper, y Esme junto a Carlisle.

Emmett era el que llevaba la conversación, decía muchas cosas, como también se reía por todos. Esme tenía una sonrisa en la cara por toda la gente que estaba en la casa. Me sentía muy a gusto con todos aquí.

— Es bueno volver a aquí —dijo Emmett—, después de que a Edward le dieran los cinco minutos de huraño.

— Es que mi hijo es especial —murmuró Esme y todos reímos.

— ¡Hey! Estoy aquí —dijo Edward.

Eso aumento las risas, haciendo que Emmy se uniera a ellas y pasara a llevar su plato con la mano y este cayó al suelo. Todos nos quedamos en silencio y volvimos a reír. Ayudé a Esme a limpiar, para que ella trajera el postre. Alice había tomado a Emmy en sus brazos y le decía cosas de moda. Mi amiga estaba loca si creía que Emmy le entendía.

— Debemos ir de comprar —dijo Alice mirando a Edward—, quiero comprarle mucha ropa saltaba Alice en su silla con Emmy que reía.

— Ya veremos —dijo Edward.

— Amor recuerda que Emmy es hija de Edward y no una muñeca —le dijo Jasper.

— Lo sé, pero quiero regalonearla —la abrazó.

Esme apareció con los postres. No pasaron ni minutos y Emmett ya quería otro. Luego nos fuimos al living, donde siguieron conversando, yo me senté en las piernas de Edward, mientras Emmy jugaba con sus cosas.

— Mami.

Emmy venía caminando hacia mí, refregando sus ojos con sueño. La tomé en mis brazos y se acurrucó en mi cuerpo.

— ¿Te dice mamá? —preguntó Alice.

Yo los miré, y me di cuenta de que todos me miraban. Solo nosotros sabíamos que Emmy me decía así, y ahora podía ver a todos sorprendidos.

— Hace ya un tiempo que Emmy me dice así —dije—, y me gusta.

— Qué lindo —saltó Alice—, son una familia —aplaudió feliz.

Todos se echaron a reír y Emmy abrió sus ojos, me miró y sabía que debía llevarla a dormir. Me fui a su habitación, la deje en su cunita y ella se acomodó para dormir.

Volví donde los chicos, estuvieron un rato más con nosotros y se fueron, ya que era tarde. Como la mayoría del tiempo me quedaría en casa de Edward, ya era una costumbre.

.

.

.

Entré en el estacionamiento del instituto, ya estaba toda la gente en sus pequeños conversando y riendo. Me estacioné en un espacio libre, y vi a mis amigos conversando frente al jeep de Emmett. Me bajé y tomé mi mochila caminando hasta donde ellos estaban. Los saludé uno a uno, Rosalie me miró y pude ver que algo quería decirme pero no lo hizo.

— ¿Cómo están para regresar? —preguntó Emmett.

— Lista —dijo Alice.

— Es el último año — dijo Jasper—, será extraño dejar esto.

— Sí —asentimos todos.

— Hola Bella —dijo alguien detrás de mí.

Me giré y me llevé una gran sorpresa al encontrarme con Alex.

— Hola Alex —le sonreí—, que bueno verte.

— Igualmente.

— Chicos les presento a Alex —dije y nombre a cada uno de mis amigos—. Lo conocí en las vacaciones, también es de ultimo año.

— Un gusto hombre —le palmeó la espalda Emmett.

Todos comenzaron a preguntarle cosas a Alex, y él les respondía todo, como también preguntaba, se estaba llevando muy bien con los chicos.

En eso mi vista fue cubierta por unas manos, yo sonreí y toque las manos de Edward. Su olor lo delataba.

— Hola sexy —dijo Edward en mi oído.

Yo me giré y envolví mis brazos en su cuello para poder besarlo. No lo veía desde el Sábado, y era Lunes, ya lo extrañaba muchos.

— Váyanse a una habitación —nos dijo Emmett entre risas.

— Hola chicos —dijo Edward al separarse.

— Hola —respondieron todos felices.

— Creo que iré por mi horario —dijo Rosalie y se giró para desaparecer.

— Siento eso hermano —le dijo Emmett—, iré por ella.

Emmett se fue detrás de Rosalie, y pude escuchar un resoplido de Edward. Sabía que le dolía el no ser perdonado por Rose. Tomé su mano entre la mía y le di un apretón, él me sonrió en agradecimiento.

— Yo también iré por mi horario —dijo Alex.

Todos asentimos y nos despedimos de él.

— ¿Qué hacía aquí? —me preguntó Edward.

— Me vino a saludar, y le presenté a los chicos.

— No me gusta —dijo Edward.

— Estás celoso —le dijo Jasper.

— ¡Claro que no!, pero ese chico no me gusta —repitió Edward.

— Sí, claro —lo molestó Alice.

— Mejor vamos por nuestros horarios —dije.

Entramos en el instituto tomados de la mano para ir por nuestro horario. La profesora que nos entregó el pape sería nuestra profesora de literatura y esperaba que fuera simpática, era una de mis clases favoritas.

Cuando tuvimos nuestro horario nos fuimos a sentar a una mesa del comedor antes de ir a nuestra primera clase. Comparamos las clases y vimos con quienes nos tocaban. Tenía cuatro clases con Edward, calculo, biología, literatura e inglés. Con Alice tenía dos y con Jasper tres. Aunque tenía que ver con Rose y Emmett.

El timbre que anunciaba que debíamos ir a clases sonó, así que me fui con Alice a mi primera clase. Ahí encontramos a Alex quien se sentó detrás de nosotros y junto a él se sentó una chica nueva, Kate; ella venía de Seattle.

Alice conversó con los dos mientras esperábamos al profesor, yo estaba más pendiente de enviarle mensajes a Edward que de otra cosa. Haber pasado cada día de nuestras vacaciones juntos nos había hecho ser dependiente del otro, ahora lo extrañaba mucho, como también a Emmy.

"_Saliendo de clases volaremos a tu casa, quiero ver a Emmy"_

Escribí el mensaje, y este fue respondido en segundos.

"_También extraño a Emmy, seguro ella nos extraña. También quiero nuestros momentos de privacidad"_

No pude evitar sonrojarme por el comentario. Nuestros momentos de privacidad también eran de mis favoritos.

— Bella, Bella —me llamó Alice.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Kate dice que le gustaría mucho salir de compras con nosotras.

— Me parece, ustedes me dicen que día —dije, aunque no me gustaban las compras.

— Excelente —saltó Alice feliz.

En ese momento llegó el profesor y todo el mundo se quedó callado. Él explicó cómo se llevaría el curso y todo el mundo le puso atención.

Así pasó la mañana, entre clase y clase. Cuando por fin me tocó con Edward no podíamos quitarnos las manos de encima. Edward me tomaba una mano, o ponía la suya en mi pierna. Yo también lo hacía, o pasaba mi mano por su cabello, todo el tiempo nos teníamos que tocar.

La hora del almuerzo llegó y todos nos juntamos en la cafetería. Cuando llegamos a la mesa Rosalie se puso toda incómoda por la presencia de Edward, y se levantó para desaparecer por la puerta. Edward se puso de pie y salió detrás de ella antes que Emmett.

Todos nos quedamos mirando por donde habían desaparecido y no nos movíamos, todos queríamos saber que pasaría.

Estuvimos unos veinte minutos en silencio, comiendo nuestro almuerzo de apoco, cuando Edward y Rosalie volvieron a aparecer, esta última venía con los ojos rojos y sus mejillas sonrojadas por haber llorado. Edward me miró y sonrió, al parecer todo estaba bien.

Emmett abrazó a Rose cuando llegó a su lado, Edward nos miró a todos y dijo que todo estaba bien. Debía hablar con él en privado para saber qué había pasado para que Rosalie entendiera y lo perdonara.

Comenzamos a comer antes de que tocaran el timbre y tuviéramos que volver a clase. Alice nos contaba de su viaje a Australia, cuando se detuvo y me miró.

— Bella no te pregunté ¿Cómo te fue en París? Debe ser hermoso —dijo Alice con aire soñador.

Yo me quedé de piedra porque había olvidado por completo que Alice creía que viajaría a París. Se supone que mi viaje era justo cuando ella estuvo en Australia.

— Bella ¿Fuiste a Paris? —me preguntó Rose.

— Yo… es que…

— Bellas ¿Irías a Paris en las vacaciones? —me preguntó un Edward muy serio.

— ¿No fuiste? —preguntó Alice, pero yo estaba más preocupada de Edward.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste? —preguntó— ahora entiendo porque sabes francés.

— Edward yo…

— Creo que esto no pinta bien —dijo Jasper.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio mientras miraba a Edward quien tenía una mirada de traición en sus ojos.

— Yo… creo que ya no tengo hambre —dijo Edward y se levantó de su lugar.

— No, Edward espera —me puse de pie y corrí detrás de él.

Él camino más rápido alejándose de mí, pero corrí detrás de él y lo detuve de la mano.

— Edward, espera déjame explicarte.

— ¿Qué me quieres explicar? ¿Qué dejaste que nosotros frustráramos tus planes? ¿Qué no fuiste a Paris por nosotros? Bella eso era lo que no quería que pasara.

— Edward fue mi decisión, ustedes no tienen que ver con ella. Aparte lo pasé mucho mejor aquí que sola en París.

— Bella —dijo Edward con una mirada triste.

— Ven.

Tomé su mano y nos metimos un salón vacío, cerré la puerta y abracé a Edward.

— Escúchame Edward Cullen, y escúchame bien. Quedarme con ustedes, fue mi decisión de nadie más. Fueron unos días geniales junto a ustedes, y no cambiaría nada de ellos. Entiende que amo estar con ustedes, que estoy comprometida con nuestra relación, y que ni tú ni Emmy se interponen en mi felicidad o en mi vida, solo la hacen mejor.

— Bella —me apretó Edward contra su pecho—, te amo, te amo y eres lo mejor que me ha pasado —beso mi cabeza—. Perdona mi reacción, es que no quiero quitarte lo que más quieres.

— No me quitas nada, tengo lo mejor y eso es a ustedes.

Edward levantó mi barbilla y junto nuestros labios. En ellos había amor, disculpas, promesas y muchas cosas más. No sé cuánto tiempo nos besamos, pero perdimos la clase que seguía.

**Espero que les gustara... lamento no haber subido ayer jueves... pero como supieron por el grupo de face mi beta aun no me lo enviaba... :/ Pero ya esta aqui..! Que les parecio? les gusto ese momento especial entre Edward y Bella...? espero que si :D Buenoe el otro capitulo si vendra el Jueves... y aunque perdi la historia por que se formateo mi pc prometo no retrasarme aunque no tenga que dormir... eso si teni el fic hasta una parte en mi celular lo cual me ayuda, pero se borro un capitulo que habia terminado hace unos dias y no alcance a guardar u.u Pero seguire escribiendo :D Bueno gracias por las alertas, favoritos y los Review... Siempre me hacen sonreir :D **

**Saludos y Gracias por leer **

**Danii^^**


	13. Fiestas

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La Historia Es Completamente Mia y Esta Protegida, Asi Que Pregunten Si Desean Publicarla En Alguna Parte.**

**.**

**Beteado por Monz Pollen. Beta FFAD ( www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/)**

**.**

**13. Fiestas.**

**Bella´s POV.**

Tenía a Edward sobre mi cuerpo, sus labios sobre los míos y una de sus manos masajeaba mi pecho haciendo que gimiera, aunque cada gemido moría en su boca. No sé en qué momento terminamos recostados sobre el sillón que estaba junto a su piano.

Era viernes y teníamos una fiesta en la noche, a la cual nos había costado decidir ir, sobre todo por Emmy, pero al final por orden de Esme dijimos que sí. Ella había ido a preparar la cena y se quedó con Emmy. Edward aprovechó de invitarme a su salón de piano donde comenzó a tocar una linda canción. Yo aproveché y besé su cuello… en que momento terminamos en el sillón, no lo recuerdo

— Mm Bella —ronroneó Edward en mi oído.

— Tócame —le pedí.

Él sacó su mano de mi pecho y comenzó a bajar hacia mi pantalón, mientras besaba mis labios y su lengua me penetraba, simulando lo que los dos queríamos.

— Mami, papi —escuchamos a Emmy y sin necesitar nada más nos separamos para sentarnos en el sillón.

Emmy entró por la puerta, que sin darnos cuenta estaba abierta, y nos miró con sus grandes ojitos verdes.

— ¿Qué pasa princesa? —le preguntó Edward con una voz ronca.

— Papi —dijo indicando el pasillo.

— Ya vamos —Edward se iba a colocar de pie pero lo detuve—. ¿Qué pasa? —me miró.

Bajé mis ojos a su entrepierna y él siguió mi mirada; se quedó quieto al darse cuenta de que su miembro aún seguía excitado.

— Yo la llevaré, tú reléjate —dije colocándome de pie y arreglando mi camiseta—, vamos princesa — tomé a Emmy.

Fuimos hasta la cocina donde Esme ya tenía todo listo sobre la isla de la cocina. Dejé a Emmy en su sillita, donde ya estaba su plato, yo ayudé a colocar las ensaladas y nos sentamos.

— ¿Dónde está Edward? —preguntó.

— Él… ya viene — dije un poco sonrojada.

— ¿Qué pasó? —me miró intrigada.

— Nada —me sonrojé más.

— Emmy no los vio ¿verdad?

— No —dije apenada.

Esme se rio y no pude evitar bajar mi mirada al plato.

— Bella tranquila, no es como si no supiera las cosas que pueden hacer, pero deben tener cuidado por Emmy.

— Sí, lo sé —dije.

— Mamá no la sonrojes —entró Edward.

— Debería culparte a ti por no tener cuidado —le dijo Esme.

Edward se sentó a mi lado y beso mi mejilla, yo le sonreí ya que me sentía mejor teniéndolo a mi lado y no tener que enfrentarme sola a Esme.

Conversamos sobre todo un poco, en especial le contamos a Esme como estuvo toda la primera semana de clases. Había sido tranquila, pero ya había rumores sobre nuestra relación, ya que Edward había estado por más de un año aislado y se extrañaban verlos con sus amigos y conmigo a la vez, pero no hicimos caso a nada de lo que decían.

Al terminar me llevé a Emmy a su habitación, ya que se estaba quedando dormida y queríamos asegurarnos de eso antes de irnos. Le tarareé una canción mientras la mecía en mis labios, cuando se quedó dormida la metí en la cuna, besé su frente y me fui a la habitación de Edward.

— ¿Se quedó dormida? —preguntó Edward.

— Sí, ya duerme.

— Ok, entonces me iré a despedir y nos vamos.

Edward fue a la habitación de Emmy… yo lo esperé. Nos fuimos a despedir de Esme cuando bajamos y luego nos montamos en su auto para irnos a la fiesta.

Era en la casa de un tal Paul, no lo conocía, pero era amigo de Emmett así que no teníamos problemas con entrar.

Al estacionarnos, nos encontramos con Jasper y Alice que estaban de pie delante de la casa. Nos acercamos a ellos y estaban mirando a un par de chicas dentro de una piscina, mientras los chicos les lanzaban bombitas de aguas y se mojaban más aún.

— ¿Qué es todo esto? —pregunté.

— No lo sé —dijo Alice—, lo vimos al llegar.

— Son unos locos —murmuró Jasper.

— Mejor entremos —nos dijo Edward.

Tomé su manos y nos metimos a la casa, seguidos por los chicos. Nos quedamos cerca de la pared, viendo como la gente conversaba en grupos, otros bailaban o algunos se besaban como si el mundo se fuera a acabar.

— ¿Quieren algo? —nos preguntó Jasper.

— Una gaseosa —respondimos Edward y yo.

— Yo quiero algo de alcohol —dijo Alice.

— Ok, ya vengo.

Jasper desapareció por entremedio de la gente, Edward me acercó a su cuerpo mientras sus dedos se hundían un poco en mi cadera.

— ¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté.

— Hace mucho que no venía a una fiesta, se siente muy raro.

— Vamos Edward, es solo una fiesta, aparte estoy contigo.

— Lo sé —sonrió.

Él besó mi cabeza, Jasper volvió y nos tomamos la gaseosa que nos trajo.

— Quiero ir a bailar —le dijo Alice a Jasper.

Este tomó la mano de mi amiga y la llevó a la multitud de gente que se movía al ritmo de la música, miré a Edward y él tenía una mirada especial en sus ojos. Le indiqué la dirección por donde habían ido nuestros amigos y él sonrió igual que niño en juguetería, me tomó de la mano y me llevó hasta la gente.

Sus manos se fueron a mi cadera y comenzamos a movernos al ritmo de la música. Yo pasaba mis dedos por su cabello, y lo atraía a mi cuerpo para poder besarlo. Bailamos muchas canciones, disfrutamos de estar juntos y el momento.

Llegó un momento en que los dos estábamos cansados, decidimos ir por una gaseosa y salir a tomar un poco de aire.

— Iré al baño, amor —le dije a Edward antes de beber la gaseosa.

— Ok.

Corrí hasta el baño, pero tuve que esperar un poco para poder entrar. Mojé mi cuello y mis brazos un poco ya que estaba acalorada, arreglé un poco mi cabello y salí del baño después de ocuparlo.

— Hola Bella —me saludó Alex.

— Hola, que bueno verte —dije fuerte por la música—, ¿cómo estás?

— Bien, disfrutando de la fiesta. ¿Estás sola?

— Nop, vine con Jasper, Alice y Edward. Aún no veo a Rose y Emmett ahora que lo pienso —comencé a mirar el lugar.

— Pensé que habías venido sola, hubiéramos bailando.

— Lo lamento, pero mis bailes son de Edward —sonreí como boba.

— Bella —llegó Edward a mi lado.

— Hola amor —lo saludé.

— Hola Alex —miró al chico rubio.

— Hola —le dijo este.

— Amor vamos a bailar —tiró Edward de mi mano.

— Nos vemos después Alex.

Nos fuimos con Edward donde estaba el montón de gente bailando, él me tomó de la cintura, yo llevé mis manos a su cuello y comenzamos a movernos.

— Nos quedamos solos un momento y nos atacan —dije.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Cuando estaba esperando a que regresaras Kate apareció a mi lado y comenzó a coquetear conmigo pero de una manera notoria. Yo le dije que estaba contigo, pero quería que bailáramos, como le decía que no, dijo que estabas con Alex y por eso vine por ti.

— Vaya, no esperaba eso.

— Yo tampoco, y no me gusto para nada —murmuró Edward en mi oído.

— Dejemos de preocuparnos —lo atraje a mis labios—, solo quiero besarte.

Nos volvimos a besar, nos movimos al ritmo de la música y cuando una canción muy sensual se escuchó, comencé a mover mi cuerpo contra el de Edward. Él me tenía sujeta de las caderas, pero traté de soltarme para así girarme y quedar con mi espalda pegada al pecho.

Él pasó sus manos a mi vientre y metió una dentro de mi camiseta, recorriéndolo y dejando dulces toques que solo me prendían. Mis caderas se movían contra su cuerpo y fue cuando sentí su miembro excitado.

— Me tienes loco —me dijo Edward.

— Tú a mi igual —giré mi rostro y junté nuestros labios.

— Vámonos —dijo Edward.

— Sí.

Él tomó mi mano y me sacó de la casa. No le habíamos avisado a nadie que nos íbamos, ni siquiera había visto a Emmett que fue quien nos invitó.

No alcancé a subir al auto, cuando Edward me arrinconó contra este y comenzó a besarme. Me sujetó de mi cabello y me acercó a él, devorando mis labios y mordiendo lo que pudiera de ellos.

Solté un gemido, y él se me apretó más al auto, haciendo que casi no pudiera respirar. Tomó mi pierna desde el muslo y lo levantó haciendo que lo apoyara en su cadera, sintiendo su miembro ya erecto.

— Edward vámonos —dije sobre sus labios.

— Sí.

Él me dejó entrar al auto, se subió y más rápido de lo que hubiéramos imaginado llegamos a la casa. Nos bajamos y nos volvimos a besar, sin siquiera caminar a la casa. Así como íbamos terminaríamos en el suelo.

— Edward camina —lo empujé y tomé su mano—, quiero llegar a tu habitación.

— Yo también.

Si hubiéramos podido correr por las escaleras lo hubiéramos hecho, pero ya todo estaban dormidos y no queríamos despertarlos, menos con nuestras intenciones.

Al entrar en la habitación, Edward cerró la puerta con seguro, me tomó de las caderas y me atrajo a su cuerpo para comenzar a besarnos. Me quitó la chaqueta, yo quite a de él, para comenzar a recorrer nuestros cuerpos sobre nuestras camisetas.

Me llevó hasta la cama e hizo que me sentara. Se quitó la camiseta delante dejando a la vista su torso bien trabajado, se me hizo agua a la boca… tomé la cinturilla de su pantalón y lo atraje a mi cuerpo para besar su torso, delineando con mi lengua las líneas de su cuerpo.

— Mm Bella —gimió Edward.

Me separé para mirarlo. Él tomó mi camiseta y me la sacó. Yo desabroché su pantalón y él se lo bajo. De apoco comenzamos a quedarnos sin ropa, siempre mirándonos y tocando los lugares que iban quedando descubiertas.

Estábamos sobre la cama, los dos desnudos, mirándonos a los ojos y recorriendo nuestro torso.

— Te amo —dije.

— También te amo.

Edward se acercó a mí, me atrajo desde mi espalda a su cuerpo y me besó. Nuestras lenguas comenzaron con lentas caricia, para de apoco ir subiendo la intensidad. Mis manos comenzaron a recorrer su pecho, mientras que él apretaba mis pechos, haciendo que gimiera. Sus dedos apretaron mis pezones y un fuerte gemido se escapó de mis labios. Edward sonrió y comenzó a besar mi cuello mientras descendía hasta mis pechos. Los besó y lamió, haciendo que yo me retorciera sobre la cama.

— Edward —susurré.

— Me encanta verte Bella —dijo Edward.

Él continuó bajando, besando mí vientre hasta que llegó a mi centro, con cuidado abrió mis piernas, besando mis muslos y llegando a mi botón, cuando lo tocó los gemidos comenzaron a salir de mis labios. Besó, lamió y chupó mi centro, y yo solo podía apretar las sábanas y tratar de no gritar.

— Edward, Edward —dije

— Me encanta tu sabor —dijo Edward y volvió a mi centro.

Sus palabras y sus besos íntimos me hicieron llegar a un intenso orgasmo. Mi cuerpo se arqueó sobre la cama, y un largo gemido salió de mis labios.

Él volvió a colocarse a mi lado, besó mis labios, y escondió su rostro en mi cuello.

— Amo tus reacciones —dijo.

— Yo amo lo que me haces, pero me toca.

Lo empujé para dejarlo de espalda sobre la cama, besé todo su torso, mordiendo algunas partes. Él soltaba ronroneos, y leves gemidos. Llegué sobre su miembro, él se tensó un poco, pero cuando lo tomé y comencé a recorrerlo con mi mano, soltó un gemido y se relajó.

Acerqué mis labios a su miembro, besé la punta de este y Edward soltó un rugido. Me metí el miembro de Edward en mi boca y comencé a succionarlo, mientras subía y bajaba. Los gemidos de Edward aumentaron, y me sentía poderosa, nunca pensé tenerlo de esta manera.

— Amor no quiero acabar, móntame —me dijo.

Todo mi cuerpo se encendió, me separe de él, me entregó un preservativo, se lo coloqué, me ubiqué sobre su cuerpo y me penetré. Los dos gritamos, y esperaba que nadie nos escuchara, no estábamos siendo silenciosos.

Comencé a moverme sobre su cuerpo, mis manos estaban sobre su pecho, mientras me movía de arriba hacia abajo. Él sujetó mis caderas y me ayudó con los movimientos. Nunca habíamos probado esta pose y me gustaba.

— Dios Bella —gimió Edward.

— Te amo —dije.

— Yo también.

Mis movimientos aumentaron, nuestros cuerpos estaba sudando, nuestras respiración era entrecortada, pero eso no nos detenía, los dos queríamos llegar al clímax y estábamos muy cerca.

— Muévete en círculos—me dijo Edward.

Hice lo que me pidió, y la sensación fue mucho mejor, solo me moví un poco más y llegué al orgasmo, seguido por Edward, quien gimió y me atrajo a su cuerpo escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello.

— Eso fue intenso —dijo después de relajar nuestra respiración.

— Sí —besé su pecho.

— Te amo Bella, no sabes cuánto.

—También te amo.

Edward me acomodó en sus brazos y los dos nos quedamos dormidos en los brazos del otro.

.

.

.

— Vamos Bella solo será una tarde en un Spa, no es malo —me dijo Alice.

— Pero no quiero —murmuré.

— No puedes rechazar un regalo —advirtió Rose.

— Chicas ¿Por qué me hacen esto? —pregunté.

— Porque es tu cumpleaños y te mereces unos regalos así, aparte estarás espectacular para la noche.

— Bien —dije resignada—, vamos a ese Spa.

Hoy cumplía dieciocho a años. Edward había organizado una pequeña fiesta en su casa. Solo estaríamos los amigos, Emmy, los padres de Edward y mi padre para celebrar, ya que no quería nada grande.

Los chicos tendrían todo listo, mientras que Rose y Alice me llevaban a un Spa, que había sido el regalo de la primera. No quería, ya que no era algo que hiciera, pero no me quedaba de otra.

Rose condujo hasta el Spa que estaba bastante lejos, nos daría tiempo de estar ahí y volver para llegar justo a la hora.

Al bajarnos del auto, dos chicos nos recibieron en la entrada, inmediatamente nos llevaron a un lugar para realizarnos un masaje, la chica que me atendió tenía las manos mágicas, relajó todo mi cuerpo. Luego nos colocaron piedras calientes, exfoliaron mi cuerpo y mi rostro, me colocaron una mascarilla de algo, y luego nos fuimos con las chicas a un sauna.

— ¿Cómo va el día? —me preguntó Alice.

— No me gusta que me mimen tanto, pero agradezco estar relajada.

— Yo amo todo esto —dijo Rose—, pasaría todos los días aquí.

Su expresión me hizo reír. Seguimos conversando mientras disfrutábamos del momento, hasta que tuvimos que regresar a la casa. Nos subimos al auto y a los pocos minutos de entrar en la carretera, me quede dormida.

— Amor despierta —sentí una suaves caricias—, Alice dice que debes arreglarte.

— No quiero —me giré.

— Bella, sé que quieres dormir, pero todos están ansiosos de celebrar tu cumpleaños, vamos arriba.

Abrí los ojos y encontré a Edward a mi lado, estaba en su cama y no sabía cómo había llegado hasta ahí.

— ¿Cómo llegué aquí? —pregunté sentándome en la cama.

— Venías durmiendo en el auto, así que las chicas me avisaron y te traje aquí para que siguieras durmiendo, pero ya es hora de que te cambies, Alice te dejó la ropa ahí —me indico una silla.

— Ok, pero no quiero levantarme —me volví a recostar y me tapé con el cobertor.

— Vamos Bella, todos te esperan.

— Es mi cumpleaños y quiero quedarme aquí —sujeté más fuerte el cobertor.

Edward no dijo nada, y pensé que se había rendido, pero de repente me quitó el cobertor y se colocó sobre mi cuerpo, sujetando mis manos por sobre mi cabeza, haciendo que no me pudiera mover.

— No quiero que seas una chica desobediente —dijo con una mirada pícara en los ojos— sino tendré que castigarte.

— No creo que lo hagas —lo desafié.

— ¿Quieres apostar?

Su expresión me decía que hablaba muy en serio y tenía miedo de eso, nunca lo había visto de esa manera. Al parecer lo había cansado con mi actitud. Bajé la vista y hablé:

— Edward me carga celebrar mi cumpleaños, por mí me quedaría acostada sin hacer nada, no quería fiesta y todos organizaron algo.

Él no dijo nada por un rato, así que lo miré y cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, él se acercó a mis labios y me besó con mucho amor. Respondí al beso como si ese hubiera sido el primero.

Cuando se separó, sus ojos me veían con mucha ternura, sonreí como una boba. Me solté del agarre de Edward y lo atraje a mi cuerpo para abrazarlo.

— Te amo —le dije al oído.

— También te amo, y ahora ¿puedes levantarte?

— Sí —dije resignada—, ese beso me convenció.

Edward se rio por mis palabras, se separó de mí y me ayudó a colocarme de pie. Le di un corto beso y me fui hacia el baño, antes de entrar tomé mi ropa y miré a Edward.

— Dile a Alice que bajo en quince minutos, y que debe tener todo listo.

— Ok —me sonrió Edward.

Me coloqué lo que Alice me había dejado. Era un jeans negro, una camiseta blanca de tirantes, con unas letras blancas y una chaqueta negra. Dejé mi cabello suelto sobre mis hombros, me puse un poco de sombra, algo de brillo y estuve lista.

Salí del baño buscando mis zapatos y me decidí por mis converse, no quería tener un accidente por andar con tacos. Cuando me terminé de abrochar los cordones, bajé y escuche como todos reían. Al llegar al final de la escalera, todos me miraron y me sonrieron.

— Pero debías avisar cuando bajar —me regañó Alice.

— Yo no…

— ¡SORPRESA! —gritó Emmett y todos lo siguieron.

Fui rodeada por toda la gente, recibí abrazos besos, muchas felicitaciones, pero el mejor abrazo fue el de mi padre, ya que estaba aquí.

— Felicidades hija, te quiero mucho y estoy orgullosa de ti —me susurró al oído.

— Gracias papá.

— ¡Mami! —gritó Emmy.

La tomé en mis brazos, ella me abrazó y dejó un beso en mi mejilla. Emmy se colgó de mí y nadie me la pudo quitar.

Nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa de centro, donde habían distintas cosas para comer y beber. Todos conversaban animadamente. Carlisle, Esme y Charlie en un rincón, Alice, Rose y Jasper en otro, mientras que Edward y Emmett tenían una discusión sobre un jugador de baseball, al cual no conocía.

— Mami —me llamó Emmy quien estaba sentada en mi regazo.

— ¿Qué pasa amor?

— _esho_ (eso) —me indicó la fuente con galletas.

Tomé unas cuantas de la fuente y se las di. Ella comió entretenida, y comencé a mirar a mí alrededor. No podía estar más feliz, tenía a toda la gente que quería conmigo, aunque faltaba mi madre, pero ella me llamó temprano en la mañana para saludarme. Tenía a mi padre conmigo, a mis amigos conmigo, a mis suegros – sonaba raro decirles así – a mi novio y su pequeña hija, que estaba siendo mi hija también. Esto era lo mejor.

Alice, Esme y Edward fueron a la cocina y de repente las luces se apagaron, Edward apareció con el pastel en sus manos y todos nos colocamos de pie. Se colocó delante de mí y comenzaron a cantar "cumpleaños feliz". Yo sonreía feliz y sabía que alguien sacaba fotos, ya que veía los flashes. Terminaron de cantar y pedí un deseo "que mi vida siga así de bien y no cambie", soplé las velas y todos aplaudieron.

Esme repartió pastel para todos, para volver a nuestros lugares.

Al terminar de comer, comenzaron a repartir los regalos, y aunque no pedí nada recibí cosas de todos. Tenía ropa nueva, libros, Cds, algunas cosas para decorar. Agradecí los regalos y continuamos conversando.

— Mi regalo te lo daré cuando estemos solos —me susurró Edward al oído.

— Lo estaré esperando —sonreí.

El tiempo pasó y Emmy se quedó dormida. Así que fui a dejarla a su habitación, para luego volver con el monitor en la mano.

Carlisle, Esme y Charlie se habían ido a dormir, mi padre pasaría la noche aquí porque era tarde. Así que lo chicos aprovecharon de colocar música, no muy fuerte y comenzaron a bailar. Yo bailé con todos, Emmett me hizo reír mucho con sus bailes, mientras que Jasper me enseñaba a bailar lento. Con las chicas solo nos movimos sensualmente, provocando a nuestros chicos y al final cada uno vino por nosotras para seguir bailando.

Cuando se hizo tarde nos fuimos a dormir a nuestras respectivas habitaciones. Teníamos suerte de que nuestros padres no se opusieran a que cada uno durmiera con sus parejas.

Estaba en la cama esperando a Edward, este salió de baño, apagó la luz y fue aun cajón de su escritorio de dónde sacó una cajita de color negro.

— ¿Qué es eso? —pregunté.

— Es tu regalo —se sentó a mi lado.

Él me tendió la cajita, lo miré emocionada y lo abrí. Dentro había un lindo collar en forma de corazón. Era de plata, con unas piedras rojas que recorrían la orilla y una piedra azul en el centro.

— Está hermoso —dije sosteniéndolo delante de mí.

— Ábrelo —susurró.

Lo miré intrigada, así que él tomó el collar, y abrió al corazón para dejar a la vista dos fotos. En un lado había una foto de Emmy y en el otro una foto de Edward y mía. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas al verlo. Era perfecto.

— ¡Oh Edward! Es perfecto —lo abracé.

— Qué bueno que te gustara, tenía miedo de que fuera mucho.

— Es perfecto, en este collar esta todo lo que más amo —dije.

— También te amo —besó mis labios.

Edward me ayudó a colocarlo y me miré en el espejo, quedaba justo sobre el inicio de mis pechos, y se veía muy bien.

Volví a la cama con Edward y comenzamos a besarnos. Lo amaba con todo mi corazón, era lo más importante para mí y no me separaría de él.

Esa noche no hicimos el amor, ya que estaban nuestros amigos y mi padre, lo cual nos daba un poco de corte, así que solo nos abrazamos el uno al otro, y nos quedamos dormidos de esa manera.

.

.

.

— Vamos Bella apúrate —me gritaba Edward mientras corría por el bosque.

— Amor espérame, sabes que esto no es mi fuerte.

— Bella solo debes seguirme, si te quedas atrás te perderás —volvió a gritar Edward.

Seguí corriendo tratando de alcanzarlo, pero cada vez veía a Edward más pequeño, el corría muy rápido y que el bosque estuviera lleno de ramas y hojas no ayudaba en mi meta de alcanzarlo.

Sabía que debía llegar donde él, sino me perdería pero no había forma de me pudiera apurar. En un momento no vi la raíz de un árbol y me fui al suelo, dándome un gran golpe en la rodilla.

— Edward ayúdame, me golpeé muy fuerte —le grité.

Pero no hubo contestación, miré hacia donde había corrido Edward pero él ya no se veía. Me intenté colocar de pie, pero no pude, el dolor por el golpe era mucho.

— Edward necesito ayuda —susurré, pero sabía que no me escucharía.

¿Ahora como volvía al auto? Pensé.

En ese momento Emmy salió detrás de un árbol, la miré extrañada, ella no debía estar aquí y menos sola.

— Princesa ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —le pregunté.

— Mami —estiró sus bracitos hacia arriba.

— Ven amor, papá vendrá pronto —le dije.

— Mami —volvió a decir pero miró hacia un árbol.

De la nada apareció una chica detrás de un árbol, quien tomó a Emmy en brazos y ella la abrazó escondiendo su carita en su cuello.

— Mami —dijo Emmy.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Quién era ella? ¿Qué hacía con mi hija?

— ¿Quién eres? —le pregunté.

— Aléjate de Emmy y de Edward, ellos son míos —me dijo.

— ¿Quién eres?

— Ya sabes, aléjate de ellos, ellos no son nada tuyo y no debes arruinarles su vida, ellos me pertenecen —dijo la chica.

— ¿Qué dices? —dije ya con lágrimas en los ojos.

La chica solo se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de donde estaba. Intente colocarme de pie e ir detrás de Emmy, pero al hacerlo caí al suelo de nuevo y no pude seguirla. Debía recuperar a Emmy.

— Ella es mía —gritó la chica hacia mí— es mi hija y la quiero lejos de ti.

Desaparecieron detrás de unos árboles, y todo se volvió negro. Comencé a llorar y a llamar a Emmy. No me la podía quitar, ella es mi hija.

— Bella, amor despierta —me sacudieron— despierta es una pesadilla.

Abrí los ojos, y me encontré con la cara de preocupación de Edward. Yo me lancé a su cuello y lo abracé para comenzar a llorar. El sueño había sido horrible y aun sentía que estaba ahí.

— Amor tranquila —acarició mi espalda— ¿Qué soñabas? —preguntó.

— Fue horrible —dije—. Tú… ella… tú me dejabas —susurré— y ella se llevaba a Emmy.

— ¿Quién?

— Una chica, no sé quién era, pero se la llevaba —volví a llorar.

— Tranquila amor, nadie se llevaba a Emmy y yo estoy contigo no me iré.

Lloré por un rato en los brazos de Edward, hasta que me calme. Él me dijo que me volviera a recostar en sus brazos y que me durmiera, que cuidaría de mi sueño. Yo me fui relajando, pero tenía un sentimiento extraño en el pecho. Tenía miedo.

**De a poco vamos llegando a los dilemas, aunque seran pequeños lo prometo xD Quiero informar que esta semana que viene publicare, pero la sub siguente no ya que estara en examanes en el instituto y no quiero tener problemas... pero luego de eso a la normalidad y llegan mis vacaciones lo que me dara tiempo para escribir :D Tambien les traere una pequeña sorpresa y espero que llegue este fin de semana :D Gracias por los favoritos, alertas y review... son los mejores de la vida :D **

**Me despido, gracias por Leer  
Saludos**

**Danii^^**


	14. Outtake

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La Historia Es Completamente Mia y Esta Protegida, Asi Que Pregunten Si Desean Publicarla En Alguna Parte.**

**.**

**Beteado por Monz Pollen. Beta FFAD ( www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/)**

**.**

**Regalo especial para todas las lectoras... :D Como muchas preguntaron que se habrian dicho Rose y Edward para arreglarse yo tambien me lo pregunte y salio este pequeño Outakke, espero que les guste, es cortito pero justo :D**

**.**

**Outtake 1**

**Edward's POV.**

Íbamos caminando hacia la mesa donde estaban ya los chicos comiendo, pero al llegar Rosalie se puso toda nerviosa por mi presencia, lo cual me dolió. Ella aún no me perdonaba.

Rosalie murmuró algo y se puso de pie, dejando su almuerzo completo sobre la mesa y salió de la cafetería. Emmett se iba a colocar de pie para ir detrás de ellas, pero me levanté más rápido y fui detrás de ella, esperando poder hablar.

Ella salió por las puertas que daban hacia la parte trasera del edificio y se apoyó en la pared. Sus brazos abrazaban su cuerpo, mientras bajaba la cara tapándose con su cabello.

— Rose —la llamé.

Ella levantó su vista y pude ver sus ojos rojos, pero aun no lloraba.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó.

— Tenemos que hablar.

— Edward no deseo hablar contigo ¿no lo entiendes?

— Rosalie tenemos que hablar, no puedes seguir esquivándome.

— No te perdonaré Edward Cullen.

— ¿Por qué no me escuchas? —le pregunté.

— No nos dejaste acercarnos cuando nos preocupamos por ti, así sabes cómo nos sentimos.

— Rosalie ya les expliqué lo que me pasó, tuve miedo —dije colocándome a su lado—, tenía miedo de lo que dirían. Ustedes siempre hablaban mal de Jane, y cuando comencé a hacerme cargo de Emmy pensaba en que todos hablarían sobre la horrible madre que tuvo y que ella sería igual, sé que es estúpido, pero tenía solo dieciséis, tenía miedo.

— Esa sigue siendo una excusa barata, hubiéramos aceptado a tu hija, eras nuestro amigo, estábamos preocupados por ti y nos dejaste fuera de todo eso.

— No sabía qué hacer Rose —murmuré—, ser padre de un día para otro fue todo un shock, y aún lo es. Mi hija siempre me sorprende con sus cosas porque es muy inteligente, como también me asusta cuando se enferma y termina en el hospital.

— ¿Por qué termina en el hospital? —me miró Rose.

— Es culpa de Jane —dije triste—, ella consumió distintas drogas mientras estuvo embarazada, estas hicieron que Emmy naciera débil… una simple gripe me la puede quitar.

— No lo puedo creer —dijo sorprendida—. ¿Cuándo nació fue muy complicado?

— El primer mes estuvo en cuidados intensivos, hasta que mi madre la pudo llevar a casa y fue cuando la conocí y me hice cargo de ella, antes de eso no la quería ver, pensaba que había arruinado mi vida, pero ahora es la luz de mis ojos, junto con Bella.

— ¿Por qué Bella supo primero que nosotros sobre ella?

— Nunca se lo quise contar, pero Bella es cabezota y quería hacer un trabajo y como en las tardes cuido a Emmy, no podía quedarme a hacerlo, así que Bella llegó a mi casa y me pilló con Emmy en mis brazos y me decía papá. Esme forzó un poco todo y Bella terminó sabiendo la verdad.

— Nunca quisimos ir a tu casa, fuimos unos tontos —murmuró Rose—, dejamos que te alejaras, y ahora veo que fue parte de nuestra culpa. Si hubiéramos sido buenos amigos abríamos ido detrás de ti muchas veces, pero con tu simple "aléjense" lo hicimos y no peleamos por tu amistad.

— Puede ser, pero soy el mayor culpable y te pido perdón por eso, ustedes siempre fueron como mis hermanos y los alejé. Pero ahora saben la verdad y los chicos ya me perdonaron y aman a Emmy, también quiero que eso pase contigo, por favor Rosalie perdóname, nunca volver a hacer algo como eso.

Ella me miro, podía ver lágrimas en sus mejillas que antes no había visto, y luego me regalo una sonrisa, la cual correspondí. Ella me abrazó y le devolví el abrazo feliz de haber recuperado a una de mis mejores amigas.

— Nunca más vuelvas a comportarte como un idiota Edward, porque esta vez pateare tu trasero aun con Emmy de por medio.

— Lo prometo —sonreí por sus palabras.

— Quiero conocer a tu hija —se separó de mi—, quiero saber todo de ella.

— Claro, tú solo pregunta y yo te respondo.

Conversamos un rato más sobre Emmy, ella estaba feliz por saber de mi hija y sus gustos. Decía que sería la mejor tía de la vida, y me daba cuenta de que Rose pasó mucho tiempo con Alice, tenía las mismas expresiones y energía que ella.

Volvimos cuando ya había pasado bastante tiempo, seguros mis amigos y mi novia pensarían que nos estábamos matando.

Cuando aparecimos en la cafetería, pude ver las cuatro sonrisas que nos esperaban, Rose aún tenía sus ojos rojos por las lágrimas, pero ahora tenía una sonrisa. Nos sentamos en nuestros lugares para ser recibidos por nuestras parejas. Ahora si volvimos a ser el grupo de siempre.

**Que les parecio? espero que les gustara :D**

**Saludos  
Danii^^ **


	15. Celos y Visitas

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La Historia Es Completamente Mia y Esta Protegida, Asi Que Pregunten Si Desean Publicarla En Alguna Parte.**

**.**

**Beteado por Monz Pollen. Beta FFAD ( www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/)**

**.**

**Nota Autor Importante Al Final, Por favor Leer..! **

**.**

**14. Celos y Visitas.**

**Edward's POV.**

Bella estaba muy extraña desde el día de su pesadilla… su mirada había cambiado, algo había pasado y lo podía percibir, pero cuando le preguntaba ella decía que estaba todo bien, que no me preocupara y que solo estaba pensativa. Yo sabía que algo estaba pasando.

La volví a mirar y como siempre estaba sentada en el sillón viendo a Emmy, su mirada no decía nada, su cuerpo estaba relajado, pero sabía que era por estar perdida en sus pensamientos. Lo que esta vez me llamó la atención, era que su mano derecha estuviera sobre su collar sujetándolo fuertemente.

Me fui a sentar a su lado, ella no me sintió, así que pasé mi brazo por su hombro y la atraje a mi cuerpo, se asustó un poco y me miró, sus ojitos no tenían el brillo de siempre y eso no me gustaba.

— ¿Qué pasa amor? —le pregunté.

— Nada, solo pensaba.

— ¿En qué?

— En nosotros, en Emmy, sabes que la quiero ¿verdad?

— Sí, ¿Por qué me dices esto?

— Por nada —se encogió de hombros.

— Bella, amor —levanté su barbilla para que me viera— ¿Qué te pasa? Me preocupa que estés tan pensativa, que me digas esas cosas de que me quieres o que quieres a Emmy, no entiendo.

— No es por nada Edward, solo necesitaba decirlo.

Ella se acurrucó en mi pecho, sujetando su mano en mi camisa. Yo la abracé más, esperando que sintiera que no la dejaría sola.

Pasamos un rato abrazados, hasta que dijo que era hora de volver a su casa, le pedí que se quedara, pero no quiso, debía preparar la cena de Charlie. Se despidió de Emmy, quien la miró triste por su partida. La acompañé hasta su auto, le di un dulce beso y ella se subió para partir.

Me quedé un rato mirando por donde se había ido, debía haber una manera de sacarle a Bella lo que le estaba pasando. Me preocupaba que no me dijera y más que su actitud cambiara.

Volví a la casa, tomé a Emmy en mis brazos y le fui a dar un baño. Mi madre debía de venir en camino con la cena, y prefería que mi pequeña estuviera lista para irse a la cama después de comer.

Emmy se divirtió en el agua, me dejó completamente mojado, lo cual la hizo reír y más cuando comenzó a lanzarme agua.

— Emmy deja un poco de agua en la bañera, te dará frio — le dije.

— Papi, papi —decía feliz.

Yo solo sonreía, amaba cuando mi hija lo pasaba bien y se reía.

La saqué de la tina envuelta en una toalla, la dejé sobre la cama y comencé a secarla. Le coloqué su pijama de ovejita, un regalo de Bella, que le quedaba muy adorable. La senté en mis piernas y comencé a secar las partes de cabello que se le habían mojado con el agua. Ella se divertía con el viento del secador, lo cual la hacía reír y revolverse sobre mis brazos.

— Hijo, princesa llegué —entró mi madre a la habitación.

— Hola mamá — la saludé.

— Abu —gritó Emmy.

— ¿Está lista? —me preguntó mi madre indicando a Emmy.

— Aún está un poco húmedo su cabello.

— Ok, me pondré algo cómodo y prepararé la mesa. Tu padre está por llegar y podemos comer todos juntos. Traje lasaña.

— Que rico —dije.

— Ico (rico) —repitió Emmy.

Mi madre se rio y salió de la habitación. Seguí en mi trabajo de dejar el cabello de Emmy seco, ya que no era bueno que durmiera con el cabello húmedo. Cuando estuvo listo, besé sus risos y la tomé en mis brazos para bajar. Justo en ese momento mi padre venía entrando, nos saludó y fue a dejar sus cosas. Llegué a la cocina y mi madre ya tenía todo listo. Dejé a Emmy en su sillita y me senté en uno de los banquitos.

Mi madre comenzó a repartir una porción para cada uno, mi padre llegó, saludó a mi madre y se sentó en su lugar para comenzar a comer. Hablamos de todo un poco, le conté como me estaba yendo en las clases y mi padre nos contó de un caso que tuvo en el hospital.

Al terminar Emmy ya dormía sobre su sillita, así que la tomé en brazos y la llevé a su habitación, la arropé dentro de su cunita, le di un beso y la dejé dormir. Volví con mi madre y me senté en donde había estado para ver como ella lavaba lo que habíamos usado.

— ¿Qué pasa hijo? —me preguntó mi madres.

— Estoy preocupado por Bella.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Está bien? —me miró preocupada.

— Físicamente está bien, pero de ánimo está muy rara, se queda pensativa y no reacciona cuando le hablo, sus ojos están más triste de lo normal, cada vez que pude me dice que me quiere y a Emmy… no sé qué le pasa.

Mi madre se secó las manos y se sentó enfrente de mí, tomando mi mano y dándome un apretón.

— Puede ser que tenga algún problema que no desea contarte, o algo la tiene preocupada, pero no quiere decir que sea malo.

— Es que siempre conversamos de todo lo que nos pasa y ahora ella no me dice nada, solo se queda pensativa y aprieta el collar que le regalé —dije frustrado.

— Hijo debes estar tranquilo, ella estará bien y tu estarás con ella por cualquier cosa.

— Sí —murmuré.

— Tengo que ir a hablar con tu padre, descansa y ya mañana podrás hablar con ella de nuevo.

— Ok… iré a mi piano a tocar algo, necesito distraerme.

— Bien, pero no tan tarde, recuerda que tienes clases mañana.

— Sí mamá.

Ella dejó un beso en mi frente, y salió de la cocina. Me levanté y apagué la luz de la cocina, me fui hasta mi cuarto de música, cerré la puerta y me senté frente al piano.

Mis dedos comenzaron a tocar una canción ya conocida para mí, la practiqué por mucho tiempo, dejando mi mente en blanco, hasta que volví a pensar en Bella y las notas comenzaron a cambiar. Pasaban de ser fuertes a débiles. Todos mis sentimientos por Bella estaban en esas notas, y cuando llegué a la última volví a repetir lo que había tocado, aunque cambié algunas notas, luego saqué unas partituras en blanco del cajón y comencé a escribirlas notas en él. Estuve como tres horas en eso, hasta que mi padre apareció en pijama y me dijo que era hora de acostarme, ya era tarde. Dejé mi piano y me fui a mi habitación, solo me quité la ropa y me metí en la cama, estaba cansado.

El ruido de un llanto me despertó, abrí los ojos desorientado y vi que el monitor de bebé parpadeaba la luz roja y escuchaba el llanto de Emmy. Me levanté y corrí hasta su habitación. Ella estaba parada en su cuna llorando.

— Mami, mami —decía Emmy.

— Pequeña aquí estoy —la tomé en mi brazos.

Ella siguió llorando y llamando a Bella. No entendía porque su llanto, que había soñado para llorar de esa manera. La llevé a mi habitación y comencé a calmarla. Se volvió a quedar dormida después de un rato, así que la dejé conmigo durmiendo en mi cama.

— Mami —susurró en sueños.

La atraje a mi cuerpo y me quedé dormido junto a ella.

.

.

.

Estaba esperando a que Bella saliera de su casa, hoy estaba un poco retrasada, lo cual me extrañó.

Apareció por la puerta, traía puesta una sudadera y la capucha de esta puesta. Se subió en el auto y fue cuando vi su rostro, tenía unas grandes ojeras, y sus ojos rojos.

— Amor ¿Qué pasó? —la atraje a mi cuerpo.

— Dormí horrible —dijo.

— ¿Por qué?

— Tuve pesadillas toda la noche, y despertaba llorando —dijo triste.

— ¡Oh amor! —la abracé fuerte—. Bella ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué estas teniendo pesadillas? Estoy preocupado.

— No sé —dijo—, en todos mis sueños tú y Emmy se alejan de mí, y tengo miedo de que eso pasé.

— Amor no te quiero lejos de mí, te quiero todo el tiempo junto a mí. Emmy también te quiere, anoche despertó llamándote, tuvo que dormir conmigo —le dije, aunque omití la parte del llanto.

— ¿De verdad?

— Sí, nosotros te necesitamos, no te alejaremos, no debes pensar tonteras, así dejaras de soñar esas cosas.

— Ok —susurró.

— Mejor vamos a clases, ya es tarde —le dije.

Le di un dulce beso y nos fuimos a clases. Llegamos justo cuando tocaron el timbre.

La mañana pasó tranquila, entre una clase y otra las cosas se fueron haciendo normales por así decirlo. Alice ayudó a Bella a cubrir sus ojeras y luego ella se sintió mucho mejor.

Estábamos en clase de literatura, cuando el profesor aviso de un trabajo en parejas. Todos estaban organizando con quien trabajar, Bella y yo nos miramos cuando el profesor anunció que ya tenían a las parejas listas. Todos reclamamos, pero él tenía la última palabra.

Comenzó a decirnos los nombres, y cuando nombraron a Bella me tensé, a ella le había tocado con Alex y eso no me había gustado. Dijeron ni nombre y luego el de Kate, ella me miró sonriente y yo no estaba para nada feliz, quería trabajar con Bella, y podría pasar tiempo con mi hija y mi novia como me gustaría.

— Quería hacer el trabajo contigo —dije cuando íbamos saliendo del salón.

— Yo también, pero el profesor manda —se encogió de hombros.

— Es injusto —refunfuñe.

— Amor —me miró Bella riendo.

— Edward —escuché detrás de mí.

Me giré y me encontré con Kate, quien tenía una sonrisa.

— ¿Podemos hablar? —preguntó.

— Ve —me dijo Bella—, te espero en el auto.

— Ok.

Bella se alejó y me acerqué a Kate, ella se movía inquieta y me miraba de pies a cabeza.

— ¿Qué sucede Kate?

— ¿Cuándo nos juntaremos para el trabajo?

— ¿Puede ser mañana en tu casa? —le pregunté.

— Pensé que podíamos ir a tu casa —dijo algo sugerente.

— No se puede, mi madre está haciendo unos cambios y está todo desordenado, mejor en la tuya.

— Bien —dijo un poco afligida, pero luego volvió a sonreír—, entonces nos vemos mañana — se despidió.

Caminé hacia mi auto y no podía ir más molesto. Esa chica no solo quería hacer el trabajo, quería algo más, era muy obvio.

Al llegar al estacionamiento, me encontré a Bella hablando con Alex, los dos se reían de algo y eso me hizo enojar más. Odiaba que él estuviera cerca de mi chica, no me gustaba como la miraba, porque tenía la misma intenciones que Kate conmigo.

Llegué junto a ellos y le dije a Bella que era hora de irnos, me subí al auto, mientras esperaba que ella se subiera. Cuando lo hizo, partí muy rápido hacia mi casa.

— Edward no aceleres tanto —me dijo Bella colocándose el cinturón.

No le dije nada, eh hice todo lo contrario a lo que me dijo, aceleré mucho más.

— Edward baja la velocidad —me dijo un poco asustada.

— No —dije.

— ¿Qué te pasa? Edward desacelera.

— ¿Qué hacías con Alex? —le pregunté.

— Hablábamos del trabajo, lo realizaremos mañana.

— ¿Por qué se reían?

— No lo recuerdo, algo me dijo… Edward detente —dijo ya demasiado asustada.

— ¿Por qué tienes que ser simpática con él? Tú le gustas, le das alas a eso.

— Yo no hago eso, Edward detente.

Miré a Bella, para encontrar miedo en sus ojos, eso no me gustó y me detuve lentamente hasta detenerme junto a la carretera. Apoyé mi cabeza en el volante y saqué el aire. Esto no estaba bien…

— ¿Edward? —dijo Bella.

Levanté mi vista, y encontré los ojos de Bella con mucha preocupación en ellos.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

— Lo lamento —dije—, no debí haber hecho lo que hice, yo… yo solo estaba molesto.

— Tranquilo —pasó su mano por mi espalda.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato, los dos en nuestros propios pensamientos. No podía creer que pusiera la vida de Bella y la mía en peligro por mis celos y mi molestia, debía de tener cuidado.

— No fue mi intención que te molestara mi actitud con Alex —dijo Bella de repente.

La miré, y ella me miraba apenada, pero no era su culpa.

— No es tu culpa —dije—, es él el que me molesta.

— ¿Por qué?

— Te mira como si te pudiera tener, como esperando a besarte o algo así, lo veo en sus ojos y lo vi cuando lo conocimos, no me gusta, no me gusta que este cerca de ti.

— Pero no es una mala persona, aparte debo hacer el trabajo con él, no es como si planeara salir con él.

— Lo sé, solo que soy celoso y estaba molesto por culpa de Kate, ella también se comporta como Alex, me mira como si fuera ella y se insinúa, no me gusta.

Bella hizo que me sentara bien en el asiento y luego se sentó sobre mi regazo, abrazando mi cuello y escondió su cara en él, así que la abracé y nos quedamos en silencio, disfrutando el estar en los brazos del otro.

— Siempre va a haber gente detrás de ti o detrás de mí —dijo Bella—, pero nosotros sabemos que nos amamos y que no nos interesa otra persona. Hoy vi cómo te miraba Kate, pero confío en ti y sé que me amas. Alex no me interesa y debes estar cien por ciento seguro de que te amo, no podemos dejar que esto nos afecte.

— Lo sé —murmuré sobre su cabello—, solo que soy un celoso, uno que no piensa.

— Me encanta que seas celoso —pasó su nariz por mi cuello—, pero no debemos estar en un auto cuando eso pasé —sonrió sobre mi cuello.

— Lamento eso —dije un poco alarmado—, prometo relajarme antes de conducir.

— Bien, nunca más.

Abracé fuerte a Bella, no quería separarme, pero también sabía que debía ir a la casa para pasar tiempo con nuestra hija, quien debía de estarnos esperando.

Nos separamos cuando nos dimos cuenta de que era momento de llegar a casa, así que Bella volvió a su asiento, aunque antes nos besamos, y partí rumbo a la casa. Todo el camino fue en silencio, pero íbamos de la mano y yo jugaba con un anillo que ella tenía puesto.

— ¿De qué es el anillo? —le pregunté.

— Me lo regalo mi abuela unos meses antes de morir, dijo que debía dárselo a mi hija cuando ella —tuviera quince años.

— Vaya, y eso ¿Por qué?

— Porque a ella se lo dio su madre, y antes de ella pasó por otras mujeres de la familia. Mi abuela me lo dio directo a mí ya que no se lo podía dar a Charlie —se rio.

— Ya veo, entonces el anillo tiene muchos años.

— Así parece.

— Me gusta — dije.

Era un anillo sencillo de plata, con unas piedras incrustadas, no sabía de qué eran, pero era perfecto.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, me sorprendí al encontrar un auto que no conocía en la entrada. Muy poca gente venía a nuestra casa, ya que esta estaba aislada del resto y me extrañaba ver ese auto.

— ¿Quién puede ser? —preguntó Bella.

— No lo sé, pero vamos para averiguar —nos bajamos del auto, nos tomamos de la mano y fuimos hasta la casa.

El auto de mi padre también estaba, y era extraño, él debía de estar en el trabajo a esta hora. Apuré mi pasó hacia la casa, trayendo a Bella conmigo.

Al entrar me quedé de piedra al ver a esa mujer, esa mujer que nunca más pensé ver. La mirada de mi padre y de esa mujer se posó sobre nosotros. Mi padre con cara de preocupación, mientras que el de la mujer con suficiencia. Me tensé al verla y no dejé que Bella la viera, por lo cual la dejé detrás de mí.

— ¿Qué hace ella aquí? —dije entre mis dientes—, ¿Dónde está Emmy? —pregunté.

— Ella está arriba —dijo Carlisle.

— Yo vengo a verla —dijo la mujer—, pero tus padres no me dejan, así que te estaba esperando.

No le puse atención y me giré hacia Bella. Ella me miraba muy extrañada, y podía ver la duda en sus ojos.

— Amor ve arriba junto con Emmy y Esme, yo te explico todo luego.

— Ok —dijo.

Bella fue hacia las escaleras, sin siquiera mirar a la mujer. Cuando ella desapareció me acerqué a ellos y miré a Heidi.

— No tienes nada que hacer aquí —dije—, ella no es nada tuyo y no tienes derecho, tu quisiste eso.

— Soy la abuela de esa niña —dijo—, tengo derecho a verla.

— Claro que no —levanté la voz—, la dejaste a la primera oportunidad, entregaste todas las responsabilidades —dije.

Edward seamos sinceros, tu tampoco la querías en un principio, no te hagas el padre abnegado ahora.

— Tuve un error, pero no renuncié a ella como tú lo hiciste. Yo no firmé un papel donde decía que no tenía nada que ver con ella.

La cara de la mujer cayó después de mis palabras. Ella había entregado toda relación con Emmy, podía ser su abuela, pero no dejaría que la viera.

— Lo mejor es que te vayas —le dijo Carlisle— no tienes derechos sobre Emmy y no quiero problemas.

— Quiero verla —dijo la mujer.

— No —dije rotundamente—, ahora vete de mi casa y no vuelvas. Emmy no necesita de una persona que renegó de ella por tanto tiempo.

— Tú hiciste lo mismo y la tienes —me dijo ya molesta.

— Sí y me arrepiento de no haber estado con ella desde el principio, yo cambié y mi hija lo sabe.

— Eres un estúpido Edward, me pagarás esto y pronto mi abogado hablará con ustedes, porque pelearé por la custodia de ella.

— Sobre mi cadáver ganarás —dije con intenciones de acercarme pero Carlisle me detuvo.

— Es mejor que te vayas —le dijo.

La mujer tomó su cartera y salió de la casa, solo escuchamos el auto partir, antes de que cayera sentado en el sillón. Mi cuerpo tiritaba, mi respiración era entrecortada y tenía miedo. Esa mujer quería quitarme a mi hija.

— Hijo tranquilo —se acercó mi padre.

Yo lo miré pero no podía decir nada… esa mujer quería quedarse con mi hija, y no sabía qué haría sin ella, si me la quitaran.

— Edward tranquilízate, ella no podrá hacer nada —me decía Carlisle.

Lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas de solo pensar en estar lejos de Emmy, ella era mi todo, no me podía alejar.

— ¡Bella! ¡Esme! —gritó mi padre.

Continúe en mis pensamientos, hasta que sentí unos brazos rodear mi cuerpo y levanté mi vista para encontrar a Bella abrazándome. Me aferré a ella y lloré, lloré como hace mucho no lo hacía.

.

.

.

No recordaba como llegué a mi habitación, solo sabía que estaba acurrucado contra el cuerpo de Bella mientras ella pasaba su mano por mi espalda y tarareaba algo. Estaba relajado y sabía que todo estaría bien, porque la tenía a ella y mis padres no dejarían que esa mujer se llevara a mi hija.

Bella no me decía nada, así que fui yo quien rompió el silencio:

— Esa mujer es la madre de Jane —murmuré—, la abuela de Emmy.

Bella me miró asombrada, pero no dijo nada, así que continúe.

— Ella renegó de Emmy cuando nació, y cuando mi padre le hizo firmar un papel donde se quitaba todo tipo de responsabilidad hacia ella, lo hizo. Ahora la quiere ver, quiere volverla a tener y dijo que me la quitaría. No quiero eso — dije.

— Ella no se la llevará — me dijo Bella —. Primero por lo que firmó, segundo eres un excelente padre y no te la quitarían, y tercero, nosotros no lo permitiremos —me abrazó— nadie se va a llevar a nuestra hija de nuestro lado.

— Gracias —la abracé—, gracias por estar conmigo, te amo.

— También te amo.

Luego de nuestra conversación caí en un plácido sueño.

.

.

.

Al despertar encontré a Bella dormida a mi lado, estaba relajada por lo cual no la molesté y dejé que siguiera durmiendo, yo me puse de pie y me fui a la habitación de Emmy, necesitaba verla.

Al entrar la encontré dentro de su cuna aun dormida. Era temprano y pronto se despertaría por la comida. La tomé con cuidado de la cuna, ella se removió un poco pero siguió durmiendo, la acuné en mis brazos y caminé con ella hacia el ventanal de su habitación.

Su rostro estaba sereno y esperaba que así se mantuviera, no quería que su tranquilidad fuera perturbada, hasta ahora había podido mantenerla en la seguridad de nuestra casa y esperaba que eso no cambiara, ella debía estar siempre en paz.

Miré el bosque, era un día nublado como hace varios días no se veía, pronto se pondría a llover, indicaban las nubes.

¿Por qué esa mujer había venido? ¿Cuál era su intención? Ella no quiso estar en la vida de Emmy cuando nació, entregó todo derecho sobre ella a nuestros abogados, ni siquiera por su hija la quiso conocer, ¿Por qué ahora aparecía?

Solo estaba seguro de que no dejaría que esa mujer se acercara a mi hija, nunca la vería, ni ella sabría de esa mujer o de esa familia.

En ese momento mi bebé comenzó a moverse en mis brazos, y cuando sus ojitos me vieron, ella sonrió.

— Papi —dijo.

— Hola princesa ¿Cómo estás?

— _Ame _(hambre) —murmuró.

— Vamos abajo, te daré tu leche.

Bajé con ella a la concina, y como siempre encontré un biberón listo, solo lo coloqué dentro de una olla con agua caliente y en pocos minutos estuvo lista para mi princesa. Ella se tomó todo el contenido de la botella, y luego sonrió feliz cuando terminó.

— _Ugar _(jugar) —murmuró el suelo donde estaban sus cosas.

— Primero cambiaré tu pijama amor, no puedes andar así y hoy hace frio.

Ella asintió, así que volvimos a la habitación. Cambié su pañal y la abrigué para que pudiera jugar donde quisiera, aunque si llovía obviamente no saldría al patio.

— Buenos días hijo —entró mi madre.

— Buenos días.

— _Abue _—gritó Emmy y se fue a los brazos de Esme.

— Hola princesa, es bueno verte —besó su cabeza.

— _Ugar _—dijo y se bajó de los brazos de mi madre.

Emmy salió corriendo hacia las escaleras, así que tuve que seguirla para que no se cayera por ellas. Cuando la dejé rodeada de muchos juguetes en el living, volví a mi habitación, para encontrar a un a una dormida Bella, me recosté a su lado y la envolví con mis brazos trayéndola a mi pecho.

— Que rico que vuelvas a la cama —dijo Bella.

— ¿Estas despierta?

— Hace un rato, escuché que Emmy ya está despierta y al parecer muy activa.

— Sí, hoy mi madre tendrá para entretenerse con ella.

— Ya lo creo.

Bella levantó su cabeza de mi pecho y me miró, besó mis labios y luego se levantó. Dijo que teníamos mucho que hacer, en especial nuestro trabajo con nuestros compañeros.

.

.

.

Estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor, en casa de Kate. Ella había insistido en ir a su habitación, pero la convencí de que la mesa era mucho mejor para un trabajo. Trataba de leer un libro para sacar algo de información, pero mi mente aún estaba en lo del día de ayer y en que Bella estaba en este mismo momento en la casa de Alex, eso me molestaba mucho, porque ese chico era un aprovechado, y no iría a buscar a Bella para saber si estaba bien, debía esperar a que llegara a casa y eso me colocaba ansioso.

— Edward estoy aburrida de estos. ¿Descansamos un momento?

— Kate prefiero avanzar lo que más pueda y no nos queda mucho, podríamos terminarlo hoy.

— Prefiero hacerlo en varios tiempos y así tener algo más completo —me miró sonriente.

— Yo tengo cosas que hacer en las tardes Kate, prefiero terminarlo hoy.

— Quiero que quedé bien —me dijo con una mirada de que no podía cambiar de opción.

— Bueno si quieres eso, cuando lo terminemos lo revisas.

— ¡Edward! —chilló.

Yo no le puse atención y seguí con mi parte del trabajo.

Cuando por fin terminé la última parte y lo revisé por décima vez de que la redacción estuviera buena, me relajé en el asiento. Podría irme a casa tranquilo, sabiendo que no debía volver a hacer un trabajo con Kate.

— Listo —le dije y le mostré la pantalla donde estaba redactado— lo guardaré en mi memoria USB y si le cambias algo me lo envías para imprimirlo, tienes hasta el jueves ya que el viernes lo entregamos.

— Yo creo que deberíamos revisarlo de nuevo —dijo pestañeando.

— Está bien el trabajo Kate, no volveré a juntarme para revisarlo —dije.

— Estás siendo injusto, porque deberíamos seguir juntándonos.

— Kate, basta —dije molesto y colocándome de pie— el trabajo está listo, quedó bien, deja de ser tan insistente.

Tomé mis cosas de la mesa y la metí dentro de la mochila. Fui hasta la puerta, pero antes de que la pudiera abrir, Kate tomó mi brazo y me giró, para estampar sus labios sobre los míos.

Me sorprendí en un principio, pero empujé a Kate de mi lado haciendo que ella cayera al suelo, aunque no fue mi intención.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —me gritó.

— ¿Qué te pasa a ti? ¿Cómo se te ocurre besarme? Tengo novia Kate y la amo.

— Ella no es para ti Edward, nosotros nos veríamos bien juntos.

— No sabes nada Kate, nada. Mejor me voy y el trabajo está listo, no necesita cambios.

Abrí la puerta, y salí de su casa. A fuera llovía de una manera intensa, así que corrí al auto aunque me mojé mucho antes de entrar.

Aceleré por la carretera hacia mi casa, la lluvia era cada vez más intensa, pero estaba molesto y quería llegar luego. Había doblado por el camino hacia mi casa, cuando el auto tuvo una sacudida y comenzó a bajar la velocidad. Me estacioné a la orilla y se paró.

Golpeé molesto el volante y me bajé para levantar el capo para que un humo blanco comenzara a salir. ¿Qué rayos le había pasó a mi auto?

Volví dentro del auto y busqué mi celular, no tenía señal lo cual me dejaba con la única opción de caminar. Tomé mi mochila, guardé mi celular bien dentro de mi chaqueta y cerré el auto. Necesitaría la ayuda de Emmett para ver que le pasaba a mi auto.

Caminé por unos cuarenta minutos bajo la intensa lluvia, tenía frio y estaba completamente mojado. Cuando crucé la puerta de mi casa, sentí el calor rodearme, pero un estornudo salió de mis labios.

¡Rayos! Estaba resfriado.

**Que Les Parecio..? Aparecio la abuela de Emmy :O Esto se empieza a complicar... aunque como llevo los capitulos aun faltan varios para el final xD Le gusto o fue muy malo..? Bueno me dejan su opinion... Quiero agradecer Favoritos, Alertas y Por Supuesto los Review... ya quiero mis vacaciones para tener mas tiempo para responderselos... xD **

**Como AVISO el proximo jueves no publicare... estoy en los examanes en el instituto y quiero estar a full con el estudio y saber que tengo que publicar me quita mente y tiempo si lo hago, asi que solo por esa semana no publicare, luego volvere a la normalidad :D **

**Bueno me despido muuchas gracias por leer :D **

**Saludos  
Danii^^**


	16. Días de Gripe

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La Historia Es Completamente Mia y Esta Protegida, Asi Que Pregunten Si Desean Publicarla En Alguna Parte.**

**.**

**Beteado por Monz Pollen. Beta FFAD ( www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/)**

**.**

**Como prometi aqui esta el capitulo.**

**.**

**15. Días de gripe.**

**Bella's POV.**

Había recibido un mensaje de Esme quien me aviso que había tenido que ir con Emmy a su trabajo. Traté de llamarla, pero los teléfonos estaban sin señal, así que no sabía nada de ella, ni de Edward.

— Gracias Alex por todo, que bueno que terminamos el trabajo hoy.

— Sí—murmuró.

— Si encuentras algo mal antes de imprimirlo me avisas —le dije mientras salía.

— Claro.

Me despedí de Alex y corrí a mi auto. Llovía muy fuerte y quería saber cómo le había ido a Edward en casa de Kate, por lo menos Alex se había comportado.

Ya se estaba haciendo de noche era mejor irme rápido a casa de Edward. Mi padre me había dejado pasar los fines de semana en su casa.

Cuando entré por el camino a casa de Edward ya estaba casi oscuro. Iba pendiente del camino ya que llovía muy fuerte, cuando vi el auto de Edward al lado de la carretera. Me estacioné y me bajé del auto, pero al llegar me di cuenta de que el auto estaba solo y que Edward debía de haberse ido a la casa, lo cual era malo por que llovía muy fuerte.

Volví al auto y aceleré para llegar a casa, podía ser que encontrara a Edward en el camino, o que estuviera muy mojado en casa y eso no sería bueno. Me estacioné delante de la casa cuando llegué, y corrí hacia la entrada. Cuando entré en la casa busqué a Edward con la mirada y lo encontré sentado en el sillón, aún con su ropa mojada.

— Edward —lo llamé, pero él no se movió—. Edward, Edward —lo moví y abrió un poco sus ojos.

— Be… Bella —murmuró.

— Debes quitarte esta ropa mojada, vamos arriba —dije.

— No quiero —se abrazó más a si mismo.

— Edward estás mojado, no es bueno que te quedes así.

Toqué su mano y me sorprendí por lo caliente que estaba, hice lo mismo con su frente y esta estaba aún más caliente.

— Edward estás hirviendo en fiebre, es mejor que te saques esta ropa mojada.

Él no se quería mover, pero con toda mi fuerza tiré de sus manos hasta que se colocó de pie, lo tomé por la cintura, pasando su brazo por mis hombros y comenzamos a caminar. Fue una proeza subir las escaleras con Edward débil, pero llegamos a su habitación.

Lo dejé caer sobre la cama y comencé a desvestirlo. Saqué su ropa que aun estilaba de lo mojada que estaba. Cuando quedó completamente desnudo, él me sonrió de forma pícara, aunque solo fueron unos segundos. Le puse su pantalón de pijama y una camiseta blanca, lo metí dentro de la cama y lo tapé.

— Tengo frío —murmuró.

— Lo sé, pero debo bajar tu fiebre. Cierra los ojos —le dije.

Él hizo lo que le dije, fui al baño y llené una fuente con agua bien helada, volví a la habitación y mojé una toalla para colocarla en su frente.

— Bella —gimió por lo frío.

— Debes colocarte esto, debo bajar tu fiebre.

— Pero esta helado.

— Lo sé amor, pero pasará.

Edward no siguió reclamando el frío, dejó que lo cubriera y le cambiara la toalla mojada cada cierto tiempo. Cuando la temperatura había bajado lo dejé dormir para poder prepararle algo de comer, como también llamar a Esme y preguntarle dónde estaba.

Estaba preparando una sopa, cuando el teléfono de la casa sonó.

— Aló —contesté.

— Bella que bueno hablar contigo, el tiempo esta horrible y no podemos volver con Emmy — me dijo muy rápido—, la carretera está cortada, y me junté con Carlisle, nos iremos a un hotel hasta que podamos volver.

— Ok, aunque debo decirte algo.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó preocupada.

— Edward esta con fiebre, se la bajé y ahora le preparo algo para que coma.

— ¡Dios! —susurró Esme—, intentaremos ir a casa para que Carlisle lo revise, pero mantenle la temperatura baja, y hay analgésicos en el baño, aunque prefiero que no tomé si Carlisle no lo ve.

— Ok, intentaré que no tenga fiebre.

— Bien, espero poder llamarte de nuevo por que las líneas están muertas la mayor parte del tiempo.

Nos despedimos con Esme, y volví a la sopa. Cuando la tuve lista me fui a la habitación y encontré a Edward acurrucado bajo el cobertor.

— Amor traje comida —dije acercándome a él.

Dejé la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche, me senté al lado de Edward, toqué su frente y aún estaba caliente. Eso no era bueno.

— Amor come algo para que sigas descansando —le dije.

Él se removió y me miró, se acomodó en la cama y de apoco le di la sopa. Él comió solo la mitad y me dijo que no podía más, lo dejé, ya que por lo menos había comido algo.

Volví con agua helada y continúe colocándole paños helados hasta que se quedó dormido y su temperatura había bajado lo suficiente. Aproveché de cambiarme de ropa, encender el fuego en la chimenea y comer algo.

Cuando volví a la habitación, Edward se movía inquieto sobre la cama, así que apague la luz y dejé una de la mesita de noche para iluminar el lugar, me senté junto a Edward para leer algo, esperando a que despertara ya mejor.

Edward comenzó a moverse sobre la cama, estaba inquieto y su seño estaba fruncido, algo murmuraba pero no se entendía. Pasé mi mano por su mejilla y él se relajó, así que volví a mi lectura, pero el volvió a moverse.

— Bella, Bella —me llamó Edward.

— Aquí estoy amor —le dije.

— Bella, Bella —siguió y me di cuenta de que dormía.

— Edward despierta —lo moví—, Edward.

Él abrió sus ojos y me miró asustado. Levantó su mano hasta mi mejilla y me tocó.

— No te fuiste —dijo.

— Claro que no, estoy aquí, cuidándote.

— Perdóname —dijo de la nada.

— ¿Por qué debo perdonarte? —lo miré extrañado.

— Yo no quería… pero ella… y luego… lo lamento —dijo rápido y sin dejarme comprender.

— Edward no entiendo ¿Qué pasó?

— Lo siento, perdóname —me abrazó por la cintura.

No entendía que le pasaba a Edward, y cuando lo toqué me di cuenta de que volvía a estar hirviendo en fiebre.

— Edward aún tienes fiebre, déjame ir por un paño helado.

— No te vayas —dijo.

— No puedes quedarte así, debo bajarte esa fiebre, debes sentirte mal.

— Me siento mal, pero no por la fiebre, de verdad lo lamento Bella.

— ¿Qué lamentas? —pregunté.

— Dejé que ella me besara —murmuró muy bajo y no supe si escuché bien.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

— Que lamento haber dejado que ella me besara —dijo levantando la cabeza y mirándome por entré sus pestañas.

— ¿Quién… quien te beso?

— Kate.

— ¿Qué? —casi grité.

Me puse de pie, él quedó apoyado en la cama y lo miré, no podía creer lo que me decía. Kate lo había besado.

— No quise Bella, ella me tomó por sorpresa, pero de inmediato la empujé y me fui de su casa.

No estaba molesta con Edward, le creía en lo que me decía, pero estaba molesta con esa chica. ¿Quién se creía para besar a mi novio? Ya se le había dicho que mantuviera su distancia y no lo hace, le partiría la cara cuando la viera.

— Amor perdóname —volvió a decirme Edward.

— No tengo que perdonarte —dije, y Edward me miró asustado—, te creo. Sé que no la besaste, ella lo hizo pero, me molesta… eres mío —dije.

Edward sonrió divertido ante mis palabras.

— Así que soy tuyo.

— Sí, y nadie tiene derecho a besarte más que yo.

— Eso me gusta.

— Pero ahora debo bajarte esa fiebre.

— Me siento bien Bella —dijo recostándose en la cama—, solo necesito dormir.

— Te colocaré otro paño frío y descansas.

Él se acomodó en la cama, yo le puse un paño de agua helada en su frente y él cerró los ojos.

— Quédate a mi lado —dijo con los ojos aun cerrados cuando me iba a colocar de pie.

— Debes descansar.

— Te necesito a mi lado, quédate.

No me pude resistir a sus ruegos. Me acosté junto a él en su cama y apagué la luz. Él me atrajo a su cuerpo, y aunque debería mantenerme alejada para que se mejorara, no pude hacerlo y me dejé acurrucar por él.

.

.

.

— Déjalos dormir —escuché a alguien.

— Pero Edward aún puede tener fiebre —esta vez escuché a Carlisle.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, para encontrar a Esme y Carlisle mirándonos. Me sonrojé por que no vieran a los dos en la misma cama, pero cuando intenté colocarme de pie, Edward me sujetó de la cintura y gruño por mi movimiento.

Esme soltó una risita por la reacción de su hijo, yo los miré apenados por haberme encontrada de esa manera.

— Quédate ahí Bella —me dijo Esme—, solo queríamos ver como estaba Edward.

Puse mi mano en su frente y esta estaba a una temperatura normal.

— Ya no tiene fiebre —dije.

— Bien, entonces pueden dormir —me dijo Carlisle—. Mañana le daré algo para el resfriado.

— ¿Dónde está Emmy? —pregunté.

— Dormida en su cuna —respondió Esme.

— Ok.

— Bueno descansa, mañana hablamos —se despidió Carlisle y salieron con Esme.

Volví a acomodarme contra el cuerpo de Edward, nos cubrí un poco con el cobertor y caí en un sueño profundo.

.

.

.

El día lunes estaba aburrida y deseosa de regresar a casa. Edward aún debía de estar acostado ya que nos costó bajar su temperatura, pero según Carlisle podría volver mañana. Lo malo es que Emmy no se le podía acercar ya que si se pegaba la gripe sería algo complicado para ella.

— Amiga —llegó Alice a mi lado.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Kate está hablando con un grupo de chicas que besó a Edward.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quién se cree que es?

Me giré para ver al grupo que tenía Kate, caminé en su dirección y me metí en medio de todas ellas para hacerme notar.

— Pero si llegó la engañada —se burló Kate.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo de mi novio?

— Bueno querida, tu novio se besó conmigo en fin de semana ¿no te lo dijo?

El grupo de chicas se rio, pero yo puse una sonrisa en mi cara y respondí:

— Edward sí me dijo que te besó —la cara de Kate se descompuso—, como también me contó cómo te le ofreciste todo el tiempo, hasta que le robaste el beso y él te mando al suelo. Ahora puedes negar lo que estoy diciendo, pero sabes que es verdad.

— Tú… —ella se acercó— ¿Cómo te atreves?

— Aléjate de mí chico —la enfrenté—, entiende que él me quiere a mí y por más que le ruegues, él no se irá contigo, tenemos algo más fuerte que nos une.

Las chicas que se habían reído de mí, ahora se reían de la cara de Kate.

— Ya veremos quién gana Isabella —me gritó Kate.

— No te tengo miedo —le devolví.

Volví junto a Alice, quien tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

— No lo puedo creer, te enfrentaste a ella —chilló feliz.

— Edward es mi novio, no tiene por qué inventar cosas de él.

— Así se habla amiga, estoy orgullosa de ti.

Alice me dio un abrazo y yo solo me reí. Me sentía bien por poder defender mi relación con Edward y mandar a callar a la loca de Kate.

Llegamos a la cafetería donde estaban todos ya esperándonos, pasamos por nuestro almuerzo y nos pusimos a comer. Alice les contaba a los chicos lo que había pasado entré Kate y yo, y ellos al igual que mi pequeña amiga estaban felices.

— Así se hace Bella, defendiendo lo que es tuyo —me dijo Rose.

— Deberías haberle pegado, quiero ver tu pelea con Kate —saltaba Emmett.

— No pelearé con ella chicos —dije comiendo de mi almuerzo.

En ese momento sonó mi teléfono y como esperaba era Edward.

— Hola amor —contesté.

— Hola ángel —escuché su voz risueña—, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cuándo te vienes? Estoy aburrido aquí solo y Emmy quiere verme pero no puede —gimoteó.

— Estoy bien, ya solo me quedan dos clases y voy a verte.

— Apúrate — me urgió Edward.

Sentí como alguien me quitaba el teléfono, miré y era Rose.

— Edward, Kate andaba diciendo cosas de ti y Bella la enfrentó dejándola en ridículo.

— Rose pásame el teléfono —le dije.

Ella no me hizo caso, pero si escuchó lo que le decía Edward.

— Ok, te la paso —ella me pasó el teléfono.

— ¿Cómo es eso de que Kate está inventando cosas de mí? —preguntó Edward.

— Amor tranquilo, solo dijo que ustedes se habían besado y le dije que dejara de mentir. Ella quedó en ridículo.

— Me alegro amor, pero deja que la vea y le haré pagar lo que dijo.

— Ya me encargué yo, no le sigamos haciendo el show más grande.

— Bien, pero que no diga nada mas —aceptó Edward.

— Amor debo cortarte, tengo que ir a clases.

— Ok, pero apúrate en llegar a casa, quiero tenerte conmigo.

— También quiero estar contigo. Te amo.

— También te amo.

Corté la llamaba, Emmett me molestó por la forma en que hablaba con Edward, pero no le hice caso y me fui a clases, solo quería terminar el día para volver con Edward.

.

.

.

Corrí hacia la puerta de la casa de Edward, entré apurada ya que llovía muy fuerte, pero al entrar me encontré a mi pequeño ángel llorando como nunca la había visto.

— Ma… mami —lloró mientras corría hacia a mí.

— ¿Qué pasó princesa? —colgué mi chaqueta y la tomé en brazos.

— Papi —dijo ella contra mi cuello—, quello papi.

— Amor, aún no puedes ver a papá —la abracé.

— Ella volvió a llorar y fue cuando apareció Esme, tenía una cara de preocupación que nunca le había visto.

— Qué bueno que llegaste —me dijo—, no quiere tranquilizarse.

— ¿Quiere ver a Edward?

— Sí, desde el almuerzo que lo llama y como no la dejo subir, se ha puesto a llorar de esa manera, no quiere que la tomé en brazos, ni tampoco quiere jugar.

— Intentaré que se duerma —dije meciendo a Emmy.

— Bien, cualquier cosa me avisas.

Esme desapareció y me fui con Emmy al sillón. Me senté y la coloqué en mis piernas.

— Bebé deja de llorar —masajeé su espalda.

— Papi —dijo.

— Cuando papá este bien prometo que lo verás —le dije.

Comencé a hacerle cariño y arrullarla para que se calmara y se vaya quedando dormida. Al principio no quería y seguía hipando y soltando un par de lágrimas, pero al final cayó rendida por el sueño.

La acomodé en el sillón y la tapé con su mantita. Subí las escaleras para ir a ver a Edward y cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrarlo en lo alto de las escaleras sentado.

— Amor ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté—, deberías estar acostado.

— Estaba por bajar por Emmy cuando llegaste, me quedé a escuchar como la calmabas.

— Vamos a tu habitación —le dije.

Él se puso de pie, para entrar en su habitación y meterse en la cama. Cuando lo cubrí me iba a colocar de pie, pero él tomó de mi mano e hizo que me cayera sobre su cuerpo.

— Edward —le reclamé.

— Quiero tenerte conmigo, no sabes cómo me sentía al no poder calmar a Emmy.

— Pero ya está tranquila y mañana ya podrás estar con ella. Tu padre dijo que hicieras reposo hasta hoy.

Él asintió, y aproveché de acomodarme junto a Edward, él no me dejó salir de sus brazos y tampoco quería hacerlo.

Le conté como estuvieron las clases, le dije que le había traído los apuntes, me reclamó porque no quería hacer nada. Yo solo me reía.

— Te quiero tanto —dijo Edward besando mis labios.

— También te quiero.

Él me apretó contra el colchón mientras nuestro beso comenzaba a subir de intensidad. Mis manos se fueron a su cabello y comenzaron a tirar de él, haciendo que Edward gruñera contra mis labios.

— Te deseo tanto —murmuró en mi oído mientras mordía mi lóbulo.

— Edward —murmuré.

— Chicos —Esme tocó la puerta.

Edward se bajó de mi cuerpo, acomodé mi ropa y Esme entro en ese momento con una bandeja para Edward.

— Aquí tienes tu cena.

— Gracias mamá —Edward tomó la bandeja.

— ¿Bella bajas a comer o te subo algo?

— Bajaré, Emmy debe estar por despertar.

— Ok.

Esme salió de la habitación, yo besé la frente de Edward y me puse de pie. Al bajar me encontré con una Emmy divertida por los juguetes que tenía a su alrededor. Cuando me vio corrió a mis brazos y se afirmó de mis piernas.

— Mami —me miró con sus intensos ojos verdes.

— Hola bebé ¿Descansaste?

Ella tiró de mi pantalón hacia sus juguetes. Yo solo la seguí y jugué un momento con ella, hasta que llegó Carlisle, quien tuvo toda la atención de su nieta.

— ¿Cómo estás Bella? — me preguntó cuándo Emmy dejó de saltar a su alrededor.

— Bien.

— Es bueno tenerte aquí, Esme me llamó diciendo que Emmy estaba desesperada por ver a Edward.

— Sí, estaba llorando cuando llegué y bueno Edward no estaba muy distinto, quería bajar donde Emmy.

— Gracias por estar con ellos Bella.

— No es nada, a los dos los amo, por eso siempre estoy por aquí —dije sonriendo.

— Lo sé, pero todo esto es un gran esfuerzo. Emmy no es tu hija y la cuidas como si lo fuera, y ustedes con Edward no son solo novios, ya son una pareja, no crees que estas acortando tu vida.

Las palabras de Carlisle me sorprendieron, pensé que él estaba seguro de la relación que teníamos con Edward.

— Carlisle, Edward también se preocupa de que mi vida se cortara por ser joven y hacerme responsable de Emmy, pero se lo que estoy haciendo aunque no lo creas. Estoy segura de amar a Edward y acompañarlo en el cuidado de Emmy.

— Sé que eres una buena chica Bella, y Edward tiene una gran suerte, así que espero que ustedes sigan como están.

— Gracias Carlisle.

Terminamos nuestra conversación, y Esme nos llamó a comer. Emmy era la más feliz de nosotros, tenía un plato con su comida favorita y sonreía por eso, al parecer su maña de la tarde se le había pasado.

Comimos en una conversación donde Carlisle era el que más hablaba, nos contó sobre un caso que atendió el día de hoy, él decía que muy pocas veces llegaba algo interesante que hacer al hospital, ya que al ser un pueblo pequeño, pequeñas cosas pasaban.

Llevé a Emmy a su habitación, cuando terminamos de comer; la cambié de ropa por su pijama y me senté con ella en la mecedora mientras le leía un cuento. Ella miraba las imágenes del libro divertida, pero de apoco comenzó a quedarse dormida hasta que cayó en un sueño profundo. La dejé dentro de su cuna, la cubrí con una manta y apagué la luz.

Fui hasta la habitación de Edward, él estaba leyendo, pero cuando me escuchó levantó la mirada para que nuestros ojos se encontraran.

— ¿Ya se durmió? —preguntó.

— Sí, estaba cansada.

— Quiero que sea mañana y mi padre me dé permiso para estar al lado de ella.

— Pero primero debes dormir.

— ¿Pasó por ti mañana?

— Por favor —le puse cara del gato con botas.

Edward se rio, tiró de mi mano hacia su cuerpo para besarme. Nos dimos un largo beso, hasta que me separé y dije que era hora de irme. Tenía que ir donde Charlie y darle la cena.

.

.

.

Los días habían pasado rápido, el tiempo había empeorado, cada día hacia más frío y llovía más. Con Edward pasábamos todas las tardes en su casa, así Emmy no estaba sola y no salíamos al frío.

Aunque hoy no estábamos solos con Emmy, nuestra amiga Alice nos había venido a invadir con una invitación que no queríamos aceptar.

— Vamos chicos por favor —nos rogó Alice.

— Ali —le dijo Emmy mientras le pasaba un juguete.

— Gracias princesa —Alice tomó lo que Emmy le entregaba—. Chicos por favor, será una buena fiesta, tendrán el disfraz perfecto.

— Alice no quiero —dijo Edward.

— Emmy ¿cierto que deben ir a la fiesta? —tomó a Emmy en brazos.

— Shi —dijo nuestra pequeña.

— Ven, hasta ella lo dice.

Edward me miró, pero yo solo me encogí de hombros. No sabía si ir o no, no quería disfrazarme, pero me gustaría ver a Edward disfrazado.

— Les tengo un trato —dijo Alice.

— ¿Qué cosa? —pregunté.

— Tenía pensado una salida a mitad de noviembre para ir por las cosas de navidad a Seattle, si van mañana ustedes no van.

La idea de Alice era tentadora, no quería ir de compras por que lo odiaba, así que podría aceptar ir a la fiesta, volví a mirar a Edward y al parecer él estaba pensando igual yo.

— Está bien Alice, iremos a la fiesta —dijo Edward.

— ¡Genial! —comenzó a saltar y tuve miedo por Emmy, pero ella estaba divertida aplaudiendo.

— Pero Alice no quiero algo que llamé la atención—le pedí.

— No será nada llamativo, lo prometo. Pero mejor me voy —dejó a Emmy en mis brazos—, debo ir por los disfraces. Mañana se los mando.

Le dio un beso a Emmy, tomó su cartera y desapareció.

— ¿Crees que sea buena idea ir a la fiesta? — pregunte.

— Prefiero eso a ir de compras con Alice, aparte veía tu cara, quieres ir a la fiesta.

— Puede ser —murmuré.

— Deberías haberme dicho —se acercó a mí—, me gusta complacerte en lo que más pueda.

— ¿Ah, sí?

— Sí —pasó su nariz por mi cuello.

— Te amo —dije.

— También te amo.

Edward besó mis labios, lo sujeté de su camiseta para que no se separara, pero el aire nos faltó y nos tuvimos que separar.

— Le iré a decir a Esme, sobre la fiesta, ya vengo.

Él se puso de pie y se fue hacia donde su madre. Emmy se acercó a mí con la cajita que le había regalado para que la hiciera sonar. Ella se puso feliz cuando escuchó la melodía y sonreí con ella. Amaba cuando estaba feliz y estos últimos días todos estábamos felices.

**.**

**Que les parecio el capitulo...? espero que les gustara, fue mas cortito que los otro, pero este estaba escrito cuando se me borro todo del pc y solo habia guardado la mitad del capitulo en mi memoria USB y me costo volverlo a escribir. El jueves subire capitulo como siempre y ese tendra una nota especial, asi que esten atentas. Quiero agradecer los favoritos, alertas y Por supuesto los Review... soy feliz cuando los leo y esamos a unos pocos de los 500..! :O eso es genial. El adelanto del proximo capitulo lo subire el miercoles al grupo de Facebook (Link en mi perfil) Tambien quiero agradecer los buenos deseos para mis examenes, pase todos mis ramos asi que ya comenzaron mis vacaciones..! Bueno me despido, muchas gracias por leer.**

**Danii^^**


	17. Descuido

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La Historia Es Completamente Mia y Esta Protegida, Asi Que Pregunten Si Desean Publicarla En Alguna Parte.**

**.**

**Beteado por Monz Pollen. Beta FFAD ( www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/)**

**.**

**16. Descuido.**

**Edward's POV.**

Tenía a Emmy sobre mi estómago, cuando alguien tocó el timbre, así que la tomé en mis brazos y fui a ver, para encontrar a Emmett con dos bolsas.

— Hola hermano —me saludó Emmett—. Hola pequeña.

Emmy inmediatamente estiró sus bracitos hacia él, Emmett dejó las bolsas en el suelo y la tomó en brazos.

— Hola ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Alice te mandó eso —dijo indicando las bolsas —. ¿Cómo se ha portado la princesa? ¿Has hecho enojar a papá? —le preguntó.

— Emmett no influencies a mi hija —tomé las bolsas que Emmett había dejado en el suelo—. ¿Qué es esto?

— Alice les envía sus disfraces, y no puedes reclamar, dijo ella. Hermosa Emmy, le diré a Rose que vengamos a verte.

Mi hija le puso sus manos en sus mejillas mientras le sonreía, era tan cariñosa.

— ¿Tú ya tienes disfraz? —pregunté.

— Sí, Rose y yo iremos de marineros, ella tiene un vestiditos sexy y creo que todos son así.

— ¿En serio? No creo que a Bella le guste.

— Seguro le gusta, pero ya me tengo que ir, mi chica me espera y nos debemos arreglar con tiempo.

— Bien, nos vemos en la noche.

Emmett dejó a Emmy en el suelo, ella se abrazó de mis piernas, mientras veíamos a Emmett partir en su Jeep. Tomé las bolsas, la mano de Emmy y entramos a la casa. Estaba intrigado por nuestros disfraces pero esperaría a Bella para verlos.

— ¿Mami? —me preguntó Emmy.

— Viene en camino princesa, debería estar por llegar.

Nos acomodamos en el sillón para ver una película, Emmy se acurrucó en mis brazos, y como nunca andaba muy apegada a mí.

— Hola familia —entró Bella con una caja de pizza y una sonrisa.

— ¡Mami! —Emmy se bajó de mis brazos y corrió donde ella.

Bella dejó todas sus cosas sobre la mesa y tomó a Emmy en sus brazos.

— ¿Qué le pasa? —me preguntó Bella.

— No lo sé, toda la mañana a se ha mantenido a mi lado, y preguntaba por ti.

— Creo que sabe que esta noche saldremos.

— Así parece, tendremos que dejarla durmiendo para que no cause problemas —dije.

— Me parece.

— Emmett trajo nuestros disfraces y Alice manda a decir que debemos colocarnos lo que nos mandó, no podemos reclamar.

— Espero que sea algo que me guste.

Bella me entregó a Emmy, fue a la cocina y trajo tres platos más unas gaseosas y el biberón con jugo a Emmy. Nos repartió un pedazo de pizza a cada uno, aunque a la de mi princesa era más pequeña y nos acomodamos en el sillón a ver una película mientras comíamos. Amaba nuestras tardes en familia.

— Gracias amor —le di un beso a Bella.

.

.

.

— No me pondré algo así —Bella lanzó el vestidito que Alice había elegido para ella.

— Amor es solo un vestido —lo levanté del suelo.

— Eso no es un vestido Edward, es un pedazo de tela que no pienso colocarme —dijo cruzándose de brazos.

— Amor seguro te lo colocas y no te queda tan corto.

— No me lo pondré Edward, ni lo sueñes.

Bella se sentó en la cama, con los brazos cruzados y sus labios fruncidos. La encontraba adorable de esa manera, y aún no veía el punto de su enojo. El vestido era un poco corto, pero seguro cubría lo suficiente para que nadie le viera nada.

Lo levanté para verlo y ya me imaginaba a Bella dentro de él, se vería muy, pero muy sexy, y quería que se lo pusiera.

— Amor por favor, pruébatelo —le dije.

Ella me miró, y podía ver que se debatía internamente, al parecer estaba cambiando de opinión.

— Me lo probaré Edward, pero si esa cosa me queda corta ni sueñes que iremos a la vendita fiesta.

— Bien.

Bella se puso de pie, caminó hacia mi lado, me quitó el vestido y se fue al baño, yo aproveché de sacar mi traje el cual no era nada del otro mundo, pero nunca me había puesto uno así y menos un sombrero.

Me puse los pantalones, la camisa y cuando estaba arreglando la corbata, Bella salió del baño en ese pequeño vestido. Ella tenía razón, era corto, pero se veía endemoniadamente sexy en él. Sus largas piernas hacían contraste con la tela negra y sus pechos resaltaban más de lo normal. No pude evitar que mi miembro despertara. Si ella salía así, no sé cómo aguantaría quitarle las manos de encima.

— Te dije que era corto —murmuró.

— Amor te ves muy sexy —dije y me acerqué a ella—, no sabes lo que estás provocando en mí.

— Pero Edward se me verá todo —dijo mirando su cuerpo.

— No se te verá nada por que cubre lo justo, y te aseguro que serás la mejor con ese vestido.

— ¿Estás seguro? —me miró con sus tiernos ojitos.

— Muy seguro, así que arréglate, iré a hacer dormir a Emmy en su cuna para irnos, a mí solo me falta la chaqueta y el sombrero.

— Bien.

Bella comenzó a buscar sus cosas y me fui a la habitación de Emmy. Ella estaba jugando, la tomé en mis brazos, le puse su pijama, comencé a mecerla hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida. La acomodé en su cunita, besé su frente y volví a mi habitación.

Mi novia se encontraba de espaldas a mí, podía ver sus curvas en todo su esplendor con ese vestido, era corto, pero me aseguraría de que nadie viera nada. Se había puesto unos zapatos de taco alto color negro con una franja blanca. Su cabello estaba suelto en ondas y algo tenía en su muslo izquierdo.

— Amor ¿esta lista? — preguntó.

— Sí, estoy lista.

Ella se giró y se veía aún más sexy, tenía puesto solo el cuello de una camisa, con una pequeña corbata y un liguero en su muslo, que solo querían sacar mis dientes, tenía las muñequeras de la camisa y un sombrero parecido al mío.

— ¿Cómo me veo? —preguntó.

— Apetecible —dije sin pensar.

— Edward —se sonrojó.

— Es mejor que vayamos —fui por la chaqueta—, los chicos deben estar esperándonos.

Bella se puso una chaqueta, hacia un poco de frío y su traje no cubría mucho, aparte Esme se sorprendería al verla de esa manera.

— Mamá, ya nos vamos —dije cuando llegamos abajo.

— Se ven muy bien —nos miró mi madre—, son toda una pareja gánster. Alice sí que sabe elegir trajes.

— Gracias Esme —dijo Bella.

— Bueno váyanse, y pásenlo bien.

Nos despedimos de mi madre, nos subimos al auto. El camino al instituto se nos hizo corto, y cuando llegamos vimos a nuestros amigos esperando por nosotros en la entrada del gimnasio.

Dejé el auto estacionado, ayude a Bella a bajar y tomados de las manos caminamos hacia donde ellos se encontraban.

— Vaya Bella te ves caliente — dijo Emmett.

— Cuidado hermano, recuerda que es mi chica — dije tomando a Bella de la cintura.

— Sabía que era el traje para ti —salto Alice feliz.

— Es muy corto —Bella tiró de la tela.

— Vamos amiga está bien, todos son cortos —se indicó Rose.

Alice y Jasper iban de piratas, el vestido de Alice era rojo y corto con unas medias de red. Jasper se parecía a Jack Sparrow pero sin su peinado especial. Hasta el parche en el ojo tenía.

Rose y Emmett iban de piratas, Rose mostraba sus curvas con un vestiditos azul, medias blancas y zapatos altos. Mientras que el traje de Emmett era azul muy común de marinero pero sus músculos los hacia ver distintos.

— Vamos dentro, es hora de la fiesta —dijo Alice.

Las chicas pasaron a dejar sus chaquetas, y caminamos hacia donde se encontraba la gente. El lugar estaba decorado con telas de araña, fantasmas, zombies, monstruos, y miles de cosas más. Aparte de que estaba más oscuro de lo esperado.

— Quiero bailar, vamos chicas.

Rose se llevó a Alice y Bella al centro de la pista. Comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música de una manera muy sensual la una contra la otra. Todos los hombres del lugar miraban a nuestras chicas con esos pequeños vestidos y mi miembro fue el primero en despertar. Bella se veía demasiado sexy.

— Las chicas nos mataran —murmuró Emmett.

— Nunca había visto a Alice de esa manera, ni en mis mejores sueños —Jasper se movía inquieto.

— Creo que no podré tener mis manos lejos de Bella mucho tiempo —apreté mis puños.

— Ni yo de Rose —concordó Emmett.

— Ni yo de Alice, creo que iré por ella —Jasper movió hacia las chicas.

Todos fuimos hacia las chicas, cada uno tomó a su pareja. Puse mis manos en las caderas de Bella y la pegué a mi cuerpo.

— No sabes lo sexy y apetecible que te ves con ese vestido —le dije al oído.

— ¿De verdad? —me miró.

— Sí, mucho.

— Tú tampoco te ves mal, me gusta ese traje a rayas.

— Entonces estamos complacidos.

— Muy complacidos.

Bella juntó sus labios con los míos, en un beso completamente hambriento. Mis manos se movían por los costados de su cuerpo, mientras que las suyas me sujetaban más fuerte del pelo, para que no me separara de sus labios.

Nos comenzamos a mover al ritmo de la música, nuestros cuerpo se rozaban, de nuestros labios salían gemidos o gruñidos, que nos prendían más y más. Mis manos no estaban quietas y las de Bella tampoco, queríamos tocarnos íntimamente.

— Te deseo Edward —Bella atacó mis labios y de apoco comencé a caminar con ella.

Terminamos apoyados en una pared. Ella tenía su espalda contra la pared mientras mi cuerpo se amoldaba al de ella, haciendo que nos tocáramos lo más que pudiéramos.

Bella como nunca movía sus caderas de un lado a otro, para que nuestros cuerpos de encontraran, haciendo que mi miembro se colocara más y más duro.

Tenía mis manos apoyadas en la pared, mientras Bella se movía contra mi cuerpo, y bajaba recorriendo para volver a subir.

— Me estás matando —dije.

— Quiero que pierdas el control —susurró en mi oído.

— Estás muy cerca de que pase.

Se giró en mis brazos que aún seguían apoyados en la pared, y ella movió su trasero contra mi miembro. Fue cuando perdí el control, la tomé de la cintura pegando su cuerpo contra el mío, y comencé a caminar con ella.

— ¿Do… dónde vamos? —preguntó entrecortado.

— A alguna parte donde pueda hacerte mía —rugí en su oído.

Ella se estremeció ante mis palabras pero se dejó guiar, cuando vi el armario de los implementos deportivos, abrí la puerta, metí a Bella dentro y cerré con pestillo.

— Edward esto no está bien —dijo Bella.

— Nadie se dará cuenta, y sabes que quieres.

— Sí quiero, pero ¿aquí? —miró a su alrededor.

No dejé que siguiera con sus preguntas y la besé, mientras mis manos subían su vestido. Ella llevó sus manos a mi pantalón y los desabrochó para bajarlo.

— Tenemos que hacer esto rápido —dijo.

— Me parece.

Los dos nos sacamos la ropa interior, me puse un preservativo y tomé a Bella de los muslos haciendo que enrollara sus piernas en mi cadera. La apoyé contra la pared, para comenzar a besar su cuello, mientras mi miembro rozaba su centro.

— Ed… Edward —gimió Bella—, ya entra en mi —dijo con la cabeza hacia atrás.

— ¿Me quieres? —le pregunté.

— Más que nunca —gimió.

— Tus deseos son órdenes.

Entré de una sola estocada en el cuerpo de Bella. Mis labios besaban su cuello y seguro les dejaba una marca, pero en ese momento no me importaba.

Bella gemía cada vez más alto, y por más que intentaba acallar sus gritos con mis labios, igual se escuchaban. Las manos de Bella tiraban de mi cabello o se enterraban en mi espalda, todo era tan intenso que no sabía cuánto podría aguantar. Mis movimientos eran rápidos y Bella se sentía muy apretada.

— ¡Oh Edward! —gimió—, estoy cerca.

— Yo también —dije en su oído—. Vente conmigo Bella.

Cuando le dije eso, Bella explotó en su orgasmo, para yo hacer lo mismo, sintiendo como llenaba el cuerpo de Bella. Todo fue tan intenso que me tuve que girar a la pared para poder resbalarme al suelo y sentarme.

Bella tenía su cabeza escondida en mi cuello mientras regulaba su respiración. Yo trataba de hacer lo mismo mientras recorría su espalda con mis manos.

Esta había sido la mejor experiencia que había tenido, todo había sido muy intenso y más sabiendo que había gente fuera.

— Te amo Edward —me besó Bella.

— También te amo.

— Esto fue intenso —me miró.

— Ni que lo digas —volví a besarla.

— Será mejor que volvamos con nuestros amigos —se puso de pie Bella—, nos deben de estar esperando.

Nos pusimos de pie, nos arreglamos nuestras ropas, y tomados de la mano salimos de ese armario. Varias personas nos quedaron mirando, pero nosotros solo sonreímos y caminos hacia donde estaban nuestros amigos, quienes sabían lo que andábamos haciendo y por supuesto nos molestaron.

No me arrepentía de nada, así que acepté sus burlas, solo Bella término un poco sonrojada.

.

.

.

Había pasado un mes desde esa fiesta y se venía otra.

Mi padre como director del hospital había decidió hacer una fiesta por la navidad y fin de año. Mi madre estaba encargada de organizar todo y tenía a las chicas como ayudantes, mejor dicho tenía a Alice y a Rose como sus ayudantes, mientras que Bella era arrastrada a todas partes por ellas. Como nunca habíamos pasado separados.

Nos veíamos en las noches que ella se quedaba en mi casa, aunque llegaba solo a dormir diciendo que estaba muy cansada, mientras que los otros días ella se iba directo a su casa, y no nos veíamos. Emmy y yo la extrañábamos.

— Mamá regrésame a mi novia —dije entrando en la cocina.

Había hecho dormir a Emmy y hablé unos minutos con Bella, pero estaba cansada y se iba a dormir.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —me preguntó sin entender.

— La veo muy poco, hoy solo hablé dos minutos con ella porque estaba cansada.

— Hijo, son Alice y Rosalie quien la llevan, yo no tengo nada que ver.

— Entonces que haga algo que no la canse tanto, quiero pasar tiempo con ella y Emmy también la extraña.

— Hijo eres tan tierno —mi madre sonrió y yo me puso rojo.

— Mamá no molestes.

Saqué una manzana y me fui hacia donde estaba mi piano, levanté la tapa, le di una mordida a la manzana y comencé a tocar. Primero toqué temas ya conocidos, mientras relajaba mi cuerpo, para luego tocar los temas que yo había creado. La canción de mi madre, la de Emmy y por último la de Bella.

Habían pasado ya tanto tiempo de ese día en que apareció en la puerta de mi casa y supo la verdad. Nunca pensé que alguien descubriría a Emmy, y menos la chica nueva, siempre pensé que me iría a la universidad con mi hija, y ahí comenzaría una vida nueva, donde no me preocuparía el que todo el mundo la viera, aunque ahora tampoco me importaba tanto. Si no salíamos, era por el frío y lo delicada que era mi hija.

Con Bella habíamos postulado a las mismas universidades y esperábamos quedar en algunas juntos, ya que no nos queríamos separar, solo de pensarlo se me apretaba el corazón. Bella es mi apoyo, y yo soy el de ella, aparte no solo estaba nuestra relación en juego, también estaba mi hija, la cual no soportaría estar separa de ella. Como sea debíamos estar juntos en la universidad, ya me imaginaba comprando una casa o departamento para los tres, estudiar nuestras carreras, titularnos y luego casarnos para comenzar a formar nuestra familia, tener hijos con Bella era un sueño, así también le dábamos hermanitos a Emmy, esa idea me hizo sonreír, ya me visualizaba con Bella en el futuro.

Terminé de tocar, como también de comer mi manzana, cerré la tapa del piano, y me fui a mi habitación, esperaba mañana poder ver a mi novia.

.

.

.

— Mi amor ya viene mamá —le dije a mi hija.

Bella me había mandado un mensaje que decía que se vendría con Esme a verme y que pasaría la noche aquí, estaba feliz por eso, tiempo juntos era lo que necesitábamos.

Escuchamos las llaves en la puerta, y antes de que me pudiera mover, Emmy ya iba hacia la puerta.

— ¡Mami! —gritó cuando la vio.

— Hola bebé —Bella la tomó en sus brazos.

— A mí nadie me extraña —dijo mi madre.

— Hola mamá —besé su mejilla.

— Hola hijo.

Le dio un beso a Emmy, y luego se fue hacia su habitación. Me acerqué a Bella, la tomé de la cintura y la atraje a mí.

— Te extrañé —dije besando su mejilla.

— También te extrañé.

Nos acomodamos en el sillón, Bella apoyada en mi cuerpo, y Emmy en sus brazos. Conversamos un rato de todo, y Bella me decía como iba todo.

— Será un gran fiesta, el lugar es enorme, y está quedando hermoso.

— Qué bueno, aunque no me gusta que estés ocupada.

— Me gusta ayudar, ya me acostumbre a ir todas las tardes, aparte necesitan de mi ayuda.

— Pero quiero tenerte conmigo todos los días —escondí mi rostro en su cuello.

— Nos vemos en el instituto, y casi todas la tardes, te estás haciendo un dependiente —se rio de mí.

— No te rías.

Mi protesta la hizo reír aún más, y al final terminé riéndome con ella. Emmy también comenzó a reírse, hasta que mi madre nos llamó para cenar.

Comimos todos en una conversación que mi madre y Bella llevaron, ya que me explicaban la temática de la fiesta y como estaba quedando el lugar. Mi madre decía muchos más detalles de lo que Bella me había contado.

— Será una noche espectacular —dijo mi madre.

— ¿Cuándo es? —pregunté.

— El próximo fin de semana, así la gente no tiene problemas con las fechas festivas y pueden ir, aparte ustedes comienzan su semana de vacaciones.

— Me parece —dije.

Terminamos de cenar, y mi padre llegó, con el frío tenía más urgencias de las normales y estaba llegando tarde a casa.

— Yo te ayudo a recoger —le dijo Bella a Esme—, así preparas la cena de Carlisle.

— Gracias Bella.

Tomé a Emmy en mis brazos para llevarla a dormir, cuando vi como Bella se iba hacia un costado y se afirmaba de la mesa.

— Bella ¿Qué pasa? —me acerqué a ella.

— Es solo un mareo —dijo.

— Bella ¿estás bien? —preguntó mi padre.

— Sí, no es nada, ya se me pasó —se enderezó.

— Bella me estás preocupando, hoy te mareaste dos veces, y ayer también —dijo mi madre.

— No es nada —volvió a decir Bella.

— Creo que lo mejor sería que te examinara —dijo mi padre—, puede ser que tengas alguna defensa baja.

— Estoy bien, solo necesito descansar —Bella tomó unos platos y los llevó al lava vajillas—. Ve a hacer dormir a Emmy, tiene sueño —me dijo—, estaré bien.

— Ok — murmuré.

Cambié a Emmy por su pijama, la acuné en mis brazos hasta que se quedó dormida, para dejarla dentro de su cuna, tomé el monitor y me fui a mi habitación donde Bella me esperaba, estaba sobre la cama, con los ojos cerrados y sus dedos entrelazados sobre su vientre.

— ¿Estás cansada? —le pregunté.

— Un poco —abrió los ojos—, pero quiero pasar tiempo contigo.

— Eso me gusta —sonreí—. ¿Te parecer ver una película?

— Sí, esa idea me gusta, me iré a colocar mi pijama.

Ella se puso de pie, y antes de que pudiera dar un paso se tambaleó y alcancé a sujetarla antes de que cayera.

— Bella ¿Qué te sucede amor?

— Todo se movió muy rápido —dijo.

— Creo que mi padre debe revisarte.

— Solo estoy cansada Edward, no lo molestes, él también debe estar cansado, ahora me siento mejor.

Se separó de mis brazos y caminó hasta el baño llevando su pijama con ella, no me gustaba para nada que se sintiera de esa manera.

Cuando los dos estuvimos en pijama, nos acomodamos en mi cama, Bella puso su cabeza en mi pecho mientras mis brazos la rodeaban.

Vimos la película y nos dimos muchos besos, pero al final el cansancio le ganó a Bella y se quedó dormida, por lo cual apagué la luz y me acurruqué a su lado.

Sentí como Bella se levantó corriendo de la cama, para ir al baño, me levanté detrás de ella porque esto no era normal, y cuando llegué al baño encontré a Bella inclinada sobre el váter vomitando. Sujeté su cabello y masajeé su espalda para que se calamara.

— ¿Estás bien? —le pregunté cuando termino.

— Eso creo.

Se quedó sentada en el suelo, mientras limpiaba su boca con una toalla que le había pasado, llené un vaso con agua que ella bebió. Me arrodillé en frente de ella para ver su rostro.

— ¿Qué te está pasando? —le pregunté.

— Algo me cayó mal —dijo cerrando sus ojos—, sentía algo en mi estómago y ya no pude aguantar la comida.

— Es mejor que vayamos a descansar.

Bella se lavó sus dientes, y nos fuimos a la cama, se volvió a acurrucar en mi cuerpo, y se quedó dormida. Yo estaba preocupado, no eran normales los mareos y menos los vómitos.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos de haberme quedado dormido, cuando Bella se volvió a levantar y termino en el baño, vomitando de nuevo.

— Bella me estás preocupando, llamaré a Carlisle —dije.

— No es necesario —dijo Bella, quien tiritaba por los vómitos y estaba cada vez más pálida.

La tomé en brazos cuando intento colocarse de pie pero no pudo. La dejé sobre la cama y fui por mi padre. Cuando me escucharon entrar en la habitación, los dos se levantaron y me acompañaron a la habitación.

— ¿Qué sientes Bella? —le preguntó mi padre.

— Estoy cansada, tengo mucho sueño y de la nada vienen las náuseas —dijo Bella.

— Recuerda que también te has mareado —dijo mi madre.

— Eso también, me he mareado muy seguido.

— Podría ser que tengas una bacteria estomacal lo que te tiene así —dijo mi padre.

— ¿Qué hay que hacer? —pregunté.

— Lo mejor sería llevarla al hospital para una prueba, como también darle algo para el estómago.

— Tengo una de esas pastillas —dijo Bella—, Edward me pasas mi bolso.

Le entregué el bolso a Bella, ella comenzó a buscar la medicina, pero de repente se detuvo y quedo mirando dentro de él.

— ¡Oh Dios! —murmuró.

— ¿Qué pasa amor?

— Esto es imposible —dijo.

— ¿Qué sucede Bella? —le preguntó mi padre.

Bella nos miró a todos, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

— Amor ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté ya preocupado.

Ella sacó algo de dentro de su bolso y me lo entregó. Era una caja de pastillas anticonceptivas nueva y luego una caja de tampones.

— ¡Oh Dios! —dijo mi madre.

— Bella ¿Qué…? —no pude terminar la pregunta.

— Entre tanta cosa no me había dado cuenta, pero se terminaron mis pastillas y me debió llegar mi periodo, pero hasta ahora aún no me llega —susurró.

— ¿Qué… que quieres decir? —pregunté.

— Tengo un retraso Edward, un retraso de un mes.

Todo se quedó en silencio, mis padres no decían nada, Bella me miraba con miedo y yo… yo no sabía que hacer o decir.

— Bella no te asustes —dijo mi padre de repente—, puede ser que sea un problema hormonal, no necesariamente un embarazo.

— Bella tiene los síntomas —murmuré—, mareos, vómitos, cansancio y mucho sueño.

— Sí los tiene Edward, pero se debe hacer un examen para saber si está o no embarazada—me tranquilizaba mi padre.

— ¿Qué rayos he hecho? —me pregunté— ¿Cómo no nos cuidamos?

— Siempre lo hacemos Edward —Bella comenzó a llorar—, yo tomó la píldora y aparte ocupamos preservativo, no sé cómo pudo pasar.

— Chicos no quiero que se angustien, mañana iremos al hospital, te harás un examen y sabremos si estás o no embarazada, pero deben estar tranquilos —trató de calmarnos mi padre.

Nosotros asentimos en silencio, mi padre dijo algo de que no recetari a Bella hasta saber que tenía con un examen, así que nos pidió descansar para ir a primera hora en la mañana al hospital. Mis padres no dejaron solos, y mecánicamente me acosté juntó a Bella.

Ella estaba sobre la cama, la sentía tiritar y estaba seguro de que lloraba, pero no sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Había pensado en tener hijos con Bella, pero no ahora, mi bebé era pequeña, no podría con algo así de nuevo.

— Ed… Edward —susurró Bella.

— Tranquila amor — la abracé y besé su frente.

— No… no quise… que esto pasara —dijo entre sollozos.

— Fue culpa de los dos amor, los dos pasamos por alto los síntomas.

— Si me hubiera dado cuenta antes —me miró.

— Eso no cambiaría nada, fue un descuido y debemos afrontarlo.

— ¡Oh amor! —Bella escondió su rostro en mi pecho.

— Tranquila, tranquila.

— ¿Qué dirá mi papá o mi madre? Ella aún no sabe de Emmy —Bella dijo con miedo.

— Ya amor tranquila —la abracé más—, todo estará bien, primero veamos que dicen los exámenes y luego pensaremos en lo que haremos, ahora trata de calmarte.

Ella asintió y se acurrucó en mi cuerpo, besé su cabello y tarareé su canción hasta que se quedó dormida.

Yo traté de conciliar el sueño, pero no podía, toda mi mente era una pelea constante sobre lo que debía hacer o como debía actuar de ahora en adelante. Tenía miedo, me costó aceptar a Emmy y no sabía cómo reaccionaría con otro hijo, menos si podría con todo esto.

Escondí mi cara en el cuello de Bella y traté de relajarme. Mañana sabríamos si volvería a ser padre o no.

**Que les parecio...? Cuales son sus apuestas...? Embarazada o No...? Muchas niñas especulaban en el grupo y pueden andar cerca como no... Tengo que decir que en este capitulo se supone que venia la idea central que tenia desde que comence a escribir, pero luego salio esta idea y todo se retraso, asi que aun quedan capitulos :D Quiero agradecer, alertar, favoritos y por supuestos REVIEWS... me hace feliz leer sus comentarios, sus suposiciones y si les agrada o no la historia :D Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de escribir :D **

**AHORA LA NOTA IMPORTANTE: **

**El proximo jueves me voy de vacaciones donde mi abuela, la gente que me sigue desde hace tiempo en mis historias y le a tocado una de mis vacaciones, sabe que cuando me voy donde mi abuela no tengo internet u.u lo cual es malo, ya que la historia esta de lo mejor y tendre que parar de subir por las festividades, ya que pasare navidad y año nuevo sin internet, pero espero aparecer despues de año nuevo y seguir publicando :D Pero el PROXIMO MIERCOLES subire el capitulo del jueves... y si puedo subir otro lo subo, pero no prometo nada. Espero que comprendan y no me maten. **

**Bueno ahora me despido, gracias por leer :D **

**Saludos  
Danii^^**


	18. Momento de Verdades

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La Historia Es Completamente Mia y Esta Protegida, Asi Que Pregunten Si Desean Publicarla En Alguna Parte.**

**.**

**Beteado por Monz Pollen. Beta FFAD ( www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/)**

**.**

**Capitulo dedicado a Daniela y Claudia... por leer siempre me fic y matarme por dejarlo a medias xD Las quiero 3**

**.**

**17. Momento de Verdades.**

**Bella's POV.**

Íbamos en el auto de Edward detrás de su padre hacia el hospital. Tenía la mano de Edward entrelazada con la mía, porque ambos necesitábamos apoyo, y éramos los únicos que podíamos darnos eso.

Esta mañana el desayuno fue en silencio. Esme preparó comida para todos, pero nadie decía nada, Emmy era la única que hablaba, pero el ambiente seguía muerto. Edward y yo solo nos mirábamos, mientras que Carlisle y Esme susurraban.

— Todo estará bien amor —me dijo Edward.

— Tengo miedo —murmuré—, no sé qué haré si estoy embarazada.

— Estaremos juntos —besó mi mano.

— Te amo —dije.

— También te amo.

A los poco minutos llegamos al hospital. Edward se bajó y abrió la puerta para ayudarme. Entramos en el edificio con un temor que era palpable. Carlisle nos llevó hasta una oficina que supuse que era la suya, ya que era grande y tenía un gran escritorio lleno de papeles.

— Chicos iré por la enfermera, me esperan aquí.

— Claro —le dijo Edward.

Carlisle salió de la habitación. Me senté en el sillón que la tenía y Edward se sentó a mi lado. Me acurruqué en su pecho mientras esperábamos.

Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar hoy, si los exámenes daban positivos todo cambiaria; desde nuestra relación, que es perfecta; hasta nuestra vida y no sabía si podría con ello. Tenía miedo de la reacción de Edward, él ya era padre y no necesitaba de otro hijo, por ahora, me sentía tan culpable por hacerlo pasar por esto, él no tenía que sufrir así.

Enterré más mi rostro en su pecho, cuando la puerta se abrió y entró con una enfermera.

— Kelly quiero dos muestras de sangre de Isabella sean examinadas y los resultados me lleguen lo más rápido posible.

— Sí doctor Cullen.

Kelly llegó a mi lado, nos saludó y me pidió subir la manga de mi camiseta. Ella sacó la aguja y cuando la vi me dio miedo, odiaba las agujas.

— Tranquila amor, solo será un pinchazo —me susurró Edward al oído.

La enfermera desinfecto mi brazo, me sujeto con un elástico y me pido poner la mano en puño. Sostuve la mano de Edward con la que no me sacarían sangre y escondí mi rostro en su brazo, no quería ver eso.

Sentí el pinchazo, como la chica sacaba mi sangre y luego se alejó.

— Amor ya pasó —dijo Edward.

Me separé de él y me estaba sonriendo, llevó sus dedos a mi boca y sacó mi labio de entre mis dientes.

— Te harás daño —me dijo.

— Ahora llevo esto doctor —dijo la enfermera.

Ella salió y miramos a Carlisle quien estaba revisando unos papeles.

— Tengo que ir con mis pacientes, ustedes pueden quedarse aquí, teniendo los exámenes, los veremos.

— Ok —dijimos con Edward.

Carlisle salió de la oficina, me acomodé más en el sillón sin saber muy bien que hacer. La espera sería horrible.

Edward se había movido de un lado a otro mientras esperábamos. Ya me tenía mareada, sentía que en cualquier momento vomitaría.

— Edward te puedes sentar —dije cerrando los ojos—, me estás mareando.

— Lo siento amor —se sentó a mi lado—, estoy nervioso.

— Yo también —susurré.

Pasó sus brazos por mis hombros y me apegó a su cuerpo, me acurruqué en él y me relajé con su respiración.

— Nunca pensé que esto sería así —dijo—, no pasé por esto con Emmy y siempre me pregunté cómo sería esperar a saber si sería padre, y no se acerca a como lo imaginé.

— Siento que estés pasando por esto —dije.

— Bella esto no es solo tu culpa, es responsabilidad de los dos.

— Pero ya eres padre —me separé de él—, tienes solo dieciocho años. Sería duro volver a tener un hijo para ti.

— Sería duro, pero estamos juntos en esto amor, y aunque nos cueste todo, podremos con ello. Creo en nuestro amor y creo en nosotros, tú también deberías hacerlo.

— Creo en nosotros amor, pero esto no debía pasar ahora.

Rodeé el cuello de Edward con mis brazos y volví a llorar. No sabía cómo actuar ante todo esto, y menos como estar tranquila, tenía miedo, y solo quería saber que pasaba conmigo.

Carlisle entró en la oficina, y tenía unos papeles en la mano. Edward y yo nos pusimos nerviosos solo al verlo, y Carlisle no mostraba nada en su rostro.

— Chicos se sientan aquí —nos indicó las sillas delante de su escritorio.

— ¿Qué dicen los exámenes? —preguntó Edward.

— Aún no los leo, quería hacerlo frente a ustedes.

Nos acomodamos en las sillas, Carlisle desdobló las hojas y comenzó a leer. Yo tiritaba de los nervios, Edward me sujetó la mano y me dio un apretón.

— ¿Qué dicen? —preguntó Edward.

Carlisle dejó de mirar los papeles, pasó sus ojos por nuestras caras y sonrió.

— Bella no estás embarazada.

Solté todo el aire de mi cuerpo, sintiendo que un gran peso se iba de mí. No estaba embarazada, no sería madre y no tendríamos que afrontarnos a todo eso.

— Eso es bueno amor —me abrazó Edward.

— ¡Oh Dios! —dije sollozando.

— Tranquila, tranquila —me meció Edward—, ya todo está bien —susurró.

Carlisle nos dio un tiempo para relajarnos por toda la tensión que teníamos. Quería ser madre, pero a su tiempo, y saber que no lo estaba me hizo sentir muy bien.

— Bueno… entonces ¿Qué tiene Bella? —le preguntó Edward a Carlisle cuando nos separamos.

— Como dije ayer tiene una bacteria estomacal, por eso los vómitos.

— Pero ¿Mi periodo? —pregunté.

— Eso se debe a un problema hormonal. Las pastillas anticonceptivas que te dio el médico, fueron antes de que ustedes comenzaran a tener relaciones y ya no producen el mismo efecto y por eso el retraso, tu cuerpo está cambiando —me dijo Carlisle—. Deben darte nuevas pastillas, así que hablé con tu médico y dijo que te vería dentro de una hora.

— Ok —murmuré.

— Para la bacteria te daré unas pastillas que debes tomar cada ocho horas, mas comidas ligeras, por unos cuatro días. La idea es eliminarla.

Carlisle hizo la receta, nos despedimos de él y fuimos donde el ginecólogo. Todo el camino fuimos abrazados y susurrándonos cosas de cariño.

— Tendremos nuestros hijos en el momento correcto —me dijo Edward.

— Claro, pero será planeado y no por un susto.

Él besó mis labios y llegamos a la sección, tuvimos que esperar por un tiempo, pero aprovechamos de decirnos cuanto nos amábamos, y mil cosas más, estábamos muy felices.

Nos llamaron y el médico de siempre nos atendió. Él me explicó que lo que me había pasado era por un problema hormonal que estaba ocasionado mis pastillas. Me dio unas nuevas, como también un tratamiento para regular mi periodo. Nos dijo que por dos semanas era mejor abstenernos de tener relaciones, lo cual nos hizo sonrojar un poco, pero al final todo salió bien y nos pudimos regresar a casa.

En el camino íbamos conversando de trivialidades, pero por sobre todo de nuestro futuro, queríamos una familia, pero con tiempo y planeada, por eso ahora solo debíamos quedar en la misma universidad y todo saldría como lo planeado.

Al llegar a casa una sonriente Emmy nos recibió, se fue a los brazos de Edward mientras besaba su cara. Esme nos preguntó sobre los exámenes y le contamos, lo cual también el dejó tranquilo, aún no quería volver a ser abuela.

— Hijo tienes correo —le entregó Esme un sobre.

— ¿Qué es? —preguntó.

— No lo sé, solo lo vinieron a dejar y tiene tu nombre.

Edward me pasó a Emmy, abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer las hojas. Su rostro pasó de la paz a la furia en segundos y me estaba asustando.

— Amor ¿Qué es? —pregunté.

— Nos demandó —dijo—. Heidi nos demandó, quiere la mitad de la custodia de Emmy.

Sus palabras me hicieron temblar. Esa mujer pelearía por Emmy, y ya había tirado la primera bala. Esto no me gustaba.

.

.

.

Edward había pasado todos estos últimos días encerrado tocando el piano. Después de que Carlisle leyera la demanda y se la comunicara a sus abogados, Edward se encerró a tocar día y noche. Solo salía para asistir a clases y dormir, ni siquiera pasaba tiempo con Emmy o conmigo, lo cual me tenía preocupada, él nunca dejaría a su hija de lado.

Esta noche tendríamos la cena en el hospital, Alice y Rose vinieron a vestirse conmigo a la casa de Edward, aunque este último no quería asistir al evento.

— ¿Cómo esta Edward? —me preguntó Rose cuando arreglaba mi cabello.

— No lo sé, no sale de esa habitación, y me preocupa.

— Hay que darle tiempo, tiene miedo —me dijo Alice.

— Sí, pero dos semanas es mucho, Emmy lo extraña, con suerte la ve media hora al día.

— Espero que hoy se pueda distraer un poco y así volver a como estaba antes —me dijo Rose cuando terminó.

Me había puesto un vestido negro largo, que estaba hecho en dos capas, una de tela negra y encima un tul que le daba el volumen, mientras que en el pecho era un corsé de encaje. Alice tenía puesto un vestido verde agua, mientras que Rose uno rojo, los dos largos.

— Chicas ¿Están listas? —entró Esme.

— Sí, estamos listas —dijimos las tres.

— Bien, los chicos están abajo esperando, y tu padre ya llegó Bella.

— Ok.

Cayó la chaqueta para salir al frio, ya que con las bajas de temperatura por las fechas, era mejor ir bien abrigada. Las tres salimos de la habitación y bajamos.

Encontramos a los chicos conversando, hasta que nos vieron y cada uno se acercó a su novia, en mi caso me tuve que acercar a mi novio.

— ¿Cómo estás? —le pregunté sentándome a su lado.

— Bella —dijo sorprendido—, no te escuche.

— Me di cuenta —le sonreí.

— Estás hermosa.

— Gracias.

Carlisle y mi padre aparecieron desde el despacho. Charlie traía a Emmy en sus brazos. Él se había ofrecido a cuidar a Emmy por esta noche, ya que estaba de vacaciones y Emmy no podía ir a la fiesta.

— Estamos listos —dijo Carlisle.

Fui donde mi padre, abrigué bien a Emmy ya que se iría con papá a nuestra casa. Le di un beso en la mejilla y luego uno a Charlie.

Edward también se despidió de su hija y de mi padre.

— Nos vemos papá —le dije cuando partió en el auto.

Nos montamos en nuestros autos y partimos a la fiesta. Edward como siempre iba metido en sus pensamientos, y me sentía tan lejos de él, que llegaba a tener frío.

— Edward ¿Cuántos días más estarás así? —le pregunté.

— Así ¿Cómo? —me miró.

— Alejado de todo, no has pasado tiempo con tu hija y pasas con tu piano. Amor todo saldrá bien, Carlisle lo dijo.

Edward se quedó mirando la carretera concentrado en manejar, hasta que habló:

— Tengo miedo Bella, eso es lo que pasa, no sé cómo actuar cuando tengo miedo.

— Edward todo estamos contigo en esto, no debes encerrarte solo, te extraño, Emmy te extraña.

Edward comenzó a detener el auto, y se estacionó a la orilla de la carretera. Soltó su cinturón, yo solté el mío y lo abracé.

— No quiero que me la quitén Bella, no lo soportaría —dijo sollozando.

— Eso no pasara amor, Emmy se quedará contigo, tienes toda las de ganar.

Dejé a Edward acurrucarse contra mi cuerpo, sintiendo pequeñas lágrimas de él. Sabía que tenía miedo, pero nunca pensé cuanto miedo podía tener. Estuvimos un par de minutos abrazados, hasta que le dije que debíamos llegar a la fiesta. Él secó sus mejillas, que tenían algunas lágrimas y me dio un dulce beso.

— Gracias por estar siempre conmigo Bella.

Al llegar al lugar Carlisle nos estaba esperando preocupado, le dije que habíamos tenido que detenernos porque Edward no se sentía bien y lo aceptó.

Entramos al lugar y pudimos apreciar que había muchas personas, al parecer los médicos del hospital habían venido con toda su familia. Llegamos donde estaban nuestro amigos y bebimos algo mientras esperábamos pasar a las mesas.

— Esto les quedó espectacular —nos dijo Jasper.

— Es que nosotras lo arreglamos —Alice sonreía feliz.

— Así veo —murmuró Emmett.

Al entrar al salón donde estaban las mesas toda la gente se llevó una sorpresa al ver a decoración. Todo estaba adornado en rojo y verde por las fechas, y había muchas flores y luces.

— Esto quedó muy bien —me dijo Edward al oído—, ahora entiendo porque pasé tanto tiempo sin ti.

— Necesitamos de mucho esfuerzo —dije.

Llegamos a la mesa que ocuparíamos nosotros seis. Carlisle y Esme estaban en una mesa más adelante junto con los otros doctores importantes.

Antes de comenzar a comer, Carlisle dijo unas palabras a los empleados del hospital, fue muy emotivo y ahora sabía porque era el directo, sabía cómo tratar a su gente.

Una banda de Jazz comenzó a tocar mientras todos comenzábamos a comer. Emmett nos tenía entretenidos con una historia, haciendo que todos riéramos, y Rose se tapaba la cara por las burradas de su novio. Miré a Edward y él tenía la mirada perdida como siempre. Sujeté su mano y se la apreté, él me devolvió el apretón y me sonrió.

— Trata de disfrutar un poco —le dije al oído.

— Eso intento —me respondió.

Al terminar de comer todos fuimos al salón donde la banda había ido y comenzó a tocar algo de música bailable. Los chicos fueron a bailar y llevé a la rastras a Edward, no quería que se siguiera hundiendo.

— Baila conmigo Edward —le dije al oído—, te quiero de regreso.

Él pasó sus manos por mis caderas, yo llevé las mías a su cuello y comenzamos a movernos lentamente, de apoco Edward tomó el ritmo y al final él estaba disfrutando, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras girábamos y le daba dulces besos.

— Te amo —dije.

— También te amo Bella, nunca lo dudes.

Nos besamos tiernamente, cuando la música cambió a algo un poco más movido. Escuchamos a Emmett agradecer la música, y todos comenzamos a movernos, pero de repente la sonrisa de Edward se borró y pasó a una de enojo, para luego pasar por mi lado y dirigirse a alguna parte.

Me giré y pude ver a la mujer junto a un hombre conversando animadamente, y Edward no iba con las mejores intenciones.

— Emmett, detén a Edward —dije.

Mi amigo miró a mi novio y fue hacia a él, pero la mujer se dio y le dio una sonrisa.

— Hola Edward —lo saludó.

Todos llegamos junto a Edward, incluyendo Carlisle y Esme.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó Edward.

— Vine con mi novio, el doctor Reed —nos indicó al hombre a su lado.

— Doctor Reed no sabía que salía con ella —le dijo Carlisle.

— Es algo de hace poco —sonrió el hombre.

— Quiero que se vaya —le dijo Edward a Carlisle.

— Hijo no puedo hacer eso.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —nos preguntó el doctor.

— Nada amigo —le dijo Carlisle—. Hijo ¿Por qué no vas con los chicos afuera?

— Emmett saca a Edward —le dije.

Emmett tiró de Edward, quien se resistió un poco a salir, pero después dejó que lo llevaran. Carlisle y Esme se quedaron con la pareja mientras nosotros salíamos.

El aire estaba frio, y nos golpeó al salir. Edward se separó de Emmett y se quedó apoyado en un pilar, me acerqué a él y puse mi mano en su brazo.

— Me quiero ir —dijo.

— Bien, vámonos.

Le saqué las llaves del bolsillo; le dije a los chicos que nos iríamos y que avisaran a los padres de Edward. Fuimos hasta el auto de Edward y nos subimos. Él iba en el asiento del copiloto, ya que no lo dejaría conducir así como estaba. Me quité los zapatos y me puse en marcha.

Todo el camino fue en silencio, y cuando llegamos Edward se bajó sin esperarme. Me estaba cansando de su actitud y se lo diría ahora que estábamos solos. Me puse los zapatos, y fui detrás de él. Como no había ninguna luz encendida supuse que estaba en su habitación y no me equivoqué, estaba sentado en su cama con sus manos cubriendo su rostro. Me paré delante de él colocando mis manos en sus caderas.

— Edward Cullen —comencé—, me tiene aburrida tu actitud, no estás ayudando en nada —él me miró—, si tienes tanto miedo de que algo malo pase, entonces no hagas lo que estás haciendo, debes estar con tu padre preguntando como harán las cosas, que se dirá en el juicio y cuidando a tu hija, eso es lo que debes hacer, pero solo estás dando pena con tu actitud y eso no me está gustando para nada, no pensé que serías así.

Él me quedó sorprendido por mis palabras, pero ya estaba cansada de verlo así, dos semanas eran suficientes para que aceptara lo que esa mujer andaba buscando, ahora debía luchar por su hija, y tenía todas las de ganar.

— Soy un tonto Bella —dijo mirando el suelo.

— A veces, pero amas a tu hija y debes salir de ese estado, lucha por los que quieres, eso debes hacer.

Edward se puso de pie, caminó hacia mí y me tomó de las caderas.

— No sé qué haría sin ti —besó mi frente.

— Tampoco sé que haría sin ti, pero necesito a mi novio de siempre.

— Ok, nunca más volveré a ese estado.

Besé sus labios, y ese beso se transformó en algo más. Mis manos sacaron su chaqueta, luego su corbata, y desabrocharon su camisa. Edward abrió el cierre de mi vestido y este cayó a mis pies dejándome solo en ropa interior y mis zapatos altos.

Le saqué los pantalones y él se terminó de sacar los zapatos y calcetines. Cuando los dos estábamos en ropa interior él me lanzó sobre la cama, se me recostó encima de mí.

— Edward mis zapatos —dije intentando sacármelos.

— Déjatelos puestos, quiero hacerte el amor con ellos.

Las palabras de Edward recorrieron mi cuerpo haciendo que este se encendiera. Lo atraje desde su cabeza para que me besara, mientras movía mi cuerpo contra el de él. Terminó de sacar mi ropa interior y él se sacó la suya. Bajó por mi cuerpo besando mi piel, y haciendo que soltara suaves gemidos. Llegó hasta mi centro, el cual besó, lamio y mordió, haciendo que mi espada se arquera, y soltara altos gemidos. Agradecía estar solos en casa.

Llegué a un orgasmo con solo los labios de Edward y quedé rendida sobre la cama. Mi cuerpo trataba de captar todo el aire posible, pero sentía como si no recibiera.

— Necesito estar dentro de ti —dijo Edward en mi oído.

Vi como se colocaba un preservativo y de una sola estocada entraba en mí. Solté un gemido al ser llenada por Edward. Él comenzó a moverse contra mi cuerpo, tomó mi pierna y la levantó quedando enganchada en su cadera.

— Amo tus zapatos —dijo.

— Yo… te amo… a ti —dije entrecortadamente.

Sus movimientos eran cada vez más fuertes, me besó y de un segundo a otro llegamos a un orgasmo que nos dejó rendidos sobre la cama. Mi respiración era entrecortada y sentía todo el peso de Edward sobre mí.

— Te amo —dijo Edward besando mi pecho.

Él se acomodó en la cama, se sacó el preservativo, me sacó los zapatos y nos cubrió con las mantas. Me acurruqué en su cuerpo y caímos en un plácido sueño.

.

.

.

Estábamos esperando que Esme trajera la comida para comenzar la cena navideña. Habíamos pasado días muy buenos, después de nuestra conversación, Edward había vuelto a ser el de siempre y Emmy estaba más feliz. Las vacaciones navideñas habían comenzado de una buena manera, yendo todos juntos a una feria de navideña que había en Seattle. Emmy lo amó.

— Aquí está la comida —entró Esme.

Todos sonreíamos felices, y mi padre dejó a Emmy en su sillita, desde el día en la que cuidó no se podía separar de ella.

Agradecimos por la comida, Carlisle nos dijo unas palabras y todos comenzamos a comer. Carlisle conversaba animadamente con mi padre sobre algo que estaba pasando en el pueblo. Yo cuidaba de que Emmy no se manchara el lindo vestido blanco que llevaba, y Edward conversaba de algo con su madre.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, comimos el pastel que había preparado, me alagaron por él, lo cual me hizo sonrojar. Mi papá era el más feliz ya que era su favorito.

Pasamos al living a tomar un café, los adultos conversaban entretenidos y dije que era el momento de hacer dormir a Emmy.

— Vamos princesa a dormir — la tomé en brazos.

Emmy dejó que la tomara en brazos, mientras se acurrucaba contra mi cuerpo. Subí las escaleras, para entrar en su habitación y colocarle su pijama. Ella se estaba quedando dormida cuando hice eso, por lo cual cuando la metí dentro de su cuna, ella la dormía.

— Emmy ¿ya duerme? —preguntó Edward desde la puerta.

— Sí, estaba cansada.

— Mañana será feliz con todos los regalos.

— Ya la veo —dije.

Edward tomó mi mano, me llevó a su habitación, nos colocamos delante del ventanal y miramos la nieve que cubría el patio trasero, como también los árboles.

— Esto es hermoso —dije, ya que se podría apreciar el lugar.

— Tú eres más hermosa —susurró Edward en mi oído.

Edward besó mi mandíbula hasta llegar a mis labios, lo cuales comenzamos a mover lentamente, para darle pasó a su lengua que comenzó a jugar con la mía. Mis manos se fueron a su cuello enredándolo en su cabello para intensificar el besó.

— Te amo Bella.

Nuestro beso seguía aumentando de intensidad, y de un momento a otro estaba contra el ventanal, siendo aprisionada por Edward.

— Chicos, chicos —escuchamos a Esme.

Edward se separó de mí, arregle un poco mis ropas y justo entró Esme.

— Chicos, Carlisle dice que bajen, algo tiene para darles.

— Ok.

Tomé la mano de Edward, para seguir a Esme hasta el living. Carlisle y Charlie se reían de algo, pero se quedaron cayados cuando llegamos.

— Chico que bueno que vinieron —dijo Carlisle.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Edward.

— Tengo algo para ustedes.

Edward y yo nos sentamos enfrente de Carlisle, el sacó dos cajitas que nos entregó, las cuales miramos extrañados.

— Es nuestro regalo adelantando —dijo.

Abrí la cajita para encontrar una linda pulsera con un símbolo. Edward tenía una parecida solo que la del no tenía una cadena de plata como la mía, era de cuero.

— Es muy linda —dije.

— El símbolo es un escudo que ha pasado por nuestra familia durante años. Edward debía recibirlo a los dieciocho, pero por un problema no pude dárselo en esa fecha por eso se lo doy ahora.

— Pero… ¿Por qué yo tengo uno? —pregunté.

— La pareja de un Cullen también debe tener uno y como sé que ustedes estarán juntos decidí regalártelo.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al darme cuenta de la intensidad de sus palabras. El me veía siendo parte de su familia, siendo la pareja estable de su hijo, no podía estar más emocionada.

— Gracias Carlisle, esto es demasiado.

— Nada es suficiente para ustedes — dijo.

Fui a darle un abrazo, que él respondió muy afectuosamente, luego le mostré la pulsera a Charlie quien la encontró muy linda.

Esperaba que nuestras navidades siguieran siendo como estás.

.

.

.

El abrir regalos había sido la cosa más linda del mundo, ver la cara iluminada de Emmy por cada cosa que le daban era lo mejor, se notaba que ella disfrutaba de ser mimada.

Todos recibimos cosas lindas esa mañana que abrimos los regalos, y con las cosas que nos trajeron nuestros amigos en la tarde se completó un buen día navideño.

El año nuevo pasó de una manera tranquila, lo celebramos en casa de Edward y los chicos fueron invitados. Con ellos nunca nos aburriríamos, nos divertimos mucho, como nunca bailé y me reí mucho. Edward también lo pasó bien y ni hablar de nuestros padres. Fue una buena celebración, pero todo lo bueno llega a su fin.

Una semana después de regresar a clases Edward recibió la fecha donde se presentaría el caso sobre la custodia y se haría la contra de esa demanda. Se tenía que ir al juzgado de Seattle lo cual le complicaba a todo el mundo, sobre todo a los chicos que quería asistir, pero al final decidieron quedarse. A mí no me pudieron convencer de quedarme en Forks, iría con Edward y sus padres, aparte alguien debía de cuidar a Emmy y no creo que uno de ellos quiera quedarse en el hotel con ella mientras se realiza el juicio, o dejármela en Forks.

— Bella cualquier cosa me llamas —me dijo Esme.

— Estaremos bien —dije con Emmy en mis brazos—, ustedes vayan con cuidado y que todo salga bien.

— Así será —me dijo Carlisle.

Esme y Carlisle se despidieron de mí y de Emmy, para dejarnos un momento a solas con Edward.

— ¿Estarás bien? —me preguntó Edward.

— Sí, solo estará ansiosa, pero lo sabré llevar con Emmy.

— Ok —se pasó la mano por el cabello.

— Debes estar tranquilo amor, todo saldrá bien.

— Eso espero —susurró.

— Ya verás que así será.

Edward nos rodeó a Emmy a mí, besó la frente de Emmy y luego me dio un beso largo. Nos separamos por falta de aire.

— Nos vemos —dijo.

— Suerte —murmuré.

Él se fue y nos quedamos solas a esperar para saber qué pasaría, tenía miedo, pero también tenía un buen presentimiento, esa mujer no ganaría.

**Les Gusto...? Espero que si :D Como ven cumplo lo que digo y aqui esta el capitulo :D Mañana viajo al sur de mi pais y como dije antes no sabia si me podria conectar para subir por eso lo hago ahora... el sabado en el dia o noche subire el otro, si no lo mas tarde el Domingo... luego de eso desaparesco hasta que regrese... eso si cuando lo haga recien le enviare los capitulos a mis beta para que los revise ya que tuve un problema con ellos, y debo arreglarlos... por lo cual avisare cuando vuelva a subir... pero lo bueno es que traere el fic terminado y puede ser que actualice mas seguido... (Dos veces por semana) y tambien comenzare unas historias nuevas... asi que espero avanzar en ellas mientras estoy lejos de todo :D Quiero agradecer como siempre los favoritos, alertas y REVIEW... estamos cerca de los 600 por que no me ayudan...?' jajaja **

**Bueno me despido, el sabado subo capitulo...!**

**Saludos  
Danii^^**


	19. El Juicio

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La Historia Es Completamente Mia y Esta Protegida, Asi Que Pregunten Si Desean Publicarla En Alguna Parte.**

**.**

**Beteado por Monz Pollen. Beta FFAD ( www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/)**

**.**

**18. El juicio.**

**Edward's POV.**

Esperar a que llegara el juez fue un suplicio. Lo único que quería era que esto comenzara pronto y se terminara con todo a nuestro favor, pero el juez no se dignaba a llegar.

Heidi me miraba desde su posición con una sonrisita que odiaba. Estaba muy segura de que ganaría todo esto, pero nuestros abogados no se lo harían tan fácil, según Carlisle venían preparados para todo.

Un guardia nos avisó que el juez entraría en el salón y todos nos pusimos de pie. Él se presentó, presento el caso y dijo que era lo que cada una de las partes exigía.

—El primero en hablar será el abogado demandante, luego escucharemos la contra y los testigos, esperamos que hoy se pueda solucionar el dilema —dijo el juez.

El abogado de Heidi se puso de pie y comenzó a leer la demanda. Exigían la mitad de la custodia de Emmy, como también visitas todos los fines de semana y pasar fechas importantes con ellos.

Yo solo quería colocarme de pie y gritarle por todo eso. No tenía derecho a pedir conocer a Emmy, menos pasar tiempo con ella, no entendía como tenia cara para pedir por ella después de casi dos años.

—La demandada solo pide pasar tiempo con la hija que no ha podido conocer. Serán dos años de estar alejada de ella y ya no quiere que pase más tiempo, por eso la demanda.

El abogado terminó de hablar y se sentó, el juez anotó algunas cosas y luego le pidió a nuestro abogado hablar.

—Como contra demanda tenemos para decir que durante los últimos dos años esta es la primera vez que Heidi Volturi pide ver a Emmy Cullen. Antes de eso nunca quiso saber de ella, como también tenemos un contrato o mejor dicho negación de cualquier derecho de ella sobre la niña —el guardia fue por el documento y se lo llevo al juez—. Cuando la niña nació la madre, Jane Volturi, murió en el parto. Heidi culpo a la recién nacida y renegó de ella, por eso el abuelo paterno pidió hacer ese contrato para que la mujer que tuviera que ver con ella, como puede ver es un papel legítimo.

— ¡Objeción! —gritó el otro abogado —, ese papel no fue presentado en un momento en que la señora Volturi estuviera en sus cabales, acababa de perder una hija.

—El papel es legal y está firmado por ella, sirve de prueba —dijo el juez.

Eso me hizo sonreír, al parecer estaba todo yendo bien.

—Como iba diciendo —dijo nuestro abogado—. La demandante después de eso no quiso saber de la niña, hasta hace un mes atrás. Amenazó a la familia con quitarles a la niña.

— ¡Eso es mentira! —gritó Heidi.

—Señora Volturi, guarde silencio —le dijo el juez.

—Como última prueba, tenemos que la señora Heidi no es buena influencia para la niña. Cuando la pequeña nació, la madre murió por problemas con las drogas, las cuales afectaron a Emmy Cullen ya que su salud es delicada desde el día de su nacimiento, pero volviendo al tema de porque es una mala influencia, tenemos como prueba de que fue Heidi Volturi quien le facilitaba las drogas a su hija.

Miré sorprendido al abogado porque de eso no tenía idea, miré a Heidi y ella estaba sorprendía.

Como familia Cullen no quieren que ella se relacione con la pequeña, podrá ser la abuela, pero ella no es lo mejor para la niña.

El abogado terminó de hablar, se volvió a sentar y todo el mundo miró al juez.

—Llevamos una hora y media en esta audiencia, así que tendremos un receso de veinte minutos para volver con los testigos —el juez golpeo con el martillo y toda la gente comenzó a hablar.

—No sabía eso de Heidi —dije a mi padre.

Bueno hay cosas que uno descubre siendo médico.

Heidi salió del salón gritándole a su abogado y estaba seguro de que era por lo de las drogas.

— ¿Tienes algún testigo que no conozca?

—Sí, la pareja de Heidi cuando Jane estuvo embarazada.

—Papá eres genial —dije.

—Yo no hice nada, los abogados se preocuparon de buscar información y pruebas.

—Son geniales.

—Hijo ¿Cómo estás? —llegó mi madre a nuestro lado.

—Bien, al parecer las cosas van bien.

—Es lo que veo, pero ¿quieren comer algo? Deberían, esto se va para largo.

—Sí, vamos —dijo mi padre.

Fuimos los tres a una cafetería y compramos café más unas galletas. Vimos a Heidi peleando con su abogado y eso me gustoó, porque ella estaba teniendo miedo de lo que podía pasar este día.

Tuvimos que volver a la sala, el juez entró y volvió a leer todo lo que habíamos presentado anterior mente.

—Primero interrogaremos a la demandada, luego al demandado y por último a los testigos —dijo el juez—. Señora Volturi pase por favor.

Heidi se puso de pie y se sentó junto al juez, vino el guardia que la hizo jurar la verdad y el abogado comenzó a hacer las preguntas.

—Señora Volturi ¿Usted supo desde el principio del embarazo de su hija y quién era el padre de la pequeña? —preguntó el abogado.

—Sí, ella siempre me dijo que el padre era Edward Cullen.

— ¿Qué le dijo su hija sobre la relación con él?

—Que él la había terminado cuando se enteró del embarazo porque no quería hacerse cargo.

—Eso es…

—No Edward —me detuvo mi padre—, espera tu momento —murmuró.

— ¿Cómo se comportó su hija durante el embarazo? —siguió el abogado.

—Ella se cuidó, asistió a sus horas médicas, hasta el día del parto y bueno ella no sobrevivió.

El abogado siguió preguntando, y ella siguió mintiendo. No entendía como esa mujer podía tener tanta personalidad para mentir delante del juez.

Pasó como media hora en la cual Heidi mintió y mintió, quería levantarme de la silla y gritarle al juez que ella mentía.

—Señora Volturi ¿Cómo le hicieron firmar el papel donde se quitaba toda responsabilidad de su nieta?

—Yo estaba mal, llorando por la muerte de mi hija, no había podido ver a la pequeña cuando apareció el abogado de Carlisle y me hizo firmar el papel. No entendí de que era, pero pensé que se trataba sobre algo de mi hija y lo firmé, fui engañada —dijo fingiendo lágrimas.

—Entiendo, bueno esas son todas mis preguntas.

El juez llamó a nuestro abogado y el muy serio fue donde Heidi para comenzar con las preguntas. Al principio tenía miedo, ya que ella respondía sin problemas, pero en un momento se equivocó al responder, ya que dijo algo muy distinto a lo que había afirmado anteriormente; cuando eso pasó el abogado no hizo más preguntas y dejó a Heidi con un rostro de mil metro.

—Señor Cullen puede pasar —me dijo el juez.

Me puse de pie y caminé hacia el lugar asignado. Vino el guarida e hice el juramento. Nuestro abogado comenzó a explicar algo y luego se dirigió a mí.

—Señor Cullen ¿Cómo se enteró de que Jane estaba embarazada?

—Ella me contó al tiempo de que nosotros habíamos terminado. La encontré con otro y drogada, por lo cual terminamos. Ella me dijo del embarazo pero no le creí —dije apenado—, tampoco le creí que fuera el padre.

— ¿Qué pasó durante el embarazo de ella?

—Iba de fiesta en fiesta, todo el mundo sabía que estaba embarazada y ella bebía y se drogaba. Al final eso le pasó la cuenta y le perjudicó en el momento del parto.

— ¿Qué pasó el día del nacimiento?

Me llamaron de hospital donde me enteré del parto. La madre de Jane me gritaba que esto era mi culpa, y dijo que se vengaría de mí si algo le pasaba a su hija. Luego mi hija nació y Jane murió, ella quedo dentro de una incubadora por ser delicada.

—Todos en esta sala sabemos que usted no aceptó a la niña desde el primer momento, puede decirnos ¿Por qué?

Había quedado con el abogado en no mentir en nada, y esta era una de las cosas en que no iba a mentir.

—Jane me decepcionó al engañarme, yo la quería y me sentí muy mal cuando todo eso pasó, y luego que ella me dijera que iba a ser padre siempre me hizo dudar. Cuando me enteré de que Emmy si era mi hija no sabía qué hacer. Tenía solo dieciséis años, estaba en el instituto, sentía que no podía con ella. Cuando la señora Volturi no quiso cuidar a la pequeña mis padres se hicieron cargo y yo solo tuve que verla una vez amarla. Siempre me arrepentiré de no haber estado ese mes con ella, haberla negado, pero ahora es todo para mí.

Miré a mi padre y él me asintió para darme su apoyo. El abogado me preguntó algunas cosas más y luego pasó el otro abogado a preguntarme.

—Si dices amar a tu hija ¿Por qué la negaste cuando ella nació? —sabía que preguntaría eso y seria sincero.

—Tenía solo dieciséis años, estaba asustado, pero luego me di cuenta de que era mi hija, la más hermosa y la amé. Hasta hoy la he cuidado sin problemas.

—Y sin la ayuda de tus padres —me ataco—, ellos son los que te dan el dinero para cuidarla ¿No crees que deberías trabajar?

—Cuando me hice cargo de Emmy dije que cuidaría de ella, y trabajaría para mantenerla, pero mis padres ofrecieron su apoyo para que yo pueda terminar el instituto sin problemas y luego estudiar alguna carrera, que es mucho mejor que no tener ni el colegio terminado. Pueden preguntarles a ellos si no me dijeron eso el día en que me hice cargo de Emmy.

El abogado frunció el ceño al escuchar mi respuesta y no sé qué más esperaba sacarme u ocupar en mi contra si estaba siendo sincero.

Hice algunas preguntas más sobre mi relación con Jane, pero nada que no pudiera responder y al final se quedó sin preguntas. Sonreí cuando dijo que no diría nada más.

Volví a mi lugar y luego el juez llamó al primer testigo de Heidi, que era la hermana de Jane, una que no conocía. Ella dijo algo de cómo se comportó Jane durante su embarazo, pero cuando mi abogado le hizo varias preguntas seguidas a la que ella respondía sin problemas. Ella respondió a una sobre las drogas que consumía Jane, sin darse cuenta diciendo "ella consumía solo cuando se sentía mal", en ese momento arruinó todo lo preparado por el abogado de Heidi.

Cuando no hubo más testigos por parte de Heidi, y fue cuando mi padre salió a hablar sobre cómo llegó Jane al hospital; la cantidad de toxinas que se encontraron en su cuerpo y como Emmy había nacido muy débil por el consumo de drogas en el embarazo. El abogado de Heidi solo perdió puntos por sus preguntas a mi padre, y nuestro abogado supo encausar la información para que todo fuera claro.

Luego llamaron al otro testigo de nosotros, que era la pareja de Heidi en ese tiempo. Él contó como Heidi le compraba drogas a su hija para que ella pudiera pasar el embarazo, y como muchas veces terminó mal por culpa de ellas.

Heidi le gritó por traidor y hay quedo al descubierto, estaba seguro de que esto saldría a nuestro favor.

—Con toda la información ya dicha el jurado dará una respuesta después del receso, se levanta la sesión — dijo El juez.

Todos abandonamos la sala, Heidi salió indignada seguida por su abogado. Yo tenía una sonrisa en mi rostro, solo quería saber el resultado para volver con mis chicas.

Esperamos por una hora, en la que aprovechamos de comer algo y conversar entre nosotros. Mi padre estaba confiado al igual que mi madre, yo solo quería saber que diría el juez.

Al volver a la sala, Heidi lloraba como magdalena como esperando dar pena al jurado. El juez entró y comenzó a leer el caso de nuevo.

—El caso no necesitará otra sesión para resolverse, todos los puntos están explicados, los testigos hablaron y la demandante como el demandado hablaron, por lo cual el jurado dio su decisión —el juez tomo una hoja—. Como Heidi Volturi no cuidó de su hija en su embarazo, le proporciono drogas y luego firmó el documento donde negaba del cuidado de la pequeña, se le niega la custodia compartida con los Cullen, ni tampoco tiene derecho a una visita. Ella perdió la oportunidad de estar con la niña y ahora no es oportuno que influya en su vida cuando la familia Cullen ha sabido cuidar de ella. Puede ser que el padre cometiera un error al dejarla su primer mes de vida, pero ahora la ha cuidado y no se la deben quitar— terminó de leer el documento—. Como el jurado a dicho se niega la demanda, y se prohíbe que Heidi Volturi se acerque a la pequeña.

El juez golpeo con el matillo y caso fue cerrado. Abrace a mi padre emocionado, mientras escuchaba como Heidi reclamaba. Mi madre también me abrazó, y agradecí al abogado por su trabajo.

—Tengo que decirle a Bella —dije.

—Primero hay que ir por los papeles —me dijo mi padre.

—No te preocupes Carlisle, yo me quedo a cerrar todo, ustedes váyanse —nos dijo el abogado.

—Gracias amigo —le dijo mi padre.

Nos despedimos del abogado y nos fuimos al auto. Todo el camino estuve ansioso, quería ver a mi pequeña y celebrar con Bella.

Al llegar al hotel corrí hacia el ascensor, solo escuchaba las risas de mis padres por mi entusiasmo. Encontré eterno el recorrido hasta el sexto piso, pero cuando por fin llegué a la habitación, solo entré y encontré a Bella con Emmy en brazos.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Bella.

—Le negaron la demanda, Emmy se queda con nosotros y ella no se puede acercar —dije.

—Esa es una buena noticia.

Me acerqué a Bella, besé sus labios y luego la cabeza de Emmy.

—Nadie destruirá nuestra pequeña familia —dije.

.

.

.

Después de todo el lio del juicio con Bella por fin pudimos estar tranquilos. Pasábamos tiempo con nuestra hija, como también con la familia. Me gustaba ir a la casa de Bella a ver los partidos con su padre, mi papá no era muy aficionado de ellos y con él podía comentar mientras comíamos algo. A Bella le gustaba que pasara tiempo con su padre ya que nos llevábamos bien.

Íbamos a casa de Bella ya que ella tenía que ir por su ropa para pasar el fin de semana en mi casa, su padre se iba de pesca a una reserva y no quería que se quedara sola, bueno ni él ni yo.

—Iré por mi bolso y vengo —me dijo Bella.

Se bajó corriendo del auto y entró en su casa. Afuera había una gran tormenta, y quería llegar pronto a mi casa, para cuando la tormenta empezara intensamente.

Ella no se demoró nada en salir, pero cuando se subió al auto tenía una de sorpresa y preocupación.

— ¿Qué pasó? —pregunté.

—Llegaron mis solicitudes de las universidades —dijo y sacó varios paquetitos de debajo de su chaqueta.

—Oh vaya —dije.

— ¿Habrán llegado las tuyas? —me preguntó.

—No lo sé, tendremos que ir a casa para ver.

Encendí el auto y partí hacia la casa, Bella miraba los sobres y sabía que quería abrirlos, pero habíamos quedado en hacerlo juntos.

Me estacioné dentro del garaje, para no tener que mojarlos, así que entramos a la cocina donde encontramos a mi madre con Emmy.

—Hola chicos ¿Cómo les fue hoy?

—Bien —respondió Bella.

—Hola princesa —tomé a mi hija en brazos.

—Hola papi —dijo claro, amaba que cada día hablara mejor—. Hola mami —saludó a Bella.

—Hola hija ¿Cómo estás?

—Ien (bien)

—Su respuesta me hizo reír, aun debía practicar.

—Edward tienes correo —dijo mi madre.

— ¿Qué cosa?

Ella me indicó sobre la encimera, y ahí había muchos sobres, todos tenían distintos logos de universidades.

—Bella también recibió los suyos —dije.

—Vaya chicos… bueno espero que tengan buenas respuestas —nos dijo Esme.

Dejé a Emmy con sus cosas, tomé los sobres, tomé la mano de Bella y nos fuimos a mi habitación. Al entrar ella guardó sus cosas en el clóset. Tomó los sobres y se sentó en la cama, me senté junto a ella y solo nos miramos para saber que debíamos leer las respuestas.

Abrimos los sobres y comenzamos a leer. En todas las cartas venían muchas palabras, pero solo había dos cosas que me importaban, ser aceptado o no serlo. Después de unos cuarenta minutos de leer, Bella se detuvo y me miró.

— ¿Qué te dicen? —preguntó.

—Me aceptaron y no me aceptaron —dije.

— ¿Cómo es eso? —me miró extrañada.

—En algunas universidades quedé, que son tres y en el resto no.

—Yo solo quede en dos —se encogió de hombros Bella.

— ¿Cuáles?

—En la universidad de Minnesota y en la universidad de California, San Diego.

—Bella también quedé en la de San Diego —dije feliz.

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí, era una de las que queríamos dije.

Bella sonrió por nuestra suerte, no me importaban las otras universidades, si podía quedarme con mi chica en una de las que queríamos.

Nos pusimos a leer los papeles y ver que debíamos de hacer ahora. Bella estudiaría Literatura, y yo Medicina como mi padre. Ya tenía una parte de nuestro ciclo cerrado, sabíamos dónde iríamos a estudiar y ahora debíamos planear lo que haríamos.

Esa noche le contamos a mi padre de la decisión, los dos se pusieron muy felices por ser aceptados. Nos preguntaron cómo viviríamos y fue cuando me compliqué, no sabía si Bella iba a querer vivir conmigo y con Emmy, o si ella prefería vivir en el campus como los demás estudiante.

—Amor me gustaría mucho vivir contigo —dijo Bella.

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí.

—Bien, si quieren vivir junto debemos buscarles un lugar cercano, como también debemos ver como lo harán con Emmy. Lo más sensato sería que tuvieran clases en la mañana y en las tarde cuidan de Emmy y tienen tiempo para estudiar —nos dijo Carlisle.

—Esa sería la idea — murmuré.

—Llamaré a un amigo de San Diego para preguntarle si conoce un lugar donde puedan vivir —dijo Esme, sé que me podrán ayudar.

—Eso sería genial —comenté.

Miré a Bella y ella estaba pensativa, lo cual me preocupo un poco, la idea es que estuviera feliz y más con la ayuda de mis padres.

Hice dormir a Emmy que como nunca tenía mucha energía, pero al final cayo rendida sobre su almohada, la arropé bien y fui donde Bella. Ella estaba sobre la cama leyendo los demás papel que venían en el sobre, eran varios y debíamos leerlos bien para saber que nos estaban ofreciendo y todo eso.

— ¿Qué dicen? —pregunté sentándome a su lado.

—Tengo una beca del cincuenta por ciento y una habitación en la residencia, es compartida y si no la voy a ocupar tengo que avisar —murmuró.

— ¿Qué piensas sobre eso?

— ¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre vivir juntos o en el campus.

—Quiero vivir contigo —dijo mirando los papeles.

—Me acerqué a ella, tomé su babilla entre mis dedos y levanté su rostro. Podía ver preocupación y miedo en sus ojos.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté.

—Tengo miedo —susurró—, no sé cómo mi padre se tomará lo de que vivamos juntos; aceptó a Emmy como su nieta, pero no sé si aceptará esto.

—Amor, tu papá sabe que estamos destinados y no creo que le moleste que vivamos juntos. Debemos hablar con él.

—Estas tan seguro, yo no lo estoy —soltó un suspiro.

—Amor ya verás que dice que está bien.

—Besé los labios fruncidos de Bella, y luego nos cambiamos por el pijama, era tarde y hacia frio como para seguir en pie.

—Bella se acurrucó a mi lado, apagó la luz y besé los cabellos de Bella mientras la abrazaba.

—Te amo — dije.

—También te amo.

.

.

.

Charlie se había tomado la idea de que viviéramos juntos como había esperado, bien. Bella había tenido miedo de decirle, pero al final le pareció la idea, pero nos pidió ayudar en el pago de nuestra casa, ya que mis padres querían hacerlo, al final aceptamos y él estuvo conforme.

Ahora Bella estaba en el dilema de hablar con su madre sobre Emmy y yo. Había hablado con su madre como siempre dos veces por semana, pero nunca encontraba el momento para decirle sobre nosotros y al final no le decía, lo cual la tenía preocupada, porque era importante que le dijera sobre nosotros.

—Pasemos a mi casa para avisarle a Charlie y cargar un poco mi celular que no tiene batería —me dijo Bella.

—Bien, pero serán uno minutos, porque los chicos nos esperan en el restaurante.

Íbamos a cenar con los chicos, y estábamos todos invitados, y cuando digo todos me refiero a Bella, Emmy y yo, sería la primera vez que salgo con mi hija a comer a un lugar donde nos pueden ver pero no estaba preocupado, como me decía Bella no tenia de que avergonzarme porque tenía a la hija más linda del planeta.

—Papi —dijo Emmy desde su sillita.

— ¿Qué pasa amor?

—Agua —dijo.

Bella sacó un biberón del bolso de Emmy y se la entrego, ella bebió feliz.

—Hemos llegado —dije, en eso sentí un olor para nada agradable—, creo que tendré que cambiar a Emmy.

—Eso me da tiempo para cargar mi celular —dijo Bella sonriendo.

Bajamos del auto, Bella llevando el bolso y yo a Emmy, a quien no moví mucho para poderle cambiar el pañal sin problema.

—Vamos Edward entra que hace frio —me dijo Bella cuando abrió la puerta.

Entré en su casa y caminé directo al salón. Cambiaria a Emmy en el sillón para no hacer tanto problema, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver a un mujer en el living, con Charlie a su lado.

—Papá ¿Qué haces tan temprano en casa? —Llegó Bella preguntando cuando se detuvo y miró a la mujer — ¿Mamá? —. Preguntó.

—Hola hija —saludó la mujer.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó aun sorprendida.

—Vine a saber qué pasaba contigo, ya que sé que me estabas ocultando algo, y ya veo que es —me miró.

—Mamá —Bella se puso nerviosa—, él es… él es mi novio Edward y ella es su hija Emmy.

—Hola Señora Dwyer es un gusto conocerla —dije.

—También es un gusto chico.

Creo que llevaré arriba a Emmy, tengo que cambiarla —le dije a Bella.

—Está bien, ve a mi habitación.

Bella me pasó el bolso y me fui hacia las escaleras, pero antes de subir escuché de la madre de Bella.

—Tiene mucho que contarme jovencita.

Al parecer esta noche no iríamos con los chicos a cenar. Dejé a Emmy sobre la cama, ella se recostó sobre la cama de Bella, que era algo que siempre hacia, saqué mi celular y le marqué a Emmett.

—Hombre ¿Dónde estás? Los estamos esperando —contesto.

—Estoy en casa de Bella pero creo que no podremos ir.

—Pero ¿Por qué? Hermano llevamos días organizando esto.

—Lo sé, pero ocurrió algo…

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó preocupado.

—La mamá de Bella estaba aquí cuando pasamos a su casa, y nos vio —dije—, a Emmy y a mí. La mamá no sabía de Emmy.

— ¡Oh Rayos! —exclamó Emmett— hermano ¿necesitas refuerzos?

—No lo creo, pero ya no llegaremos. Bella tendrá que hablar con su mamá y yo presentar a Emmy.

—Bien, le diré a los demás y tranquilo hermano, no creo que ella se moleste.

—Eso espero.

Me despedí de Emmett y corté. Le cambié el pañal a Emmy, ella llamaba a Bella, pero tuve que hacer que guardara silencio, no quería arruinar más el momento. Hoy la madre de Bella se enteraba de la verdad y lo más probable era que se molestara, le oculto que se estaba haciendo cargo de la hija de su novio, como también que estábamos a punto de formar una familia al irnos a vivir juntos. Todo se había complicado con la visita y esperaba que todo saliera bien.

Pasó como una hora, en la cual Emmy se quedó dormida, así que la arropé en la cama. Bella apareció en la puerta de su habitación, tenía los ojitos rojos y sabía que había llorado.

— ¿Qué pasó? —pregunté.

—Ella se molestó, pero quiere hablar contigo —dijo.

—Bien entonces vamos.

Tomé la mano de Bella y bajamos para hablar con su madre.

**Que Les Parecio...?' Espero que les gustara... se que dije que subiria el sabado pero al final adelante mi viaje donde mi abuela y como no me puedo ir sin cumplir mi promesa paso a dejarles el capitulo... Como dije antes subire capitulo cuando regrese pero primero le enviare el capitulo a mi beta asi que por el grupo de face (que esta en mi perfil) Avisare cuando publico de nuevo... Quiero agradecer alertas, favoritos y por supuestos sus review... cuando regrese respondere review :D **

**Quiero desearles una muy Feliz Navidad y Un Prospero Año Nuevo... Un abrazo para todas y nos leemos cuando regrese :D**

**Saludos  
Danii^^**


	20. Temor

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La Historia Es Completamente Mia y Esta Protegida, Asi Que Pregunten Si Desean Publicarla En Alguna Parte.**

**.**

**Beteado por Monz Pollen. Beta FFAD ( www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/)**

**.**

**19. Temor.**

**Bella's POV.**

— Papá ¿Qué haces tan temprano en casa? —Entré al living cuando vi a mi madre—. ¿Mamá? — pregunté.

— Hola hija —me saludó.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté sorprendida.

— Vine a saber qué pasaba contigo, ya que sé que me estabas ocultando algo, y ya veo que es— miró a Edward.

— Mamá —me puse nerviosa—, él es… él es mi novio Edward y ella es su hija Emmy.

— Hola Señora Dwyer es un gusto conocerla —dijo Edward.

— También es un gusto chico.

— Creo que llevaré arriba a Emmy, tengo que cambiarla —me dijo Edward.

— Está bien, ve a mi habitación.

Le pasé el bolso y se fue hacia las escaleras.

— Tiene mucho que contarme jovencita —dijo mi madre.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —volví a preguntar.

— Ya te dije. Hace mucho que no hablamos como se debe y sabías que me estabas escondiendo algo. ¿Hace cuánto que estás con ese chico?

— Hace unos nueve meses o más.

— ¿Desde cuándo sabes que tiene una hija?

— Mucho antes de hacernos novios.

— ¿Pensabas contarme alguna vez?

— Claro mamá —dije rápido—, solo que no sabía cómo.

— Mejor nos sentamos —dijo mi padre.

Me senté junto a mi padre en el sillón de dos cuerpos, mientras mi madre se sentaba en frente de nosotros.

— Ahora hija creo que debes explicarme ¿Cómo es que eres novia de un chico con una hija?

— Me tocó hacer un trabajo con Edward donde conocí a su hija….

Comencé a contarle la historia de cómo me había hecho novia de Edward; cuánto a él le había costado aceptarme en su vida; la historia de cómo Edward fue padre tan joven y cómo nació Emmy; los problemas que tenía por culpa de su madre y cómo habíamos llevado nuestra relación.

Le dije sobre el juicio por la custodia de Emmy, diciéndole que Edward era un buen padre y que no se la habían quitado.

Ella me hizo varias preguntas mientras le contaba la historia, pero solo era para saber en más profundidad las cosas, no para hacer ningún comentario sobre mi relación con él.

— Edward es un buen chico Renée —le dijo mi padre.

— No dudo que lo sea —se acomodó en el sillón—, pero no creo que deberías salir con él.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —le pregunté sorprendida.

— Él tiene un hijo Bella, él debería cuidarlo no tú. Ahora está ahí arriba en tu habitación como si fuera su casa, o tu pareja.

— Es mi pareja mamá, es así como nos vemos.

— No quiero eso para ti —dijo seria—, no deberías estar planeando tu vida para pasarla con un chico y su hija.

— Mamá es mi decisión.

— No estoy de acuerdo.

— Yo apoyo a Bella —dijo mi padre—. No le encuentro nada de malo que quiera formar una familia con Edward y Emmy, ellos se aman.

— Tú solo quieres mucha gente contigo Charlie.

Pude ver el dolor pasar por los ojos de mi padre y eso no me gustó. Puse mi mano sobre la de mi padre apretándosela para darle mi apoyo.

— Mamá, tenía miedo de contarte esto porque sabía que no te gustaría la idea. Cuando me tuviste tenías mi edad y te alejaste de mi padre al tiempo después porque no te sentías cómoda teniendo una responsabilidad como la familia, sé que ahora tienes una, y yo me siento capaz de tener una ahora.

— No sabes lo que estás diciendo —mi madre subió la voz—, tener una familia ahora no es lo mejor. Tienes que hacer muchas cosas aún. Debes ir a la universidad, salir de fiestas, conocer chicos, enamorarte muchas veces y luego decidir con quién quieres estar.

— Quiero estar con Edward —dije alto—, él es al que quiero. Me iré con él a la universidad, estaremos juntos, Charlie nos apoya.

— Renée, ellos se aman. Bella adora a Emmy y viceversa, no podrían estar separados —apoyó Charlie.

— No quiero que arruines tu vida así —dijo mi madre muy molesta—, debes vivir y ese chico no te está dejando.

— ¿Qué sabes tú? —dije llorando de la rabia—, no sabes cómo es mi relación con él; no tienes idea de nada.

— No me dejaste saberlo —me recriminó—. Todos sabían menos yo y ahora sé por qué no me contaste, no querías a alguien que te sacara de tu burbuja.

— No hay ninguna burbuja, sé las cosas que debo enfrentar con Edward y estoy dispuesta —me sequé las lágrimas —lo amo.

— No sabes lo que es amor.

Iba a decirle algo, pero mi padre me detuvo, así que lo miré y él me indicó que me quedara callada.

— Quiero hablar con él —dijo mi madre.

— Lo iré a buscar.

Me puse de pie para ir hacia la escalera, limpié bajo mis ojos algunas lágrimas que aún me quedaban y respiré hondo para que Edward no se preocupara.

Llegué a mi habitación y miré a Edward. Él estaba junto a Emmy en mi cama, la cual dormida profundamente con sus puñitos apretados.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Edward.

— Ella se molestó, pero quiere hablar contigo —dije.

— Bien entonces vamos.

Edward se puso de pie y tomó mi mano. Bajamos para encontrar a mis padres en una conversación muy acalorada, pero al vernos se quedaron callados, y mi madre miró a Edward.

— Por fin te puedo conocer —dijo mi madre— y tengo muchas cosas que decirte.

— Puede decirme lo que quiera —dijo Edward.

Mi padre nos dejó el sillón de dos cuerpos y nos sentamos con Edward. Él se sentó en una silla a nuestro lado.

— ¿Qué pretendes con mi hija? —le preguntó mi madre.

— La amo y quiero estar con ella.

— Pero quieres que cuide de tu hija y de ti ¿cierto?

— Mamá eso no….

— No Bella, está bien —me detuvo Edward—. Señora, no pretendo que cuide de mi hija ni tampoco a mí, la amo y quiero estar a su lado.

— Ustedes no saben lo que es amor —le contradijo mi madre—, lo que ustedes tienen es un enamoramiento pasajero —nos miró sin que pudiéramos replicar—. Es una pena que fueras padre tan joven, pero no tienes derecho a quitarle la juventud y las oportunidades a mi hija.

— Yo no se las quiero quitar —dijo Edward, apretando mi mano—. Quise mantenerla lejos de mí y de Emmy, no quería que ella se hiciera cargo de algo que es mío, pero ella no dejó de luchar y se acercó hasta que penetró en mi vida. Hablé con ella y está de acuerdo en que estemos juntos aun con mi hija.

— Estas siendo un completo egoísta —le gritó mi madre—, solo piensas en tenerla contigo para hacerse cargo de tu hija.

— Eso no es verdad —dijo Edward molesto.

— Mamá no sabes lo que dices. Amo a Edward y no me voy a alejar de él. Ya tenemos todo planeado, iré a la universidad con él, viviremos juntos y formaremos una familia en un futuro. Me siento capaz para hacer eso.

— Puedes ser capaz pero, qué pasa con tu adolescencia; con las fiestas a las que debes ir o los chicos que debes conocer. Te tocará cuidar de una niña después de clases y tener que estar con ella cuando esté enferma y no podrás hacer nada de lo que quieras.

— Mamá quiero estar con Edward, y me siento capaz de cuidarme y cuidarlos. No me interesan las fiestas u otros chicos, solo quiero a Edward.

— Eres una tonta por creer eso y tú Edward —lo miró— eres un egoísta, dejarla contigo aun cuando sabes que ella debe vivir su vida.

No soporte más las palabras de mi madre y me puse de pie, haciendo que Edward también se colocara de pie.

— Ahora sé por qué no quería contarte de esto. Sabía que no te gustaría, que tú no quieras una familia tan joven no es mi problema, pero yo la quiero, y ahora me iré. Papá —lo miré—, me iré a casa de Edward, por favor avísame cuando ella se vaya.

Mi padre asintió y nos fuimos hacia mi habitación. Entré en ella y me apoyé en la pared.

— ¿Estás bien? —me preguntó Edward.

— Sí, solo quiero salir de aquí.

— Ok, abrigaré a Emmy, afuera está lloviendo.

— ¿Quieres que mejor nos quedemos aquí? No quiero que se moje —dije.

— No te preocupes, la cubro y ella no se mojará, tú no quieres estar aquí.

— Gracias — dije.

Guardé algo de ropa en un bolso; tomé mi bolsito con mis documentos; el bolso de Emmy y salimos de la habitación.

Charlie nos estaba esperando, se despidió de Edward y este corrió al auto. Aproveché de abrazar a mi padre y me dijo que hablaría con mi madre. Yo solo le pedí que se fuera luego, no quería que siguiera en casa.

Corrí hasta el auto para subirme y protegerme de la lluvia. Edward hizo partir el auto y fuimos rumbo a su casa. El viaje fue en silencio, pero lo prefería, no tenía nada que decir y sabía que Edward estaba teniendo sus propios pensamiento de todo esto.

Al llegar encontramos una nota de Carlisle y Esme avisando que llegarían tarde por ir a una cena a Seattle de último momento. Edward llevó a Emmy a la cama, así que fui a la habitación de Edward y me puse mi pijama para meterme en la cama. Él llegó a los poco minutos, se puso su pijama y se metió dentro de la cama. Apagó la luz y me acurruqué en su cuerpo.

Estábamos en silencio cuando un trueno rompiendo el silencio, y haciendo que he estremeciera. El rayo iluminó la habitación a los pocos minutos.

— Creo que debemos dejarlo —dijo Edward en un susurro, pero fue claro.

— ¿Qué cosa? —pregunté.

— Nuestra relación, tu madre tiene razón, te estoy quitando tu vida.

— Tú no me estas quitando nada —me senté en la cama.

— Claro que te estoy quitando tu vida Bella. Tienes derecho a salir un sábado en la noche, ir a una fiesta, conocer gente. No tendrías por qué quedarte aquí cuidando de mi hija y de paso de mí.

— Pero me gusta hacerlo —se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

— Bella ir a vivir juntos o cuidar de Emmy después de clases no es a lo que debes aspirar, debes pensar en disfrutar tus días de universitaria, salir, conocer.

— No quiero eso —dije ya llorando— te quiero a ti.

— También te quiero Bella, pero porque te quiero debo hacer esto. Debes vivir tu vida y yo no soy lo mejor.

— Te amo Edward ¿Qué no lo entiendes? —le grité y me puse de pie.

— Bella, te amo, pero no quiero quitarte nada. Fui un egoísta en pensar que te podría tener.

— Ya habíamos hablado sobre esto Edward. Estábamos seguros de lo que queríamos juntos ¿Por qué haces esto ahora? No puedes dejarme.

— Es lo mejor.

— ¿Por qué es lo mejor?

— Porque tienes derecho a vivir y tu madre tiene razón, soy un egoísta al hacer que cuides de Emmy, no es tu hija y no deberías hacer algo como eso.

Cuando pronunció esas palabras sentí como si un cuchillo se hubiera enterrado en mi pecho y me hubiera rasgado todo hacia abajo. Me dolió como nunca pensé que me dolería algo.

— Bien eso es lo que quieres —comencé a tomar mis cosas—, es lo que haremos. Terminamos Edward, y mañana me llevo todas mis cosas.

— Bella espera…

— Buenas noches.

Salí de la habitación hacia la de huéspedes que estaba a unos pasos. Entré en ella y lancé todo al suelo, mientras entre lágrimas me metía a la cama para cubrirme con el cobertor y ponerme a llorar como hace mucho no lo hacía.

Había creído que Edward estaba seguro sobre nosotros, pero podía ver que no, a la primera oportunidad había terminado todo conmigo, alejándome de él y su hija, que se supone era nuestra hija.

Ese pensamiento me hizo llorar más fuerte, y agradecí que no hubiera nadie en casa que me escuchara. La tormenta afuera seguía igual de fuerte, e iba al compás con mi llanto.

Dejé escapar un sollozo alto, mientras tapaba mi boca y este moría ahogado en la palma.

Mi madre solo había venido a arruinar lo que tenía. ¿Por qué no entendía que Edward y yo nos amábamos? ¿Qué queríamos estar juntos? Había hecho que Edward se cuestionara todo, solo porque a ella no le hubiera gustado ser responsable cuando era una adolescente y no poder llevar a su familia, no quería decir que yo no podría.

Volví a dejar salir un sollozo al sentir el dolor en mi pecho. Amaba a Edward y no me imaginaba lejos de él. Me acurruqué en la cama.

¿Por qué Edward tenía que dudar? ¿Por qué no podía creer que esto estaba bien y era lo que quería? Me sentía capaz para formar una familia con él ¿Por qué él no se sentía así?

Abracé mi cuerpo, y las lágrimas siguieron cayendo por mis mejillas.

La puerta fue abierta y un rayo me dejo ver a Edward viniendo en mi dirección. Me acurruqué en la cama tapándome con el cobertor, pero sabía que eso no me protegería de Edward.

— Bella —me llamó, pero no me moví.

Él se metió en la cama y me abrazó por la cintura pegándome a su pecho, pero no me gire, ni me moví.

— Lo siento —dijo en mi oído—, no debí de decirlo lo que dije, ni siquiera dudar un poco de todo esto.

No dije nada, solo dejé escapar un pequeño sollozo que intenté cubrir con mis manos aunque no funcionó.

— Amor no llores —besó mi cabeza—, por favor perdóname —podía escucharlo apenado—. Fui un tonto al dudar de lo que siento por ti y de lo que hemos construido juntos. Emmy te adora, mi familia lo hace también y yo te amo. Sé que debemos estar juntos porque es lo que siento, pero tu madre me hizo dudar, yo también sé que estás perdiendo muchas cosas al estar conmigo, y lo había aceptado porque a ti te parece, pero sus palabras… ella tiene razón en que soy un egoísta…

— No Edward…. —intenté detenerlo, pero no me dejó.

— Lo soy Bella, pero no me importa, porque sé que es lo que quieres y que te sientes bien con esto.

Me giré en los brazos de Edward y me di cuenta de que tenía los ojos rojos, había estado llorando. Él se acercó y besó mi frente. Me acurruqué en su pecho, oliendo su camiseta, me sentía también a su lado. Edward me abrazó un poco más y nos quedamos así por unos minutos.

— Lo siento amor, te amo y nunca más dudaré de nosotros.

— También te amo Edward.

— Fui tan tonto —murmuró—, no sé por qué dejé que tu madre me manipulara de la forma en que lo hizo, te lastimé.

— Mi madre está molesta, también cree que no puedo con ustedes, al igual que ella.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó.

— Mi madre se fue dos meses después de mi nacimiento diciendo que no podía con nuestra familia. Ella cree que porque ella no pudo nosotros tampoco podremos —le expliqué.

— Pero viviste con tu madre —afirmó.

— Sí, lo hice pero vino por mi cuando tenía dos años, mi padre aún quería a mi madre y no me pudo negar a ella. Desde ese momento viví con ella.

— No la entiendo —dijo.

— Yo tampoco, pero no podemos dejar que se interponga en nuestro camino.

— Nunca más dejaré que alguien nos haga cambiar de opinión.

— Te amo —besé su mentón.

— También te amo.

Edward se acercó a mis labios y me dio un dulce beso. Mis manos se fueron a su cuello y nos quedamos abrazados y besándonos.

— ¿Qué harás con tu madre? —preguntó después de un rato.

— No lo sé, por ahora no quiero pensar en ella.

— Bien, pero sería bueno que le explicáramos todo.

— Ella no quiere escuchar y no le quiero contar, así que no.

— Está bien amor —besó mi frente.

Volví a atraer a Edward a mis labios, pero esta vez lo bese de una manera intensa, devorando sus labios, y el respondió a mi beso colocándose sobre mi cuerpo.

— Te amo Edward, te deseo.

— También te deseo.

Las manos de Edward se metieron por mi camiseta y la levantaron para sacármela, hice lo mismo con la suya. Entre caricias y besos nos fuimos despojando de la ropa para quedar los dos desnudos recorriendo nuestros cuerpos.

— Edward —gemí cuando sus labios apretaron mi pezón.

Él comenzó a chupar y morder mi pezón haciendo que gemidos abandonaran mis labios. Mis manos estaban sobre su cabeza haciendo que él continuara con su labor, que se sentía muy bien.

El apretó con fuerza mi pezón, y un orgasmo que no esperaba azotó mi cuerpo, haciendo que este se arqueara. Edward se colocó sobre mí y beso mis labios.

— Edward —susurré.

Él siguió besando mi cuello, y mis labios, así que lo empujé para que quedara sobre la cama. Me subí sobre su cadera y comencé a besarlo, descendí por su cuello, llegando a sus tetillas las cuales mordí y lamí como mi único alimento, para continuar bajando por su abdomen que me encantaba y llegar a su miembro, el cual estaba erecto y listo. Lo tomé entre las manos y comencé a masturbarlo haciendo que este creciera un poco más y Edward gruñera por la presión.

Me acerqué a su miembro y besé la punta, para luego dar una lamida a lo largo, provocando que Edward gimiera. Lo metí dentro de mi boca para comenzar succionarlo y lamerlo con mi lengua, haciendo que cada vez gimiera más fuerte y se sintiera la tensión en su miembro.

— Bella… me… voy a correr —dijo entrecortado.

— Hazlo —dije al separarme y volver a chuparlo.

Seguí con el mismo ritmo que tenía y a los pocos minutos Edward explotó en mi boca. Tragué todo su semen para separarme del miembro de Edward y apoyarme en su pecho.

— Eso se sintió muy bien Bella — besó mis labios.

Me volvió a colocar contra la cama, besó mi cuerpo hasta que llegó a mi centro. Estaba muy excitada y sabía que no aguantaría mucho. Edward besó mi centro y metió un dedo en mí, haciendo que gimiera alto.

— Ed… Edward no… no voy a aguantar —dije entre cortado— te… te quiero dentro de mí.

Él se levantó de mi centro, limpió su barbilla sucia por mis jugos para posicionarse sobre mi cuerpo, me besó y de una sola estocada entró en mí.

Nuestros cuerpos comenzaron a moverse para incrementar la fricción que necesitábamos para llegar a ese punto de placer. Edward levantó mi cadera, y su miembro entró mucho más dentro de mí, provocando que un fuerte gemido saliera de mi cuerpo.

— Edward, Edward —gemía.

— Bella eres tan estrecha.

Él continúo su movimiento, aumentando la velocidad hasta que llegamos a un intenso orgasmo, que me hizo gritar y apretar mi cuerpo contra el de Edward.

— Te amo Bella, te amo.

— También te amo.

Nos acomodamos en la cama, Edward nos cubrió con el cobertor, y me abrazó acariciando mi cabello para que poco a poco me quedara dormida.

.

.

.

Habían pasado unos días desde el incidente con mi madre. No había vuelto a mi casa porque ella estaba ahí y no quería irse hasta hablar conmigo, cosa que no quería hacer. Por lo cual me quedaba donde Edward, quien no tenía ningún problema, ya que todas las noches nos amábamos como si fuera la primera vez, lo cual nos mantenía muy contentos.

Pero hoy en la noche habíamos decidido juntarnos con los chicos en la casa de Edward a ver una película, todos estaban emocionados, sobre todo Emmett que por fin podría ver a Emmy.

— Chicos nos vemos en su casa —nos gritó Alice antes de subir al auto de Jasper.

— Ok —dije—, iré por unas cosas a mi casillero.

Íbamos a hacia el casillero tomados de la mano, lo abrí para sacar unos libros que necesitaba, como también mi celular que no sabía dónde estaba, y mientras rebuscaba en el interior Edward comenzó a besar mi cuello haciendo que riera.

— Edward me desconcentras —dije.

— Es que te ves tan sexy en esos pantalones —susurro en mi oído.

— Pero primero déjame sacar mis cosas, aparte no encuentro mi celular.

Él no me hizo caso y continuo besando mi cuello, provocando que me riera.

— Vaya, vaya, si la parejita feliz lo está pasando muy bien —dijo alguien detrás de nosotros.

Nos giramos y encontramos a Kate quien nos miraba con una sonrisita.

— ¿Qué quieres? —le pregunté.

— Nada, solo veo sus momentos felices.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó Edward.

— Porque no le duraran mucho —sonrió.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunté preocupada.

— Nada, solo disfruten.

Dijo eso y se giró para irse por el pasillo, yo mire preocupada a Edward, sin entender lo que ella había querido decir.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —pregunté.

— No lo sé.

— ¿Crees que haga algo?

— Ni idea, pero no me gusto para nada todo esto.

Cerré mi casillero y fuimos hacia el auto. Todo el camino pensamos en lo que había querido decir Kate con todo eso, pero al final decidimos no tomarlo en cuenta y disfrutamos de la tarde con nuestros amigos.

Vimos varias películas, comimos pizzas y algunas golosinas. Emmett hizo bromas todo el tiempo, como también Emmy lo pasó muy bien. Ella estaba feliz de tener la atención de todos, y que todos jugaran con ella cuando los llamaba. Nunca la había visto reír tanto.

— Esto es muy divertido —dijo Alice, quien estaba llena de joyas que Emmy le había colocado.

— ¿Qué color me queda mejor? —preguntó Emmett, llegando con su cara llena de sombras y labiales.

—Emmy no tiene maquillaje —dijo Edward— ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

—Es el maquillaje de Rose, Emmy quedo muy linda —explicó Emmett.

Jasper apareció con Emmy en sus brazos, quien tenía una sombra azul, los labios ojos y las mejillas muy sonrojadas.

— ¿Qué hiciste Emmett? —le gritó Rose.

Todos nos pusimos a reír. Emmett era golpeado por Rose, Alice aplaudía feliz y Emmy se reía en brazos de Jasper. Yo tenía una sonrisa en mi rostro y Edward estaba de igual forma. Hace mucho tiempo que no estábamos así de felices.

.

.

.

Era viernes, teníamos una fiesta en la noche, y por orden de Alice debíamos ir. Edward me había pedido asistir, por lo cual no me pude negar y Esme no tenía problema en cuidar de Emmy.

— Tenemos que ir primero donde Emmy y luego a la fiesta —me dijo Edward.

— Claro, debemos hacer dormir a nuestra hija.

Nos bajamos del auto y tomados de la mano entramos al edificio. Entre más entrabamos escuchamos muchos murmullos a nuestro alrededor, y miradas sobre nosotros.

Llegamos donde había un montón de gente, la cual murmuraba muchas cosas, sobre todo escuchábamos nuestros nombres. Nos metimos en medio de toda la gente para llegar hasta una pared que estaba cubierta de imágenes, pero no cualquier imágenes, eran fotos de Emmy con Edward, como también de los tres juntos. Había un cartel que decía "¿Conocen a la hija de Edward?"

— ¿Edward tienes una hija? —le preguntó un chico.

— ¿Por qué nadie sabía de ella? ¿Te avergüenzas? —preguntó otro.

— ¿Swan es la madre? —gritó una chica.

— Yo creo que es Jane, ellos eran pareja y ella estuvo embarazada.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —apareció Alice.

— ¡Oh por Dios! —dijo Rose.

— Chicos —se acercó Emmett.

— Es… esto no puede estar pasando —susurró Edward y se giró para salir corriendo.

Todo el mundo se puso a murmurar, sobre todo podía escuchar que Edward se avergonzaba de su hija, y por eso la escondía. Una rabia se extendía por mi cuerpo y no pude evitar quedarme callada.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes para criticar? —les grité a todos—. Si Edward no les cuenta sobre esta pequeña —indiqué las fotos— no es su problema. Es nuestra hija y estamos orgullosos de ella. Ahora métanse en sus vidas y dejen la de nosotros para nosotros.

Salí del montón de gente que nos rodeaba y caminé hacia la salida esperando encontrar a Edward, pero como supuse él no estaba, como tampoco su auto.

— Emmett ayúdame a encontrarlo —le dije a mi amigo.

— Claro.

Nos montamos en el Jeep de Emmett y condujimos por la ciudad, estaba preocupada de donde podía encontrarse o cuan molesto estaba, podía hacer cualquier cosa cuando se arrebataba de esa manera, y no era lo mejor.

Pasamos todo el día buscando a Edward, pero no estaba por ninguna parte. Lo llamé desde el teléfono de Emmett ya que el mío lo tenía perdido, pero no contestó. No quise llamar a Esme y preguntar por él, ya que se preocuparía si él no estaba en su casa.

Hablé con los chicos durante todo el día, ya que ellos también lo buscaban, pero ninguno había tenido suerte.

— Creo que debemos hablar con Charlie y que nos ayude en la búsqueda —me dijo Emmett.

— Puede ser, pero no quiero que nadie más se preocupe.

En eso sonó el teléfono de Emmett y me sorprendí al ver el nombre de Ángela Weber en la pantalla. Le contesté y ella dijo que Edward había llegado a la fiesta de Jessica y que se estaba bebiendo todo lo que encontraba, le agradecí la llamada y le dije a Emmett donde estaba Edward. Les avisé a los chicos para que fuéramos hasta allá.

Al llegar nos juntamos con nuestros amigos, y pudimos apreciar que había mucha gente en la casa, como también mucho alcohol y drogas, cosa que me sorprendió. Buscamos a Edward entremedio de la gente pero no estaba.

— Bella —apareció Ángela a mi lado.

— ¿Dónde está Edward? —le pregunté.

— Unos chicos lo subieron cuando no se podía mantener en pie.

— Ok, gracias.

Fuimos hasta el segundo piso esperando encontrar a Edward en alguna habitación, pero con cada puerta que abríamos se iban mis esperanzas, él no estaba en ellas.

Abrí la última que nos quedábamos y miré dentro de la habitación y me sorprendí al encontrar a Edward recostada en la cama sin ropa y con una chica sobre él.

— Está ocupado —dijo la chica y pude verla.

Era Kate y tenía una sonrisa en su cara.

— Vaya, si es la novia —dijo sonriendo.

— Edward —dije.

Él levantó la cabeza y me miró con los ojos entrecerrados, se intentó mover, pero no lo logró.

— No puedo creerlo —dije y salí corriendo.

— Bella —escuché a Edward y luego un golpe.

Bajé las escaleras corriendo, para salir de la casa mientras las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas. En eso sentí nos brazos que me sujetaron y cuando vi quien era me encontré con los ojos azules de Jasper.

— Sácame de aquí — dije.

Él me llevó hasta su auto y nos alejamos de todos. No quería ver a Edward, no podía creer lo que me había hecho.

**Hola a todo el mundo..! Eh vuelto... se que en el grupo de face dije que subiria el miercoles, pero no me aguante y subi. **

**Que les parecio el capitulo...? Fue toda una locura la madre de Bella y luego el temor de Edward... Quiero decirles que ya estamos en la recta final... estos capitulos son las ideas que tuve desde el principio, asi que no me maten xD **

**Quiero agradecer a la gente que me saludo para las fiestas, para las personas que me desearon un buen viaje (lo pase muy bien) a la gente que me apoyo en el grupo de Fanfiction Addiction de la cual estuve nominada como historia mas comentada Muchas Gracias Por Eso... y por supuesto a las alertas, favoritos y review de esta historia :D Muchas Mucha Gracias :D **

**Ahora que eh vuelto las publicaciones seran como siempre una vez a la semana ya que empezare a escribri la nueva historia y necesito tiempo para escribir para asi poder tener capitulos adelantados para comenzar a publicar... Pronto les traere el nombre de la nueva historia :D y las publicaciones seran LOS JUEVES... el adelanto el DOMINGO. **

**Bueno despues de esta super larga nota me despido, gracias por leer y espero poder responder Review..! **

**Saludos  
Danii^^**


	21. Sin Ella

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La Historia Es Completamente Mia y Esta Protegida, Asi Que Pregunten Si Desean Publicarla En Alguna Parte.**

**.**

**Beteado por Monz Pollen. Beta FFAD ( www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/)**

**.**

**20. Sin Ella.**

**Bella's POV.**

Sabía dónde estaba; sabía que había llorado por mucho tiempo antes de quedarme dormida, aunque no sé cuánto fue lo que dormí, ya que cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía a Kate sobre Edward y eso me provocaba un gran dolor.

Jasper me había llevado a su casa. Sé que su madre se preocupó al vernos llegar, pero él solo le dijo que había tenido un problema y que no estaba bien; luego de eso me dejó en su cama y me acompañó hasta que me quedé dormida. Aunque mientras dormía, recibió muchas llamadas por parte de los chicos y él solo les decía que estaba bien.

Ahora no quería abrir los ojos, no quería volver a la realidad, como tampoco quería dormir, solo quería estar en este estado de letargo.

El celular de Jasper volvió a sonar y él contestó.

— Ella está bien —dijo—. No quiero despertarla, estuvo muy alterada antes de dormir. Sé que debería ir, pero no sé si quiera —contestó a algo que le dijeron—, pero ¿Él está bien? —preguntó preocupado— ¿Qué dijo Carlisle? —cuando escuché eso me sorprendí —. Bien, veré qué puedo hacer.

Jasper colgó y lo sentí moverse por la habitación. Algo había pasado, que implicaba a Carlisle, y eso solo puede ser que alguien estaba en el hospital. Abrí los ojos y me senté en la cama, para encontrar a Jasper apoyado en su escritorio pasando sus manos por su cabello.

— Jasper —dije con la voz ronca.

— Bella ¿Estás bien? —se acercó.

— Sí, me encuentro bien.

— Es bueno saberlo.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hora es?

— Son las cinco de la mañana y bueno pasaron unas cosas.

— ¿Qué cosas?

— Edward está en el hospital.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —me puse de pie.

— Él tuvo una sobredosis, alguien le dio algo.

— ¿Co… cómo que alguien le dio algo?

— Es mejor que vayas al hospital. Los chicos te contarán y Carlisle te explicara cómo está Edward.

Salimos de su casa, nos subimos al auto y partimos rumbo al hospital. Todo el tiempo estuve nerviosa y trataba de entender qué había pasado. ¿Cómo Edward terminó en el hospital y con una sobredosis?

Al llegar entramos al hospital y preguntamos por Edward. Estaba en tercer piso, así que tuvimos que subir por ascensor lo que hacía más larga la espera. Al salir al pasillo nos encontramos con los chicos, quienes se pusieron de pie al veros.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo está Edward?

— Esta inconsciente —dijo Alice abrazando a Jasper.

— Pero ¿Qué pasó? — pregunté ya muy preocupada.

— Edward no estaba con Kate por voluntad propia Bella —me dijo Emmett—. Ella le puso algo a su bebida, algo muy fuerte y él se debilitó; ella aprovechó eso para sacarle la ropa y meterlo a la cama esperando que tú llegaras, y lo hiciste. Cuando te fuiste Edward se intentó de mover, pero estaba tan débil que cayó al piso donde quedó inconsciente. Rose se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal y le pegó a Kate preguntándole que había hecho. Después de unos golpes por parte de mi chica nos dijo que había colocado las fotos en la escuela, ella tenía tu teléfono de donde las sacó —me lo entregó—, también nos dijo que lo había drogado. Nos asustamos y los trajimos al hospital, llamando a Carlisle para que viniera y aquí supimos sobre la sobredosis.

— No lo puedo creer —me senté en una de esas sillas de plástico—. ¿Por qué ella hace esto? —pregunté.

— No lo sabemos amiga —Alice me abrazó y se sentó a mi lado.

— ¿Puedo verlo? —pregunté.

— Carlisle dijo que iría a revisarlo y volvería, puede pregúntale cuando venga — dijo Rose.

— Ok.

Tuve que esperar como media hora hasta que apareció Carlisle, quien se alegró al saber que estaba aquí. Nos dijo que Edward estaba estable y que solo debía despertar. La dosis de la droga ya había disminuido y que esperaba que para la tarde estuviera bien. Pregunté si podía pasar a verlo y Carlisle dijo que sí, también le pidió a Emmett y Rose que fueran a acompañar a Esme que estaba sola con Emmy y ella estaba muy preocupada. Mis amigos fueron a la casa, y yo fui detrás de Carlisle.

Al entrar en la habitación de Edward lo encontré recostado sobre su cama, cubierto por una sábana y un cobertor celeste. Tenía puesto oxígeno, como también una intravenosa por la cual entraba suero.

Me acerqué a él, tomando su mano y sintiéndolo más frío de lo normal. Acerqué una silla que había cerca y me acomodé en ella junto a la cama de Edward. Él se veía relajado así como estaba, pero también podía ver algo de palidez en su piel. Pasé mi mano por su mejilla, esperando que despertara pronto.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, cuando Carlisle entró en la habitación y me pidió salir. Me paré preocupada porque podía ver en su rostro que algo había pasado.

— Carlisle ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté.

— Es Emmy.

— ¿Qué pasó con Emmy? —me asusté.

— Ella no está.

— ¿Cómo que no está? Carlisle explícate.

— Rose y Emmett fueron donde Esme y cuando llegaron la encontraron en el suelo inconsciente. Ellos la despertaron y encontraron sangre en su cabeza por el golpe. Esme les dijo que había dejado a Emmy arriba, pero al ir a verla no la encontraron. Charlie ya fue avisado sobre la desaparición y está con Esme.

— ¡Dios mío! —Me apoyé en la pared— no… no puede estar desaparecida.

— Bella la encontrarán —me sujetó Carlisle por los hombros.

— Edward se morirá —susurré.

— Debemos decirle con calma, aún está débil.

— Bien.

— ¿Irás donde Esme o te quedarás con Edward?

— No creo que sirva de ayuda en casa —me limpié unas lágrimas—, y tú estarás en contacto con lo que pasa y me avisarás —él asintió—. Prefiero esperar aquí, Edward me necesitara más.

— Ok, te aviso cualquier cosa.

Carlisle se fue y yo volví a la habitación de Edward, me volví a sentar a su lado apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho, mientras sujetaba su mano.

La luz del día comenzó a entrar por la ventana, mi dedo pasaba por la palma de Edward siguiendo las líneas. En eso sentí una caricia en mi cabeza, así que miré hacia Edward y él estaba despierto. Podía ver el nerviosismo en sus ojos, como también la disculpa.

— Lo siento —dijo.

— No Edward —me enderecé—, no tienes de que disculparte.

— Fui un tonto en haberme ido como lo hice, como también en ir a esa fiesta y beber todo lo que pude. No sé qué pasó, recuerdo sentirme muy mal y ser llevado a una habitación, luego de eso todo es muy confuso.

— Kate te drogó —dije.

— ¿Qué? —me miró alarmado.

— Era parte de su plan o algo así. Emmett dijo que caíste inconsciente luego de que me fui —él me miró extrañado—, llegué a buscarte y te encontré en la habitación con Kate sobre ti.

— ¿Qué? Bella yo no….

— Lo sé, ni siquiera lo recuerdas, pero me sentí muy dolida, y salí corriendo. Solo hace unas horas Jasper me trajo y me contaron lo que había pasado, lamento haberte dejado.

— Fue mi culpa, yo salí corriendo y estuve toda la tarde pensando. Fue tonto haber ido a la fiesta, no debí. Debería haber ido contigo… pero ¿Qué me pasó? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

— Tuviste una sobredosis. Llegaste inconsciente y tuvieron que estabilizarte, menos mal que no fue nada grave.

— Gracias a Dios.

Me acerqué a Edward y le di un dulce beso. Aún debía de contarle lo de Emmy y tenía tanto miedo de cómo pudiera reaccionar, como también de lo que pudiera hacer.

Carlisle entró a los pocos minutos y revisó todas las máquinas que estaban conectadas a Edward.

— ¿Cómo te sientes hijo? —le preguntó.

— Siento el cuerpo cansado, y un pequeño dolor en mi cabeza.

— Eso es por la droga, pero pasará en el transcurso en que tu sangre se limpie.

— Eso está bien —Edward me regaló una pequeña sonrisa— ¿Cuándo me puedo ir?

— Primero debes recuperarte completamente y para eso deben pasar unas horas, como también quiero estar seguro de que tú estás sin nada extraño en tu cuerpo.

— Bien —dijo Edward un poco desganado.

— Aparte debo decirte algo —se sentó Carlisle a los pies de Edward.

— ¿Qué pasa? —nos miró Edward preocupado.

— Esme estaba cuidando de Emmy en casa cuando alguien entró y la atacaron.

— ¿Cómo que la atacaron? ¿Está bien?

— Ella se encuentra bien, le pegaron en la cabeza, pero nada de gravedad, lo malo fue… —Carlisle tomó aire— que se llevaron a Emmy.

— ¿Qué? —se sentó Edward—, ¿cómo que se la llevaron?

— Edward cálmate — Carlisle miró los aparatos que se conectaban a Edward— esto no te hace bien.

— ¿Cómo quieres que me calme cuando me dices que mi hija fue secuestrada?

— La policía ya fue informada. Charlie y toda su gente la buscan, esperamos que aparezca en pocas horas.

— Debo ir por ella —Edward hizo el intento de levantarse, pero lo detuvimos.

— Edward estás débil.

— No me importa —dijo intentando volverse a levantar—, quiero buscarla.

— ¿Qué harás? —le preguntó Carlisle—, buscarla por todo el pueblo y sus alrededores mientras estás débil. No lo creo, te quedaras aquí hasta que te dé el alta —sentenció Carlisle.

— Quiero a mi hija — dijo Edward mientras caía derrotado sobre la cama.

Me coloqué a su lado y lo abracé. Él envolvió mi cuerpo con sus brazos, mientras leves sollozos salían de su pecho.

— ¿Quién se la llevo? —preguntó en un susurro—, ¿quién puede hacer algo así de malo?

— La encontrarán —le dije intentando convencernos—, mi padre la está buscando y él lo hará.

— Quiero a mi hija — dijo.

— Verás cómo pronto regresa.

Nos quedamos abrazados hasta que ambos caímos en un sueño profundo, recostados en la cama del hospital.

.

.

.

Edward fue dado de alta a la seis de la tarde, había pasado todo el día con él esperando que mi padre nos llamara con alguna buena noticia pero eso no pasó, aún no encontraba a Emmy.

Jasper vino por nosotros, y nos llevó a la casa, Edward se fue en silencio todo el camino, su mente estaba perdida en Emmy, lo cual era entendible. Al llegar a la casa, Esme salió corriendo y corrió a los brazos de Edward, él la recibió en un abrazo. Esme se puso a llorar contra el cuerpo de su hijo.

— Lo siento hijo.

— Mamá no es tu culpa — le dijo él.

— Yo dejé que se la llevaran, nunca debí dejarla sola.

— Nunca pensamos que algo así podría pasar.

— Lo siento — volvió a decir Esme.

Entramos en la casa, los chicos estaban aquí y Rose se ofreció para hacer café para todos. Edward se sentó con Esme en el sillón, tratando de consolarla, ya que no dejaba de llorar.

— Me iré a dar un baño —murmuré.

Edward me miró y pude ver la preocupación en sus ojos, le dije que todo estaba bien con la mirada, y subí las escaleras.

Me quité toda la ropa y me metí dentro del agua. Esta relajo mi cuerpo, pero no calmó mis pensamientos. Había sido fuerte frente a Edward, ya que él necesitaba de mi apoyo y no una persona que no pudiera ayudarlo, pero ahora que estaba sola podía dejar que las lágrimas de temor corrieran mi rostro y se camuflaran con el agua.

¿Qué pasará si no la encuentran? ¿Quién la tenía? ¿Estaría bien? Todas esas preguntas rondaban mi mente y tenía miedo, miedo de que nada saliera bien, y ella no regresara.

Sentí el dolor cruzar mi pecho, y me dejé caer rodeando mi cuerpo con mis brazos, tratando de controlar mi llanto, como también de quitar esos miedos de mi mente.

— Bella —entró Edward y me encontró llorando—. ¡Rayos, amor! ¿Qué sucede?

Él cerró el agua que corría sobre mi cuerpo, me cubrió con una toalla y me sacó de la tina. Me llevó hasta la cama, donde se sentó y me acomodó en sus piernas sosteniéndome mientras sollozos salían de mis labios.

— Bella calma, todo estará bien —me dijo Edward.

— E… es que… te… tengo miedo —dije.

— Lo sé, yo también lo tengo, no te lo puedo negar, pero ella aparecerá, ya verás.

Me acurruqué en los brazos de Edward por unos minutos hasta que él me mandó a colocarme un pijama antes de que me enfermara. Luego me hizo sentarme en la cama, mientras secaba mi cabello y lo peinaba. Eso me relajó y al parecer a Edward también, ya que se colocó su pijama y se metió en la cama junto a mí.

Dormimos abrazados, esperando que nuestra hija apareciera pronto, porque si no, no sabríamos que hacer.

.

.

.

Iba por un camino, en medio del bosque. Estaba buscando algo, ya que miraba hacia todas partes, no sabía qué buscaba, pero sabía que era algo muy importante.

Pase por entremedio de unos árboles para llegar a un lugar que era mucho mar frondoso y me daba un poco de miedo entrar en él.

— ¿La encontraste? —preguntó alguien a mi espalda y me giré.

Edward estaba detrás de mí, sus ojos me mostraban lo preocupado que estaba, lo cual no me gustó.

— Edward —lo abracé.

— ¿La encontraste?

— ¿A quién buscamos? —pregunté.

— A nuestra hija, ella desapareció.

— ¡Oh dios mío!

— Vamos.

Entrelazamos nuestras manos para insertarnos en las penumbras del bosque. Cada vez estaba más oscuro y la poca luz solar entraba por entremedio de algunas ramas solo nos dejaba ver lo necesario.

— Edward tengo miedo —dije sujetando su brazo.

— Solo un poco más, sé que está aquí.

— No lo creo Edward, está oscuro, ella no estaría aquí.

— Sé que está.

Tiró de mi brazo haciendo que tropezara, lo cual me desconcertó, él siempre es delicado y ahora tira de mí.

Escuché una risa que provenía desde delante de nosotros. Edward me soltó y se adelantó, hasta que se perdió delante de mí, pero seguí detrás de él hasta que llegué a la orilla de una riachuelo.

Encontré a Emmy jugando a la orilla del río, lo cual me provocó un gran temor al pensar que se caería.

— Emmy, hija ven aquí —la llamé.

Ella me miró y me sonrió, caminó en mi dirección con sus bracitos al aire para que la tomara.

— No la toques —me gritó alguien.

Levanté mi vista y me encontré con una despampanante rubia de ojos azules, quien estaba envuelta por los brazos de Edward.

— ¿Quién eres? —pregunté.

— Soy la madre de Emmy.

— Ella está muerta.

— No lo creo Bella, yo la siento muy viva —dijo Edward recorriendo el cuerpo de la mujer.

— Edward ¿Qué es todo esto?

— Hija ven —llamó a Emmy.

Ella corrió en dirección a su padre, la tomó en brazos escondiendo su carita en su cuello, mientras él con el otro brazo abrazaba a la mujer.

— Esta es mi familia Bella, tú ya no entras en ella.

— Pero buscábamos a Emmy juntos ¿Por qué me dejas?

— Estamos juntos y tú no entras con nosotros. Emmy tiene a su madre y yo tengo a mi chica — le besó la mejilla — ahora deberías irte.

— Edward….

— ¡Vete! —me gritó la chica—, no te queremos aquí.

— Emmy, Edward —susurré.

— ¡Vete!

La chica se separó de Edward y venía directamente a mí, quería darme un golpe, me protegí el rostro con los brazos.

— No, no, no, Edward —grité.

— Bella, amor despierta —sentí que alguien pasaba la mano por mi cabello.

— Edward, Edward —me sujeté de su camiseta.

— Estoy aquí, y todo fue un sueño.

— Tengo miedo —murmuré.

— Estaremos bien, ella está bien, ya vendrá con nosotros.

— Edward han pasado dos semanas, quiero a mi hija.

— Yo también amor, pero no sabemos dónde está, solo debemos esperar que los policías se encarguen.

Me acurruqué en el pecho de Edward, mientras el me calmaba pasando su mano por mi cabello y besando mi cabeza.

Algunas noches eran así, uno de los dos despertaba por una pesadilla, una en la cual siempre nuestra hija estaba perdida y no la podía recuperar. Aunque este sueño había sido distinto, en él era yo la abandonada por Edward y Emmy. Me estremecí de solo pensarlo.

— ¿Qué sucede amor? —me preguntó Edward.

— En este sueño tú me dejabas —dije.

— Sabes que eso no pasará —besó mi frente—, era solo un sueño.

— También estaba la madre de Emmy, te quedabas con ella.

— ¿La madre? ¿Cómo sabes que era Jane?

— No lo sé, solo vi una mujer rubia de ojos azules.

— Jane no tenía los ojos azules, los tenía color miel, su madre es de los ojos azules.

Me quedé pensando en esas palabras. Edward nunca me había dicho que Jane tuviera los ojos azules, y la única persona con relación a Emmy que conocía de ojos azules era su abuela, por que la había visto. En eso un pensamiento pasó por mi mente.

— Edward ¿Dónde está Heidi? —pregunté.

— No lo sé, después del juicio no la vi ¿Por qué? —me miró.

— Porque ella puede tener a Emmy.

Edward se quedó pensando un momento y luego me miró.

— Bella, no lo creo. Ella sabe que no tiene derechos sobre Emmy.

— Lo sé, pero no creo que quedará conforme con lo que dijo el juez. Creo que ella puede saber de Emmy, tengo una corazonada.

— Hay que llamar a Charlie.

Encendimos la luz, eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana, pero mi padre nos dijo que podíamos llamar a cualquier hora por alguna cosa. Marqué el número de mi padre y esperé.

— Hija ¿Qué sucede? —contestó.

— Papá por lo de Emmy hablaste con la abuela materna ¿Heidi Volturi?

— No hija ¿Por qué?

— Ella puede saber algo.

— Ok, mandaré a alguien a buscarla, espero saber algo.

— Gracias papá, me llamas cualquier cosa.

— Claro.

Nos despedimos y corté.

— ¿Qué dijo tu padre? —preguntó Edward.

— Él mandará a alguien a preguntar.

— Espero que encuentre algo.

— Yo también —me acomodé en la cama.

— Ahora intentemos dormir, mañana debemos regresar a clases.

Edward se acomodó en la cama, apagó la luz y luego me abrazó por la cintura pegando su pecho a mi espalda.

— Te amo —dijo en mi oído.

Mañana volveríamos a clases después de dos semanas sin asistir. Ninguno de los dos se sentía preparado para volver, pero debíamos hacerlo; estábamos a tres meses de terminar las clases, y debíamos salir bien para conservar las becas de la universidad.

.

.

.

Volver a clases fue como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. La gente nos miraba al pasar, pero no era muy distinto a lo normal. Los grupos conversando entre ellos; algunos haciendo tonterías en el estacionamiento; algunas parejas aprovechando los minutos antes de clases para besarse.

Nosotros solo íbamos tomados de las manos para comenzar un nuevo día de clases y tratar de tener un día tranquilo.

Edward me fue a dejar a mi primera clase y me dio un dulce beso en los labios mientras pasaba su mano por mi mejilla.

— Te amo —susurró.

— Yo también.

Él se fue por el pasillo y yo entré al salón, me acomodé en mi lugar y antes de que la clase comenzara Alice apareció.

— ¿Cómo estás? —se sentó a mi lado.

— Bien, un poco cansada.

— ¿Cómo está Edward?

— Bien en lo que puede, pero sé que esta igual de preocupado que al principio.

— No puedo creer que aún no aparezca —dijo Alice mirando al frente—, pensé que aparecería al día o dos. Pero ya son dos semanas.

— Lo sé, aun no lo puedo creer y la extraño tanto —murmuré—. Aparte dentro de tres semanas cumple dos años y eso es una presión más horrible, pensar que ella no estará con nosotros en esa fecha.

— Amiga, ya verás como aparece —me pasó un brazo por los hombros y me abrazó—, todo estará bien.

— Eso espero.

La mañana pasó rápido, pude sentir algunas miradas de lástima en mi dirección. La desaparición de Emmy no era un secreto para el pueblo, así que sabía por qué me miraban.

En el almuerzo me encontré con Edward. Él venía un poco cabreado, ya que los profesores se acercaban a él y le daban palabras de "apoyo", pero era más que nada para saber si había avanzado en algo la investigación y a Edward no le gustaba dar detalles.

— Tranquilo amor, pasará con el día.

— Eso espero —apoyó su cabeza en las manos.

— Mejor come algo.

Los chicos estaba sentados con nosotros, pero como nunca estaban en silencio o diciendo cosas en voz baja, algo que a ninguno de nosotros nos pareció.

— ¿Pueden ser como siempre? —pregunté—, estamos bien en lo que se puede.

— Lo sabemos —respondió Rose—, pero tenemos miedo de decir algo que no debemos.

— Estamos bien chicos —dijo Edward ya cansado—, quiero olvidar un poco el que mi hija no está, y ustedes pueden ayudar con eso.

— Entonces ¿puedo contarles algo? —preguntó Emmett.

— Claro —dijo Alice.

Él comenzó a contar sobre Mike Newton teniendo un problema en el baño, el cierre de su pantalón terminó enganchado en su miembro y debieron llevarlo al hospital. Lo cual nos hizo reír a todos, aparte de que Emmett ponía las caras que según había puesto Mike.

Volver a las últimas clases fue más tranquilo, ya todo el mundo nos había visto, y los profesores dejaron en paz a Edward.

.

.

.

La semana pasó tranquila. La investigación seguía sin ninguna novedad. Mi padre estaba de lleno en ir a todas partes donde podría descubrir algo o donde le daban alguna señal.

Nosotros tratamos de retomar la rutina, a Edward le había costado un poco más, pero ya estaba más tranquilo respecto a comentarios o lo que pasara. En mi caso seguía teniendo pesadillas, y esa mujer de cabello rubio y ojos azules continuaba atormentándome.

— Amor tu padre está aquí —entró Edward a la habitación.

— ¿Qué hace aquí?

— Dijo que tenía algo que decirnos.

Dejé los deberes sin terminar sobre la cama, y bajé para ver a mi padre. Él estaba con Esme y Carlisle conversando.

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunté.

— Siéntense —nos dijo Carlisle.

Nos acomodamos en el sillón, Edward tomó de mi mano mientras esperábamos que mi padre hablara.

— Investigué a Heidi Volturi y descubrí que ella salió de Port Angeles justo el día en que desapareció Emmy. Alquiló un auto en Seattle y desde ahí se fue hacia el norte, pero se le perdió la pista luego de pasar por un pueblo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —le preguntó Edward.

— Es sospechosa su salida, y más luego de hablar con su novio, quien dijo que ella no tenía planeado viajar. Pedí una orden de detención para interrogarla sobre Emmy, solo esperamos detenerla.

— ¿Puede ella tenerla? —pregunté.

— No lo sé hija, pero es sospechoso, así que esperamos detenerla. Todos los policías del estado y los alrededores tienen conciencia de la desaparición.

— Espero que aparezca —dijo Esme.

Nos quedamos en un completo silencio cada uno metido en sus pensamientos. Edward fue el primero en moverse y dijo que iría a tocar el piano. Aproveché de conversar con mi padre, y también saber que había pasado con mi madre, que al final se fue, después de haberme esperado por días.

— Ella dijo que la llamaras cuando te sintieras preparada.

— Esperará sentada —dije.

— Vamos hija, solo te dio su parecer, no quiere decir que le debas hacer caso.

— Provocó que Edward y yo discutiéramos, eso no es de mi agrado.

— Lo sé hija, pero dale una oportunidad, puede ser que si le hubieras dicho todo desde el comienzo se lo tomara de otra forma.

— No lo sé papá, no quiero hablar con ella.

— Bien, pero hazlo en algún momento.

— Ok.

Esme nos llamó a comer, así que todos pasamos a la mesa. Cuando Edward apareció tenía los ojos rojos y eso no me gustó nada. Se acomodó a mi lado, puse mi mano en su pierna y él me dio sonrió para que no me preocupara.

La cena pasó entre conversaciones triviales, pero al final pasó sin ninguna novedad y con Edward nos fuimos a dormir.

A mitad de la noche sonó el teléfono de la casa que retumbó por todo el lugar. Edward se sentó en la cama, y me apoyé en su espalda esperando saber algo. Las luces de la casa fueron prendidas hasta que Esme abrió la puerta y dijo:

— Charlie llamó, tienen a Heidi en la frontera con Canadá, iba con una chica y una niña, esperan por nosotros para identificar a la niña.

— ¡Oh Dios mío! — dije.

**Se que me odian... xD Primero por subir super mega tarde pero tuvimos una confucion con mi beta que bueno, nos hizo retrasar el capitulo y por como se desarrollo este capitulo, lamento haber hecho desaparecer a Emmy, pero como siempre digo las partes asi que drasticas son mis ideas principales de la historia xD **

**Quiero agradecer los favoritos, alertas y por supuesto Review... Estuve respondiendo varios de ellos y lo volvere a hacer con este capitulo :D **

**Mañana en la noche subire el siguiente capitulo por compenzacion de mi error, espero que eso les paresca xD **

**Ya no queda nada para que termine la historia. Son 23 capitulos mas el epilogo, asi que ya no queda nada. Quiero aprovechar las semanas que me quedan para publicar esta historia de escribir mi siguiente historia. Me ah costado mucho encontrar la inspiracion, pero ya estoy avanzando :D **

**Bueno me despido, gracias por leer y comentar como siempre :D **

**Saludos  
Danii^^**


	22. De Regreso

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La Historia Es Completamente Mia y Esta Protegida, Asi Que Pregunten Si Desean Publicarla En Alguna Parte.**

**.**

**Beteado por Monz Pollen. Beta FFAD ( www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/)**

**.**

**21. De Regreso.**

**Bella's POV.**

Íbamos en el auto rumbo a la frontera, era un viaje largo pero habíamos salido a los minutos de recibir la llamada. Pasamos por Charlie, quien iba con Esme y Carlisle en su auto, mientras que nosotros íbamos en el Volvo de Edward.

Él iba conduciendo muy nervioso, cada cierto tiempo tomaba su mano para calmarlo. Sabía cómo se sentía, ya que yo estaba ansiosa y rezando por que Emmy estuviera a donde íbamos.

El sol apareció detrás de unos árboles que iban a nuestro costado por la carretera. Tenía sueño, estaba cansada, pero no quería dormir, menos dejar sola a Edward con sus pensamientos.

El celular de Edward comenzó a sonar, él me dijo que lo sacara de su bolsillo y así lo hice, era Esme.

— ¿Qué sucede Esme?—pregunté al contestar.

— _Carlisle dice que pasemos a comer algo para tener fuerzas, el día puede ser muy largo._

— Bien, le diré a Edward y los seguimos.

Corté la llamada, le dije a Edward de los planes, pero a él no le parecieron mucho quería llegar pronto a donde íbamos.

— Edward debemos comer, el día será largo y no comemos nada desde ayer.

— Bien, pero debe ser rápido.

Nos detuvimos en un café de carretera. Había poca gente por la hora, aparte de que era sábado por la mañana. Todos pedimos algo ligero y rápido para comer, nadie quería demorarse mucho, menos Edward que solo pidió un café, aunque luego lo hice comer de mis tostadas.

— No sé qué haría sin ti—dijo Edward besando mi mejilla—, me cuidas y me alimentas.

— Me preocupas, debes estar bien por el bien de nuestra hija.

— Lo sé.

Carlisle y Charlie hablaban sobre el protocolo a seguir sobre Heidi, ya que mi padre era el interesado en interrogarla, por lo cual no sabía si podía hacerlo donde estaba o llevarla a Forks.

Al terminar de comer, volvimos a la carretera, quedaba como una hora de viaje y cada vez estaba más ansiosa.

Seguimos el auto de Carlisle cuando entramos a un pueblo, algunas personas se percataron de nosotros, pero el resto siguió con sus vidas.

La estación de policía de ese lugar estaba al final del pueblo, por lo cual cuando llegamos podía ver la ansiedad de Edward en sus ojos.

— ¿Qué pasa si no es ella y este viaje fue por la nada?—me preguntó Edward antes de bajar.

— Es una posibilidad, pero creo que es ella.

— Eso espero—dijo abrazándome y escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello.

Nos quedamos unos minutos así, Carlisle, Esme y Charlie nos esperaron sin presionarnos. Cuando Edward se relajó, bajamos.

Entramos en la estación de policía, Charlie fue el encargado de hablar con el policía que estaba en una mesa principal. Él mostró su placa y explicó a lo que venía. El chico asintió y nos hizo pasar a una sala. Esme, Charlie y yo tomamos asiento frente a una mesa. Edward estaba detrás de mí con sus manos en mis hombros.

— Buenos días—entró un oficial—, soy el jefe de policía Will Kroc, tú debes ser Charlie —saludó a mi padre.

— Es un gusto —dijo mi padre—, está es mi hija Bella y ellos son los Cullen. Edward es el padre de la pequeña que se perdió y Bella es su novia —nos indicó mi padre.

— Bueno, como te dije por teléfono ayer se detuvo a Heidi Volturi junto a una chica llamada Kate Miller —miró unos papeles y todos nos sorprendimos—. ¿La conocen?

— Ella atentó contra mi hijo hace unas semanas —dijo Carlisle—, lo drogó, pero no presentamos cargos, fue el día que Emmy desapareció.

— Entiendo —dijo el Jefe Will—, ellas son parientes. Heidi es tía de Kate.

— No puede ser —dijo Edward.

— ¿Dónde está la niña? —preguntó Esme.

— Ella iba con las mujeres cuando se las detuvo en la frontera. Se pidieron los papeles de las personas que pasarían, pero no tenían ningún registro de la niña, fueron detenidas en el momento. Entre ellas había parentesco, pero la niña no tenía ninguna relación con ellas.

— ¿Dónde está?—preguntó Edward.

— Pasó la noche en el hospital, estaba muy helada cuando la trajimos y preferimos prevenir.

— ¡Oh por Dios!—dijo Esme.

— Debería volver en una hora o dos.

— No puedo esperar tanto para saber si es ella—dijo Edward—. ¿Hay alguna manera de verla?

— Por el momento no, debemos seguir lo normal y Charlie, creo que debes interrogar a las mujeres, ellas no han dicho nada desde que llegaron.

— Bien, iré a hablar con ella—se puso de pie mi padre.

— Ustedes pueden esperar aquí—nos miró—. Si quieren algo, el agente Perry está fuera.

— Gracias—le dijo Carlisle.

Mi padre salió con el jefe Will, y nosotros nos quedamos esperando. Edward se sentó a mi lado y podía ver que su nerviosismo había aumentado, aunque no era tan distinto a la forma en que me sentía.

— ¿Por qué tenemos que esperar? —preguntó Edward después de un rato—, quiero verla —dijo pasando sus manos por su cabello.

— Hay un protocolo Edward, por favor calma —le dijo su padre.

— Es que he esperado mucho —se puso de pie—, no puedo seguir esperando.

Él comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro en la habitación, y cuando vi sus intenciones de salir corriendo, me puse de pie, me coloque delante de él y lo abracé, colocando mi cabeza en su pecho.

— Calma Edward, ella ya viene.

Edward respiro profundo y luego me devolvió el abrazo.

Escuchamos un ruido en la puerta y Charlie con Will entraron.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Esme.

— Heidi confesó, ella tenía a Emmy —dijo Charlie.

— ¡Oh por Dios!—dije, Edward me apretó un poco más.

— Kate dijo que había decidido ayudar a su tía por algo de dinero; aunque ella solo estaba encargada de separar a Bella de Edward.

— Es una hija de….

— ¡Edward! —lo cortó Esme.

— No puedo creerlo —dije.

— ¿Dónde está Emmy? —preguntó Carlisle.

— Ella viene en camino, está estable—dijo Will.

— Eso es muy bueno —murmuró Esme.

— ¿Qué debemos hacer ahora?— siguió Carlisle con las preguntas.

— Llevaremos a Heidi y Kate a la cárcel de Seattle, ya se informó. Luego tendrán que hablar con el fiscal y seguir el proceso, aunque no creo que sea muy largo— explicó mi padre.

— Está bien —dijo Carlisle—, ahora solo queremos a Emmy.

— Cuando llegue vendrá inmediatamente aquí, así que los dejó para terminar el papeleo, Charlie ¿me acompañas?—dijo Will.

— Claro.

Ellos volvieron a salir, Edward me abrazaba fuertemente feliz por saber que pronto tendríamos a nuestra hija.

— Ella está bien—dijo Edward contra mi cabello.

— Te lo dije, sabía que estaría aquí —murmuré en su pecho.

Esperamos unos quince minutos antes de que la puerta se abriera, primero entró un oficial y luego entró una mujer oficial que traía a una pequeña en brazos. Ella nos vio y sus ojitos se iluminaron igual que los de nosotros.

— ¡Papi! —gritó—, ¡Mami!

Corrimos en su dirección, Edward se la quitó de los brazos a la mujer, y la abrazó. Emmy envolvió sus bracitos en su cuello, y yo puse mi mano en su espalda. Ella estaba bien, y estaba con nosotros.

— Mi pequeña, mi pequeña —murmuraba Edward con lágrimas en sus ojos.

— Mami —me llamó Emmy.

— Aquí estoy pequeña, ya estás con nosotros.

— _Hambe_ —dijo haciendo un puchero.

— Ya comeremos amor.

Edward me la entregó para que la sostuviera, pasó su brazo por mi cintura y me pegó a él. Carlisle y Esme se acercaron a nosotros para saludar a Emmy, ella estaba feliz de ser el centro de atención.

No había forma de que nos alejáramos de ella. Edward la sostuvo en brazos; aunque primero revisó cada parte de su cuerpo pasar saber si estaba bien, cosa que también hizo Carlisle quien quería asegurarse de su salud.

Le dimos de comer, ella aceptó gustosa, tenía mucha hambre y nos preguntamos que habría comido los días anteriores. Eso nos preocupó, pero por lo menos en sus exámenes no estaba desnutrida.

Luego se quedó dormida en mis brazos, aprovechando de mecerla y acariciarla lo más que pudiera. Esme me pasó una manta para cubrirla y me quedé con ella.

Charlie apareció luego de un rato diciendo que debíamos ir a Seattle donde el fiscal a cargo del caso nos estaría esperando, así que todos nos fuimos a nuestros autos. No quise dejar a Emmy en su sillita por lo cual me senté en la parte trasera con ella aún en mis brazos para no despertarla. Edward me ayudó con el cinturón de seguridad y luego partimos a Seattle.

— No sabes lo feliz que estoy de tenerla con nosotros —dijo Edward mirando por el espejo.

— Yo también, no creo que me pueda separar de ella en días —dije pasando mi dedo por su mejilla.

— Pienso igual.

Le sonreí a Edward porque estaba feliz, él estaba feliz y teníamos a nuestra hija con nosotros. Nunca pensé que en un año mi vida cambiaria tan drásticamente. Tenía una familia con Edward y Emmy, y era el lugar donde quería estar.

Llegamos a Seattle a eso de las siete de la tarde. Charlie nos mandó a un hotel diciendo que avisaría al fiscal de que nosotros hablaríamos mañana con él. Esme y Carlisle lo acompañaron para declarar hoy.

Cuando llegamos al hotel, Edward fue por algo de ropa para Emmy como también para nosotros. Habíamos salido tan rápido en la mañana que nunca pensamos en traer algo de ropa, así que el compró algunas prendas.

Bañé a Emmy y le puse su pijama nuevo, luego nos bañamos con Edward para también colocarnos nuestro pijama y comer algo. Nos metimos todos en la cama grande y Emmy fue la primera en caer dormida.

— No puedo creer que ella este por fin con nosotros —pasó Edward la mano por si mejilla.

— Tampoco yo, siempre tuve mucho miedo.

— Yo igual, aunque no me imaginaba una vida sin Emmy.

— Lo bueno es que ya la tenemos con nosotros y nunca más la dejaremos ir —murmuré.

Edward se acercó a Emmy y besó su cabeza, luego me dio un dulce beso a mí, apagó la luz de la mesita de noche y nos acomodamos a dormir. Emmy estaba entre nosotros y la abrazábamos.

.

.

.

Estábamos en una estación de policía, Emmy estaba en los brazos de Esme quien la besaba y la hacía reír. Estaba esperando que Edward saliera de la interrogación que le estaba haciendo el fiscal para que me tocara a mí.

Quería que todo esto terminara pronto, quería volver a casa y que todo fuera como si nunca hubiera pasado. Haber estado tanto tiempo sin Emmy había sido horrible.

Sentí mi celular vibrar en mi bolsillo, así que lo saque y vi un nombre de Alice.

— Alo —dije.

— _¿Dónde estás?_ —preguntó—, _te estamos buscando a ti y Edward. No hay nadie en tu casa, ni en casa de él ¿Qué pasó?_

Me di un golpe mental por haber olvidado decirles a mis amigos lo que había estado pasando.

— Lo siento mucho Alice —dije.

— _¿Dónde estás?_

— Estoy en Seattle.

— _¿Qué pasó?_ —preguntó un poco más tranquila.

— Encontramos a Emmy.

— _¿En serio? ¿Dónde?_

— En la frontera con Canadá, su abuela la tenía y Kate estaba con ella, era su sobrina.

— _No lo puedo creer._

— ¿Qué pasa? —escuché a Jasper.

Ella le dijo lo que le conté y volvió a hablar conmigo.

— _¿Qué hacen en Seattle?_

— Estamos declarando, se llevará esto a juicio, fue un secuestro y se debe hacer algo.

— _No lo puedo creer… pero ¿Emmy está bien?_

— Sí, está bien. La vio un médico y todo salió bien, solo queremos volver a casa.

— _Ya lo creo, bueno le avisaré al resto y me avisas cuando vengas, los iremos a ver._

— Claro Alice, nos vemos.

Nos despedimos y corte. Justo en ese momento salió Edward quien parecía un poco cansado.

— Tienes que ir —me dijo.

— ¿Está todo bien? —pregunté.

— Sí, solo fue un poco largo.

— Ok, ya vengo —besé sus labios y entré donde había un hombre pequeño y gordito.

— Buenas tardes señorita Swan.

— Buenas tardes.

— Usted es novia de Edward ¿verdad?

— Sí.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?

— Cerca de un año.

— ¿Conocía a Heidi Volturi y Kate Miller?

— Sí, Kate llegó a nuestra clase y a Heidi la conocía cuando fue a casa de Edward a reclamarle por Emmy.

— ¿Cómo era tu relación con Kate?

— Mala, no nos llevábamos bien, ella quería quitarme a Edward como sea. Siempre se interpuso entre nosotros, pero al final no pudo, y la última vez que la vi me engaño haciendo pensar que se había acostado con mi novio, luego supe la verdad sobre lo que pasó.

— ¿Tu relación con Heidi?

— No la trate mucho, solo la vi dos veces, cuando estaba en la casa de Edward, y luego en la fiesta del hospital, donde fui invitada.

— ¿Viste algo que te hiciera pensar que ella era la culpable?

— Las veces que la vi ella amenazaba a Edward o se reía de una manera malvada, eso no me gustaba, por lo cual me hacía estar alejada.

— Entiendo.

Él anotaba todo lo que le decía, aunque encontraba que no era nada muy relevante.

Me hizo algunas preguntas más, como mi relación con Emmy, o con la familia Cullen. Al final me dejó salir.

— No te demoraste mucho—dijo Edward llegando a mi lado.

— No tenía mucho que decir.

Edward besó mi frente, luego salió el fiscal y nos dijo que ya podíamos irnos, que seríamos notificados cuando el juicio se llevaría a cabo.

— No quiero otro juicio —dijo Edward en mi oído.

— Lo sé amor, pero debemos dejar que eso pase.

Al final pudimos irnos, Carlisle nos dijo que fuéramos a comer para volver a Forks, así que nos fuimos a un restaurante cerca de la estación.

Edward tenía a Emmy en sus piernas, estaba feliz de poderla consentir todo lo que quiera, le daba todo lo que ella le pedía, y lo que más me sorprendía era que Emmy hablaba mucho más fluido, aunque tenía unos pequeños problemas con algunas letras.

— Creo que por fin estaremos tranquilos —dijo Esme.

— Eso es bueno —murmuré.

— Sus planes siguen igual ¿Verdad chicos? —nos preguntó Carlisle.

— Claro —dijo Edward respondiendo por los dos—, iremos a la universidad, viviremos juntos, nos graduaremos y haremos nuestra familia.

Le sonreí a Edward cuando dijo todo eso, porque amaba saber que él pensaba en nosotros de esa manera.

— Eso me parece bien —dijo mi padre—, yo los apoyo porque veo cuanto se quieren y prefiero a Edward con mi hija que a cualquier otro.

Tomé la mano de mi padre sobre la mesa y le di un apretón, agradecía el apoyo que él tenía para nosotros.

— Hemos encontrados a los mejores para nuestros hijos —le dijo Esme a mi padre.

— Claro —mi padre sonrió.

Todos sonreímos en la mesa. Estábamos donde queríamos estar, y con las personas que queríamos. Era un buen momento.

Volvimos al hotel por nuestras cosas, pagamos la cuenta y nos fuimos rumbo a Forks. Quería llegar y que todo volviera a ser como siempre, sobre todo seguir hacia adelante.

.

.

.

Alice había hecho algo muy lindo con la decoración. Todo el living estaba lleno de globos, cintas de colores, animales y figuras llamativas. Todo estaba muy lindo y Emmy lo amaba.

Había hecho un pastel para Emmy con un dibujo sobre el, algo que me costó pero con lo conseguí.

Ahora estábamos todos en el patio comiendo la barbacoa que Carlisle había hecho para celebrar el cumple de Emmy. Ella estaba feliz por ser mimaba y abrazada por todos. No sé cómo lo haríamos en un futuro si no encontrábamos quien la mimara tanto como nuestros amigos.

— Se ve hermosa —dijo Rose a mi lado—, ese vestido le quedo muy bien.

— Solo porque tú se lo trajiste hace unos días —le di un golpecito en el brazo.

— Lo sé —me sonrió.

— Aquí tienen un gorrito —llegó Emmett y nos colocó un gorrito de cumpleaños.

— Emmett no somos niños —le dijo su novia.

— Lo sé, pero nos vemos bien con ellos.

Fue donde Emmy y le colocó una corona rosada, ella se veía adorable. Carlisle y Esme también tenían gorritos, como también mi padre. Éramos un grupo muy especial.

— Creo que es la hora del pastel —apareció Edward con el pastel en sus manos.

Fui por Emmy, la tomé en mis brazos y nos acercamos donde estaba Edward. Todos rodeamos el pastel, Emmett estaba grabando el momento, así que se lo podríamos mostrar más adelante.

Le cantamos cumpleaños feliz, Emmy rebotaba en mis brazos emocionada, al igual que Alice en el suelo. Al terminar le dijimos a Emmy que soplara las dos velitas y ellas como pudo logro apagarla, todos aplaudieron. Edward y yo besamos las mejillas de Emmy para luego repartir pastel.

Todos me felicitaron por lo bueno que estaba, aunque yo no lo encontré del otro mundo.

Emmy se quedó dormida en los brazos de Jasper, quien se veía muy tierno con ella. Pude ver a mi amiga con unos ojitos de adoración a su novio.

— ¿Qué piensas? —llegué a su lado.

— Creo que tengo al amor de mi vida —suspiró.

— Pensé que ya lo sabías.

— Es que ahora lo veo más claro, quiero a ese hombre como a nadie, y que quiero una familia con él, ya veo a nuestros pequeños hijos —sonrió feliz.

— Amiga, estás enamorada hasta los huesos.

Ella solo se rio y se fue donde su novio. En eso sentí unos brazos que rodeaban mi cintura. Me apoyé en su pecho mientras besaba mi cuello.

— Emmy lo estaba pasando muy bien antes de que se durmiera —dijo.

— Sí, los chicos son como niños así que ella se divierte, corrió por todo el patio.

— Me gusta ver cómo están nuestros amigos.

— Todos se están enamorado, Alice me decía que estaba seguro de que Jasper era el indicado, y creo que con Rose y Emmett pasa lo mismo.

Miramos a los chicos y Rose le estaba dando pastel a Emmett, quien se manchó la barbilla y luego besó a Rose para mancharla a ella. Mi amiga se hacía la molesta, pero sonreía.

— Y ¿nosotros?—me preguntó Edward.

— Nosotros ¿Qué?

— ¿Somos los indicados?

— Quieras alguna otra prueba —me giré para mirarlo—; primero tu miedo por hacerme perder mi "adolescencia"—hice las comillas—; luego mi madre, Heidi, Kate, yo creo que esas son pruebas suficientes.

— Yo también lo creo amor, solo que siempre tendré miedo de estarte arruinando tu futuro o de que te vayas.

— Eso no pasará —lo abracé—, te amo y solo quiero estar contigo.

— También te amo.

Edward me dio un dulce beso y fue cuando sentí el flash.

— Se veían tan bien que no lo aguante —nos dijo Esme sonriendo.

Nosotros solo sonreímos para otra foto.

Lo que quedaba de tarde pasó rápido. Emmy despertó, hizo jugar a los chicos con ella, pero al final todos se tuvieron que ir. Así que Esme y yo ordenamos el lugar para no tener que hacer nada al otro día. Aparte teníamos clases con Edward y dejarle a ella por hacer las cosas no era lo mejor.

Al terminar me fui a la habitación, Edward tenía a Emmy sobre su pecho, quien dormía plácidamente, mientras el leía un libro. Desde que Emmy regresó Edward aprovechaba de mimarla lo que más pudiera, aunque le decía que no era lo mejor, porque ella no se acostumbraría a estar sola.

— Creo que debes dejarla en su cuna —dije.

— ¿Terminaste? —me preguntó acomodando a Emmy en su cuerpo.

— Sí, ya todo está limpio.

— Gracias amor —se puso de pie y besó mi frente—, la iré a acostar.

— Me daré un baño.

— Ok.

Edward salió, así que me metí en la tina para refrescar y relajar mi cuerpo.

Me estaba enjuagando el shampoo de mi cabello, cuando la puerta de la ducha se abrió y Edward entró, dejándome ver su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunté.

— Ahorro agua.

Me acorraló contra la pared mientras él se mojaba.

— Se siente bien—dijo.

— Edward déjame terminar —lo empujé.

Él dejó que me quitara el shampoo, mientras se enjabonaba el cuerpo.

Se colocó detrás de mi espalda; sus manos fueron a mi vientre mientras me enjabonaba. Me apoyé en él dejando que recorriera mi cuerpo con sus manos. Enjabonó todo lo que pudo, luego lo quitó con el agua e hizo lo mismo con su cuerpo. Dejó que lavara su cabello, para así terminar y salir de la ducha. Nos envolvimos con las toallas, él secó mi cabello con el secador, algo que al parecer le gustaba mucho, ya que lo hacía seguido.

— Creo que estamos listos —dijo y me tomo en sus brazos.

— Debo colocarme mi pijama —miré donde lo había dejado.

— No necesitaras pijama para lo que tengo pensando.

Las palabras de Edward me sorprendieron, pero me gustaron, así que besé su cuello mientras él me llevo a la cama.

Me dejó sobre ella, me sacó la toalla para dejarme desnuda, lo mismo que el hizo con la suya. Se posicionó sobre mi cuerpo para comenzar a besar mi cuello, mis mejillas y mis labios. Mis manos se fueron a su cabello mientras soltaba suaves suspiros.

— Te amo —dijo Edward sobre mi cuello.

Comenzó a bajar por mi garganta hasta llegar a mis pechos. Primero metió un pezón dentro de su boca, el cual succionó y chupó como un dulce, mientras yo soltaba gemidos. Pasó a mi otro pezón y el que dejó desatendido lo masajeó con su mano.

— Edward —suspiré.

Él continuó bajando por mi vientre, mientras sus manos continuaban con la tortura de mis pezones. Llegó hasta mi sexo, y en un movimiento levantó mis piernas para dejar mis pies apoyados en la cama, con ellas abiertas dejando a la vista mi sexo.

— Eres hermosa —dijo Edward.

Acercó sus labios a mi sexo, primero dio una lamida a lo largo que me hizo gemir, y tuve miedo de que me escucharan. Luego succionó mi clítoris haciéndome chillar, pero alcancé a morder mi labio y que no se escuchara tan alto.

Él metió un dedo dentro de mí, haciendo que apretara las sábanas de la cama, comenzó a bombear mi cuerpo, mientras su lengua lamia mi sexo.

— Dios, Edward —gemí.

— Sabes exquisito Bella —dijo Edward mirándome con sus ojos oscurecidos.

Él continuó en lo que estaba, y yo solo podía retorcerme, porque ni loca lo detenía, esto se sentía muy bien.

— Edward voy a llegar—dije.

— Déjate ir amor.

Él metió tres dedos dentro de mí, aumentando sus movimientos. Eso provocó que el nudo que tenía en mi vientre se apretara un poco más y de repente se soltara haciéndome gritar.

Edward se volvió a colocar sobre mi cuerpo, besando mi piel, mientras aún me encontraba disfrutando de mi orgasmo.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —me preguntó.

— Excelente.

— Me alegro —dejó un beso en mis labios.

— Creo que me toca.

Intenté empujarlo, pero él no me dejó.

— Quiero hacerte el amor, déjame —dijo en mi oído.

Me besó mientras abría mis piernas lentamente, se acomodó en mi entrada y comenzó a penetrarme de manera lenta. Cuando estuvo dentro de mi cuerpo se quedó quieto, disfrutando del momento. Pasé mis manos por su espalda, mientras besaba su hombro.

— Te amo Bella, te amo —dijo sobre mis labios.

— También te amo.

Me di un dulce beso y comenzó a moverse. Se separó y mirándome directamente a los ojos, aumentó su movimiento. No quería cerrar mis ojos y perder su rostro, esto era íntimo y quería verlo, quería verlo cuando terminara y que él me viera.

— Edward —gemí cuando la presión se había intensa.

— Dios, Bella—gimió.

— Un poco… más rápido—dije.

Él aumentó la velocidad mientras dejaba dulces besos en mis mejillas, hasta que sintió que iba a llegar él también. Me miró directamente y pude ver como llegaba a su orgasmo. Como sus ojos se ponían más oscuros mientras su boca se abría en una perfecta O.

— Edward —gemí.

— Te amo —dijo el cayendo sobre mi cuerpo.

Estábamos sudados, nuestra respiración era entrecortada, pero era el lugar donde quería estar.

Edward se salió de mi cuerpo, se acomodó a mi lado, mientras me traía hacia su pecho y nos cubría para dormir.

De apoco comenzamos a quedarnos dormidos, acurrucados en los brazos del otro. Se sentía bien estar de esta manera, amarnos como si fuera la primera vez.

**Que les parecio...? Les gusto...? Esperp que si :D Ya solo quedan dos capitulos y el epilogo y puedo prometer que no se viene ningun drama mas xD **

**Quiero agradecer los favoritos, alertas y por supuesto los review :D ayer en la noche conteste algunos y los de este capitulo volvere a contestar :D **

**El adelanto del proximo capitulo sera el Martes en el grupo de face (Esta en el perfil) asi que ya saben :D **

**El Jueves nuevo capitulo como siempre. **

**Aun no tengo lista la nueva historia y espero tenerla pronto para darles el Summary y La foto de portada :d **

**Gracias por Leer  
Saludos  
Danii^^**


	23. Final y Comienzo

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La Historia Es Completamente Mia y Esta Protegida, Asi Que Pregunten Si Desean Publicarla En Alguna Parte.**

**.**

**Beteado por Monz Pollen. Beta FFAD ( www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/)**

**.**

**22. Final y Comienzo.**

**Bella's POV.**

Los días pasaron muy rápido y el final de nuestro año escolar había llegado. Alice estaba emocionada por el baile de fin de curso. Tuve que soportar todo un día en el centro comercial en Seattle por el vestido perfecto según ella; Rose también había ido para hacer la tortura doble, amaba a mis amigas, pero cuando se ponían en plan compras, no me gustaban.

Edward también había ido por su traje junto con los chicos, pero él no tuvo una tortura como yo.

Ahora íbamos rumbo al instituto, Edward pasó por mí a mi casa, ya que llevaba muchos días en la de él y debía estar con mi padre. Hoy solo teníamos ensayo para el día de la graduación, para en la noche asistir a la fiesta de fin de curso.

— ¿Crees que nos demoremos mucho? —me preguntó Edward.

— No lo creo, solo será un ensayo, nos dirán nuestros lugares y cómo debemos comportarnos.

— Eso está bien —me sonrió —, ¿qué haremos más tarde?

— Ya sabes, iré donde Alice para que me maquille y arregle mi cabello; luego tu vienes por mí y nos vamos a la fiesta.

— Está bien —murmuró—, me hubiera gustado pasar la tarde contigo.

— A mí también, pero no haría un buen trabajo con mi cabello o maquillaje si lo hago yo sola.

Él se rio por mi explicación, asintiendo.

Llegamos al instituto, los chicos que aún tenían clases entraban al edificio principal, mientras que nosotros debíamos ir al gimnasio donde se realizaría el ensayo.

— Me gusta esto de no tener clases.

— A mí también, nunca había sido más relajante venir a clases.

Edward se quitó el cinturón de seguridad, se acercó a mí y me besó. Le respondí al beso tomando sus cabellos entre mis manos. Él me atrajo de la cintura, aunque mi cinturón le impidió el movimiento.

— Parejita están en una área publica —sentimos un golpe en el vidrio.

Nos separamos y vimos a Emmett parado junto a la puerta de Edward con una sonrisa boba en la cara.

— Tienen toda la noche para hacer eso, ¿Por qué no esperan? —nos preguntó riendo.

Edward solo resopló y se separó de mí. Nos bajamos del auto saludando a Rose y Emmett, el último se reía de nosotros.

—A mor deja de ser un pesado —lo regañó Rosalie.

— Es que es divertido molestarlos —se rio Emmett.

— Sí, pero deja de hacerlo —sentenció Rose.

Él solo levantó las manos, y puso actitud de un niño bueno.

— Mejor vamos —Edward me tomó de la mano y nos fuimos al gimnasio.

— Es genial venir sin tener que entrar a clases —dijo Emmett —. Es como el sueño de todo estudiante, no hacer nada.

— En eso estás en lo cierto Emmett —llegó Alice con Jasper—. ¿Cómo están chicos?, ¿listos para la noche? —nos preguntó.

— Claro, será nuestra última fiesta aquí, será lo mejor —dijo Rose.

— Ya quiero la fiesta —gritó Emmett y varios se le quedaron bien.

Nosotros solo nos reímos de él cuando adquirió un pequeño color rojo en sus mejillas.

El gimnasio estaba lleno de alumnos del último curso todos conversando en sus grupos esperando que todo esto comenzara. Las sillas ya estaban ubicadas, al igual que el escenario. Se agradecía que este año la fiesta fuera en un hotel en Port Angeles en vez del gimnasio porque no le veía el fin de colocar las sillas y luego sacarlas para la fiesta.

— Rose ¿Cómo vas con tu discurso? —le preguntó Alice y yo miré a Rose.

— Aún trabajo en ello, es complicado querer colocar todas mis ideas.

— Mi chica es la sabelotodo —Emmett besó su mejilla.

Rose había sido la alumna destacada de nuestra generación; estaba muy orgullosa de ella, se lo merecía. Había sacado siempre buenas calificaciones, ayudaba a quienes se lo pedían y tenía una buena relación con los profesores, ella era la indicada.

— Chicos atención —llamó un profesor desde el escenario—, esto será rápido así que necesitamos de su colaboración.

Todo el mundo se fue quedando en silencio para dejar que el profesor hablara.

— Entrarán al gimnasio por orden de apellido —cuando dijo eso mi rostro decayó—, así que por favor revisen la lista y colóquense en orden al costado derecho.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia donde había una lista y estaba un poco triste al saber que estaría lejos de mis amigos.

Todos quedamos separados lo cual no nos gustó para nada. Aunque entre Alice y Edward había como tres personas, eran los más cercanos. Jasper estaba hasta el final y yo unas ocho personas antes que él. Emmett estaba en el medio, y Rosalie debía de estar en el escenario.

— Ahora que están formados, deben entrar y ocupar sus asientos. Cada silla tiene su nombre así que no deben haber errores.

Nos acomodamos en nuestros lugares. El profesor dio varias explicaciones de lo que no debíamos hacer mientras se realizaba la ceremonia, como también de cómo nos teníamos que comportar.

Yo solo miraba a Edward que estaba dos filas delante de mí, y él también me miraba, ambos triste por haber sido separados.

— Deja de mirar a tu chico, es irritante —me dijo Jessica Stanley que estaba a mi lado.

— Tengo derecho a mirarlo —dije.

— Puede ser, pero para las que estamos solteras, es incómodo ver el amor que desprenden.

— No desprendemos amor.

— Deberías verte y te darás cuenta.

No seguí hablando con ella, sus comentarios me habían dejado pensativa.

El profesor siguió explicando el itinerario de cómo se realizaría la ceremonia. Que primero hablaría el director; luego un profesor; Rosalie con su discurso y por último la entrega de diplomas. Iba a ser un día largo.

Nos dejaron ir cerca del mediodía, tenía hambre y quería tirarme en mi cama a dormir.

— Vamos a comer y luego se van a casa de Alice —nos dijo Jasper.

— Me parece —murmuramos.

Nos fuimos a comer a una cafetería del pueblo, pedimos algo rápido, como ensaladas o emparedados gigantes para Emmett. Conversamos de cosas sin sentidos hasta que Alice se emocionó por la fiesta de la noche y nos hizo comer rápido para podernos preparar.

Edward me pasó a dejar a casa de Alice, nos despedimos con un largo beso, hasta que fui tirada por Alice.

Sería una larga tarde.

.

.

.

Estaba sentada en la cama de Alice, ya estaba lista. Mi cabello estaba lleno de rizos sueltos que caían por los costados de mi rostro, y solo tenía un pequeño broche en mi costado izquierdo.

Mi maquillaje era muy sutil, algo de sombra, muy poca; rímel, brillo labial y nada de rubor, según Alice me era fácil ruborizarme.

Tenía mi vestido puesto, era hasta la rodilla, de color purpura, que tenía una linda forma en el pecho que me los acentuaba, más una delicadas piedras, era tipo straples. Me gustaba mucho.

Los zapatos eran negros, de punta redonda y unos diez centímetros de tacón, tenía miedo de caerme.

— Solo debemos esperar a que lleguen los chicos —saltaba Alice.

Ella tenía un vestido de color verde agua, hasta su rodilla con un lindo tul que cubría parte de él. Se parecía mucho a Tinkerbell, aparte tenía unos zapatos de unos quince centímetros que la hacía ver muy distinta.

Rose venía detrás de ella, su cabello totalmente lacio. Tenía puesto un vestido de color vino, el cual era largo y dejaba ver su pierna izquierda. Sus zapatos eran del mismo color del vestido y de quince centímetros.

— Se ven muy bien —les dije.

— Gracias Bella —dijeron las dos.

— Aunque tú no te quedas atrás —me dijo Rose.

En eso escuchamos el timbre, y las tres nos pusimos nerviosa. Está noche sería muy especial para las tres.

Bajamos las escaleras, para encontrar a los chicos esperándonos. La madre de Alice estaba con ellos y una cámara de fotos.

— Chicas se ven impresionantes —no halagó Jasper.

— Gracias —murmuramos.

Cada uno de ellos se acercó a nosotras. Edward me dio un dulce beso.

— Te vez hermosa.

— Tú te ves muy sexy.

— Esto es para ti —sacó el ramillete de una cajita que no había visto que tenía.

— Es perfecto —dije.

— Alice me ayudo, ella sabía cómo sería tu vestido.

La madre de Alice nos tomó fotos a todos a cada uno con su pareja, también una grupal, y luego nos fuimos rumbo a la fiesta. En el camino Edward tomó mi mano, beso mis nudillos y me daba dulces sonrisas.

El lugar era hermoso, y todo estaba decorado con flores y luces blancas, algo muy lindo y sobrio.

Primero se realizó una cena, en la cual hablaron profesores y estudiantes. Teníamos una mesa para los seis, lo cual fue bueno, ya que no teníamos que estar separados.

La cena duró cerca de una hora y media, luego nos dieron paso a otro salón donde había una pista de baile adornada con diversas luces de colores y buena música.

— Esto si es una fiesta —dijo Emmett llevando a Rose a la pista.

— También quiero bailar —tiró Alice de Jasper.

— ¿Me concede esta pieza? —dijo Edward en mi oído.

— Claro —sonreí.

Bailamos por mucho tiempo; baile con los chicos, con las chicas en un grupo, mientras nuestros hombres iban por algo de beber. Luego volví a bailar con Edward, quien me sujetaba fuerte de las caderas.

— ¿Quieres ir a caminar? —me preguntó.

— Claro, vamos.

Edward tomó de mi mano y salimos del salón para llegar a un jardín trasero que estaba igual de decorado que la entrada, luces blancas por todas partes. Íbamos cómodamente conversando y tomados de las manos hasta que llegamos a una fuente iluminada, Edward se sentó en la orilla y me acomodé a su lado.

— ¿Qué pasa Edward? —le pregunté, cuando vi que estaba nervioso.

— Sabes que te amo ¿verdad?

— Sí, lo sé.

— Sabes también que te quiero por siempre conmigo.

— Sí… Edward ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?

Él se puso de pie delante de mí, luego colocó una rodilla en el suelo y me sorprendí.

— Bella, sabes que hemos pasado por muchas cosas; pronto nos iremos a vivir juntos para comenzar una vida juntos y quiero hacerlo bien —él tomó aire —. Nunca pensé encontrar a alguien que me aceptara con Emmy, pero tú y tu cabezonería llegaron y no te pude alejar, cosa que siempre voy a agradecer. Te quedaste conmigo y en los momentos buenos y malos, y solo quiero que estos sigan, sobre todo los momentos buenos… por eso —sacó algo de su bolsillo—, Isabella Swan ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

— ¡Oh por Dios! —susurré.

— Quiero seguir contigo por siempre, y está es la manera correcta de hacerlo por favor, acéptame.

— Sí —murmuré —, sí quiero.

Edward sonrió, sacó un pequeño anillo que tenía una delicada piedra en él y lo colocó en mi mano. Besó el lugar donde dejó el anillo, luego tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó.

Mis ojos dejaron caer las lágrimas que estaba reteniendo, y pasé mis manos por su cuello, mientras él me colocaba de pie, me estrechaba contra su cuerpo para fundirnos en un beso que cerraba nuestro compromiso.

— Te amo Bella, te amo.

— Te amo —susurré.

Estaba en una nube cuando volvimos a la fiesta, pero fui consciente de nuestro alrededor cuando Alice gritó emocionada por mi anillo, al igual que Rosalie. Ella me preguntó mil cosas, sobre todo la fecha de la boda, pero Edward supo decir que serían avisados cuando eso pasara.

Nuestros amigos nos felicitaron, y volvimos a la fiesta. Yo solo pude estar colgada de Edward toda la noche, porque aún no creía lo que estaba pasando.

.

.

.

Íbamos rumbo a la graduación, mi padre me llevaba en el auto policial y estaba un poco nerviosa, ya que quería decirle sobre la propuesta de Edward, antes de que él lo hiciera en nuestra cena después de la graduación.

— Papá —dije.

— ¿Qué sucede hija? Ya suéltalo —me sonrió.

— El viernes Edward me pidió ser su esposa —dije.

Él no me dijo nada, por lo cual lo miré y pude ver una sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¿Qué es gracioso? —le pregunté.

— Bella, Edward vino a pedirme tu mano, ya sabía que te lo pediría.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Cuándo?

— Creo que fue el día en que consiguió el anillo, no lo sé, pero le dije que sí y estoy muy feliz por ustedes —me miró con su sonrisa en la cara.

— Gracias papá —lo abracé teniendo cuidado de que no perdiera el control del auto.

— Pensé que era algo más grave —se rio.

— No es chistoso papá, estaba nerviosa.

— ¿Ya pensaron la fecha?

— Estuvimos conversando y creo que nos casaremos cuando ya llevemos un tiempo en la universidad, tampoco queremos apurar las cosas. Este anillo es tanto una promesa, como una petición.

— Me parece, están siendo maduros sobre esto.

Llegamos al instituto, Edward y sus padres nos estaban esperando, nos saludamos y nosotros nos fuimos hacia el gimnasio. Nos pasaron las togas y el birrete que debíamos ocupar ese día, para luego hacernos formar para poder entrar. Edward me dio un beso y se fue a su lugar.

La ceremonia fue lenta, pero entretenida. Director conto varias anécdotas del año, luego los profesores dijeron cosas que pasaban en sus clases y por fin habló Rosalie, quien nos emocionó a todos con sus palabras y nos hizo llorar a la mayoría.

Llegó el momento de ser llamados para que nos dieran nuestro diploma y uno por unos fuimos subiendo al escenario. Aplaudí con entusiasmo cuando salió Alice, luego mi novio, que me lanzó un besó e hizo que me sonrojara, luego Emmett que gritó "por fin libre" haciendo que todos rieran y el profesor lo regañara. Me toco subir a mí y al bajar fui recibida por los brazos de mi novio. Luego pasó Jasper y así terminó la entrega.

El director nos felicitó y dijo que éramos ya unos graduados, y así todos lanzamos nuestros birretes al aire.

— Felicidades amor —me besó Edward.

— Felicidades —le respondí.

Fuimos donde nuestros padres, quienes nos felicitaron por nuestro logro. Emmy también nos abrazó, aunque no creo que ella supiera porque. Luego nos fuimos a comer a un restaurante, donde Carlisle había reservado.

Estaba lleno de padres orgullosos de sus hijos, podíamos ver sonrisas por todas partes. Nos llevaron a una mesa al fondo que estaba un poco apartada de los demás.

Nos entregaron los menús, pedimos algo de beber y comenzamos a ver que pedimos. La camarera volvió con nuestras gaseosas y una botella de vino para nuestros padres, y aprovechamos de pedir la comida.

— Estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes —dijo Esme sonriendo—, mi pequeño hijo se irá a la universidad.

— Mamá —dijo Edward alarmado.

Me reí por eso, y Emmy que estaba en mis brazos también se rio.

— Ustedes están en mi contra —nos dijo Edward.

— Yo estoy feliz por ustedes —dijo Charlie.

— Gracias papá —le tomé la mano sobre la mesa.

— Aquí está la comida —llegó la camarera.

Nos pusimos a comer, mientras conversábamos de cosas triviales. Emmy pasó de persona a persona para comer de lo que habíamos pedido, era un chica inteligente al hacer eso.

— Creo que mi pequeña quedó satisfecha —dijo Edward cuando tenía a Emmy en brazos y está se quedaba dormida.

— Aprovechó de comer todo lo que pudo —se rio mi padre.

Ayudé a Edward a acomodar a Emmy en sus brazos, mientras la cubría con una manta.

— Me encanta verlos como unos buenos padres —dijo Esme. Me sonrojé por su comentario.

— Son unos chicos responsables y sé que con Emmy siempre lo serán —murmuró mi padre.

— Gracias —dije sonrojada por sus comentarios.

— Chicos tenemos algo para ustedes —dijo Carlisle.

— Papá antes que sigas tengo que decirte algo —lo interrumpió Edward.

— ¿Qué sucede hijo? —Esme lo miró preocupado.

— Tranquila mamá, no es nada malo —la tranquilizó— creo—susurró luego.

Tomé su mano entre la mía para darle mi apoyo a lo que iba a decir, esperaba que Carlisle y Esme se lo tomaran tan bien como mi padre.

— El día de la graduación le pedí a Bella ser mi esposa —Edward levantó mi mano con el anillo—. Quiero hacer las cosas bien y una de ellas es irme a vivir con Bella como mi prometida.

Sus palabras sonaron tan lindas, que me acerqué a él y besé su mejilla.

— Te amo —le susurré y luego vi a sus padres.

Los dos estaban sorprendidos y miraban del anillo a nuestros rostros.

— ¿Cuándo decidiste eso? —le preguntó su padre.

— Lo venía pensando desde que decidimos vivir juntos. Bella y yo pensamos en esto como en una promesa, queremos una vida juntos.

Esperamos la reacción de sus padres, y solo pudimos ver dos sonrisas sinceras, ellos lo habían aceptados.

— Pues entonces felicidades por su compromiso —dijo Carlisle.

— ¡Oh por Dios! mi pequeño se casara.

— ¡Mamá! —la regañó Edward.

Todos nos pusimos a reír, Charlie pidió champaña para celebrar, Esme me dio un dulce abrazo mientras me decía lo feliz que era el saber que sería su nuera. La champaña llegó, Charlie la destapó y nos sirvieron a todos. No entendía como Emmy no despertaba por el alboroto.

— Ahora es nuestro turno —dijo Carlisle con la copa en la mano—, queremos darle su regalo de graduación —murmuró.

— ¿Nuestro? —preguntó Edward.

— Charlie, Esme y yo hemos colaborado para esto.

— ¿Qué es? —pregunté.

Carlisle metió la mano en su bolsillo, sacó una cajita cuadrada de terciopelo negro y la dejó sobre la mesa. Edward y yo nos miramos antes de que la tomara de la mesa y la abriera, me sorprendí por lo que vi.

— ¿Una llave? —preguntó Edward.

— Sip —sonrió Esme—, es la llave de su nueva casa.

— ¿Qué? —casi grité pero me contuve— ¿Nuestra… nueva casa?

— Bueno es un departamento —me miró Charlie—, queda cerca del campus.

— Tiene tres habitaciones, living comedor, cocina equipada, dos baños y está en el quinto piso —Esme explicó.

— No lo puedo creer —susurró Edward—, no podemos aceptar esto —dijo fuerte.

— Claro que pueden —dijo su padre—, es nuestro regalo, queremos que tengan un buen lugar donde vivir. Esme conoce al dueño y le vendió el departamento a buen precio.

— Esto es asombroso —dije—, muchas gracias.

Me puse de pie mientras abrazaba a Esme, luego a Carlisle y por último a mi padre.

— Esto es maravilloso —dijo Edward.

La cena terminó en unos de los mejores ambientes que pudiera recordar. Estaba feliz por que aceptaran nuestro compromiso, como también el saber que tendríamos una casa. Podríamos vivir como una familia.

.

.

.

Nuestra vacaciones estaban pasando rápidamente y de la mejor manera posible.

Habíamos ido con los chicos a la playa por una semana. Los padres de Jasper tenían una casa cerca de la playa y nos la prestaron, solo teníamos que llevar la comida y ropa de cama. Cada pareja había tenido una habitación y Emmy dormía en una habitación contigua a la de nosotros. Ella fue la que mejor lo pasó, iba con Emmett a la playa, Alice la ayudaba a recoger conchitas, que por supuesto se trajo a la casa; Jasper le enseñaba de los animales que se veían alrededor, y Rosalie la cuidaba siempre del sol colocándole protector solar, había sido una niña mimada por esos días. Edward y yo aprovechamos pasar algo de tiempo juntos organizando nuestro viaje a San Diego.

A volver comenzamos a empacar nuestras cosas, nos iríamos en mitad de las vacaciones para así adaptarnos a la ciudad y a nuestra nueva casa. Los chicos también se mudarían a las ciudades donde estudiarían, todos con sus parejas.

Estaba guardando los libros en una caja cuando tocaron el timbre, bajé las escaleras sonriendo, para encontrar a un sexy chico en mi puerta.

— Hola hermosa —entró Edward tomándome de la cintura y besándome.

— Hola guapo —pasé mis brazos por su cuello.

— ¿Cómo vas con tus cosas? Debemos llevarlas a mi casa para que el camión se las lleve.

— Lo sé, solo me quedan mis libros y una ropa de cama.

— Te ayudo.

Edward me siguió por las escaleras hasta llegar a mi habitación, le dije dónde estaba la ropa de cama y que la metiera dentro de una caja vacía. Yo terminé con los libros cerré la caja, le puse cinta y luego escribí en letras grandes **"LIBROS". **

— Esto también está listo —me dijo Edward.

Escribí el nombre de lo que era y cuando me puse de pie, Edward me tomó de la cintura y me abrazó apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro, para apoyar mi espalda en su pecho.

— ¿Está todo listo? —preguntó.

— Sip, todo está guardado.

Miré a mi habitación y ya no había nada en ella. Todo lo que estaba sobre los muebles había desaparecido para ser llevado. Mi closet ya no tenía mi ropa por que todo estaba dentro de una maleta para ser llevado a la casa de Edward, mi habitación se veía extraña.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Edward en mi oído.

— Esto es extraño —indiqué nuestro alrededor —nunca pensé que sacaría todo de aquí.

— Lo sé, en casa también se ve extraño, solo dejé lo que no necesitaría igual que en la habitación de Emmy.

— ¿Crees que estamos haciendo las cosas bien? —le pregunté con un poco de temor.

— Claro, si no te amara no creería que esto está bien. Quiero vivir contigo y quiero que seas la madre de mi hija.

— Te amo —me giré en sus brazos.

— También te amo.

Me dio un dulce besó, para luego abrazarme.

— Chicos llegué —escuchamos el grito de Charlie desde abajo.

— Ya vamos papá —le grité de vuelta.

Le di un último besó a Edward para bajar.

Mi padre había traído pizza para los tres, así que la comíamos mientras hablamos sobre lo que haríamos de ahora en adelante. Primero debía llevar mis cosas a casa de Edward por que el camión vendría mañana por ellas y se las llevaría a nuestra nueva casa, y nosotros viajábamos dentro de tres días.

Todo había sido rápido.

— Bien es hora de cargar esas cajas.

Edward le pidió el Jeep a Emmett para poder llevar todo en un solo viaje a su casa, lo cual era una buena idea. Así que entre Charlie, Edward y yo cargamos el Jeep.

Al terminar me despedí de mi padre, quien me dijo que iría a dejarme a Seattle junto con los padres de Edward. Estaba feliz por eso ya que no quería despedirme aquí y solo irme.

— Adiós papá —nos vemos —, lo volví a abrazar.

— Hija ¿puedo pedirte un último favor? —preguntó mirándome.

— Claro.

— Habla con tu madre, ella quiere arreglar las cosas contigo.

— Papá…

— Solo piénsalo Bella, no es necesario que la llames ahora, pero piénsalo, ella quiere ser parte de tu nueva vida.

— Bueno no lo hizo notar mucho cuando vino.

— Lo sé, pero dale una oportunidad.

— Bien, lo pensaré —dije resignada.

Me subí al auto y Edward partió rumbo a su casa. Me fui pensando en sí debería o no llamar a mi madre. No quería hablar con ella, la última vez me hizo llorar mucho, como también hizo poner en duda nuestra relación.

— Amor ¿Qué sucede? —me preguntó Edward tomando mi mano.

— Mi padre me dijo que llamara a Renée, pero no quiero hacerlo, no quiero volver a pasar por lo de antes.

— Entiendo —dijo mirando hacia el frente—, pero también creo que deberías hablar con ella. Empezarás una vida nueva, debes cerrar ciertas cosas.

— Lo sé, pero no quiero.

El asintió y no volvimos a hablar del tema.

Al llegar a la casa, volvimos a bajar todas las cosas, dejando todo en el garaje para que mañana pasen por ellas.

— Llevaré tus maletas arriba —me dijo Edward.

Terminé de apilar un par de cosas, cuando Emmett llegó con el Volvo de Edward, el venía a buscar su Jeep ya que se iría con Rosalie de excursión.

— Veo que ya tienen todo listo —dijo apoyándose en su auto.

— Sí, está todo empacado.

— ¿Estás lista para la nueva aventura?

— Sí, aunque un poco nerviosa —me coloqué a su lado.

— Te creo, también es un reto para mi irme a vivir con Rose, será mi aventura.

— Ya verás como a todos nos va bien.

— Claro —sonrió feliz.

Edward apareció, saludó a Emmett y le entregó las llaves, este se despidió de nosotros y se fue con su Jeep.

— Emmy no se quiere dormir, te está llamando —me dijo Edward.

— Entonces vamos.

Fui donde Emmy y ella me pidió que la tomara en brazos, la acuné en ellos y comencé a mecerla hasta que se quedó dormida. La dejé en su cama, y la vi dormir. Se veía tan tierna cuando estaba dormida, sus manitos siempre en puños y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

— Nuestra hija es la más linda ¿Cierto? —Edward me abrazó.

— Sí.

— Vamos, Carlisle quiere hablar con nosotros.

Carlisle nos explicó unas cosas sobre la casa nueva, ya que debíamos hablar con una persona por lo de la luz y el agua, nos entregó los papeles de está, que eran una copia del contrato. Agradecía que nos explicara todo con lujo y detalle. Al terminar nos fuimos a dormir, estos días serían largos.

.

.

.

Llegamos a San Diego cerca de las seis de la tarde. Despedirme de mi padre había sido más difícil de lo que pensé, en el último tiempo con él nos habíamos hecho muy cercanos, y saber que no lo vería seguido me daba pena.

Llevaba a Emmy en mis brazos dormida, tenía mi bolso con mis cosas colgando del brazo y Edward empujaba un carrito con nuestras maletas. Teníamos que tomar un taxi para llegar a la casa.

— Ven por aquí —me sujetó Edward del brazo y me llevo por unas puertas.

El taxista corrió a ayudarnos, Edward me ayudó a subirme con Emmy y partimos rumbo a la casa. Estaba cansada y solo quería dormir.

— Ya quiero que llegue mi auto —dijo Edward.

El auto de Edward llegaría dentro de los días. Mi auto lo habíamos dejado en casa ya que nos serviría cuando fuéramos de visita.

Llegamos a un lindo barrio, se podía ver gente caminando por el lugar y eso me agradó. Edward se bajó a abrir, saqué a Emmy y comencé a abrir las puertas del lugar. El conserje salió a recibirnos, nos entregó una hoja con normas del edificio, mientras él nos decía que vería lo de la luz y el agua. Llegó el ascensor y subimos hasta nuestro piso.

Abrí la puerta cuando la encontramos y entramos en nuestra casa, fue extraño al mirar en nuestro alrededor, pero se sintió como lo correcto, está era nuestra nueva casa.

El departamento ya estaba amueblado lo cual era de gran ayuda. Dejé a Emmy en el sofá, fui por unas sábanas y las coloqué en nuestra cama matrimonial, cuando la tuve lista, le puse un pijama a Emmy y la metí en la cama. Hoy dormiríamos todos juntos.

Llegué junto a Edward que miraba por la ventana.

— Es un lindo barrio —dijo Edward—, creo que me gusta.

— A mí me gusta la casa.

Edward se giró y miró a nuestro alrededor.

— Es acogedor —murmuró.

— Es nuestra nueva casa —llegué a su lado y lo abracé.

— Sí amor, es nuestra casa.

Nos dimos un dulce besó, el cual decía que comenzábamos nuestra nueva vida.

**Que les parecio...? Ya estamos llegando a su final... Queda un capitulo y el epilogo u.u Me da pena que se acabe... Quiero agradecer sus lindos comentarios amo saber que les gusta mi historia :D Gracias por los favoritos, alertas y Review :D Muchas Muchas Gracias..! **

**El adelanto del proximo capitulo sera subido el Domingo y el capitulo completo como siempre el Jueves... :D **

**Gracias por leer...! **

**Saludos  
Danii^^**


	24. Nuestra familia

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La Historia Es Completamente Mia y Esta Protegida, Asi Que Pregunten Si Desean Publicarla En Alguna Parte.**

**.**

**Beteado por Monz Pollen. Beta FFAD ( www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/)**

**.**

**23. Nuestra Familia.**

**Bella's POV**

Nuestros años en la universidad habían sido tan especiales que nunca hubiera imaginado que serían de esa manera. Pasamos por tantas cosas antes de llegar a donde estábamos.

Los primeros meses en nuestra nueva casa fueron un poco difíciles, nos costó un poco adaptarnos, y tuvimos varias peleas. Edward y yo nunca nos habíamos dado cuenta de que teníamos un par de diferencias con respecto a cómo hacer algunas cosas, cosas que nos llevaron a discutir.

Cuando las clases comenzaron nos costó adaptarnos al horario, aparte de que Emmy no se quería quedar en la sala cuna y no nos podíamos ir a clases, pero al final ella se acostumbró.

Cuando Edward comenzó sus residencias en el hospital llegaba tarde, me tocaba cuidar de Emmy, y ella no colaboraba con mi tiempo de estudio, lo cual me hacía sacar malas calificaciones y terminaba molesta. Eso provocó una fea pelea con Edward, los dos nos dijimos cosas que no debíamos y él termino yéndose. Lloré mucho esa noche, hasta que Edward volvió y hablamos. Siempre podíamos solucionar nuestros problemas.

Al final de mucho logramos acomodarnos a nuestros horarios, Edward tenía sus residencias, y cuando tenía libre podía estudiar sin interrupciones. Al final a los dos siempre nos fue bien y nos sentíamos realizados con nuestros estudios.

A los dos años de vivir en San Diego, Alice y Jasper se cambiaron de universidad a la de nosotros, nos extrañaban, y no se sentían cómodos en él otro lado del país. Fuimos felices ya que teníamos el apoyo de ellos, y sobre todo de Alice, que nos ayudó a tener un poco de tiempo de pareja con Edward, siempre le agradecería eso a ella.

Uno de los momentos más complicados que pasamos fue cuando Rosalie y Emmett se separaron. Rosalie lo había visto con una chica en un restaurante; ella lo acusó de engañarla y aunque él le dijo que era mentira, ella no le creyó. Rose llegó a nuestra casa un día que llovía diciendo que Emmett la había engañado.

Rose estuvo un mes con nosotros, Emmett la llamaba todo los días esperando que ella le respondiera, pero ella no quería hablar. Al final Emmett dejó de llamar, y ella se destruyó aún más. No sabíamos qué hacer. Un día en la noche todos dormíamos, hasta que comenzamos a escuchar algo de música desde fuera, nos levantamos a ver y cuál fue nuestra sorpresa al encontrar a Emmett cantando con un montón de mariachis a su espalda, yo no lo podía creer y cuando miré a Rose que estaba a mi lado, ella tenía los ojitos brillantes. Pensé que ella iba a perdonarlo, pero me sorprendió cuando sacó una cubeta de agua y se la tiró. Emmett quedó todo mojado y sorprendido, al igual que nosotros. Todos pensamos que Emmett se iría, pero no fue así, le comenzó a gritar a Rose un montón de cosas, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue cuando le dijo que la chica con la cual él la vio era la dueña de una joyería, la cual le estaba haciendo el anillo de compromiso, quedamos sorprendidos, y Rosalie también, cuando ella bajó para pedirle perdón él ya no estaba. No volvimos a ver o saber de Emmett desde ese día.

Rosalie terminó cambiándose de universidad y viviendo cerca de nosotros, ella cada día perdía su chispa y sabía que debía ser por la pérdida de Emmett.

Visitábamos a nuestros padres en cada fecha que teníamos libre, y obviamente pasábamos nuestras vacaciones en Forks, aunque ellos también venían muy seguido a vernos lo cual nos agradaba mucho, y Emmy era la más feliz.

Nuestra hija creció tranquila y feliz, era la que más disfrutaba en pasar tiempo con sus tías y su tío, como también amaba cuando nuestros padres venían, era la más mimada de todos. Ahora tenía cinco años y era una niña inteligente, le iba bien en el kínder y muchas veces nos sorprendía con sus ideas o comentarios.

Nos habíamos graduado hace solo unas pocas semanas, fue algo extraño volvernos a graduar todos juntos, pero algo lindo. Todos nuestros padres estuvieron con nosotros, y fuimos a comer todos juntos, aunque faltaba Emmett, pero no lo hicimos notar por Rosalie.

Ahora me estaba preparando para algo que no pensé que llegaría tan pronto. Al pasar de los años Edward y yo le habíamos puesto fecha a nuestra boda, y esta había llegado. Volamos a Forks unos días después de la graduación, nos casaríamos en el patio trasero de Edward ya que queríamos hacerlo en un ambiente conocido y en familia.

Me miré en el espejo y amé el peinado que Rosalie me había hecho, tenía una trenza que rodeaba mi cabeza llena de pequeñas flores blancas; mientras que el resto de mi cabello caía en ondas sobre mis hombros y mi espalda. El maquillaje había sido obra de Alice, era suave, pero hacia ver mis ojos mucho más grandes, me gustaba como estaba quedando.

— Es hora de colocarte él vestido —dijo Alice.

Entre Rose y Alice me ayudaron a entrar en él, era ceñido al cuerpo con una cola larga y strapples. Tenía unas pequeñas piedras en el escote como única decoración. Era sobrio. Me coloqué los zapatos, Rose colocó el velo y luego me dejaron sentada para que esperara a mi padre. Ellas fueron a colocarse sus vestidos.

Estaba nerviosa, hoy sería un gran día, en primer lugar por la boda, Edward y Emmy ayer estaban muy emocionados, pero yo estaba nerviosa, aparte de la boda tenía otra noticia para Edward y esperaba que a él le agradara.

— Hija estás hermosa —entró mi padre.

— Gracias —me ruboricé—, ¿debemos bajar?

— Sí, es el momento.

Me puse de pie, acomodé mi vestido y salimos de la habitación. Alice me estaba esperando y me entregó el ramo, luego me deseó suerte y bajó. Yo me afirmé de mi padre teniendo miedo de caer.

— Tranquila hija —susurró mi padre—, no te dejaré caer.

— Gracias —le sonreí.

Él besó mi mejilla y comenzamos a bajar.

Salimos de la casa y debía seguir él pasillo que estaba lleno de flores al igual que el resto lugar.

Pude ver varias caras conocidas por el lugar, compañeros del instituto, algunos de la universidad, familiares y los más importantes, mis amigos y nuestros padres. Había invitado a mi madre porque después de mucho tiempo debía perdonarla y hablar con ella. Esperaba poder hacerlo hoy.

Miré enfrente de mí y vi a mi novio, muy sexy con su traje y una dulce sonrisa para mí.

Llegamos junto a Edward, él estiro su mano y tomó la mía, Charlie le dijo algo pero no puse atención, tenía mi vista puesta en los ojos de Edward que solo mostraban felicidad.

El juez comenzó la ceremonia, dijo muchas cosas pero todo pasó muy rápido, estuve diciendo mis votos entre lágrimas, para luego escuchar los votos de Edward que me hicieron llorar mucho más. En ellos decíamos cuanto nos amábamos y cuanto más nos amaríamos.

— Edward Anthony Cullen, aceptas por esposa a Isabella Marie Swan.

— Sí, acepto —dijo Edward muy alto y fuerte.

— Isabella Marie Swan, aceptas como esposo a Edward Anthony Cullen.

— Sí, acepto —dije solo para que Edward y el juez escuchara, no podía decirlo más alto.

— Entonces por el poder que me confiere la ley los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia — el juez dijo eso y Edward me tomó de la cintura.

— Te amo —me dijo Edward y me besó.

Llevé mis manos a su cuello y nos besamos como si nadie nos estuviera mirando, solo éramos nosotros.

Escuchamos los aplausos y tuvimos que separarnos.

— Te amo —le dije a Edward.

La gente comenzó a llegar a nuestro lado. Carlisle traía a Emmy en sus brazos y ella se lanzó a mi cuando se acercó.

— Mami, papi felicidades —dijo besando nuestras mejillas.

— Gracias hija —dije.

— Felicidades —nos abrazó Esme.

Todo el mundo nos rodeó, para luego ser conducidos hacia las mesas donde tendríamos una cena. Ocupamos la mesa principal junto a nuestros padres. A mi lado solo estaba Charlie, mi madre podría estar aquí, pero primero debía hablar con ella antes de acercarme.

Se hizo un brindis por nosotros, Carlisle y Charlie fueron los encargados de decir unas palabras que por supuesto me emocionaban.

— Amor no llores —me susurró Edward—, estás muy sensible estos días —me sonrió.

— Puede ser —sonreí más al recordar mi estado.

— Eres una sentimental —besó mis cabellos.

La cena pasó de una forma agradable, luego se hizo una sesión de fotos por orden de Alice con los invitados y agradecía que no fueran muchos.

— Creo que falto yo en estas fotos —dijo alguien a nuestra espalda.

Al girarnos nos llevamos una gran sorpresa al ver a Emmett, pensé que él no vendría a la boda.

— ¡Emmett! —grité llegando a su lado y siendo envuelta por sus brazos.

— Felicidades Bella, y lamento no haber llegado a la boda, él vuelo se retrasó.

— Estás aquí, pensé que no volvería a verte.

— Tengo asuntos que resolver —susurró en mi oído.

Emmett también felicitó a Edward, para luego saludar a Alice y Jasper, como a nuestros padres.

— ¿Dónde está Rosalie? —preguntó.

Miramos a nuestro alrededor, pero ella ya no estaba.

— Debe haberse ido —dijo Jasper—, creo que esperaba verte.

— Iré a buscarla —dijo Emmett—, debo hablar con ella.

Todos asentimos y vimos como Emmett desaparecía.

— Es hora de su baile — nos dijo Alice.

Edward y yo fuimos hasta la pista. La música comenzó a sonar y nosotros nos movimos al ritmo de ella. Habíamos practicado para este momento, como también había pensado que era el mejor lugar para comunicarle a Edward la noticia.

— Te amo Bella, no sabes lo feliz que soy en estos momentos — Edward besó mi mejilla.

— Yo también soy muy feliz, siempre soñé con este momento y aún no puedo creer que llegara.

— Nuestra hija también está feliz —miramos a Emmy que se mecía por la música, ella adoraba la música clásica.

— Tengo algo que decirte —susurré.

— ¿Qué sucede? —me miró.

— Sé que aún no hablamos bien el tema pero… —tomé una respiración—. Hace unos días me hice un examen…

— ¿Qué tienes? —preguntó Edward preocupado.

— Nada malo —coloqué mi mano en su mejilla—, pero si descubrí algo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Estoy embarazada Edward, tengo un mes y dos semanas.

Edward se detuvo un momento en nuestro movimiento y luego me abrazo mientras comenzaba a girar conmigo en sus brazos.

— Soy el hombre más feliz del planeta —dijo—, seré padre.

— Qué bueno que te guste la idea —sonreí.

— Te amo Bella, y este es nuestro nuevo comienzo.

Bailamos un poco más y luego decidimos que al bailar con nuestros padres les contaríamos la noticia. Así que cuando bailé con Charlie se lo dije y él reacciono igual que Edward, me abrazó fuerte y me felicitó. Pude ver como Esme sonreía feliz cuando supo la noticia. Luego baile con Carlisle, mientras Esme y Charlie bailaban, y Edward tomaba a Emmy en sus brazos.

Carlisle también sonrió feliz, no me hizo girar por toda la pista, pero si salió su lado de doctor y me preguntó cómo estaba, lo cual me hizo sonreír, siempre se preocuparía. Al terminar con él, fui donde Emmy y Edward para darle la noticia a nuestra hija. Ella chilló feliz mientras nos abrazaba y revotaba en nuestros brazos.

Había sido el mejor momento de la vida.

Al terminar la música siguió para el resto de los invitados, y nosotros aprovechamos de darle la noticia a Jasper y Alice, ya que Em y Rose aún no aparecían. Ellos nos felicitaron, mientras nos contaban que ya habían puesto fecha para su boda dentro de un mes. Jasper le había propuesto matrimonio hace un par de meses a Alice y por fin habían decidido la fecha. Por lo menos no se demoraron tanto como nosotros.

Subí a cambiarme mis zapatos ya que me estaban matando, así que me saqué los zapatos de tacón para colocarme unas sandalias bajas, cuando escuché unos ruidos.

Fui hasta la habitación de al lado, y cuando abrí, me encontré con una situación que no me hubiera gustado presenciar. Rose estaba bajo el cuerpo de Emmett y ambos sin ropa.

— ¡Oh por Dios! —dije.

Ambos se detuvieron y me miraron, yo me giré, pero no podía moverme.

— Lamento haber hecho esto aquí Bella, pero tengo a mi chica de regreso y me casaré con ella. Prometemos bajar en un rato —me dijo Emmett.

— O… ok… pero s… sean silencioso —dije y salí de ahí.

Eso había sido lo más extraño que pude haber presenciado.

La noche continúo, bailé con Jasper, mi padre de nuevo, quien no podía estar más feliz por su nuevo nieto y por último volví a bailar con Edward.

Estaba apoyando en su pecho, meciéndonos de un lado a otro, cuando alguien llegó a nuestro lado haciendo que Edward se detuviera. Al mirar, me encontré con mi madre.

— ¿Podemos hablar? —me preguntó.

— Claro —dije—. Ya vuelvo —besé a Edward.

— Ve tranquila, le debo un baile a mi madre.

Llevé a mi madre hasta él despacho, al entrar cerré la puerta y la miré.

— Tú dirás —dije.

— Quería pedir disculpas —me miró—, hace un tiempo cometí un grave error. Pensé que Edward y tu eran muy jóvenes, pero solo estuve equivocada, llevan mucho tiempo y aun así siguen juntos. Pensé que te pasaría como a mí, no podría con la presión de ser responsable, pero ahora veo que somos distinta, eres como Charlie, fuerte. Dije muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento. Tu padre me hizo un comentario sobre lo que pasó entre Edward y tú cuando dije esas cosas, y lamento mucho eso. Fui una tonta al creer que sabía que era lo mejor. Te perdí por muchos años, pero quiero enmendar mi error —ella se acercó a mí—. Te extraño hija, todo esto tiempo sin ti me hizo darme cuenta de muchas cosas. Tú siempre fuiste la fuerte, yo necesitaba de ti y nunca debió ser así, pero ahora sé cómo son las cosas, solo quiero tenerte de regreso en mi vida y tratar de tener la relación que teníamos.

Ella esperó por mi respuesta, así que me acerqué, tomé sus manos entre las mías y la miré.

— Te perdono mamá, a mí también me costó darme cuenta de que estabas preocupada, pero el que me hayas dicho todas esas cosas hirientes me hizo sentir herida. Pero te perdono, también te extraño en mi vida, y quiero que seas parte de esta nueva que estoy comenzando.

— ¡Oh hija! —ella me abrazó.

Me fundí en los brazos de mi madre, porque aunque allá estado enojada, la extrañaba.

— Serás abuela —le susurré después de un rato.

— ¿Qué? —me miró sorprendida.

— Tengo un mes de embarazo, hoy le conté a Edward y nuestros padres, faltabas tú.

— Felicidades hija —me abrazó—, ya quiero conocer a ese pequeñín y también relacionarme con Emmy.

— Ella sabe de ti —le dije—, nunca le escondí sobre ti, ella también te quiere conocer.

— ¿Podemos ahora? —me miró con ilusión.

— Claro.

Salimos del despacho y fuimos donde estaba la familia. Presente formal mente a Renée con Esme y Carlisle, como siempre ellos la recibieron de la mejor manera. Edward tomó a Emmy en sus brazos, nos apartamos un poco de la multitud, Renée aprovechó de disculparse con Edward, quien obviamente aceptó la disculpas y luego le presenté a Emmy.

— Hija ella es la abuela de quien te hablaba, la abuela Renée —pude ver las lágrimas en los ojos de mi madre.

— ¿Abuelita Renée? —mi hija la miró.

— Hola pequeña —le sonrió.

— Abuelita —ella estiró sus bracitos en su dirección y mi madre la tomó— ¿Por qué antes no venías a casa? — le preguntó mi hija, como siempre perspicaz.

— Cometí unos errores pequeña, pero ya los enmendé —ella me miró y le sonreí.

— Qué bueno —Emmy la abrazó—, sabes que tendré un hermanito.

— Sí cariño.

Dejamos a Emmy con mi madre mientras volvía a los brazos de Edward. Bailamos por otros largos minutos, cuando Alice nos anunció que debía de lanzar el ramo para poder irnos al hotel donde pasaríamos la noche y luego viajaríamos a nuestra luna de miel, regalo de nuestros padres.

Me coloqué donde Alice me indicó. Todas las mujeres se colocaron detrás de mí y esperaron que lanzara. Hice dos lanzamientos falsos y cuando lance el ramo, este cayó en las manos de Rosalie, que no sé en qué momento bajó. Emmett gritó feliz y besó a su chica para luego decir que sí se casarían y mostró el anillo que Rose ya llevaba a todo el mundo, eso me hizo reír.

Edward y yo nos despedimos de la gente, luego de nuestro padre y por último de nuestra hija, quien sabía muy bien que debía portarse bien cuando no estuvieran.

— Sí papis, me portaré bien —dijo ella en brazos de Esme.

— Volveremos pronto pequeña —Edward besó su cabeza.

— Te amo hija —besé su mejilla.

— Los amo papis.

Nos subimos al auto, donde ya estaban nuestras maletas y Edward condujo hasta Seattle donde pasaríamos la noche. Todo el camino fuimos tomados de la mano.

.

.

.

Estábamos frente la puerta de nuestra habitación, Edward deslizó la tarjeta por la ranura y esta se abrió, él empujó la puerta y luego me tomó en sus brazos.

— Debemos seguir las tradiciones —besó mis labios.

Pasamos por la puerta y Edward me llevó directo a la cama, ni siquiera dejó que mirara la habitación. Me puso con cuidado sobre la cama, para él sacarse por completo la corbata que ya se había desabrochado y la tiró al piso.

— Desde que te vi lo único que pensaba era en como quitarse ese vestido y ahora lo voy poder hacer.

Hizo que me sonrojara, mientras se sacaba su chaqueta, y desabrochaba su camisa.

Se posicionó sobre mi cuerpo mientras me besaba. Le correspondí al beso llevando mis manos a sus cabellos y descendiendo por su cuerpo mientras sacaba su camisa. Él se puso de pie, luego me levantó y se colocó a mi espalda bajando el cierre de mi vestido, mientras besaba la piel que iba quedando expuesta.

Me dejó desnuda con solo mi ropa interior blanca de encaje, agradecía que Alice comprara ropa para este momento.

— Eres hermosa —susurró en mi oído.

Comenzó a besar mi cuello, mientras bajaba los tirantes de mi brassier, desabrochándolo y dejándolo caer al piso. Tomó mis pechos desde detrás de mí y los apretó, haciendo que soltara un gemido.

— Te amo —dijo—, no sabes cuánto.

— Lo mismo que te amo yo —levanté mi mano y la enredé son su cabellos.

Él continuó apretando mis pechos, para luego su mano derecha descendiera y se adentrara en mis braguitas para tocar mi centro, el cual ya estaba húmedo y esperando por él.

— Estás húmeda —dijo en mi oído mordiendo mi lóbulo.

— Solo tú me pones así.

Él terminó de bajar mis bragas y me dejó desnuda, me recostó sobre la cama, con mi respiración entrecortada y se sacó su ropa quedando desnudo.

— Te haré el amor Bella, y quiero escucharte gritar.

Se colocó sobre mi cuerpo, besó mis senos, luego bajo por mi vientre y con adoración lo beso.

— Aquí tenemos a nuestro hijo Bella, y lo amo —dejó un dulce beso.

Bajó hasta mi centro y comenzó a besar y lamer mis labios íntimos. Me retorcía sobre la cama, tratando de sujetarme de algo, mientras gemidos salían de mis labios.

— Edward, Edward —gemí—, te quiero… dentro… de mi —dije entrecortado.

Él se colocó sobre mi cuerpo; besó mis labios; abrió mis piernas para él y lentamente entró en mí. Comenzó con un movimiento lento, mientras nuestras pieles se rozaban al igual que nuestros labios.

Enrollé mis piernas en su cuerpo, haciendo que la presión en nuestros vientres aumentara. Cada vez nos movíamos más rápido, haciendo que gimiéramos el nombre del otro.

— Bella… te amo —dijo Edward sobre mis labios.

— También te amo.

Nos besamos de una manera intensa y en ese momento llegamos a nuestro clímax. Nos separamos para gemir el nombre del otro mientras nuestros cuerpos se convulsionaban por él placer.

Caímos sobre la cama, Edward besó mis mejillas y se colocó a mi lado.

— Te amo Bella, y amo haberme casado contigo.

— También te amo y amo ser la señora Cullen.

Él sonrió ante eso y se volvió a lanzar sobre mí para besarme.

Esa noche nos amamos como si no hubiera mañana.

.

.

.

Luego de nuestra luna de miel volvimos a nuestra casa en San Diego, pero antes de que pudiéramos iniciar una vida de casados en ella, Edward me informó que había sido llamado del hospital de Forks y me preguntó si queríamos volver. Le dije que sí antes de que terminara la frase, así que compramos una nueva casa en Forks, en el bosque, vendimos la de San Diego y nos mudamos. Era feliz el poder estar cerca de la familia, aparte de que con el embarazo necesitaría un poco de ayuda con Emmy.

Los meses de embarazo pasaron rápido, tuve pocos antojos a lo cual Edward reclamó, ya que él quería cumplir el sueño de salir de casa a las cuatro de la mañana por ese helado imposible de conseguir, me hizo reír por eso.

Emmy estaba feliz de tener un nuevo hermanito, ya que se había enterado de que sería un niño y estaba buscando un nombre para él. La dejamos elegir el nombre.

Esme me ayudó a decorar el cuarto del bebé, el cual estaba quedando muy bonito, ya quería ver a mi pequeño en él.

Ahora estábamos esperando a mis amigas para realizar el Baby Shower, todo estaba de azul y había cositas de niño por todas partes.

Toqué mi vientre al sentir una pequeña punzada, ya estaba de ocho meses y el bebé vendría pronto.

— Bella ¿Estás bien? —me preguntó Esme.

— Sí, solo un pequeño dolor —dije.

— Me avisas cualquier cosa.

— Claro.

La gente comenzó a llegar, Emmy estaba emocionada por todo esto, y yo estaba feliz al ver a la gente disfrutar. Aunque yo estaba más preocupada de los pequeños dolores que tenía en el vientre.

— ¿Qué sucede Bella? —se acercó Rose.

— Nada, un pequeño malestar —le dije con un sonrisa.

— ¿Segura?

— Claro.

Alice avisó que era el momento de los regalos, así que comencé a abrir los paquetitos. Me habían regalado de todo, por lo cual estaba muy agradecida, ya que no tendría que comprar varias de ellas.

— Muchas gracias a todas —dije.

En ese momento sentí un fuerte dolor en mi vientre, que me hizo llevar las manos a él, mientras sentía un líquido escurriendo por mis piernas.

— ¡Oh Dios mío! —dije por el dolor.

— ¿Qué sucede Bella? —preguntó Esme.

— Rompí fuente, creo que daré a luz —la miré con miedo.

— Tranquila hija todo estará bien —tomó mi mano—. Rosalie enciende él auto, Alice arriba está el bolso de Bella y él bebé, Renée toma a Emmy y nos vamos al hospital.

Algunas de las chicas me ayudaron a colocarme de pie para llegar al auto. Las contracciones eran seguidas y estás me dolían. Me sentaron, Esme estuvo siempre a mi lado calmándome, pude escuchar a Emmy llorar y eso me preocupo.

— Tranquila hija —dijo Esme—, ella se asustó, pero tu madre la cuida. Ahora preocúpate de ti.

Asentí antes Esme y sentí como auto se movía, solo quería llegar pronto al hospital.

— Edward —dije de repente.

— Él ya fue avisado. Edward y Carlisle te esperan en el hospital —me respondió Alice desde adelante.

— Gracias.

Al llegar al hospital me estaban esperando con una silla de rueda, Edward me preguntaba cómo estaba mientras se colocaba nervioso al verme. Suerte la de nosotros que Carlisle sabía controlar la situación.

Me llevaron hasta una habitación, donde me colocaron una bata, me pusieron un montón de cables, unos para controlarme a mí, y otro para él bebé, luego vino mi doctor para decirme que aun debía esperar para comenzar a pujar, aunque lo único que quería hacer era pujar.

— Amor tranquila, solo debemos esperar un poco —me dijo Edward.

— Dime eso cuando seas tú al que están pateando desde adentro.

Edward se quedó sorprendido por mi respuesta, mientras que Esme, Alice y Rose se reían, lo que provocó que me riera.

Mi padre también llegó al rato después como también mis amigos, estaban todos conmigo cuando mi doctor llegó a revisarme y dijo que era el momento haciendo que todos salieran.

Ya me habían colocado la epidural, por lo cual estaba lista para pujar. Fui rodeada por una enfermera, más las otras que estaban a cargo de recibir al bebé. Esme se colocó junto a mí, al igual que Edward, quien tomó mi mano.

— Bien Bella, comenzaremos a pujar —dijo mi doctor—, yo te aviso… puja.

Hice lo que él me dijo y nunca había sufrido tanto, sentía un fuerte dolor por mi vientre y mi cuerpo.

Cuando me decían que pujara yo lo hacía, pero me estaba quedando sin fuerzas.

— No puedo más —dije cayendo sobre la cama.

— Vamos Bella tú puedas, solo un poco más —me alentó él médico.

— Amor tu puedes —besó Edward mi frente.

— Puja —dijo el doctor y volví a hacerlo.

De un momento a otro todo se paralizó y escuché un llanto. Sé que Edward cortó el cordón mientras decían que era un chico con pulmones. Esme me felicitaba, pero yo estaba muy cansada y solo quería verlo.

— Aquí está su hijo —llegó la enfermera junto a Edward.

Él tomó a nuestro hijo en brazos y se acercó a mí. Él me lo mostro y vi a mi pequeño. Estaba moradito y tenía sus ojitos cerrados, pero sabía que tendría lo ojos de Edward.

— Hola pequeño —le susurré cuando Edward lo dejó en mi pecho—, eres perfecto —dije.

— Es hermoso —dijo Esme.

— Gracias amor —Edward besó mis labios—, es el regalo más lindo que me puedes dar.

— Te amo —le dije.

—También te amo.

Luego de eso sé que se lo llevaron y yo caí en un sueño profundo, estaba muy cansada.

Desperté al sentir que alguien se sentaba a mi lado, abrí los ojos y encontré a mi otro tesoro.

— Hola mami —Emmy me saludó.

— Hola pequeña.

— ¿Estás cansada? —me preguntó.

— Un poco, tu hermanito me dio una lucha.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó emocionada— ¿Cuándo lo veré?

— Pronto.

En ese momento entró la enfermera con el cunero, y Edward venía detrás de ella con una sonrisa.

— Creo que alguien quiere conocer a su hermana —le dijo la enfermera.

Emmy estiraba su cuellito para verlo, pero Edward no la dejó mientras lo sacaba de la cunita, se acercó a nosotros y me lo entregó.

— Emmy te presento a tu hermano —le dijo Edward.

— Es muy pequeño —susurró Emmy con sus ojitos muy abiertos.

— ¿Cómo se llamara hija? —le pregunté.

— Ya tengo su nombre —sonrió feliz—, y le quedará perfecto.

— ¿Cuál es? —le preguntó Edward.

— Thomas —dijo ella—, Thomas Cullen.

— Es un lindo nombre —me emocioné—, es perfecto.

Edward me besó, para luego darle un beso a Thomas y a Emmy. No podía ser más feliz, tenía la familia que siempre quise, junto al único hombre que eh amado. Me sentía realizada.

**Fin.**

**Espero que les gustara el ultimo capitulo :D Como ven continuacion no se realizara de este ya que estan casados, tienen un hijo y son felices :D En el epilogo sabran que pasara dentro de unos años y ese lo subire el lunes. **

**Quier agradecer como siempre los favoritos, alertas y REVIEW... que siempre me hacen sonreir, y obviamente agradecer a todas las personas que leian mi historia. Gracias el apoyo. **

**No abra adelanto ya que el epilogo no es muy largo, pero igual cualquier cosa en el grupo de face :D **

**Me despido, muchas gracias por leer :D  
Saludos  
Danii^^**


	25. Epilogo

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La Historia Es Completamente Mia y Esta Protegida, Asi Que Pregunten Si Desean Publicarla En Alguna Parte.**

**.**

**Beteado por Monz Pollen. Beta FFAD ( www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/)**

**.**

**Epílogo.**

**Bella's POV.**

_**Nueve años después.**_

Edward y yo estábamos en la cocina preparando el almuerzo.

Miraba a Thomas desde la ventana como jugaba con sus juguetes en nuestro patio, él corría de un lado a otro, mientras decía algunas cosas o se reía por algo.

— Ese niño tiene mucha imaginación —dije volviendo a cortar las cebollas.

— Ya sabes cómo son a esa edad —me dijo Edward.

Seguí cortando cebolla despreocupada, cuando sentí unos pasos apresurados hacia la cocina, esa solo podía ser Emmy.

Miré hacia la puerta y cuando la vi entrar me asusté. Ella estaba agitada, lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, mientras intentaba relajarse.

— ¿Cuándo pensaban decirme? —nos gritó.

— Hija ¿Qué sucede? —le pregunté.

— ¡Tú no me digas así! —me gritó y no puede evitar estremecerme.

Emmy era igual a su padre cuando se enojada, sus ojos llameaban y eso no me gustaba.

— Jovencita, no le hables a tu madre así —la reprendió Edward.

Ella solo miró a su padre para luego reírse, lo que provocó otro escalofrió en mí.

— Ustedes son unos mentirosos —nos miró con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —le preguntó Edward.

— Esto —lanzó una carpeta sobre la mesa —no puedo creer que me ocultaran eso.

Edward se acercó a la carpeta, pero yo ya sabía de lo que Emmy hablaba, y era uno de mis más grandes temores.

— ¿De dónde sacaste esto? —le preguntó Edward.

— Estaba en el ático buscando unos antiguos cuadro que ma… que ella —me miró—, dijo que estaban arriba, cuando encontré eso dentro de una caja con tu nombre papá ¿Por qué no me dijeron? —unas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

Edward se acercó a ella, pero Emmy retrocedió, yo envolví mi cuerpo con mis brazos mientras intentaba retener mi llanto.

— Queríamos que tuvieras una edad para entender —le explicó Edward—, no es algo que se diga a la ligera.

— Debieron decirme desde pequeña.

— ¿Con que fin Emmy? ¿Qué no quisieras a Bella por eso? O ¿A Charlie y Renée?

— Yo… no… ustedes debieron decirme —ella dejó caer más lágrimas.

— Ahora estamos hablando, pregunta lo que desees.

— No, no quiero, yo… quiero pensar —ella camino hacia atrás.

— Ahora es el momento Emmy, conversemos —trató de convencerla Edward.

— No —se secó las lágrimas—, hablaré con ustedes cuando crea que es el momento.

— Hija… —la llamé pero me cortó.

— No me digas así —dijo entre dientes—, tú no eres mi madre.

Con esas palabras ella salió de la habitación e hizo que me corazón se destruyera. Sentí mi cuerpo débil antes de ser sujetada por lo brazos de Edward.

— Ella me odia —dije, dejando caer mis lágrimas.

— Tranquila, solo está en shock, cuando hablemos con ella entenderá.

— Ella me odia Edward, le escondimos la verdad.

— Sabes que le íbamos a contar. Ahora solo debemos hablar con ella, nuestra hija es razonable.

— ¡Oh Edward! —lloré en su pecho.

— ¿Mami? —Entró Thomas en la cocina—, ¿Qué le pasa a mami? ¿Por qué llora?

— Tu mamá está bien Thomas ¿Por qué no te vas a lavar las manos y vienes a comer? —le dijo Edward.

— Guardaré mis juguetes y lavaré mis manos —le explicó antes de salir de la cocina.

— Es un gran chico —murmuré.

— Es nuestro hijo, así que lo es. Al igual que Emmy, no lo dudes amor —besó mi cabello—, ahora tranquilízate y luego hablaré con ella, tengo mucho que explicarle.

— Está bien.

Emmy por supuesto no quiso bajar a comer, por lo cual no le insistimos. Thomas preguntó por ella, ya que estaba en una edad en que la perseguía por toda la casa, y que su hermana no estuviera por supuesto le extrañó.

Al terminar de comer, Alice vino por Thomas para llevarlo a su casa, ya que tendría una pijamada con el hijo de ella, Sam. Me despedí de mi bebé y dejé que se fuera.

— Iré a hablar con Emmy —me avisó Edward.

— Ok.

Él subió las escaleras, llevando un vaso de leche y galletas. Algo que Edward se había acostumbrado a hacer con su hija.

Siempre había tenido el temor de que cuando le contáramos la verdad a Emmy ella me despreciara, no era su madre, y podía entender que fuera un shock para ella. No me había gustado para nada que ella se enterara de la verdad de esa manera.

Miré la carpeta que había encontrado. En ella estaba todo lo del nacimiento de Emmy archivado. El nombre de su madre biológica; la orden de su otra abuela cuando la entregó a Edward; la custodia completa de Edward sobre Emmy y los papeles del cambio de madre en el registro civil, todo estaba en esa carpeta.

No pude evitar volver a llorar por todo esto, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar cuando Edward bajara.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero me estaba quedando dormida contra el sillón, cuando sentí a Edward bajar. Me puse de pie y lo miré, y el solo se encogió de hombro. No le había ido como esperaba.

— ¿Qué pasó? —pregunté.

— Dijo que tenía mucho que pensar, que la dejara sola.

— ¡Oh Dios! —me volví a sentar en el sillón.

— Solo dale tiempo Bella, ella entenderá.

— Me odiará Edward, por siempre.

Comencé a llorar y Edward me abrazó pidiendo que me calmara.

— Tengo que hablar con ella —me puse de pie y limpié mis lágrimas—, me tiene que escuchar.

— Bella no creo…

— Debo hacerlo Edward —lo corté—, ella es mi hija —dije firme.

— Bien.

Subí las escaleras con un poco de temor, pero antes de ir a la habitación, fui a la mía y saqué algo que sabía era el momento de darle.

Toqué la puerta y ella me dijo que pasara, seguro creía que era Edward.

— Hija —dije cuándo entre.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —se sentó en la cama.

— Tengo que hablar contigo.

— No tengo nada que hablar contigo, y no me llames hija.

Se volvió a recostar en la cama y me dio la espalda. Yo no me fui y me acerqué un poco más a ella.

— Sé que en estos momentos estás confundida con toda la información que te dio tu padre, pero es momento de que me escuches —me senté a los pies de su cama.

— No quiero —murmuró.

— Emmy, puede ser que no sea tu madre biológica, pero sé que cuando murmuras es por qué quieres que unos continúe, así que eso haré.

Ella se movió un poco y sabía que lo que le decía era cierto.

— Cuando te conocí tu padre no me quería a su lado, él no quería una madre para ti por sus tontos prejuicios que yo creo te dijo —ella asintió a mi afirmación—. Yo te vi y te amé Emmy, eso nunca lo ha sabido tu padre, no quería que se asustara. Tú eras pequeña y muy tierna, no podía dejar de pensar en ti y obviamente en tu padre que lo estaba conociendo.

Ella se giró sobre la cama y me miró.

— Me costó mucho entrar en tu vida, tu padre no quería, pero lo hice y el día que decidí que quería cuidarte, fue la primera vez que te vi en el hospital mal. Quería ser yo la que estuviera ahí y me di cuenta de que te quería como una madre quiere a su hijo. Emmy desde el primer día te quise de esa manera, y creo que te lo he demostrado. Que tú no seas mi hija de sangre no significa que no sea tu madre. Tú sabes cómo Sue me quiere y es solo la pareja de tu abuelo, así mismo pasa contigo y creo que lo de nosotros es más fuerte.

Emmy secó las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

— Te amo Emmy, como si hubieras nacido de aquí —le mostré mi vientre—, igual como amo a Thomas. Los siento a los dos igual y no quiero que dudes de que soy tu madre, porque eso es lo que soy, tu madre. Yo te cuidé y estuve contigo siempre. No necesité tenerte nueve meses aquí para sentirlo, sé que eres mi hija aquí —puse mi mano sobre mi pecho—, y sé que tú sientes que soy tu madre.

Ella bajó la mirada, mientras veía las lágrimas caer sobre el edredón.

— Mi abuela al tener quince años me dio este anillo —se lo mostré y ella lo miró—, me dijo que había pasado de generación en generación, y como no se lo pudo dar a Charlie, ya que era un chico —Emmy se rio—, me lo dio a mí diciendo que yo debía de hacer lo mismo con mi primera hija a los quince años. Ahora tienes quince Emmy, y este anillo es tuyo.

— Pero… podrías tener una hija y a ella se lo deberías dar —dijo en un susurro.

— Debo dárselo a mi primera hija, y esa eres tú, Emmy —me acerqué un poco más a ella—, siempre serás mi primera hija.

— ¡Oh mamá! —ella se lanzó a mi cuello abrazándome—. Lo siento —comenzó a llorar—, no debí de haberme molestado, sé que eres mi madre.

La abracé, mientras ella lloraba, yo también lo hacía, pero en silencio, quería que mi hija sacara su pena.

— Estaba molesta por que me ocultaran la verdad, lamento todo lo que dije mamá. Te amo, nunca lo dudes.

— También te amo —besé su frente—, siempre serás mi pequeña.

— Te amo mami —se acurrucó en mi pecho.

— Lo sé pequeña.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio, hasta que recordé el anillo y se lo coloqué en su mano, en el mismo dedo donde yo lo llevaba.

— Me queda perfecto —lo miró.

— Eso es porque te pertenece —le sonreí.

— Gracia mamá, te amo y nunca volveré a decir lo que dije.

— Lo sé amor.

Ella me volvió a abrazar y fue cuando sentimos la puerta abrirse. Miramos hacia ella, encontrado a mi esposo sonriendo.

— Sabía que se entenderían —entró y se sentó a nuestro lado —. Mis chicas —nos abrazó.

— Te amo papi —ella le besó la mejilla.

— También te amo hija, y nunca dudes de nuestro amor.

— Lo sé, ya aprendí la lección —ella se ruborizó, algo que Edward decía había heredado de mí.

— Ahora ¿Quién quiere helado de chocolate y una película? —preguntó Edward.

— Yo quiero —saltó Emmy y se puso de pie.

— Entonces vamos.

— Iré a sacar el bote.

Emmy salió corriendo de la habitación, mientras era rodeado por los brazos de Edward.

— Te dije que entendería, teníamos que dejar que pensara un poco en todo.

— No quería perderla —murmuré.

— Nunca la perderías, eres su madre, nunca lo dudes.

— Ahora lo sé amor —besé su barbilla—, y mejor bajemos antes que nos venga a buscar.

— Claro, vamos.

Bajamos tomados de la mano, para sentarnos uno a cada lado de Emmy para ver una película, que para mala suerte de Edward era romántica.

Nuestra hija nos entregó una cuchara a cada uno y comenzamos a comer del helado que ella sostenía.

Sabía que la verdad debía salir a la luz algún día, y aunque ese día llegó más tarde que nunca, estaba feliz de que Emmy hubiera aceptado todo.

Nunca me arrepentí de haber descubierto el _**Pequeño Secreto **_de Edward, pero ahora sabía con más precisión porqué. Yo había sido destinada para ser la madre de Emmy, y de eso nunca me podía arrepentir.

**Aqui esta el epilogo... ya con este despido la historia... y espero que les gustara como lo deje... tenia que cerrar ese secreto para Emmy... **

**Quiero agradecer a la gente que me leyo desde el principio, a la que se sumo en el camino, las personas que siempre me dejaron lindos review y acompañaron en el grupo de face :D MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO EN LA HISTORIA... **

**Aun no tengo nada para subir... puede ser que para principio de Marzo ya comience a publicar algo... Pero aun no lo se... estoy con un pequeño problema de inspiracion... me estoy demorando mas de lo normal en sacar un capitulo y no quiero subir sabiendo que me puedo demorar dos a tres semanas en subir otro capitulo... prefiero avanzar... pero en todo caso si publico algo nuevo sera avisado en el grupo de face (Link en mi Perfil) **

**Quiero agradecer a mi Beta... ****Monz Pollen... Que sin ella no hubiera podido entregarles un capitulo en buena calidad... xD Muchas gracias chica por ayudar siempre... :D **

******Bueno con eso ultimo me despido, espero regresar pronto por aqui y gracias por leer la historia...  
Saludos  
Danii^^**


End file.
